Full Circle - by WynterC (TRADUÇÃO)
by even-xf
Summary: Bella e Edward derrotaram Victoria e o planejamento para o casamento está em andamento. Infelizmente, um acidente inesperado faz com que Bella coloque sua vida de lado e os problemas continuam acontecendo mês após mês.
1. Dezembro

****Disclaimer:Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.****

**Dezembro**

**_Bella POV_**

Eu acordei para encontrar o chão coberto de neve. Os dias sem sol tinham se tornado mais frequentes fazendo-me querer ficar na cama. A única razão que eu levantei foi porque Alice ia me pegar em menos de uma hora para irmos as compras de Natal.

Eu me considerava com sorte em ter sido capaz de evitar tais eventos desde que conheci os Cullens. Alice e suas malditas visões . Ela me viu indo as compras sem ela na semana passada, e rapidamente veio a minha casa para me parar quando eu estava saindo. Ela pediu para que esperasse para ir com ela, alegando que eu estava fazendo todas as escolhas erradas para os meus presentes. Com o Natal a apenas uma semana de distância, eu não poderia atrasar a tarefa por mais tempo.

Eu joguei algumas roupas e desci tropeçando as escadas, me xingando por ser uma tarefa simples.

"Pai, o que você está fazendo?", Eu entrei na cozinha para encontrar Charlie em uma cadeira pendurando enfeites de Natal no trilho da cortina em cima da pia.

"Eu estou tentando fazer esta casa parecer um pouco mais festiva", ele respondeu, ignorando o meu olhar avaliador.

Charlie estava sob ordens médicas rigorosas para relaxar durante os próximos meses. Durante o verão, ele havia respondido a uma chamada de atividade suspeita em uma das empresas da cidade. Quando ele chegou, haviam dois rapazes da Califórnia tentando invadir a loja. Eles estavam armados e abriram fogo contra o Chefe Swan. Ele recebeu três tiros: um no quadril, um no ombro e um no coração. Felizmente o Dr. Cullen foi capaz de mantê-lo vivo até que o hospital pudesse levá-lo para Seattle, onde um cardiologista estava esperando. O cardiologista disse que se o coração de Charlie não fosse tão forte, ele nunca teria feito isso por meio da cirurgia.

Ele aceitou a aposentadoria antecipada, mas não era feliz com isto. Ele andava mancando agora, e com dificuldade para mover o braço esquerdo. O fisioterapeuta disse que poderia demorar um ano, se não mais, para ele se recuperar totalmente de tal trágico acidente . Ele não tinha apenas as feridas físicas para se recuperar, mas as psicológicas também. Ele se culpava por ter sido muito relaxado no trabalho; permitindo-se levar um tiro. Todos os dias, ele liga para o escritório para ver se eles pegaram os culpados, e a resposta todos os dias era não. Eu gostaria de dizer-lhe que eles já não existiam, mas para isso seria incriminar os Cullens.

Eu estava na casa deles quando Alice teve a visão de Charlie morrendo. Carlisle correu em seu socorro levando apenas Rosalie e Esme para ajuda-lo. Sem dúvida, a grande quantidade de sangue que foi derramado foi a razão por trás da decisão de Carlisle. Edward, Alice e Jasper ficaram ao meu lado, e me levaram para o hospital para esperar por Charlie. Edward segurou minha mão, Alice me deu atualizações sobre suas condições e Jasper me manteve calma.

Tudo que Edward teve que fazer foi chegar perto o suficiente de Charlie para ler sua mente e ver quem atirou nele. Edward, Emmett e Jasper executaram a sentença sobre os suspeitos, enquanto Esme e eu voamos para Seattle para ficar com Charlie.

"Eu poderia ter feito isso. Tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir", eu disse agarrando a cadeira.

"Você já faz muito ." Charlie pegou minha mão se apoiando para descer. Isso me fez ficar preocupada, em ver o quanto ele tinha envelhecido nos últimos cinco meses.

"Se você exagerar, você vai ficar pior", eu o avisei.

Ele se sentou mesa. "Sinto muito. Sinto-me tão inútil", ele disse colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Bobagem. Você me faz companhia."

"O que eu não deveria ter que fazer. Você deveria ter ido em frente com seus planos de casamento, Bells. Você deveria ter ido em frente com sua vida. Isso não está sendo justo com você ."

Minha vida era um assunto delicado. Charlie foi baleado duas semanas antes do meu casamento com Edward. Um mês depois eu deveria ter-me tornado um vampiro. Edward entendeu completamente a minha vontade de adiar o casamento, quando Charlie estava com a vida por um fio. Edward não entendeu quando eu terminei tudo com ele .

Mais uma vez, eu coloquei as necessidades dos meus pais na frente dos meus próprios desejos. Charlie perguntava muito pouco de mim: A formatura do ensino médio, o que eu fazia, e o obedecimento da lei. Ele precisava de alguém para estar com ele e ajudá-lo até que ele pudesse se virar sozinho. Eu não poderia cuidar dele, se eu estivesse lutando com o desejo por sangue. Sua reabilitação ia ser uma longa jornada, e não me sentia bem em arrastar Edward ao longo do caminho. Eu não sabia quando eu seria capaz, se eu em qualquer momento seria capaz, de definir a data definitiva do casamento .

O que realmente irritou Edward e Charlie, foi quando eu cancelei os meus planos de faculdade. O dinheiro não estava disponível e eu não ia fazer os Cullens se oferecem para pagar. Eles já tinham sido muito generosos em ajudar com as contas médicas de Charlie. Decidi adiar a ida para a faculdade e arrumei um emprego na cafeteria da escola. Não é um trabalho glamouroso, mas paga bem e o horário era ótimo.

"Pai, você não é a razão pela qual Edward e eu terminamos. Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer isto? Prometa-me que você não vai fazer nada enquanto eu estiver fora. Eu gostaria de aproveitar meu tempo fora, sem ter que me preocupar com você caindo de cadeiras ou escadas. "

"Claro."

Houve três rápidas batidas na porta da frente, e eu gritei para Alice entrar. Ela pulou para a cozinha e deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Charlie.

"Meu Deus, deve estar congelando lá fora", Charlie estremeceu.

Alice piscou para mim, "Você não ama isso?"

"Qual o planejamento familiar de vocês para o Natal?", Charlie perguntou, apontando para ela se sentar.

"Mamãe e papai vão ficar com alguns amigos no Alasca. Não é muito frequente papai sair do hospital, e haviam algumas queixas dos nossos amigos, então eles vão até lá.Rosalie e Emmett partiram esta manhã num voo para Paris para o Natal. O resto de nós vamos ficar em casa. Você gostaria de vir passar a véspera de Natal com a gente? ", Alice bateu os cílios para Charlie.

"Eu acho que vou ficar em casa. Este tempo frio faz minhas articulações doerem." Charlie deu um sorriso de desculpas. "Bella deve estar livre. Nenhuma razão para ela não passar a véspera de Natal com vocês."

Alice sorriu seus dentes brilhantes para mim.

"Papai, como você sabe que eu já não tenho planos?"

"Ah, por favor, Bella." Alice revirou os olhos. "Beber chocolate quente durante a leitura de um livro não conta. Você pode fazer isso a qualquer momento."

"Acontece que os Blacks convidaram papai e eu para a véspera de Natal na casa deles, e já aceitei o convite."

"Billy não mencionou isso para mim", disse Charlie.

"Jacob me convidou ha alguns dias. Eu não sabia que você faria objeções."

"Não, isso é bom." Charlie virou-se para Alice, que tinha começado a fazer beicinho, "Por que você e seus irmãos não se juntam a nós lá ?"

"Em La Push?",Alice perguntou em estado de choque.

"Eu sei que eles não são muito amigáveis com vocês, mas não podemos estar dispostos a colocar as diferenças de lado?É Natal, pelo amor de Deus."

Alice me lançou um olhar que fez com que a minha respiração ficasse pressa na minha garganta. "Vou perguntar a Jasper e Edward, mas é melhor você checar com os Blacks primeiro. As regras deles." Alice levantou-se da mesa e se dirigiu para a porta. "Não espere por nós Charlie. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, Edward disse para chama-lo."

Peguei minha bolsa e segui Alice para seu Porsche amarelo. Ela já estava dirigindo pela estrada antes que eu tivesse tempo para colocar o meu cinto de segurança.

"Bem, isso é uma tremenda confusão que você nos meteu". Alice deu uma guinada me fazendo bater na porta do passageiro.

"O quê ?"

"Você pode nos ver abrindo os presentes com o bando de cães?",Os risos de Alice tocaram como sinos.

"Tenho certeza que se Charlie entendesse o raciocínio por trás do ódio que vocês compartilham, ele não teria sugerido," Eu rebati em resposta. O mito estava correto: vampiros e lobisomens não se davam bem.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Um lento sorriso malicioso se espalhou pelo rosto de Alice. "Você está ficando corajosa com a sua velhice. "

Isso foi um golpe baixo. Alice sabia quão delicado o tema da idade era. Eu estava ciente que eu já estava com dezenove anos; dois anos mais velha do que Edward.

"Leve-me de volta para casa," Eu exigi.

"Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito isso. Vou me comportar daqui em diante, eu prometo." Alice atravessou o coração dela com o dedo indicador e colocou o mindinho para fora segurando-o para mim jurar com ela. Eu não poderia ficar brava com ela por muito tempo e agarrei o dedo mindinho dela com o meu.

Com Alice dirigindo a viagem para Seattle levou menos de uma hora. Eu tinha me acostumado com os hábitos de condução dos Cullens, entre outras coisas que eles faziam. O shopping estava lotado, com vários clientes do feriado. Caminhamos para a entrada principal e Alice sorriu com entusiasmo.

"Vamos começar a diversão", ela anunciou com júbilo. Eu gemia quando ela entrelaçou os braços com os meus , e me puxou em direção da multidão de pessoas.

Começamos em uma das lojas mais caras do shopping. Alice fazia questão que eu deveria dar a todos, exceto Jacob, roupas da moda. No entanto, presentes pessoais eram mais o meu estilo, então eu discordei dela. O por que Alice queria roupas para ela e Rosalie era ilógico. Elas tinham roupas em seus armários com etiquetas com preço ainda nelas.

"Por que não nós separamos e nós encontramos na praça de alimentação em torno três horas?" Eu implorei, não querendo ver a carranca de Alice desaprovando cada item que eu pegasse.

"Eu estou aqui para ajudar você , Bella", ela explicou como se eu fosse uma criança. "Não faz sentido nos separarmos."

"Eu não quero dar roupas para todos, Alice. Se o presente for meu, deve ser a minha idéia, não sua."

Alice se irritou, me olhando por alguns momentos.

"Ok, ok", ela gemeu. "Mas confie em mim quando eu digo que você não tem gosto. Será que você, pelo menos, pode me deixar escolher o que eu quero que você me dê?"

"Não. Se eu comprar algo horrível , de qualquer maneira. E a intenção que conta. E não espie.". Eu avisei referindo-me as suas visões.

Alice luziu para mim. "Tudo bem. Três horas", ela resmungou e saiu em direção da Victoria's Secret.

Eu andei pelo corredores do shopping, decidida a encontrar o presente perfeito para os entes queridos da minha lista. Peguei o pedaço de papel dobrado com força e pensei sobre como dividir quinhentos dólares entre treze pessoas.

Os presentes para Billy e Sue vindos de Charlie. Consegui encontrar um novo chapéu para Billy e para Sue uma pequena caixa de jóias turquesa, juntamente com um par de brincos. Peguei um jogo novo video game para Emmett. Para Carlisle, eu encontrei uma pintura de um homem gentilmente atendendo a uma menininha. O de Esme era um sino de vento de madeira para ela pendurar em seu jardim. Comprei para Jasper um relógio de bolso com a bandeira dos confederados na frente e peguei para Rosalie algumas velas. Eu ri para o caixa quando fui pagar o filme ¨_Os Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom¨_ para Alice. Eu também comprei uma placa que tinha um poema sobre irmãs e duas meninas de mãos dadas para ela. Uma estatueta de uma mãe para Renee, e para Phil uma conjunto de livros, estes seriam enviado por via área.

Haviam apenas mais três pessoas que eu tinha de comprar. As três pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu acabei pegando para Charlie um jogo de caça que se conecta a televisão. Como ele não era capaz de sair e caçar, eu pensei que seria agradável trazer a caça para ele. Me deparei com um velho anel de prata com um lobo que me fez lembrar de Jacob, então o comprei. Eu estava perdida sobre o que dar a Edward. Eu ri comigo mesma com a idéia de ir a um banco de sangue e com eles pegar uma bolsa de meu próprio sangue para dar como presente de Natal. Eu me decidi por algo um pouco menos pessoal, um CD da melhor coleção de Frank Sinatra.

Alice estava me esperando na praça de alimentação com um frappuccino intocado colocado na frente dela.

"Você se divertiu sozinha?" , perguntou ela, obviamente, ainda chateada de não ser capaz de ver cada movimento meu.

Sentei-me e mordi minha fatia de pizza. "Não que eu não queira você por perto, Alice, eu só queria ser capaz de escolher meus próprios presentes."

Alice esperou que eu tivesse meus presentes embrulhados. Durante o Natal, o shopping oferecia a taxa para embrulhar presentes para doação . Eu coloquei o restante do dinheiro que tinha sobrado na caixinha de doação. Após os presentes embrulhados, pegamos nossos pacotes e voltamos para Forks.

O meu coração caiu para o meu estômago quando chegamos em casa e o Volvo prata estava estacionado na frente do jardim. Eu pulei do carro e corri para dentro para ver o que havia de errado com Charlie. Quando eu abri a porta, Edward e Charlie viraram-se do jogo de futebol que estavam assistindo e me encararam. Edward foi imediatamente para o meu lado.

"O que há de errado?" , perguntou ele, agarrando meus ombros.

"Nada. O que há de errado aqui?", Eu respondi tentando colocar minhas emoções sob controle. Meu coração já estava batendo do medo de pensar que algo havia acontecido com Charlie. Estar tão perto de Edward só o fazia bater muito mais difícil.

"Bells", Charlie chamou de sua poltrona, voltando sua atenção de volta ao jogo, "Eu gostaria que você parasse de se preocupar comigo. Edward trouxe um pouco de comida, e sem dúvida manteve um olho em mim enquanto você estava fora."

Edward relaxou seu toque sobre mim, recuou e suspirou com alívio quando ele percebeu que eu estava bem. Frustrado dele não ser capaz de ler a minha mente.

"Como foi a sua viagem de compras?", Seu sorriso era irresistivelmente devastador.

"Exaustiva", eu respondi, tirando os olhos longe de seu olhar.

"Não espere um presente fabuloso dela," Alice entrou na conversa se sentando no sofá . "Ela se recusou a me deixar ajudar."

Edward ignorou a sua irmã . "Sente-se e descanse. Vou trazer os pacotes para dentro", Ele se dirigiu para a porta e eu o segui para fora.

"Obrigado por trazer a Charlie algo para comer. Eu ia preparar o jantar quando chegasse em casa."

Ele sorriu para mim, tirando os pacotes fora da Porsche. "Achei que você estaria muito cansada, depois das compras com Alice."

"Você não tem que continuar fazendo isso, Edward." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. "Eu não quero que você se sinta como se você ainda tivesse que me ajudar. Charlie é a minha responsabilidade, não sua."

"Nós ainda somos amigos, certo?", Eu balancei a cabeça a sua pergunta. "Já faz algum tempo desde que eu fui humano, mas se bem me lembro, amigos ajudam amigos."

"Você está sempre me ajudando, Edward. Eu estou em desvantagem aqui."

"Considere uma retribuição de favor. Você levou Alice as compras, então Jasper e eu não precisamos fazer isso. Eu trouxe comida para Charlie para que você não tivesse que cozinhar." Mesmo que eu tinha certeza que ele estando me acalmar, eu considerei a sua desculpa e determinei que era mesmo uma negociação.

"Eu realmente sou grata", eu disse enquanto caminhávamos de volta para casa.

Edward colocou os pacotes no chão junto árvore, e eu me ajoelhei para coloca-los debaixo, tentando entrar no espírito de Natal.

"Bella", Alice disse levantando-se, "Obrigado pelo momento maravilhoso. Eu preciso ir para a casa e colocar meus presentes debaixo da árvore." Ela deu a Charlie e a mim um abraço antes de sair.

"Eu acho que eu preciso ir também." Edward olhou para mim hesitante.

"Obrigado pela companhia Edward." Charlie sorriu para ele. Desde o acidente, Charlie parecia mais amistoso com Edward e sua família. "Sempre que você quiser vir, venha. Você não tem que pedir permissão." Charlie olhou para mim e deu um aceno rápido para Edward.

Eu suspirei. "Sim, Edward . A qualquer momento"

Depois que eles saíram, eu subi para tomar um longo banho quente e relaxar. Eu não sei quanto tempo minha charada com Edward poderia durar. Eu já tinha ficado sem ele antes e as lembranças da dor que eu senti ainda estavam frescas. Aproveitei o tempo para olhar profundamente dentro de mim. Talvez eu estava usando Charlie como uma desculpa para não me casar com ele. Talvez, em algum lugar lá no fundo, eu queria manter a minha humanidade.

Quando eu terminei, eu encontrei Charlie na sala de estar.

"Alice andou com você até a morte?", Charlie sorriu para mim.

"Não foi tão ruim. Eu segui meu caminho e ela foi no dela."

"Eu liguei hoje para Billy Black sobre a véspera de Natal." Eu dei uma risada baixa imaginando o rosto de Billy quando Charlie perguntou se os Cullens poderiam se juntar ao jantar de Natal. "Expliquei a ele que só iam ser três dos Cullens já que o resto estava fora da cidade."

"E?", Encorajei Charlie quando ele parou, hipnotizado no jogo novamente.

"Ele disse que poderiam haver algumas complicações, se eles viessem." Charlie balançou a cabeça, "Eu só não entendo o que algumas pessoas têm contra eles. Billy disse que ele não se importava, mas que poderia ofender alguns dos outros."

"Não se preocupe papai," eu disse tentando aliviar sua mente. "Eu duvido que os Cullens aceitariam, mesmo que o convite foi feito."

"Eu esperava que Billy intercedesse por eles. Depois que o Dr. Cullen ajudou Jacob com seus ferimentos durante o verão, então com a minha ..."

"Papai, eu vou convida-los para o dia de Natal. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Os próximos dias voaram. Fiquei agitada, fazendo horas extras na livraria por causa da época de natal. Eu trabalhava lá toda sexta noite e sábado de manhã . Eu decidi me oferecer para horas extras nos feriados, para manter minha mente fora da falta de alegria do Natal que eu sentia.

Véspera de Natal, fui acordada ao som de música de Natal tocando pela casa. Eu coloquei meu roupão sobre o pijama e desci as escadas, Charlie estava se movimentado em torno da cozinha.

"Eu te acordei?", ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Não, a música me acordou." Eu vaguei até a geladeira para a caixa de leite. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tentando fazer uma *bola de queijo." Eu ri com a bagunça no balcão da cozinha. "Eu disse tentando."

**_***A Cheese Ball (Bola de Queijo) é uma típica entrada norte-americana, servida em coquetéis e eventos descontraídos que exijem praticidade e celeridade, uma vez que tem fácil preparo.***_**

Eu sentei na mesa com a minha tigela de cereais, e assisti a tentativa de Charlie de fazer sua bola de queijo.

"Sabe, ninguém vai comer isso." Eu sorri quando Charlie lentamente virou-se com um olhar agitado em seu rosto.

"Os rapazes de La Push comem praticamente qualquer coisa."

Eu fui capaz de conseguir algumas tarefas feitas antes que fosse hora de pegar os presentes e ir para La Push. Apesar do tempo frio, os rapazes estavam jogando futebol do lado de fora quando chegamos aos Clearwaters. Jacob correu e ajudou a carregar os presentes.

"Seus amigos não estão chateados que eles não foram bem vindos,estão?", Jacob perguntou, uma vez lá dentro.

"Não, eles não viriam mesmo se tivessem sido convidados. Seus sentimentos são mútuos", eu respondi sentindo a necessidade de defender os Cullens.

"Claro, claro."

¨Uma História de Natal¨ estava aos estrondos na televisão. Os adultos estavam reunidos na cozinha compartilhando seus antigos contos de Natal. O cheiro da comida flutuava pela casa.

"O presente que você vai me dar é algo que eu possa abrir na frente de todos, ou devo abri-lo sozinho?", Jacob perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Eu não ficaria constrangida se você o abrisse na frente de todos, se é isso que você está insinuando."

"Você vai passar o dia de Natal com os sanguessugas?", Eu atirei a Jacob um olhar de advertência. "Desculpe, eu quis dizer Cullens."

"Você disse o que você quis dizer. E sim, eu vou vê-los amanhã . Alice disse que eles vão vir para nossa casa. Algo sobre o presente de Charlie."

"Humph. Eles vão tentar agradar até o seu velho. Eles provavelmente compraram algum tipo de presente caro, ." O desprazo de Jacob pelos Cullens era genuíno. Mesmo que eles não fossem vampiros, e ele um lobisomem, eles não se dariam bem. Talvez se eu estivesse fora da equação ...

"Jacob," Sue chamou da cozinha, "diga a todos que é hora de comer."

Não havia necessidade de um aquecedor ou fogo com o bando de lobos amontoados na pequena casa. Sue Clearwater não tinha sido modesta na comida. Havia o suficiente para alimentar um exército inteiro - ou sete lobisomens. Todos encheram os seus pratos; enchendo a boca antes de se sentaram. Sentei ao lado de Seth na mesa antiga que eles montaram para os mais novos. Tinham várias conversas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e risos ecoando por toda a casa.

"Você vai ver Edward amanhã ?", Seth perguntou com a boca cheia de purê de batatas.

"Eu acho que sim, por quê ?"

"Tenho um presente para ele no meu quarto. Você entregaria a ele?"

"Claro."

Seth e Edward se tornaram amigos durante o verão, graças a tentativa de Victoria para me matar. Seth era o único no bando que Edward podia tolerar, e Seth era o único que não tinha nada contra os Cullens.

"Quem trouxe a bola de queijo?", Quil perguntou virando o nariz para cima.

"Papai fez", eu respondi. Quil deu um aceno lento entendendo , antes de enfiar o resto que estava em seu prato na boca.

Depois que todos tiveram a certeza que não haviam sobras, nos apertamos na sala reunidos ao redor da árvore de Natal para abrir os presentes. Eles permitiram a Charlie a honra de brincar de Papai Noel entregando os presentes. Eu fiquei próxima, encostada na parede com Jacob ao meu lado.

"Para Jacob de Bella", Charlie gritou por cima do som de papel sendo rasgando . Ele jogou para Jacob a pequena caixa e continuou seu trabalho, pegando um outro presente debaixo da árvore.

Jacob balançou o presente sorrindo. "O que pode ser?"

"Abra e descubra", eu disse esperando ansiosamente para ver sua reação.

Ele rasgou o papel e abriu a pequena caixa de presente .

"Se não servir, eu vou posso leva-lo a um joalheiro para ajusta-lo," eu disse enquanto seus dedos grandes seguravam o pequeno anel de prata . Ele colocou em seu dedo anelar esquerdo e o ergueu para mim ver.

"Encaixa-se perfeitamente ,assim como nós." Os olhos escuros de Jacob brilharam com prazer. "Obrigado." Ele se inclinou para frente, os lábios se aproximando dos meus.

"Para Bella de Jacob", Charlie gritou, dando-me uma razão para me afastar de Jacob.

"É melhor deixar eu pagar isso", disse Jacob. "Pode ser muito pesado para você ." Ele atravessou a sala e pegou o pacote grande de Charlie, colocando-o na minha frente no chão. "Eu tinha vontade de dar isto a você , mas eu sei como você não gosta de presentes."

A voz de Jacob sumiu quando eu me ajoelhei e lentamente comecei a desembrulhar o presente. Eu abri a caixa e tirei um brilhante capacete vermelho. Embaixo tinha uma jaqueta de couro preta de motoqueiro .

"Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso", eu disse, tentando vestir a jaqueta. "Charlie vai ficar louco." Eu sorri para Jacob quando eu coloquei o capacete. "Como estou?"

"Como uma motoqueira sexy. Agora não há desculpa para você não ir comigo."

"Assim que o tempo melhorar, prometo ir em um passeio de moto com você ." Olhei para Charlie que estava franzindo a testa em minha direção, não gostando do presente que Jacob havia me dado. "Charlie está com raiva de você ."

Jacob olhou para ele. "Se isso vai me conseguir algum tempo sozinho com você , eu posso viver com a antipatia de Charlie."

Desde o meu noivado rompido com Edward, eu não passava muito tempo com ele ou Jacob. Meus dias eram preenchidos com trabalho e Charlie. O pensamento de estar em uma estrada aberta com Jacob, tendo o vento soprando em meus cabelos, trouxe uma sensação emocionante.

"Obrigado." Eu passei meus braços em torno da cintura Jacobs para dar-lhe um abraço. Ele me abraçou com seus braços grandes, segurando-me firmemente. Seu corpo estava tão quente . Fechei os olhos, descansando minha cabeça contra seu peito.

"Jacob, você se importa de me ajudar a levar isso para o carro?", Charlie perguntou interrompendo o nosso abraço.

"Claro, claro." Jacob suspirou liberando seus braços, e ajudou Charlie a levar as novas botas de caça e vara com molinete para o carro. Junto com o meu capacete e jaqueta.

Jacob e eu estávamos junto ao carro, esperando que Charlie se despedisse. Em toda rua as casas estavam iluminadas com luzes de Natal. Me apoiei contra o carro embrulhando-me em minha jaqueta, enquanto Jacob estava na minha frente vestindo apenas uma camiseta.

"O que você vai fazer no Ano Novo?", Jacob perguntou.

"Provavelmente, assistir a ***Ball drop **em Nova York de dentro de uma casa quente. Você ?"

*****A cada ano mais de um milhão de pessoas se reúnem na Times Square para assistir a famosa Ball Drop(queda da bola), há mais de 100 anos é um tradicional festa de New York.A bola enorme e cheia de luzes fica localizada no alto do edifício número 1 da Times Square e é erguida ao topo de um poste às 6 da tarde do dia 31 onde fica até as 23. exatamente um minuto para a chegada do Ano Novo, começa a descida da bola e uma contagem regressiva aparece no telão culminando com uma super chuva de confetes e muita energia positiva!**

"Estamos pensando em soltar alguns fogos de artifício e uma festa na praia. Por que você não se junta a nós? Você pode ser minha companhia." Jacob sorriu para mim.

"Vai ser um momento difícil para Charlie", eu disse, desviando o olhar.

"Traga Charlie. Ele pode assistir a bola cair com o meu pai e alguns dos outros adultos."

"Eu vou ver."

"Você nunca verá nada mais bonito do que fogos de artifício sobre o mar. Bem, minto," Jacob disse dando um passo mais perto de mim, "Você vê algo muito mais bonito cada vez que olha em um espelho." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um visco. Ele o balançou sobre minha cabeça. "Feliz Natal, Bella."

"Feliz Natal, Jacob."

Jacob se inclinou. Seus lábios quentes delicadamente tocaram os meus frios. Ele colocou uma das mãos na minha cintura e me puxou em sua direção. O som da porta de tela batendo no fundo, sacudiu os meus sentidos e eu delicadamente me removi de seu caloroso abraço.

"Bella, Bella." Seth gritou correndo para o carro. "Não se esqueça disso." Ele me entregou um pacote de presente de Natal. "Não é muito, mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar."

"O que é isso?", Jacob perguntou tentando tirar o pacote da minha mão.

" É para Edward", Seth avisou.

Jacob revirou os olhos, "Oh, por favor. Que horas que eles vão aparecer em sua casa amanhã ? Eu poderia simplesmente aparecer com alguns presentes meus."

"Eu não sei quando eles estão vindo, mas eu não quero nenhum problema."

"Obrigado, Bella", Seth disse se virando e correu de volta para a casa.

"O que você vai dar para ele?", Jacob perguntou, em tom indiferente enquanto ele olhava para seu novo anel.

"Um CD."

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Jacob.

"Desculpe se eu demorei tanto tempo. Billy e eu estávamos conversando sobre os planos para usar a minha nova vara e molinete na primavera." Charlie sentou-se lentamente do lado do passageiro do carro.

"Bye. Obrigado pelo capacete e a jaqueta." Jacob abriu a porta para mim

"Bye. Vejo você amanhã ", Jacob disse batendo a porta. Ele saiu antes que eu tivesse a chance de protestar.

"Jacob virá amanhã também?", Charlie perguntou enquanto eu me afastava da casa.

"Ele estava apenas tentando me irritar.",Eu esperava que Jacob não estivesse falando sério.

Chegamos em casa e eu carreguei o meu presente e as botas de Charlie, e ele levou seu brinquedo de pesca. Cada um de nós dissemos boa noite, e partimos para a cama. Eu estava contente que eu não tinha que passar o dia todo na cozinha, me preparando para a visita dos Cullens amanhã .

Eu me arrastei para fora da cama no dia de Natal, na esperança de ser capaz de passar através do dia, sem quaisquer falhas. Tomei banho e arrumei a casa, aguardando a chegada de nossos convidados. Charlie estava sentado em sua poltrona em frente a televisão.

"Pai, por que não vamos em frente e trocamos nossos presentes, enquanto estamos esperando?"

Charlie concordou e eu lhe entreguei o seu presente e peguei o meu.

"Eu sei que você odeia presentes, e eu não sou um grande comprador. Achei que um cartão seria a melhor coisa a fazer", explicou Charlie enquanto eu abria o cartão.

"É perfeito. Obrigado, pai."

Charlie abriu o dele e riu. "Eu posso colocar minhas novas botas de caça enquanto eu jogo essa coisa e vai ser como se eu estivesse realmente caçando, hein?"

"Essa era a idéia."

Preparei alguns bifes com batatas assadas para o nosso jantar de Natal. Charlie estava dormindo em sua poltrona, e eu estava limpando a cozinha quando a Hammer H3 alpha preta parou em frente ao jardim.

"De quem é o carro?", Perguntei a Alice quando eu a cumprimentei na porta.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que pertence a todos nós." Ela me beijou de leve no rosto e caminhou para casa com dez pacotes de presente de Natal.

"Pra quem você comprou tudo isso?"

"Oh, estes são para você", disse ela sorrindo os colocando debaixo da árvore. "Charlie, nós estamos aqui."

Charlie se sacudiu acordando. "Desculpe, eu devo ter cochilado. Onde estão os garotos?"

Só então, Edward e Jasper vieram andando pela porta da frente, para meu horror, trazendo mais pacotes.

"Feliz Natal", Charlie disse levantando e oferecendo-lhes cada mão. "Gostaria de oferecer-lhe algo para comer, mas Bella disse que vocês iam comer antes de vir".

Jasper sorriu para mim. "Sim, senhor."

"Ok Jasper". Edward se virou e olhou para a televisão. "Temos que tirar esta fora do caminho."

Jasper pegou um lado da televisão e Edward pegou o outro. Eles a levantaram e andaram em direção da porta da frente.

"Onde vocês estão levando a minha televisão", Charlie gritou, os olhos arregalados surpresos.

"Não se preocupe, Charlie," Alice assegurou-lhe. "Eles vão trazer de volta."

Não muito tempo depois que eles sairam com a velha televisão, eles voltaram com uma televisão tela plana de 55 polegadas.

"Que diabos?", Charlie sentou-se na cadeira sem palavras, enquanto Edward e Jasper arrumavam seu novo presente.

"Espero que não se importe", disse Edward recuando para admirar a imagem grande na tela. "Aquela menor que você tinha estava fazendo mal aos meus olhos. Um técnico vira aqui na próxima semana para instalar a sua televisão a cabo."

"Edward", eu disse, "deveríamos ter conversado sobre isso antes ."

"Não se preocupe com a taxa. Carlisle vai colocar na conta dele."

Eu fiquei olhando pasma para seu rosto sorridente.

"Edward, eu não posso aceitar isso." Charlie continuou olhando e babando pela televisão. "Me dar esta TV já é demais, e ainda pagar a minha conta mensal - eu não vou deixar você fazer isso."

"Charlie, por favor", os brilhantes olhos topázio de Edward viraram-se para Charlie. "Minha família quer fazer isso por você . Nós não estaríamos pagando por outra conta. Serão apenas alguns dólares extras por mês. Mas se você for pagar por isso, você estaria pagando cerca de 80 dólares. Foi um acordo que fomos capazes de chegar com a empresa da tv a cabo. "

Charlie olhou incerto para Alice que lhe ofereceu um sorriso. "É um ótimo negócio, mas eu vou lhe pagar a diferença." Edward deu um aceno curto e se sentou no sofá ao lado de Alice.

"Bella, você quer entregar o presente deles?", Charlie perguntou incapaz de tirar os olhos de seu novo presente de Natal.

Fui até a árvore e vasculhei atráves de todos os pacotes para encontrar os seus pequenos presentes. Eu entreguei a Jasper o dele primeiro e ele esperou pacientemente para que eu desse a Alice e Edward os deles, para abrirem juntos. Alice riu quando viu o filme que eu tinha pego para ela. Então ela ficou sem palavras quando leu a placa das irmãs . Jasper agradeceu-me pelo relógio de bolso e colocou no bolso interno do casaco de lã .

Eduardo abriu o seu presente e sorriu. "Gosto de ouvir ¨Ole Blue Eyes sing".

"Você é um pouco jovem demais para gostar da música dele, não é?", Charlie perguntou pegando o CD dele e olhando para as músicas.

"Você nunca é velho demais para o talento verdadeiramente ", Edward respondeu.

"Sua vez, Bella." Alice deu um pulo e me sentou no sofá entre Edward e Jasper. "Cinco dos pacotes são de mim, então há três de Carlisle e Esme, um de Emmett,três de Rosalie, dois de Jasper, e dois de Edward."

"Eu não posso ficar com tudo isso."

"É Natal", argumentou Alice.

"Alice -"

"Bella". Seus olhos ferozes perfuraram os meus.

"Jasper, você caça?" Charlie perguntou, a voz tensa.

"Sim, senhor."

Charlie estendeu a mão e entregou o jogo de caça que eu comprei para ele. "Bella me deu este de Natal. Que tal ligar esta sofisticada TV e jogarmos." Jasper se levantou e fez como Charlie solicitou.

Eu pulei do sofá e fui para fora, para tomar ar fresco com Edward seguindo logo atrás de mim.

"Você não tinha o direito de comprar um presente tão caro para Charlie sem falar comigo sobre isso primeiro." Virei-me para encara-lo, as minhas palavras queimavam com raiva.

Edward olhou perplexo. "Por que temos de lhe perguntar se podemos comprar um presente para o seu pai ?"

Eu me senti inquieta e irritada. "Um presente grande e caro para um homem que passou a ser o pai da sua ex-noiva", eu expliquei, meu tom de voz curto e grosso.

"Eu não achei que você se importaria. Acho que podemos leva-la de volta. Sinto muito se você se aborreceu."

Eu balancei minha cabeça cansada, com um pouco da minha raiva passando. "Não, ele parecia uma criança em ...uma Manhã de Natal .Só porque eu não gosto não significa que ele deva sofrer por isso. Eu só queria que você parasse de nos tratar como um caso de caridade. É embaraçoso..."

"Embaraçoso?"

"Como todas aquelas roupas. Eu trabalho em uma lanchonete, quando e onde que eu vou usar todas aquelas roupas?"

"Bella, Alice adora fazer compras." Um pequeno sorriso tocou no canto de seus lábios. "Ela está sempre nos comprando roupas. O que você acha que ela nos deu de Natal?"

"E os presentes vindos de vocês?"

"Alice colocou nossos nomes nos presentes ela comprou tudo - Exceto este", Ele puxou um envelope do bolso da jaqueta. "Este é ...meu."

Fiz uma pausa antes de me aproximar e pegar o envelope de sua mão pálida. Cautelosamente o abri tirando duas passagens para um cruzeiro pelo Caribe.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu pensei que você poderia aproveitar para tirar uma semana de folga para não fazer nada, apenas relaxar. Após o duro inverno que estamos esperando, um cruzeiro ao sol deve ser acolhedor."

Olhei para as passagens. Não havia data de embarque nelas, tudo que eu tinha a fazer era ligar e tomar as providências quando planejasse ir. A última vez que sai de férias foi quando Edward e eu visitamos Renee em Jacksonville nas férias escolares. Edward teve que ficar em casa durante o dia por causa do sol.

"A quem pertence a segunda passagem ?"

Ele me respondeu em um tom suave. "A quem você quiser que ela pertença."

"Então, se eu levasse Charlie, você não se importaria?", Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça num não. Eu sabia que não deveria, mas eu testei as águas com Edward um pouco mais. "E se eu decidir levar Jacob Black?"

Seu sorriso desapareceu e foi substituído rapidamente por uma carranca. "Eu preferiria que você não o levasse."

"Mas as passagens são minhas ."

"Sim, elas são", Edward disse entre dentes cerrados. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, "Se você deseja dar a segunda passagem para Jacob, seria ótimo também." Houve um silêncio entre nós enquanto a neve continuou a cair levemente no chão. "O que ele te deu de Natal?"

"Roupas", eu sussurrei. Edward não gostava de minha moto tanto quanto Charlie. Olhei para ele para encontra-lo olhando para mim com um olhar divertido no rosto. "O quê ?"

"Roupas?", De repente, seus olhos perderam a sua diversão e o sorriso congelou no seu rosto. "Que tipo de roupas? ", ele perguntou hesitante.

"Um capacete e uma jaqueta de motoqueiro," Eu disse com firmeza.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com indignação. "Por que ele te daria algo assim tão - sem sentido?"

"Nós vamos fazer uma viagem de moto, logo que o tempo melhorar", eu disse levantando meu queixo e encontrando o seu olhar gelado.

"Será que Charlie sabe sobre isso?"

"Ainda não. Você vai lá correndo dizer a ele?"

"Eu não sou um fofoqueiro como Jacob Black", ele respondeu frio e desafiador.

"Não, você é apenas um maníaco por controle", eu murmurei amargamente de volta para ele.

"Perdoe-me se eu não quero que você se machuque."

"O que você quer fazer Edward? Envolver-me em plástico bolha e me guardar em algum lugar seguro em um quarto acolchoado?",Seus olhos rapidamente desviaram do meu olhar penetrante. "Oh meu Deus", eu sussurrei percebendo "Isso é exatamente o que você faria."

"Não seja ridícula, Bella". A vantagem que ele tinha em seu tom mais cedo se foi. Ele revirou os olhos zombando da minha acusação. "Quantas vezes eu a tenho encorajado a viver uma vida plena?"

"Claro, claro. Você me quer experimentando todas as etapas da vida, enquanto eu estou sob o seu olhar atento."

O meu comentário deixou um olhar triste no rosto de Edward.

"Você não consegue entender por que sou tão protetor de você ?", Edward implorou. Seus dedos frios levemente tocaram a minha bochecha enviando um choque de eletricidade para o meu coração. Relutantemente me afastei de seu toque.

"Eu não sou sua responsabilidade mais." Eu não podia olhar nos olhos dele. Eu iria perder toda a coragem, se eu tivesse qualquer contato com ele . "Acho que precisamos de um tempo sem nos ver. Eu esperava que pudéssemos ser simples amigos, mas não está dando certo." Se não fossem pelos ventos do norte congelando meu corpo no lugar, eu teria desmoronando.

"Eu entendo", Edward disse com sua voz suave e aveludada. " Apenas... eu que você não quer ver, ou toda a família?"

"Eu acho que um tempo de toda a família, por enquanto, é o que melhor." Olhei para dentro da floresta morta, resistindo ao aumento da histeria que ameaçava me ultrapassar. Edward tinha usado as palavras - "ruptura limpa" - quando ele me abandonou a um pouco mais de um ano atrás. Agora, aqui estava eu andando livremente longe da minha vida.

"É melhor entrarmos antes que você vire um picolé ".

Edward segurou a porta aberta para mim enquanto caminhávamos para a sala para nos juntarmos aos outros. Jasper ainda estava jogando o jogo de caça com Charlie. Meus olhos correram em volta da sala procurando por Alice.

"Alice", Edward disse um pouco acima de um sussurro, "nós precisamos ir embora."

Alice veio pulando para baixo com os braços cheios de papeis de presente.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu reorganizei seu armário", disse Alice.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Eu não acho que tenho escolha agora, tenho?"

Os olhos brilhantes de Alice olharam rapidamente do meu rosto, em seguida para de Edward, voltando para o meu. "Vocês dois estão bem?é Natal. Por que o rosto triste? Vocês acertaram as coisas, certo ?", sua voz soou estridente e em pânico.

"Alice", Edward começou, " vamos dar um tempo um ao outro." Eu vi quando os olhos de Alice se arregalaram com alarme. "Sim, todos nós," Edward respondeu a sua pergunta telepática.

"É por minha causa?", Alice perguntou agarrando minhas mãos com as suas de pedras. "Vou levar todas as roupas de volta e eu prometo que vou parar."

"Alice, não é só por você ." Tirei minhas mãos das dela e passei meus braços em volta de mim. "Eu apenas sinto que preciso de um tempo. Isto não é para sempre."

"Eu não sei disso", Alice disse com amargura em seu tom. "Por causa de algumas das pessoas que você anda, minhas visães não são tão claras como costumavam ser. "

"Minha decisão não precisa de uma leitura psíquica. Eu só preciso de alguns meses de tempo para mim. Eu não tive isso desde a Itália ". Eu podia sentir o corpo de Edward enrijecer ao meu lado.

"Você quase me venceu Jasper". Charlie se levantou e desligou o novo jogo. "Nós vamos ter que realmente ir caçar no próximo ano, quando eu for capaz de andar melhor."

"Sim, senhor", respondeu Jasper.

"Bem pessoal", Charlie disse se juntando a nós ao pé da escada, "Foi muito divertido, mas eu temo que o medicamento que tomo está me deixando um pouco grogue. Eu tenho que ir descansar, mas vocês podem ficar o quanto quiserem. "

"Precisamos ir embora." Edward estendeu a mão para Charlie.

"Parece que você ficou lá fora muito tempo", Charlie disse quando ele apertou a mão de Edward. Ele se inclinou e deu um abraço Alice. "Obrigado pelo presente. Eu vou ter a certeza de enviar ao Dr. Cullen a diferença do pagamento da tv a cabo. Diga a seus pais que eu espero que eles tenham tido um Feliz Natal e talvez eles possam se juntar a nós no próximo ano."

"Feliz Natal", todos os Cullens disseram em uma só voz.

Alice pegou Jasper pelo braço e o levou até a porta. Edward estava atrás deles comigo bem atrás. Meu eu interior estava implorando comigo para não deixa-los sair._ Se eles saírem por essa porta, você não tem garantias que eles vão voltar,_ a voz insistiu.

"Bella, Feliz Natal. Eu vou assistir o filme hoje noite e encontrar um lugar especial para a minha placa." Alice me deu um abraço, então entrou na parte de trás da Hummer.

"Feliz Natal, Bella," Jasper disse me oferecendo um sorriso e se juntou a Alice no banco de trás.

"Obrigado pelo CD." Edward me encarou, seus olhos com um tom de ambar antigo. "Por favor tenha cuidado, eu sempre vou amar -"

"Não", eu disse rapidamente o interrompendo. "Eu vou seguir em frente. Você precisa fazer o mesmo." Eu não poderia impedi-lo de ouvir meu coração batendo fortemente, repreendendo as minhas palavras. Se ele pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos gritando para ele não ir,para me amar para sempre assim como eu sempre iria ama-lo, ele teria rido de minha exibição externa de teimosia. Mas ele não podia ler meus pensamentos.

"Feliz Natal".

Não houve beijo de adeus, nem um último toque. Edward se virou e começou a caminhar para a Hummer enquanto eu fiquei congelada, lutando contra o desejo irresistível de estar com ele.

"Espere", eu gritei quando Edward abriu a porta do motorista. Corri para dentro e peguei o presente fechado debaixo da árvore. "Eu esqueci de lhe dar isso." Entreguei-lhe o presente. "É de Seth."

Os dedos de Edward graciosamente abriram o presente sem rasgar o papel. Um sorriso substituiu seu olhar severo.

"Diga a Seth que eu disse que é um presente adorável e com certeza vou usa-lo." Ele segurava na mão um diário com capa de couro. "O presente dele deve estar chegando em um dia ou mais."

Peguei o papel dele e o vi saindo do meu quintal e desaparecendo na estrada. "Não é para sempre", eu repeti baixinho, incentivando-me a não ir correndo atrás da Hummer.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada na neve. Meu corpo estava congelado do lado de fora, bem como meu interior. A única coisa que me puxou de volta a realidade foi o toque insistente do telefone. De alguma forma, eu consegui me libertar do meu estado hipnótico, e entrei. Meus dedos dormentes se enrolaram em torno do telefone quando eu o coloquei no meu ouvido.

"Bella?", Eu ouvi a voz aflita de Phil na outra extremidade da linha.

"Phil, o que ..."

" Renee". Sua voz ficou embargada ao dizer o nome da minha mãe. Minha respiração ficou difícil enquanto eu esperei por Phil continuar. "Viemos para a estância de esqui de Colorado Springs para passar o Natal. Eu sinto muito, é tudo minha culpa", ele lamentou.

"O quê é sua culpa?", Eu perguntei, apertando os olhos fechados, não querendo ouvir sua resposta.

"Ela estava indo rápido demais. Eu não pude para-la", ele continuou a soluçar.

"Quão ruim é isso, Phil?"

Houve silêncio enquanto Phil tentou obter sua respiração sob controle. Eu esperava ansiosamente para ouvir o diagnóstico do estado de minha mãe._ Eu acho que posso traze-la para cá e tomar conta dela e Charlie. Eu já anulei a minha vida, por que não_, eu pensei enquanto a depressão e o estresse tomavam conta de mim.

"Ela está morta." Eu estava na cozinha olhando pela janela a noite escura. Não haviam estrelas brilhando, a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens. "Bella, Renee está morta."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olá! espero que tenham gostado, Full circle é uma ótima fic com vários pontos de vista. A escritora já terminou mas prometeu uma continuação, também pelo jeito que acaba...<em>**

**_Reviews seriam ótimas!_**


	2. Janeiro

**_Janeiro_**

_**Nota da Autora**: Escrever o POV de Charlie foi um desafio. Eu não bebo cerveja, então eu não pude usar isso como inspiração. A inspiração veio assistindo Crepúsculo novamente e observando as maneiras de Billy Burke (boa desculpa, certo). Também usei uma jaqueta xadrez pulverizada com colônia Stetson e uma grande xícara de café ._

**_Charlie POV_**

"Nós não vamos ficar fora mais tempo do que precisamos" Eu disse a Sue Clearwater pelo telefone. Já fazia uma semana desde que Renee tinha morrido. Phil teve algumas complicações para enviar o corpo dela de volta para a Flórida; aparentemente as leis do Colorado eram diferentes. Agora, eu iria passar meu ano novo no ar e em Jacksonville. _Que maneira de começar o novo ano - em um funeral,_ pensei sombriamente para mim mesmo.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" Sue perguntou com seu tom amoroso. "Você esteve comigo e com as crianças quando Harry morreu, deve haver alguma coisa ..."

"Isso foi diferente, Sue. Harry foi um dos meus melhores amigos, um pai dedicado e um homem que adorava o chão que pisava. Renee era a minha ex desde ... Bem, Bella tem dezenove anos e Renee me deixou quando ela era um bebê . " Engraçado como o cérebro funciona. Eu poderia lembrar de cada palavra que Renee disse quando ela saiu pela porta da frente, mas o conceito de tempo se apagou da minha memória. "Eu só vou por causa de Bella. Ela se recusou a levar Edward;eu nem acho que ele está sabendo. Jacob estava pronto e arrumado, mas ela discutiu com ele e agora eles não estão se falando.".

"O que aconteceu com Edward?"

Olhei pela janela para me certificar de que Bella não estava em casa ainda. "Eu não sei. Aparentemente, isso aconteceu no Natal. Tenho certeza de que tem algo a ver com eles terem me comprado uma televisão nova. Você e as crianças tem que vir ver a TV."

"Eu gostaria que Leah fosse mais gentil com eles. Eles deram a Seth um novo video game." Ela baixou a voz, "Ele não sabe que veio dos Culens,Edward disse que não queria que ele soubesse. Pensando que poderia fazê-lo sentir-se desconfortável. Ele comprou alguns jogos para ele, mas ele não queria que Seth tivesse a dica tendo os jogos antes do aparelho chegar aqui . Os jogos devem estar chegando na próxima semana. Pobre Seth, ele acha que Edward se esqueceu dele. Se Bella bobear, alguém pode vir e rouba-lo ", disse ela referindo-se a condição de solteiro de Edward.

"Vai se entender essas crianças! Quando você não quer que elas estejam com alguém, elas querem. Então, quando você começa a gostar deles, elas se cansam."

Eu não achava no começo que o relacionamento deles iria durar. Bella correu para Phoenix para ficar longe de Edward, e ele a seguiu. Então ele e sua família partiram, enviando-a para uma depressão profunda, que graças a Jacob Black, ela foi capaz de sobreviver. Tudo foi para o inferno quando Alice Cullen apareceu ao mesmo tempo que Harry Clearwater morreu. Ela levou Bella, só Deus sabe onde, porque houve algum tipo de desentendimento com Edward. Meu sangue ferveu ao vê -lo caminhar pela minha garagem com minha filha nos braços. Eu planejava acabar com qualquer coisa Cullen, mas Bella ameaçou partir se Edward não fosse bem-vindo.

Ambos me forçaram a aceitar o relacionamento deles, quando ele pediu sua mão em casamento. Eu não queria ver Bella cometendo o mesmo erro que eu e mãe dela fizemos. Eu conversei com Renee, sobre se estavamos tomando a decisão correta, permitindo Bella de se casar com ele, e Renee disse que se nós não concordassemos que ela se casaria de qualquer maneira e ainda falou que nossa filha era tão teimosa quanto o pai dela. Eu sem entusiasmo me deixei levar pela idéia louca.

Foi depois que eu levei os tiros que eu vim a apreciar os Cullens e enterrar o machado de guerra, por assim dizer. Edward estava lá para Bella e fez tudo o que podia para ajudar. Eu vi o quanto ele a amava e tinha sua melhor intenção em mente. Eu estava preparado para chamá -lo de filho quando o tapete foi puxado debaixo de mim. Bella não só rompeu o noivado, mas terminou com ele completamente.

A porta do carro bateu do lado de fora.

"Ela está de volta. Melhor eu ir," eu resmunguei ao telefone.

"Bye. Me ligue quando você voltar."

"Claro."

Bella passou pela porta com um olhar sombrio no rosto.

"Pode o tempo ficar pior?", Ela gemeu tirando o casaco.

"Você realmente quer que eu responda isso?"

Ela inclinou os olhos castanhos mais para mim, desafiando-me a responder a sua pergunta.

"Alguma noticia de Phil?" Ela passou por mim e começou a puxar a comida da geladeira.

"Não", eu disse enquanto ela se ocupava no balcão, preparando o jantar. "Você conseguiu as passagens?"

"Ida e Volta. Partimos lá pelas 2 da manhã do dia de Ano Novo com uma parada em Dallas. Reservei um vôo de volta para casa para a segunda-feira."

"Segunda-feira? vai ser tempo suficiente?"

Seus ombros endureceram com a minha pergunta. "Pai, a escola começa na terça-feira. Ela vai ser cremada. Quanto tempo deve levar?" Bella tinha discutido com Phil sobre Renee ser cremada. Phil reclamou que era o que Renee queria , enquanto Bella o acusou de pegar o caminho mais fácil e barato .

"Ok". Não havia nenhum razão em discutir com ela. Sentei-me na frente da TV para procurar os resultados dos jogos de futebol que eu perdi.

Depois do jantar, Bella terminou de limpar os pratos e anunciou que estava indo para o chuveiro e cama.

"Eu vou ligar para Edward e avisa-lo que vamos ficar fora por alguns dias. Você já disse a ele sobre Renee?"

Seus olhos brilharam para mim. "Eu não tenho falado com ele. Por que você vai dizer a ele que estamos partindo?"

"Ele deve saber, no caso do homem do canal a cabo vier enquanto estivermos fora", eu expliquei retornando seu brilho.

"Char - Papai", disse ela com os dentes cerrados, "É fim de semana do feriado; o técnico não vai vir antes do final de semana. "

"Você disse que não vamos estar de volta até segunda-feira. E se ele vier na segunda-feira? Se ninguém estiver aqui, então vou ter que esperar até Deus sabe quando para obter o meu canal a cabo."

Bella respirou fundo. "Eu não quero que os Cullens,especialmente Edward , saibam sobre Renee".

"Bell, qual o problema? Se ele soubesse, ele poderia querer ir ao funeral com você ."

"É claro que ele gostaria de ir ao funeral comigo! por isso que eu não quero que ele saiba", ela gritou, jogando as mãos freneticamente no ar. "Eu pedi por este tempo entre nós papai. Não ajuda se você quiser chama -lo e dizer-lhe tudo o que está acontecendo na minha vida. Eu conheço Edward. Eu conheço os Cullens. Eles vão atacar querendo tentar consertar tudo. As vezes as coisas precisam ficar quebradas. Eu preciso aprender a lidar com as coisas por minha conta novamente. Eu preciso ser capaz de saber que eu posso caminhar com meus dois pés, sem que ele venha me salvar antes que eu tenha uma chance de me salvar. " Os olhos castanhos de Bella estavam frenéticos. Ela acalmou sua respiração e parecia menos agitada. "Eu não me importo se você contar a ele que estamos partindo e não vamos estar de volta até a noite de segunda-feira. Só por favor, não diga a ele o por quê"

"Claro."

Ela inclinou a cabeça em um pequeno gesto de agradecimento e lentamente subiu as escadas. Peguei o telefone e disquei para os Cullens.

"Alô". Edward respondeu antes do primeiro toque ser concluído.

"Edward, hey é Charlie. Eu só queria que você soubesse, que Bells e eu estamos partindo na parte da manhã e não vamos estar de volta até segunda-feira. Eu não sabia quando o técnico da tv a cabo iria vir, e pensei que eu deveria avisar você para dizer-lhe para não vir antes da segunda-feira. "

"Vou avisa-lo. Onde vocês dois vão?"

"Uh ... Florida."

"Você vai levá-la para ver Renee?"

"Sim".

"Como ela e Phil estão?"

"O quê? Ah, hum? - Bem, eu acho. Olha, eu tenho que ir fazer as malas .Obrigado." Eu rapidamente desliguei antes que ele pudesse fazer mais perguntas.

Subi as escadas e parei na frente da porta do banheiro. "Eu disse a ele para avisar o técnico que não deve vir antes da segunda-feira. Eu disse a ele que eu estava levando você para ver Renee, nada mais", eu disse para a porta esperando que Bella estivesse ouvindo.

"Ok," foi a única resposta que eu obtive dela.

Entrei no meu quarto e tirei minha mala velha. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que eu a tinha usado. Coloquei algumas roupas casuais para usar e coloquei meu terno na mala. A última vez que eu o tinha usado foi para o funeral de Harry Clearwater. Olhei para o terno pensando quanta coisa tinha acontecido em um ano: a morte de Harry, a formatura de Bella, seu relacionamento separa-volta-separa com Edward, a minha experiência de quase morte e aposentadoria precoce,o casamento de Sam e Emily, o casamento de Paul e Rachel, a morte de Renee. Tinha sido um ano do inferno. Eu afundei na cama, temendo a viagem de avião amanhã . Sentado espremido como uma sardinha não ia ser agradável para minhas articulações.

O rosto sorridente de Renee passou pela minha mente. Era difícil de acreditar que ela estava morta. Quando Bella me deu a notícia no dia de Natal, eu não podia acreditar. Tinhamos ficados cordiais um com o outro pelo amor por Bella. Quando ela se foi me deixou com um coração partido e um gosto amargo na minha boca em relação as mulheres. Teria sido bom se ela tivesse me dito antes que eu me apaixonasse por ela, que não queria viver em Forks, que se sentia presa em minha vida chata e maçante. Mas então eu não teria Bella. Minha linda, inteligente e as vezes excêntrica filha.

Eu me preocupava como sua vida estava indo. Antes do meu acidente, ela tinha planos para casamento e faculdade. Agora, ela apenas estava pendurada em torno de mim, do trabalho e da livraria. Eu não entendia como meu acidente fez com que ela e Edward se separassem. Ela sempre me dizia que eu não era a razão para o rompimento, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela estava mentindo. Normalmente, eu tentava ficar fora da vida das pessoas, mas eu acabaria por querer colocar a vida dela de volta do jeito que era antes do meu acidente. Ela e Edward não deviam ter que pagar pela minha estupidez.

De todos os anos em que trabalhei na aplicação da lei, porque, naquele dia eu tive que atender a chamada de forma tão despreocupada? É a pergunta que eu tenho me feito por seis meses. Eu ainda tinha pesadelos com o tiroteio. Ouvindo o primeiro tiro e tentando tirar a minha arma fora do coldre quando tiro após tiro ecoaram. Senti a dor primeiro no meu ombro, então meu quadril e por fim um fogo que ardia em meu peito, quando o mundo ao meu redor ficou escuro. Ouvi a voz do Dr. Cullen claramente, me dizendo para não desistir. Havia algo que sua filha, Rosalie, tinha dito que me confundiu. Olhei para o teto tentando me concentrar, lembrar o que ela tinha dito.

_" Você acha que ela iria querer que nós o transformássemos, ou deixa-lo ir em paz? Ela quer tanto ser um , como ela se sentiria se seu pai se tornasse um de nós ? "_

Eu deixei pra lá e coloquei sua voz fora de minha cabeça. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa naquela noite que eu tinha certeza que tinha imaginado toda a conversa. Adormeci, recapitulando sobre o incidente novamente (como eu fazia todas as noites) vendo onde eu errei, e o que eu deveria ter feito para impedir a cadeia de acontecimentos infelizes que se seguiram.

Eu estava certo, a viagem de avião foi miserável. Tivemos que correr quando desembarcamos em Dallas para pegar o próximo voo para Jacksonville. Uma vez lá , nós alugamos um carro compacto importado e rumamos para o nosso motel. O tráfego não foi tão ruim, considerando que era um feriado e tudo estava fechado. Chegamos no quarto do motel e desfizemos as malas. Bella pegou um de seus livros antigos e leu enquanto eu me estiquei e tirei um cochilo muito necessário.

O Funeral de Renee estava lotado. A cerimonia não foi muito longa, e depois as pessoas se reuniram em uma grande sala adjacente onde a comida foi servida. Sentei em um canto com Bella e observei as pessoas rirem e partilharem as suas lembranças de Renee. A tensão era apertada entre Phil e Bella. Ele nos apresentou para algumas pessoas. Bella foi apresentada como a filha única de Renee que foi viver com seu pai quando ela se casou com Phil. Fui apresentado como o primeiro marido de Renee e os olhos deles pareciam clicar com algo em seus cérebros. Os olhares que recebi não foram muito agradáveis. _Que tipo de mentiras Phil disse as essas pessoas_, eu pensei depois de ser apresentado a um terço das pessoas.

Bella rapidamente falou com Phil sobre ir a casa dele amanhã e pegar algumas coisas de sua mãe para levar de volta a Forks com ela. Ele não se opôs e nós educadamente e silenciosamente nos desculpamos e partimos.

"Como você está se segurando?" Perguntei quando voltamos ao nosso quarto.

"Eu estou bem. Como você está ?"

"Eu acho que posso ainda estar em choque. Não parece real." Sentei-me na pequena mesa ao lado da janela no quarto de motel. "Apesar que Renee e eu raramente viamos um ao outro, sabendo que ela estava lá parecia bom o suficiente para mim."

"Ela sempre ... confiou em você,quando me mudei para Forks será que a minha decisão a magoou ou não?"

Olhei para minha filha pálida e frágil encostada na parede branca. Seus olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos de lágrimas que eu nunca a vi derramando. Eu poderia mentir e fazer ela se sentir bem, ou fazer como eu sabia que ela iria querer e ser honesto com ela.

"Ela ficou preocupada que você poderia ter sentido que ela se importava mais com Phil do que com você . Depois que você ligou perguntando se você poderia viver comigo, ela me ligou. Ela estava preocupada que você não queria se mudar para a Flórida com ela . Ela pensou que tivesse feito algo errado que fez você tomar uma decisão tão devastadora. Ela odiava Forks e não podia imaginar que você pudesse gostar. " Eu balancei minha cabeça lembrando quando eu tinha feito uma sugestão para Bella sobre se mudar. Ela tinha aprendido a amar a cidade mais do que eu pensava ser possível. " A entristeceu que você decidiu ficar, mas ela nunca questionou o seu amor por ela."

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Estou indo para uma caminhada. Eu não vou me aventurar muito longe. Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco."

Da janela a vi descer as escadas e desaparecer perto da frente do edifício. Eu raramente sabia o que dizer a ela. Que tinha sido parte do meu problema com Renee quando nos casamos. Se a conversa não incluia esporte, pesca ou caça eu não poderia encontrar nada para dizer. Quando Bella veio para viver comigo, eu temi que eu pudesse assustá -la. Houveram muitas vezes que passavamos um pelo outro sem nunca falarmos uma palavra. O jantar era silencioso e estranho, mas com o passar do tempo nos tornamos confortáveis um com o outro. No entanto, ainda haviam momentos, como agora, quando o silêncio era insuportável. Olhei para o telefone na mesa ao lado da cama, e liguei para a unica pessoa que eu sabia que poderia ajudar.

"Alô ". A voz de Sue Clearwater me fez sorrir.

"Qualquer coisa emocionante aconteceu?"

"Charlie", a voz dela parecia se iluminar. "e o funeral como foi?"

"Yeah. Phil teve todos os tapinhas nas costas de¨ pobre coitado", enquanto eu tive todos os olhares¨ você é um desgraçado¨.

Ela riu suavemente. "Como Bella está?"

Eu suspirei e considerei sobre como responder a pergunta. "Eu não sei. Ela fica cautelosa - distante,ela não vai se abrir comigo, ela nunca se abriu." As lembranças de quando Edward a deixou se repetiram em minha mente.

"Quando vocês dois voltarem para casa, eu vou ligar para planejar um dia com ela."

"Obrigado, Sue."

"Quais são os planos para amanhã ?"

"Eu estou indo com Bella até a casa de Phil para que ela possa pegar algumas coisas da mãe dela."

"Eu sei que o relacionamento deles estava tenso antes de vocês partirem, como estão as coisas entre eles agora?"

Phil tinha sido acolhedor comigo, mas Bella manteve distância dele. Palavras foram ditas com raiva e mágoa após a morte de Renee que não poderiam ser esquecidas ou voltadas a trás.

"O mesmo. Espero que ele seja justo com o pedido dela amanhã. Seria mais fácil se ele não estivesse lá , mas sei que não vai acontecer."

Sue e eu continuamos a falar, mudando de assunto para sua própria filha, Leah. Leah tinha problemas em lidar com a raiva com um monte de crianças da idade dela. Parecia que todo mundo tentava manter distância dela, mas eles ainda a incluiam em cada evento. Ela era a principal razão pela qual Sam e Emily Uley não faziam visitas frequentes as reuniões sociais.

Bella entrou enquanto eu estava desligando o telefone.

"Com quem você estava falando?" ela perguntou, com as mãos pequenas enroladas em punhos.

"Sue. Eu queria avisa-la que estaremos em casa na segunda-feira."

Bella pareceu dar um suspiro de alívio e se sentou numa cadeira. "Está tudo bem lá em casa?" Ela começou brincando com uma moeda em cima da mesa.

"Nada mudou". Chutei meus sapatos e me deitei na cama.

"Você e Sue parecem ter se tornado mais próximos desde o ano passado." Virei a cabeça ligeiramente para minha filha. Ela manteve os olhos voltados para a moeda. "Você já pensou em chama-la para sair em um encontro de verdade?"

"Nós somos apenas amigos, Bells."

Ela riu e colocou a moeda com as outras em cima da mesa. "Quando foi a última vez que você foi a um encontro?"

Sai da cama e agarrei meu roupão de banho. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Por que você não faz algo útil e vai buscar para nós alguma comida de verdade. Aqueles canapés que devoramos não chegaram nem perto."

O pensamento de convidar Sue Clearwater tinha passado pela minha cabeça em algumas ocasiões. Sue não era nada parecida com Renee. Sue era responsável e madura. Renee sempre teve o hábito de fazer algo sem pensar nas consequencias. Sue adorava cozinhar, e poderia pescar e caçar melhor do que a maioria dos homens. Seus filhos estavam muito bem crescido, assim como Bella estava. _Então por que você continua adiando?_ Perguntei a mim mesmo. A verdade era - Eu estava com medo. Eu não tinha namorado outra mulher desde que Renee me deixou, e até mesmo o pensamento de convidar Sue me fez sentir como se eu estivesse traindo de alguma forma com a mulher do meu melhor amigo.

O resto da noite passou-se lentamente; nenhum de nós falou. Fui para a cama, enquanto ela ficou no chuveiro e estava dormindo no momento em que ela saiu.

No dia seguinte tivemos um café da manhã na Casa do Waffle antes de ir para Phil. A casa dele não era glamorosa, mas era maior do que a minha pequena casa de madeira, localizada em Forks. Havia um mar lindo de se olhar todas as manhãs com o sol brilhando. Por que Bella não se mudou para cá, quando ela teve a chance - eu nunca vou entender.

Phil atendeu a porta após o segundo toque. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, e seu cabelo loiro oxigenado estava despenteado, parecendo que tinha acabado de sair da cama.

"Hey gente. Entrem" Ele estava vestindo uma bermuda e uma camiseta branca, e ficou de lado para nos deixar entrar. "Uh ... Bella, você sabe onde está tudo, apenas vá em frente. Pelo menos deixe-me algumas fotos de você e Renee".

"Claro, claro", ela respondeu com a cabeça para baixo e caminhou em direção a parte traseira da casa.

"Charlie, você gostaria de um pouco de café ?" Phil perguntou mantendo os olhos em Bella.

"Sim, isso parece bom."

Ele me levou para a cozinha. Era muito pequena, com nenhuma mesa. Haviam cadeiras de bar colocadas em um grande balcão que dividia a área da cozinha da sala de jantar. Eu me sentei em um dos bancos, enquanto Phil me serviu um copo de café preto. Ele se sentou à minha frente, lentamente girando seu copo sobre o balcão.

"Como você conseguiu viver sozinho por tantos anos ?" ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos longe do seu copo.

"Eu tenho bons amigos. O meu trabalho me mantém ocupado. Não me interprete mal, eu estava uma bagunça quando Renee partiu levando Bella, mas cada dia foi se tornando mais e mais fácil."

"Sim, mas então você sabia que Renee estava apenas a um telefonema de distância. Eu não tenho esse privilégio." Seus olhos azuis inchados olharam para mim. Phil era pelo menos dez anos mais novo que eu, e eu muitas vezes silenciosamente questionei sua relação com Renee. Agora, a suposição de que era apenas uma atração física que os prendia era ridícula. A mágoa e a dor no rosto de Phil lembrou-me do olhar que Sue Clearwater tinha quando eu lhe disse que Harry havia falecido.

"Phil, fica mais fácil com o tempo. Claro, a dor vai sempre estar lá , mas você não pode se sentir mal em seguir em frente com sua vida. Renee não gostaria que você parasse de viver ou curtisse a vida só porque ela não está mais aqui; isso foi uma coisa que sempre me atraiu a ela: sua capacidade de viver a vida ao máximo. Ela gostava de correr riscos, e não um quadrado como eu ".

Ele deu um meio sorriso agradecido. Mudei o assunto, tentando mudar seu animo, e falei sobre a próxima temporada de beisebol. Ele disse que tinha alguns bons jogadores este ano e esperava ter uma temporada vitoriosa. Uma das melhores universidades do estado da Flórida estava interessada em seu lançador que era um senior este ano. Phil o estava ajudando a obter uma bolsa de estudos. Sem dúvida, com a ida de Renee, Phil colocaria mais tempo em seus jogadores. Ele me incentivou a visita-lo no verão e que me levaria para pescar em alto mar. Eu lhe disse que iria tentar, mas dependia de minha saúde se eu poderia fazer uma longa jornada através dos EUA

Eventualmente, Bella entrou na cozinha com uma caixa pela metade de coisas que haviam pertencido a Renee.

"Tem certeza de que não há mais nada que você queira?", Phil perguntou percebendo que tinha espaço de sobra na caixa.

"Eu só peguei algumas fotos que ela tinha, alguns livros, um boné e algumas coisas que eu fiz para ela quando eu era mais jovem." Bella virou os olhos para mim, "Pronto? Precisamos voltar para o hotel e nos preparar para partir amanhã ."

Segui Bella para a porta com Phil ficando para trás.

"Bella", disse Phil enquanto caminhávamos para o lado de fora, "eu não quero que você parta com raiva de mim. Me desculpe se eu chateei você por Renee ser cremada, mas sei que é o que ela queria. Você não esteve por perto nestes últimos anos para saber o que sua mãe teria querido. "

Bella fez uma pausa para o carro e lentamente se virou. Tentei ignorar a conversa fingindo estar interessado em outras casas na área.

"Você está me dizendo que porque eu não estava morando com ela nos últimos anos que eu não conhecia minha própria mãe?é isso que você está me dizendo, Phil?", Ele ficou sem palavras na porta aberta. "Eu cuidava da minha mãe muito antes de você aparecer. Em todos os anos que ela ficou comigo, ela ficou feliz, saudável e viva."

"Isabella ..." Eu avisei, não sendo mais capaz de ficar em silencio.

"Não Charlie", Bella me cortou sem tirar os olhos duros fora de Phil. "Estou cansada de ser a boa menina e agir como todo mundo acha que eu deveria. Eu não gostei de ouvir, que porque eu não vinha visita-la mais vezes que eu não conhecia minha própria mãe."

"Você está confiante de que você a conhecia, mas você não a via do outro lado dos e-mails que você enviava," a voz de Phil tinha se tornado fria como gelo. "Você não viu como ela ficou chateada quando ela teve que dizer aos amigos dela da alta sociedade que a filha rompeu seu noivado com o filho de um médico rico. Quando as pessoas perguntavam sobre sua única filha, ela tinha vergonha de dizer-lhes que ela trabalhava em uma pequena cafeteria de uma cidade isolada, ela tentou arduamente passar por isto. Você causou a sua mãe, a quem você cuidou tanto, mais dor e humilhação do que qualquer coisa que já fiz. "

A boca de Bella estava pálida como suas bochechas. Phil bateu o âmago do seu ser. Ela amava sua mãe mais do que tudo, para saber que causou a mágoa dela,como estava passando pela mente de minha filha.

"Bella", eu disse colocando um braço em torno dela, " Entre no carro." Abri a porta da frente e peguei a caixa dela e a coloquei no banco de trás. Então, virei-me e caminhei em direção a Phil. "Se você falar com minha filha desse jeito de novo ... eu posso ser aleijado, e você pode ter vantagem sobre mim, mas vou me certificar de bater todos os dentes fora de sua boca. Eu entendo que você está sofrendo agora, mas ela também está. Ela se sente em parte responsável pela morte tola de Renee, e agora você quer que ela sinta como ela deixou a mãe dela triste nos últimos meses de sua vida? Eu sei que Renee não aprovaria isto. Renee nunca se preocupou com dinheiro ou status, por isso tudo que você disse é uma mentira. "

"Se você pensou que eu ia ficar calado enquanto ela me acusava de matar Renee e não falar nada ..."

"Sim idiota,eu pensei que você fosse um adulto." Eu me virei e caminhei em direção ao carro para ir embora. "Você pode considerar isto uma despedida, Phil. Não ligue para nós. Se Bella quiser falar com você , ela vai ligar ou mandar um e-mail. Se você não responder, não se preocupe sobre ela tentar novamente." Eu entrei no carro e coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro de Bella. "Você está bem para dirigir?"

Ela não disse uma palavra e dirigiu para a estrada. Ela ficou em silêncio durante o caminho para o motel. Achei que seria melhor deixá -la em paz. Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto as luzes estavam apagadas, ela falou comigo.

"Você não deveria tê-lo ameaçado pai. Estou surpresa que a policia não veio fazendo perguntas."

"Eu não ia ficar lá e deixa-lo feri-la com todas aquelas mentiras."

"Você acha que eram mentiras?" , perguntou ela. "Isso soa sensato para mim. Eu tenho certeza que devo ter decepcionado-a exatamente como eu fiz com todo mundo na minha vida. Você , Edward, Jacob ... Todos"

Rolei para encara-la. Tudo que eu podia ver era sua forma deitada na cama. Estava de costas para mim e os cabelos em cascata sobre o travesseiro. "Você não pensa dessa forma, Bells. Eu sempre tive orgulho de você . Claro, eu queria que você fosse para a faculdade, mas voce é jovem e tem tempo de sobra para decidir o que você quer fazer. Quanto a Edward e Jacob, para o inferno com eles. Se eles não podem aceitar que você precisa de um tempo ou aceitar o fato de que você não está interessada ... para o inferno com eles "

Ela se virou e eu pude ver seus dentes brilhando na escuridão. "Obrigado, papai. Sua conversa estimulante é realmente inspiradora. Talvez eu vou ver para tomar algumas aulas durante o verão. Algo lá poderia me interessar. Talvez nós dois temos a necessidade de sair da nossa zona de conforto".

"Você primeiro", eu disse me virando.

"Eu já estou."

A viagem de avião para casa foi pior do que a viagem de vinda . Os aeroportos estavam mais lotados com as pessoas voltando para suas vidas normais e a rotina depois das férias. O início do novo ano tinha começando sendo uma aventura para Bella e eu.

Chegamos em casa na segunda-feira a tarde . Senti-me incrivelmente ótimo por sentir o frio e a umidade de novo. Mesmo Bella sorriu quando passamos pela placa de ¨Bem-vindo a Forks¨. Nós descarregamos o carro e fui para o telefone para que Sue soubesse que estávamos em casa. Ela ficou feliz ao ouvir que chegamos com segurança e queria saber todos os detalhes do funeral. Eu disse a ela para aparecer em casa amanhã para que pudessemos conversar e ela poderia ver o meu presente de Natal. Então eu liguei para Edward para que ele soubesse que já estávamos em casa.

"Como estão Renee e Phil?" , perguntou ele.

"Eu não tive a chance de ver Renee, mas Phil parece estar indo bem. Enfim, eu só queria que você saiba que estamos de volta em casa e o técnico pode vir a qualquer momento."

"Dê lembranças a Bella," Edward disse antes de desligar.

Eu senti pena do pobre rapaz e esperava que Bella estivesse tomando a decisão certa em ficar longe dele. Como Sue tinha dito antes, se Bella não tomasse cuidado alguém poderia chamar a atenção de Edward.

No dia seguinte, Sue ficou por um tempo enquanto Bella estava no trabalho. Ela agiu como se estivesse impressionada com a minha televisão, mas eu sabia que itens materiais não importavam para Sue. Ela era tão fácil de estar perto , eu poderia discutir qualquer coisa com ela. Eu contei a ela sobre o confronto de Phil e Bella.

"Que coisa horrível", disse ela colocando a mão sobre seu coração. Sentamos na mesa da cozinha bebendo uma cerveja, conversando como velhos amigos. "Eu mataria se alguém se atrevesse a falar com Leah assim."

"Eu não acho que Leah te daria uma chance." Leah não era tão bondosa, como sua mãe. Ela sempre andava por toda parte irritada com alguma coisa e uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Ela era uma linda menina, mas sua atitude encobria sua beleza.

"Leah tem uma maneira de agir como se as coisas não a incomodassem , mas elas incomodam. Emily e Sam anunciaram que estão esperando seu primeiro filho para agosto."

"Ouch". Todo mundo estava familiarizado com a história do triangulo entre Leah, Sam e Emily . Leah nunca tinha superado o seu amor por Sam, mas Sam estava loucamente apaixonado por Emily, que passou a ser primo de Leah. Fazendoz os encontros familiares muito desconfortáveis para Sue. "Leah disse alguma coisa para você sobre isso?"

"Ela não fala comigo." Leah tinha sido difícil de Sue controlar desde a morte de Harry. Ela tornou-se isolada e sempre saia com os caras, mesmo que era evidente que eles não gostavam de tê-la ao redor.

"Talvez ela e Bella poderiam fazer algo juntas." Bella me mataria se ela soubesse que eu estava oferecendo seus serviços. Leah e Bella não gostavam uma da outra. Pensei que Leah poderia ter ciúmes da amizade entre Bella e Jacob - ou algo mais.

Sue ergueu seus olhos escuros amáveis para mim, sabendo que nossas filhas não se davam bem. "Bella e eu somos amigas, eu não quero que isso mude. Leah vai ficar bem. Vai levar algum tempo, mas ela acabara superando isso. Não tem sentido ela se agarrar em algo que não existe mais. E por falar em algo que não existe mais, qual a história com Edward e Bella? "

"O inferno se eu sei. Vou deixar isso em paz por enquanto. Ela está um pouco sensível esses dias. Mas ela me disse que estava pensando em assistir algumas aulas da faculdade durante o verão. Talvez a explosão de Phil bateu um pouco de senso nela. "

Sue olhou para o relógio e se levantou. "Eu preciso voltar para casa. Seth vai estar lá em breve e eu ainda tenho que parar e pegar alguns mantimentos. Talvez um dia, em breve, você e Bella possam vir em casa e comer conosco."

"Sim, ou talvez um dia você e eu possamos sair e jantarmos sozinhos."

Sue parou na porta da frente e lentamente se virou me encarando. Senti-me estranho e encurralado enquanto ela sorria um sorriso radiante para mim. "Charlie Swan, você está me chamando para sair?"

Eu desconfortavelmente mudei a minha posição sob o seu olhar atento. "Claro. Qual lei diz que dois adultos não podem desfrutar da companhia um do outro em um jantar, sozinhos?"

"Certo". Ela rapidamente se virou e saiu pela porta. "Apenas me ligue e me avise", ela falou para mim, quando chegou perto de seu Jeep para partir.

O resto da semana se passou em silêncio. Domingo eu convidei Billy para assistir o futebol . Bella tinha uma grande panela de sopa fervente sobre o fogão.

"Pai, eu estou indo para Angela. Eu queria vê-la antes dela voltar para Seattle." Bella pegou o casaco e as chaves.

"Tem certeza de que não está apenas saindo porque Jacob está vindo? Ele provavelmente vai cair fora e deixar Billy."

"Eu não quero ver Jacob, mas eu realmente quero visitar Angela antes dela partir. Ela só vai voltar para casa na outra semana."

Acenei-lhe de fora da porta e esperei pela chegada de Billy. Não muito tempo depois que Bella partiu, ouvi o escapamento do velho caminhão sinalizando a chegada dos Blacks. Jacob trouxe Billy para a sala.

"Uau, este é o presente dos Cullens?", Billy assobiava enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na minha nova tela plana de 55 polegadas.

"Sim, e eles consequiram um acordo com a empresa do canal a cabo. Eu só tenho que pagar cerca de oitenta dólares por mês."

"Claro, claro", Jacob disse. "Eu vejo que a caminhonete de Bella se foi. Ela saiu para vê -lo?"

"Não, eles ainda não estão se falando - também." Jacob não sorriu, mas eu poderia dizer que estava satisfeito com a informação. "Ela queria ver a amiga dela, Angela, antes que ela voltasse para Seattle."

"Vou deixar vocês dois para o seu jogo. Estarei de volta lá pelas quatro horas para busca-lo", disse Jacob para Billy antes dele sair.

Eu servi a Billy e a mim uma grande porção do cozido e nós sentamos em frente da TV para assistir ao jogo. Depois de algumas horas Bella chegou em casa e limpou a cozinha. O passeio para Angela parece que fez bem a ela.

"Billy, eu preciso te levar para casa, ou Jacob vai voltar?" ela perguntou quando o jogo estava acabado.

Billy olhou para o relógio, "Ele deve estar de volta a qualquer minuto, mas obrigado pela oferta. Sabe, os amigos de Jacob estão planejando uma grande festa de aniversário no sábado na praia. Com certeza significaria muito para ele se você aparecesse . "

"Vou ver", ela evitou os olhos de Billy, e me deu um beijo de boa noite rapidamente se retirando para seu quarto.

"Qual será o problema deles agora?" Billy perguntou olhando para mim.

"Crianças. Não há como dizer. Eles tiveram uma briga antes de irmos para Jacksonville. Jacob se ofereceu para ir com ela, mas ela berrou sobre ser capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Ela tem estado mal-humorada desde o Natal."

Billy deu uma risada baixa. "Uma coisa que eu não sinto saudades a respeito das mulheres. Só vejo Rebecca uma vez por ano, e desde que Rachel está agora casada com Paul, ela não é mais minha preocupação." Billy se encostou na sua cadeira de rodas com os braços cruzados e um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto. "Claro, há algumas coisas que eu sinto falta, como o toque de uma mulher. Se você pensar bem é um preço pequeno para se pagar e ainda não têm de viver com a bagagem extra que vem com ela."

"Sim, Billy, você é um verdadeiro romântico." Se Jacob fosse como seu pai, era compreensível porque ele e Bella discutiam constantemente .

Um pouco mais tarde Jacob chegou para pegar seu pai.

"Como foi o jogo?" Jacob perguntou em voz alta. Notei seus olhos rapidamente olhando para as escadas.

"Esta TV faz você se sentir como se estivesse exatamente debaixo da linha de cinquenta jardas com os jogadores. Estou exausto e pronto para ir para a cama agora", disse Billy.

Jacob ficou atrás dele e começou a empurrá-lo para a porta. "Ei, Charlie, eu ouvi dizer que você está pensando em chamar Sue Clearwater para sair em um encontro?"

Eu fiquei assustado. Não era como se Sue falasse sobre sua vida pessoal com qualquer um.

Billy levantou a mão para sinalizar a Jacob para parar. "Charlie, você está me escondendo alguma coisa?" , ele perguntou virando a cabeça ao redor. "Quão bons amigos você e Sue são?"

Ignorei Billy e foquei meus olhos em Jacob. "Eu mencionei a ela sobre nós jantarmos juntos como dois amigos adultos e responsáveis. Como você soube?"

Jacob desviou o olhar longe do meu olhar penetrante. "Seth mencionou que ele ouviu a mãe dele ao telefone com alguém falando sobre isso."

Billy riu. "Se você acha que Bella tem problemas, você não viu nada. Leah Clearwater vai se transformar em um punhado. Eu sei que teve algumas vezes que eu teria gostado de dar uma cintada em sua parte traseira. Sue precisa de alguém como você para ajudar com as crianças, e você precisa de alguém como Sue. Você não pode esperar que Bella fique ao redor para sempre. "

"Agora espere um minuto Billy, você está indo muito longe com isso. Eu não a pedi em casamento, eu só a convidei para jantar como amigos. Não me importo de ajuda-la com as crianças, se ela pedir, mas eu não estou pensando em substituir Harry; como pai ou como marido ". A idéia de tentar um novo casamento me causou pânico para segurar meu coração. Eu não queria dar a chance de ter meu coração arrasado e ser humilhado novamente.

"Charlie", Billy disse, seus olhos brilhando de tanto rir, " você não é Harry exatamente como Sue não é Renee. Se um dia eu encontrasse uma mulher que parecesse tão boa, tão doce e tão inteligente como Sue Clearwater . Eu não estaria solteiro. A vida é muito curta para se preocupar com o que as outras pessoas pensam, ou sobre todos os problemas que podem ou não acontecer. Vi como vocês dois se olham, e eu sei que ela gosta muito de você. Confie em mim quando eu digo que ela não pode esperar para sempre, enquanto você gira seus polegares. Te vejo por ai. "

Jacob levou Billy para o caminhão e partiram. Eu pensei sobre o conselho de Billy. Faziam dezenove anos desde que eu tinha saído com uma mulher. Caminhei até o telefone,as palmas das minhas mãos suando apesar do frio, e disquei o número dos Clearwaters .

Olhei para mim mesmo no espelho. Meu cabelo tinha ficado grisalho nas têmporas e de alguma forma eu conseguiu formar pés de galinha no canto dos meus olhos. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa azul marinho com botões e jeans. Eu escorreguei no meu blazer marrom e ajustei o colarinho da camisa. "Você definitivamente não se parece como à dezenove anos atrás, mas eu não posso reclamar, estou respirando", eu murmurei para mim mesmo no espelho antes de ir escada abaixo.

Bella saiu cedo para trabalhar na livraria para que ela pudesse sair mais cedo e ir à festa de aniversário de Jacob. Eu estava feliz que ela estava disposta a colocar o que aconteceu entre eles de lado, e ela estava feliz por eu ter ligado para Sue na semana passada e a convidado para sair. Nós estávamos indo para Port Angeles para jantar e um filme. Eu queria ir pegá -la, mas eu ainda não estava no ponto onde eu era capaz de dirigir. Minha fisioterapeuta disse que eu deveria ser capaz daqui a mais alguns meses. Ela parecia contente com meu progresso e disse que notou uma mudança em minha atitude desde o meu retorno de Jacksonville. Talvez, inconscientemente, algo clicou dentro de mim despertando os meus sentidos para a vida, porque não estamos prometidos pro amanhã .

Entrei na cozinha e bebi um copo de água para acalmar meus nervos. Da janela da cozinha, vi o jeep verde de Sue encostar na calçada. Ela saiu e começou a andar em direção da porta. Seu cabelo longo e preto estava voando atrás dela com o vento. Ela estava vestindo uma calça cinza, uma camiseta preta de gola alta e um xale negro. Ela parecia muito requintada e distinta.

"Estou mal vestido?" Perguntei abrindo a porta.

Seus olhos de ébano rapidamente percorreram todo meu corpo e ela balançou levemente a cabeça. "Não, você está ótimo. Pronto?"

Abri a porta do motorista para ela antes de me acomodar no banco do passageiro. Surpreendentemente, não se esgotaram coisas para falar durante o caminho para Port Angeles. Que tinha sido uma das minhas principais preocupações. Eu gostava de silêncio, mas o silêncio entre duas pessoas em um primeiro momento, presos em um carro com mais nada a fazer era uma tortura.

Tivemos um jantar num dos restaurantes locais de comida do mar. Sue pediu salmão e eu um bife. Nós rimos e brincamos sobre algumas lembranças que tinhamos de Harry. Ela não parecia chateada falando sobre ele, e eu não achava desconfortável compartilhar histórias com ela.

O filme foi uma boa escolha dela. Foi um drama baseado em uma história real de uma tragédia familiar e como eles lidavam com a suas perdas ao tentar solucionar o assassinato. Depois, paramos para pegar um copo de café para o caminho para casa.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver a caminhonete de Bella estacionada no jardim e da luz da frente ter sido deixada acessa para mim. Havia uma luz brilhando de dentro da casa onde minha filha estava, provavelmente,à espera do meu regresso. Engraçado como em um ano o nosso papel se inverteu.

"Eu pensei que Bella tinha indo para a festa de aniversário de Jacob?" Sue perguntou.

"Sim, eu também"

"Você acha que ela correu para casa para esperar por você ?" Sue perguntou, formando um sorriso no rosto bronzeado.

"Provavelmente." Eu estava sem saber como terminar uma noite maravilhosa. Eu não queria empurrar a minha sorte, mas eu não queria afasta-la também. "Eu tive uma boa noite. Nós vamos ter que fazer novamente algum dia."

"Charlie", ela estendeu a mão e levemente a colocou no meu joelho. "Eu sei o quão difícil foi para você me convidar para sair. Se teve alguma coisa a ver com as suas lembranças de Renee, ou preocupações sobre as minhas sobre Harry, ou ambas ... muito obrigado. Eu honestamente não me lembro a última vez que eu me senti como - uma mulher ".

Segurei sua mão fria na minha, e inclinei a cabeça dela erguendo-a para o meu rosto. Eu não podia negar a evidência por mais tempo. Meus sentimentos por Sue tinham ficado mais profundos e mais pessoais no últimos meses. Ela era gentil, serenamente sábia e bela, e tão louco como parecia, ela estava interessada em mim. Inclinei-me e a beijei delicadamente, não querendo forçar a situação. Ela colocou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto dela. Os lábios delas recapturam os meus, mais exigente neste momento. Conseguimos nos puxar longe um do outro, ofegantes.

"Sinto muito", ela pediu desculpas, envolvendo o xale mais apertado em torno dela. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu não sou normalmente tão agressiva."

Corri minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. "Não se desculpe. Eu gostei."

Trocamos um olhar sutil divertido antes de nós dois estourarmos de rir.

"Eu posso te acompanhar até a porta ou algo assim?" ela perguntou com um sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Não, você pode ficar aqui dentro aonde está quente. Tenha cuidado no caminho para casa." Parei com a minha mão na maçaneta da porta e olhei para ela. "Eu te ligo". Eu me inclinei para a frente e a beijei uma última vez.

Bella estava sentada na mesa da cozinha com um livro na mão quando entrei para dentro

"Como foi seu encontro? Vocês dois ficaram sentados no quintal por um bom tempo."

Eu pendurei meu blazer no cabide. "Nós nos divertimos. Eu pensei que você tivesse indo para a festa de aniversário de Jacob?"

"Eu fui". Ela manteve os olhos em seu livro.

"Já acabou?"

"Eu saí mais cedo."

"Acho que você e Jacob ainda estão furiosos um com o outro. Bells..."

"Hoje não, estou cansada." Ela se levantou da mesa e me beijou na bochecha. "Bons sonhos, papai. Fico feliz que você saiu da sua zona de conforto e finalmente, chamou Sue para sair", Ela subiu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Apesar de minhas preocupações com Bella, eu não pude evitar, e cantarolei para mim mesmo enquanto eu me prontava para a cama. Eu esperava que Harry no céu iria entender meus sentimentos e me desse sua benção. Pela primeira vez desde aquela terrível noite em junho, eu dormi tranquilamente sem pesadelos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Até que a POV de Charlie foi bonitinha,não foi?.A próxima vai ser a de Bells, e tem muita confusão...rsrsrs, <em>**

**_Bem até lá ;)_**


	3. fevereiro

**_Fevereiro_**

**Nota da autora**:O amor está no ar, mas o verde tomou conta dos corações em Forks ;) " A mentira tem perna curta". Sir Walter Scott

**Disclaimer:**** Todos os personagens associados à série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Bella POV_**

Todos no trabalho deram suas condolências quando a escola abriu novamente em janeiro. Claro, que imediatamente a fofoca sobre a minha completa ruptura com Edward Cullen se espalhou pela escola como um incêndio. Todo mundo no inicio me considerou louca por cancelar o casamento. Agora, não só eu era louca por adiar meu casamento com o devastadoramente bonito, inteligente e rico rapaz, mas também tola em deixa-lo por completo. Como sempre, por trás de cada fofoca havia uma razão para justificar o que eu fiz: eu era lésbica, eu estava dormindo com outra pessoa (o nome de Jacob apareceu muitas vezes), foi Edward que me deixou por eu ter pego uma doença venérea, e minha razão favorita e mais precisa: eu era maluca.

Cheguei em casa e vi que Charlie tinha-se ido novamente. Desde que ele e Sue começaram a namorar, ele passava mais e mais tempo em La Push. Subi para tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro de peixe do meu cabelo. Essa era uma das desvantagens de se trabalhar em uma lanchonete:acabavamos cheirando o que nós servíamos . Não era muito romântico abraçar alguém e tê-lo pensando na sua escolha do perfume de salmão.

Depois do meu banho muito quente, eu voltei para a cozinha peguei uma garrafa de água, e me plantei em frente da televisão nova. Sentei por um tempo, olhando para a monstruosidade. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, lembrava-me da última vez que eu tinha visto Edward; a última vez que eu tinha visto qualquer um dos Cullens. Fiquei satisfeita e chocada comigo mesmo por ser capaz de resistir a um momento sem ouvir suas vozes suaves, vendo os seus belos olhos, sentindo a sua pele de mármore perfeita ...

O toque súbito do telefone me surpreendeu e minha garrafa de água foi rolando para o chão. Se fosse ele, o que eu faria? Eu ficaria brava que ele ligou, ignorando meu pedido, embora eu não tenha ouvido falar dele a mais de um mês? Ou eu ficaria eufórica, e lhe pediria perdão pela minha exigência de que ele e sua família me deixassem em paz, e imploraria para ele me aceitar de volta.

Corri para o telefone, mas fiz uma pausa antes de atender, tentando controlar a minha respiração. Depois do quinto toque, eu fui capaz de atender.

"Alô?"

"Bella,é Sue. Eu não peguei você em uma má hora, peguei?"

"Não, eu não estava fazendo nada de importante." Eu esperava que ela não percebesse a tristeza na minha voz.

"Nós estamos tendo um churrasco na minha casa. Por que você não vem se juntar a nós? Charlie passou o dia com Billy e você pode leva-lo para casa depois."

"Uh ... Eu não sei Sue."

"Já faz um tempo desde que todo mundo te viu . Além disso, eu acho que vai te fazer bem sair um pouco e estar com os amigos."

Estar com os amigos era um chute. Jacob e eu não nos falavamos desde o aniversário dele no mês passado. Eu não era próxima de ninguém na tribo com exceção de Jacob. Eles eram simpáticos comigo (tirando Leah), mas eu sabia que no fundo eles ainda me consideravam um deles - um sanguessuga.

"Eu vou ficar só um pouquinho então." Eu nunca tinha tido problemas com Sue, e não queria que ela pensasse que só porque ela estava namorando Charlie que eu ia começar a não gostar dela.

"Te vejo mais tarde então."

Jacob Black e eu tivemos uma discussão após a morte de Renee em dezembro. Ele insistiu em voar para a Flórida para ficar comigo, durante o momento tão traumático na minha vida. Eu disse a ele (não tão gentilmente) que ele não era melhor do que Edward, pensando que eu não poderia lidar com qualquer coisa por mim mesma, e ele não iria comigo para a Flórida ou para qualquer outro lugar.

Algumas semanas depois, Rachel me convidou para a festa de aniversário surpresa para Jacob. Nada extravagante, apenas algo que todos os seus amigos estavam planejando para ele na praia. Eu escolhi para ele o mais recente CD de sua banda favorita e um cartão, deixei meu orgulho em casa, e fui para La Push. Foi naquela noite que realmente nos desentendemos. Claro, eu acho que pensando bem agora eu posso ver que fui eu que comecei, mas tentar explicar as coisas a Jacob era como tentar explicar a um urso por que você não era a melhor refeição para ele. Eu disse coisas ofensivas, ele disse coisas ofensivas, e jurei nunca mais falar com ele novamente. Isso foi há três semanas.

Eu peguei a estrada muito familiar até La Push para a residência dos Clearwaters. Um gemido saiu da minha garganta com a visão de todas as pessoas reunidas do lado de fora. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e andei até a porta da frente. Paul estava esparramado em uma cadeira no gramado da frente e riu um Olá para mim enquanto eu passava. Quil veio para fora da porta e parou quando ele me viu, seus olhos castanhos largos como pratos.

"Bella! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Senti meu rosto corar e um mal estar rastejar pela minha espinha ouvindo o tom dele.

"Sue me convidou. Eu sei que eu estou provavelmente atrasada. Eu disse a ela que só poderia ficar um pouquinho,vim para levar Charlie para casa .".

"Ah ... bem eu posso ir lá e chama-lo .Você não precisa entrar - pode esperar perto da caminhonete."

"Quil", eu respondi com um traço de aborrecimento,puxando meu braço de suas mãos. "Quero dizer oi para Sue. Eu vou embora quando Charlie estiver pronto para ir."

Quil chegou perto do meu braço de novo, mas eu rapidamente abri a porta de tela e entrei. Meus olhos se direcionaram para o outro lado da sala onde o velho sofá duplo de couro estava encostado contra a parede. Lá havia uma garota, parecendo ser mais velha do que eu, longos cabelos negros,uma linda pele bronzeada de sol e seus olhos escuros eram escuros como o cetim preto. Próximo a ela, com o braço esticado casualmente através da parte traseira do assento dela sentou-se Jacob. Seu rosto estava atento, pendurado em cada palavra que ela falava. Eu fiquei congelada na porta quando um sentimento de inadequação tomou conta de mim.

"Bella". Jacob se virou e olhou em minha direção quando Rachel disse meu nome. Ela se aproximou e me deu um abraço, e meus olhos caíram no chão quando eu sussurrei de volta uma saudação a ela. Rachel agarrou a minha mão, e eu entorpecida segui até onde seu irmão e a deusa estavam sentados. A garota se levantou e eu não pude deixar de notar seus quadris estreitos e longas pernas . Ela era bem mais alta do que eu e me lembrei de uma modelo.

"Bella, deixe-me apresentar-lhe um amiga minha da faculdade. Kathryn Ortiz, esta é Bella Swan, você conheceu o pai dela, Charlie."

Kathryn segurou a sua mão esguia para mim. "Bella, é um prazer conhecer você ." Minha mão pequena e pálida parecia estranha na dela com seus longos dedos a apertando.

"Kat e eu éramos amigas em Washington. Ela não pode vir para o meu casamento porque ela estava trabalhando no exterior."

"Eu me aventurei como modelo." Claro que ela fez. "Eu levei algum tempo para ir a faculdade e me formar em comércio para abrir a minha própria linha de roupas um dia. O que você faz?"

Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenida. "Eu trabalho ... uh ... com culinária."

"Ah, você tem o seu próprio bufê?" ela perguntou mostrando o seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

Eu suspirei. "Não, eu trabalho na lanchonete da escola em Forks".

"Bem ... todos nós temos que começar por algum lugar, não temos". Ela voltou sua atenção para Jacob, que estava evitando o meu olhar. "Se eu soubesse que o irmãozinho de Rachel era tão delicioso, eu a teria visitado mais cedo."

"Sim, certamente ele é um prato cheio." Jacob e eu olhavamos um para o outro.

"Eu tive uma idéia", disse Kathryn, batendo as mãos. "Bella, porque você não se junta a Rachel e a mim amanhã . Estamos indo para Seattle para procurar nas lojas um vestido para usar no Sweetheart Dance."

"Sweetheart Dance?", Olhei para Jacob e ele rapidamente virou a cabeça.

"Sim. Eu vou com Jacob e vamos a um encontro dublo com Rachel e Paul. Ei, por que não alugamos uma limusine e o tornamos num encontro triplo? Que tal?"

Eu mastiguei o meu lábio inferior, "Hum ... eu não sei..."

"Oh, me desculpe", disse ela salientando os lábios para fora em um biquinho. "Eu não pensei sobre você não ter um acompanhante."

Meu constrangimento rapidamente se transformou em fúria. "Eu tenho um acompanhante, eu só acho que três casais pode ser uma multidão. Desculpe, eu não posso ir com você fazer compras neste fim de semana, eu trabalho a tempo parcial na livraria, mas estou ansiosa por vê-la no baile. Licença. " Eu a cutuquei passando por ela e sai para a cozinha.

"Bella,estou contente que você veio." Sue se aproximou e me deu um abraço.

"Claro, onde está Charlie?"

"Você está bem? Você parece corada."

"Eu estou bem. Apenas diga a Charlie que eu estarei esperando por ele na caminhonete." Saí pela porta dos fundos, não me importando de andar de volta pela sala de estar.

"Você conheceu Kathryn?" Paul me chamou. Ele ainda estava sentado na cadeira no jardim da frente.

"Sim. Ela parece legal".

"Ela se afeiçoou muito a Jacob." Eu sabia que Paul estava observando minha reação. "Eles deixaram isso bem claro logo que Rachel os apresentou."

"Assim parece", eu disse, puxando a porta da caminhonete aberta.

"Eu acho que ele é ótimo para ela. Eu não vejo ele olhar para uma garota assim desde ... bem, nunca. Quem poderia culpá -lo? Quero dizer, ela é um inferno de uma mulher de boa aparência. Se eu não estivesse loucamente apaixonado por Rachel, sabe imprinted, eu iria tentar imprint em Kat. Quem sabe, talvez Jacob imprinted nela. Não seria ótimo?. " Paul estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Sim, Paul. Essa será a única maneira dele conseguir uma mulher, se ele imprinted sobre ela. Mais ou menos como você ." Paul saiu de sua cadeira e eu poderia dizer que ele não gostou de ser desafiado. "Pobre Rachel .Deve ser uma droga pra ela - Condenada a viver com um burro, igual a você "

"Sua ... é melhor você tomar cuidado com que fala. Você não quer me fazer ficar com raiva. Seus amiguinhos vampiros não estão aqui para te proteger."

De repente percebi que perturbar Paul não era a coisa mais inteligente para se fazer. Ele estava bêbado e era conhecido por seu pavio curto. No entanto, eu me recusei a ser intimidada por ele. Ele começou essa guerra de palavras, e eu não estava recuando.

"Eu não preciso dos Cullens para me proteger de você . Tudo que eu preciso e de um osso para te fazer correr."

Paul ficou cara a cara comigo, seu corpo tremendo de raiva e eu lutei para manter minha respiração de arfar .

"Paul, eu acho que você já bebeu demais esta noite. Por que você não vai para dentro. Minha irmã estava procurando por você ." A mão de Jacob estava segurando firmemente o ombro de Paul. Paul rosnou e puxou os ombros. "Isso não é legal, Paul. Vá para dentro."

"Você não é meu chefe," Paul rosnou para Jacob, mas manteve os olhos duros em mim.

"Desde que Sam não está por perto e eu sou o segundo em comando - sim, eu sou seu chefe, e agora e eu estou ordenando que você se afaste". A voz de Jacob era forte.

Paul lentamente se afastou e riu. "Mais tarde amante de sanguessugas."

"Ele vai ficar bravo com você ", eu disse, entrando dentro da caminhonete.

"Nah, Paul vai esquecer pela manhã . Era principalmente o licor falando." Jacob e eu sabiamos que era mais do que isso. "Então, você e o Cullen estão juntos novamente, hein?"

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

Jacob revirou os olhos, "Com quem mais você poderia estar indo para o Sweetheart Dance".

"Você está tentando me dizer que minha única opção por aqui é você ou Edward?"

Jacob abriu um largo sorriso. "Você não voltou com ele - você não tem um acompanhante para o Sweetheart Dance, tem ?"

Meu rosto ardia de raiva e humilhação. "Claro que tenho um acompanhante."

"Você odeia bailes Bella. Você não permitiu que Edward ou eu a levasse em um antes, porque você deixaria algum cara, que eu não conheço e você não quer dizer quem é, leva-la sem lutar. Você está com ciúmes de Kat, não está? "

Minha mão pulsava, querendo seriamente causar alguma dor em Jacob ,mas a memória da última vez que tentei puni-lo ainda estava fresca na minha mente. "Por que eu deveria me importar com quem você sai? Não tenho nenhum interesse em você, exceto como amigo como eu tenho tentado dizer-lhe uma vez e outra."

"É por isso que eu não entendo porque você está com ciúmes. Eu conheci uma garota que é muito atraente e divertida, e você deveria estar feliz por mim."

"Jacob", eu disse entre dentes, "pela última vez, eu não estou com ciúmes."

"Então me diga com quem você vai ao baile?" Jacob perguntou, num tom divertido.

"Bella, me desculpe se eu deixei você esperando." Charlie veio andando em direção a caminhonete. "Ei, Jake. Você tenha certeza de passar muito tempo com a amiga de Rachel esta noite." Bati a porta ,estremecendo a caminhonete, e acelerei o motor. "Eu acho que esta é minha pista me dizendo que é hora de partiir."

"Dirija com cuidado." Jacob acenou enquanto saíamos pela estrada. Ele ainda estava sorrindo como um idiota quando eu dobrei a esquina.

"Vocês dois não podem apenas falar sem discutir?"

Fiquei em silêncio todo o caminho para casa.

O fim de semana passou lentamente. Sábado era dia das crianças na livraria. Felizmente, a Sra. Emerson se ofereceu para fazer as honras de entretê-las. Domingo, fui ao mercado para comprar alguns mantimentos para a semana seguinte. Havia muita conversa em torno da cidade sobre o Sweetheart Dance. Jacob estava certo, eu detestava bailes. O último baile que fui foi o do ensino médio e foi por acidente.

Todo mundo na lanchonete estava falando sobre o baile. Alguns estavam ansiosos, alguns estavam planejando encontros privados com os seus pares e alguns pensavam que era infantil e ridículo. Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo e ouvi. Ninguém pediu minha opinião desde que a minha condição de solteira era ainda, ás vezes, o tema mais famoso.

Eu estava cortando batatas, pensando em Jacob e Kathryn. Eu havia mentido para eles sobre ter um acompanhante. Talvez eu estava com ciúmes, mas eu não entendia por que, eu não gostava de Jacob desta maneira._Eu não quero ele, mas eu não quero que mais ninguém o tenha também._ Eu não acreditava que o pensamento era verdadeiro, e eu estava perplexa que eu até tinha pensado nisso. Eu queria que Jacob fosse feliz, mas era apenas algo sobre Kathryn - ela não parecia ser a certa para ele.

Eu comecei a pensar em que desculpas eu iria usar para ser incapaz de ir ao baile, além do óbvio, quando Leigh gritou ao meu lado " Bella!Você-seu dedo!"

Olhei para baixo e desmaiei.

Quando acordei, eu estava no pronto-socorro e minha mão estava envolta em gazes. Olhei e vi Jessica Stanley sentada na sala de exame comigo. Ela estava usando seu uniforme do hospital e parecia muito profissional.

"Bella, eu estava me perguntando se iríamos ter que internar você . Você tem estado apagada a algumas horas."

Olhei para baixo e podia ver uma pequena quantidade de sangue que escoava através da gaze. "Eu não lido com sangue muito bem. Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem. Leva algum tempo para se acostumar. Como você tem estado? Ouvi sobre você e Edward. Sinto muito. Hey, pelo menos você não está maluca como antes, certo?", Eu observei os olhos de Jessica olharem a minha mão enfaixada.

"Seus pais me disseram que você estava quase terminando a escola de enfermagem. Que bom para você ."

"Eu sei. Eu estarei formanda neste verão. E você? Alguma idéia sobre o que você quer fazer?", Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio. "Está tudo bem. Não é como se você não tivesse tempo para descobrir isso."

"Claro."

"A unica coisa que me resta concluir é Mike Newton." Eles tinham terminado e reatado o relacionamento desde o nosso último ano do ensino médio.

"Você e Mike terminaram outra vez?"

Jessica fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça. "Nosso relacionamento é como uma torneira de água. Eu estou ficando cansada de ficar esperando por ele se mover, então eu tenho um plano. Ele acha que pode viver sem mim, então vou deixa-lo totalmente com ciúmes e mostrar que ele não é o único homem que posso ter. " Eu fiquei em silêncio, então Jessica tomou isso como uma sugestão para continuar. "Eu vou levar Dylan, do raio-x, para o Sweetheart Dance."

"Como você sabe que Mike vai estar lá ?"

Jessica revirou os olhos, " Se liga, Mike vai estar lá . Ele vai estar lá com a irmã mais nova de Tyler, Samantha." Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "Sim, eu sei. Tyler secretamente me disse que ele estava fazendo isso apenas para me fazer ciúmes, então eu vou desmascara-lo." Jessica sorriu, feliz com seu plano. "Então, desde que você e Edward não são mais um casal, em quem você está de olho?"

"Em ninguém". Eu não me sentia a vontade para falar sobre meus assuntos pessoais com Jessica Stanley. Minha mão começou a latejar e eu olhei para o relógio na parede, perguntando quanto tempo mais eu ia ter que sofrer.

"Deve ser duro para você . Eu não posso acreditar, aquele idiota. Eu sabia que ele ia acabar quebrando seu coração novamente."

"Jessica, eu terminei com ele. Eu acabei com tudo." Por que era tão difícil de acreditar que eu era capaz de dizer não a uma criatura semelhante a um Deus?

"Ah, todo mundo ouviu que você terminou o relacionamento, mas assumimos que ambos concordaram em deixar que todo mundo achasse isso." Olhei para ela, espantada com o que eu estava ouvindo. "Quero dizer, todo mundo viu a loira linda que estava com ele há poucos dias."

"Rosalie?"

"Esta mulher, e eu digo_ mulher_ , não era tão bonita como Rosalie, mas era malditamente bem perto. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro brilhante e uma pele de morrer. Todo homem e mulher ficaram de boca aberta com ela - exceto eu, claro, estes olhos aqui são apenas para Mike ", disse Jessica apontando para seus globos oculares.

"Então, ele e esta mulher estavam juntos- juntos? Você tem certeza?"

"Oops, você honestamente não sabia?", Jessica caminhou até minha cama e colocou a mão dela sobre a minha. "Eu sinto muito. Bella, eles pareciam o casal perfeito. Ela estava toda feliz e sorridente, uma voz que soava como um anjo. Claro, Edward estava no seu habitual humor sombrio. Parece que é preciso muito para fazer ele esboçar um sorriso. "

Ela terminou sua sentença e a cortina se abriu. Dr. Carlisle Cullen sorriu seu sorriso encantador. Fazia mais de um mês desde que eu tinha visto ou ouvido falar de qualquer um deles. Meus olhos ardiam, tentando segurar as lágrimas que se formavam de cair.

"Obrigado, Jessica. Eu acho que posso assumir a partir daqui."

Jessica disse seu adeus e saiu rapidamente, fechando a cortina atrás dela.

"Doce menina", Carlisle disse suavemente começando a desembrulhar o meu curativo.

"Sim, mas eu tenho medo que ela não vai gostar de mim depois deste fim de semana." Eu mantive meus olhos longe dos de Carlisle.

"Ah, por que isso?"

"Ela vai ser obrigada a descobrir sobre Mike e eu no Sweetheart Dance." Eu esperava que Carlisle não iria perceber a aceleração repentina do meu coração.

"Mike Newton?" ele perguntou, parando apenas por um segundo. "Você e Mike Newton?"

"Não é nenhum segredo que ele gostava de mim desde que me mudei para cá . Você não pode me culpar por querer seguir em frente com minha vida."

"Não, eu não posso."

O curativo foi removido e eu mantive meu foco em um pequeno buraco na cortina. Quando Charlie estava no hospital em Seattle, uma enfermeira compartilhou seu segredo de como bloquear o cheiro de sangue, respirando pela boca ao invés do meu nariz. Ajudou muito pouco. Carlisle me deu uma injeção para anestesiar a dor no meu dedo, e depois continuou a me dar os pontos.

"Pronto, eu vou te dar alguns band-aids para mantê-lo coberto. Eu sugiro que se você for trabalhar onde a comida está sendo preparada na escola, certifique-se de usar luvas duplas em sua mão."

"Talvez eles possam me deixar no caixa, até eu ficar melhor. Obrigado."

Carlisle inclinou a cabeça loira. "Nós sentimos sua falta, Bella - todos nós."

Engoli em seco, levantei meu queixo e corajosamente encontrei seu olhar. "Talvez eu veja vocês no baile".

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que você vai."

Leigh tinha esperado por mim no hospital. Insisti para que ela me levasse de volta a escola para que eu pudesse pegar minha caminhonete e leva-la para casa. Uma vez dentro da minha caminhonete, eu fui a toda velocidade para os Newtons. Eu tive uma idéia maluca e se eu não a colocasse em pratica agora, eu perderia minha coragem.

Mike estava fazendo administração de empresas e aprendendo o truque do comércio de seu pai para assumir o negócio deles. Com o ar livre Forks era a principal atração turística, era surpreendente que a loja dos Newtons era a unica loja de artigos esportivos na cidade, e por esta razão eles ficaram no negócio por muitas gerações.

Mike estava colocando uma nova amostra de tendas duplas para o especial de Dia dos Namorados, quando entrei na loja. Trocamos sorrisos e caminhei até ele.

"Bella, hey, o que traz você por aqui? Você veio pegar alguma coisa para Charlie?"

Desajeitadamente, limpei minha garganta. "Podemos ir a algum lugar ... privado ... e conversar?"

Mike olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Claro. Não há ninguém no escritório agora." Ele fez sinal para um jovem que estava no telefone para pegar as amostras , então me levou para o escritório no fundo da loja e fechou a porta.

"O que há de errado? Obviamente você parece pensar que eu possa ajudar ou você não teria a necessidade de falar comigo." Quando me mudei para Forks, Mike tentou namorar comigo. Eu me coloquei fora de sua atração como se apenas fosse alguém que não era certa para ele. Eu não acho que eu tinha intencionalmente o levado a acreditar que eu já estive interessado nele. Eu não quero que ele pense agora.

"Você está ciente de que Jessica está levando Dylan Shack, do hospital,ao Sweetheart Dance?"

Mike encostou-se na mesa, com a testa franzida em uma carranca aborrecida. "Você viu Jess no hospital?", Segurei minha mão enfaixada para mostrar a ele. "Huh. Ela provavelmente está fazendo isso apenas para me fazer ciúmes. Eu acho que ela ouviu que eu estou levando Samantha Crowley."

"Irmãzinha de Tyler?", Mike sorriu e acenou. "Ninguém, incluindo Samantha, vai acreditar que você tenha qualquer interesse nela. Eu estou dizendo a você , Mike, Jessica estava falando de Dylan como ela costumava falar sobre você . Acho que ela pode estar caidinha por ele."

O rosto de Mike brilhou vermelho. "Ela não pode fazer isso!"

"Vocês dois se separaram - certo?"

Alguma de sua raiva evaporou, deixando apenas confusão. "Bem ... sim, mas nós sempre voltamos. Nós temos nossa pequena briga, então um de nós pede desculpas e está tudo acabado. Esta última foi culpa dela, então ela tem que pedir desculpas."

"Mike, eu não acho que Jess quer jogar este jogo mais com você . Acho que ela está seguindo em frente." Mike olhou para suas botas de caminhada. "Depois que ela me disse sobre ir ao baile com Dylan, eu perguntei a ela sobre você . Ela me disse que você sempre estaria lá, se Dylan não desse certo."_ Eu vou passar uma tarde inteira na confissão depois que este estúpido baile acabar ,_ pensei para mim mesmo. Mentira após mentira fui obrigada a inventar, mas eu já tinha ido longe demais para parar agora.

"O que eu devo fazer? rastejar de volta para ela?" Mike balançou a cabeça miseravelmente. "Droga. Eu sempre dava como certo que Jess estaria lá para mim. Provavelmente, se eu fosse pedir a ela para me aceitar de volta,ela veria o quão patético eu sou e perceberia que fez a escolha certa com Dylan."

"Ou, você poderia combater fogo com fogo e mostrar a ela que você não pode ficar esperando por ela para sempre."

Os olhos de Mike brilhavam para mim com curiosidade. "Bella, o que você sugere?"

"Você deve aparecer no baile com alguém que Jessica poderia ver como uma ameaça. Alguém que poderia deixa-la com um ciúme doentio." Agora que a isca foi lançada, meu estômago estava fazendo piruetas, se preocupando se Mike iria entender. E se ele não tinha vontade de jogar e menos ainda vontade de me levar para o baile?

"Estou levando uma garota que ainda está no ensino médio e usa aparelho nos dentes. Dylan é três anos mais velho que eu e tem seu próprio lugar. Eu não acho que vai funcionar."

Fingi me concentrar muito para ajudar Mike a descobrir como resolver o seu falso dilema .

"Eu acho que você poderia me levar." Mike olhou para mim, então começou a rir. "O quê ? Jessica sempre teve ciúmes da nossa amizade. É perfeito."

"Sim, e ter o Cullen arrancando a minha cabeça? Esqueça! Eu vou encontrar alguém."

Eu endureci na cadeira. "Edward não dita com quem eu posso ou não sair. Vamos, Mike, deixe-me ajudá -lo."

Mike pensou por um momento e depois balançou a cabeça. "Ela não vai acreditar. Ela saberá que é um truque".

"Todo mundo em Forks sabe que eu estou solteira. Nós somos amigos desde que eu mudei para cá e eu trabalho durante o verão com você . Estou disponível, você está disponível ... por que é tão difícil acreditar que você e eu podemos ter alguma coisa? "

"Ok, o que eu devo dizer a Samantha? Tyler é meu melhor amigo, eu não quero insultar sua família." Pobre, Samantha. Eu não considerei os seus sentimentos em todo o meu esquema. Vou ter que fazer as pazes com ela mais tarde.

"Peça desculpas à ela. Explique a ela que você pensou sobre isso e percebeu o quão estranho você se sentiria acompanhando a irmã do seu melhor amigo para o Sweetheart dance. Diga que você senti muito, mas alguém mais próximo de sua idade lhe convidou para o baile e você aceitou. Tenho certeza que os Crowleys não vão ficar chateados "

"Então, você realmente quer fazer isso?" Mike perguntou, levando-me à porta.

"Que horas você vai me pegar?"

Ele parou com a mão na porta. "Devemos chegar elegantemente mais tarde. Isso é provavelmente o que Jessica está planejando fazer. Esteja preparada lá pelas ... sete e dez. Vista rosa, se puder." Virei para trás e olhei para ele. "Jessica sempre gosta que nos combinemos em eventos sociais. Se ela nos ver combinando, ela vai ficar ezspumando", disse Mike com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Entendi - rosa."

Já estava saindo pela porta e Mike me alcançou pegando minha mão. "Bella, obrigado ... por me ajudar. Eu realmente amo Jessica, você sabe. Se isso não funcionar, eu provavelmente vou acabar tendo de rastejar de volta para ela e espero que ela me perdoe por... tudo. Acho que te vejo no sábado. "

Meu sorriso encorajador foi fraco, mas foi o melhor que consegui.

Na escola fiquei no caixa o restante da semana. A última fofoca era que eu tinha ficado tão chateada e deprimida com a proximidade das férias, que eu não estava prestando atenção quando eu estava cortando as batatas. Pelo menos eles chegaram perto desta vez.

Charlie e eu não falamos muito, exceto para as poucas vezes que ele estava em casa para jantar. Ele e Sue iriam ignorar o Sweetheart Dance, já que ele não era um parceiro para dança, e eles iriam passar o dia em uma feira de armas em Seattle, depois pegar um cinema.

"Tenho certeza de que Sue não se importaria se você se juntasse a nós no sábado", Charlie disse depois que ele me falou de seus planos.

"Tudo bem, eu vou para o baile."

Os olhos de Charlie se iluminaram com desconfiança. "Oh, com quem?"

"Mike Newton." Eu estava lavando a louça e não virei as costas para ver a reação no rosto dele.

"Eu pensei que ele e Jessica Stanley estavam firmes."

"Nós vamos como amigos, pai. Jessica está levando um cara do hospital e eu estou ajudando Mike indo com ele.É um jogo que eles jogam entre si. Bobo, eu sei, mas ele pediu e eu odiei vê -lo tão triste . " Uau, eu estava me tornado muito boa nesse hábito de mentir.

"Huh. Você não está preocupada que ela poderia ficar chateada e todo esse plano poderia se voltar contra você ?"

Eu sequei minhas mãos e me virei, me encostando na pia. "Eu acho que poderia."

"Billy disse que Jacob estará indo para esse baile com a amiga de Rachel, Kathryn. Você sabia disso?", Os olhos escuros de Charlie questionaram os meus.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ela mencionou isso quando estivemos lá no sábado passado."

"Hmm. Parece que não são apenas Mike e Jessica que gostam de brincar um com o outro."

"Pai", eu disse revirando os olhos ", Jacob e eu somos apenas amigos. Sempre fomos, sempre seremos . Estou feliz que ele vai com alguém."

"Tudo bem, feliz em saber. E quanto a Edward?", Eu me afastei da pia e sai da sala. Charlie se levantou e me seguiu. "Vamos, Bell. Já faz mais de um mês desde que você o viu ou sequer falou com ele. O que diabos ele fez além de me comprar um presente caro?"

Parei na frente da escada. "Eu não quero, ou tenho que discutir a minha vida pessoal com você . Edward e eu terminamos",eu disse, tentando engolir o caroço que ficou na minha garganta. "Ele seguiu em frente com a vida dele, aparentemente, e eu estou pensando em fazer o mesmo." Eu furiosamente subi as escadas não escutando a negação de Charlie da minha afirmação.

Sexta a noite eu parei no brechó no meu caminho para a livraria para procurar um vestido rosa. Eu odiava vestir rosa com a minha pele pálida. Felizmente, eu encontrei um vestido de seda cor de chocolate com uma gola em v. Tinha um tule rosa, em camadas por baixo da saia, e um cinto rosa na cintura. Eu já tinha um par de sandálias marrons em casa que iria combinar com a roupa. Eu comprei o vestido, sabendo que sábado seria a unica vez que eu iria usa-lo, então eu o traria de volta a loja para ser revendido.

Eu fiquei nervosa o sábado inteiro na livraria. Eu peguei o telefone várias vezes para ligar para Mike e cancelar, mas não pude faze-lo. Eu tinha convencido Mike a me levar ao baile com a impressão de que estávamos fazendo isto para deixar Jessica com ciúmes._ Ela certamente vai ficar ciumenta - furiosamente ciumenta._

A casa estava vazia quando eu cheguei em casa e eu rapidamente tomei banho antes de me vestir para o baile. Maquiei o meu rosto com o meu mineral make-up, que eu só usava em ocasiões especiais. Então finalizei com um pouco de blush e brilho labial. Eu usei uma presilha clara para prender meu cabelo acima dos meus ombros, expondo meu fino pescoço branco. Eu tive que vasculhar ao redor para encontrar as sandálias marrons que estavam escondidas no fundo do armário, atrás de caixas de livros. Eram elegantes o suficiente para usar com o vestido e a falta do salto era um plus. A última coisa que eu precisava fazer hoje a noite era tropeçar em algo - ou alguém.

Olhei no espelho o meu reflexo. "Nada mal", disse a mim mesmo. Alice sempre me disse que eu era analfabeta em guestão de moda , mas fiquei satisfeita de quão bem eu me virei esta noite. No entanto, quanto mais eu olhava para mim mais insegura ficava. Minha pele marfim era monótona e sem vida em relação ao corpo magro, alto e bronzeado de Kathryn. Imaginei-a no vestido que eu estava dentro;_ sem dúvida, ela faria este vestido parecer fabuloso_, pensei.

Então eu me perguntei sobre a acompanhante de Edward. Eu tinha certeza que Carlisle agiria de forma diferente em torno dele depois da minha visita ao hospital. Edward era muito perspicaz. Ele iria ler a mente de Carlisle e saberia que eu estava indo ao baile com Mike. Edward nunca tinha se importado com Mike, quando estávamos no colégio e os seus sentimentos não mudaram depois que nós formamos. Uma vez que Edward descobrisse que eu estava indo para lá , eu estava contando que ele iria me mostrar que ele tinha seguido em frente, assim como eu menti para Carlisle dizendo-lhe que eu tinha. Jessica disse que quem estava com ele era linda._ Será que ela é tão linda como Rosalie ..._

Eu rapidamente virei-me do espelho e comecei a desfazer o meu cabelo quando a campainha tocou. Eu gemi, amaldiçoei, tropecei no meu pé , agarrei meu xale e sai com Mike Newton para o temido Sweetheart Dance .

Chegamos tarde como Mike queria. Mike dirigiu pelo estacionamento praticamente lotado à procura de uma vaga. Vi Paul e a Land Rover de Rachel e meu estômago se contraiu em um nó . Deixei escapar uma respiração rápida para acalmar meus nervos.

"Você tem certeza que ele não vai me matar?"

Relutantemente, eu puxei meus olhos longe da Land Rover e olhei para Mike. Ele parou no meio de uma fileira e eu segui o seu olhar. Eu parei de respirar. Não só o meu estômago se revirou em uma bola cheia de nervosismo, mas agora o meu coração estava diminuído a nada. O volvo prata de Edward brilhava como um diamante. Ele estava aqui e as chances eram que ele não estava sozinho.

"Como ele pode dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa quando ele está aqui com outra pessoa?" Eu consegui dizer depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Oh, eu não sabia que era assim." Significado:_ Desculpe, eu não sabia que ele terminou com você e agora está vendo uma moça incrivelmente linda._

Fiquei em silêncio quando lentamente passamos o Volvo e encontramos um espaço vazio três carros à baixo. Deixei Mike pegar minha mão e nos manobrar através da multidão aglomerada fora da tenda.

A cidade alugou uma tenda grande o suficiente para caber pelo menos 1500 pessoas, tinha uma banda ao vivo e serviço de buffet. Eles tinham uma pista de dança estabelecida dentro e aquecedores de ar em torno do perímetro. Vozes poderiam ser ouvidas ao longe por cima da música. Meus olhos percorreram a multidão na pista de dança, buscando por Edward ou Jacob.

"Venha", disse Mike me puxando para as mesas, "lá estão Tyler e Megan."

Tyler sorriu e acenou de onde ele e sua namorada, Megan, estavam sentados. Mike puxou a cadeira para mim e eu sorri mais para Megan. Tyler a tinha conhecido em Peninsula College e, de acordo com Mike, estava profundamente apaixonado.

"Jessica está aqui com Dylan," Tyler disse. "Eles estavam dançando alguns minutos atrás. Ela já parou em nossa mesa e perguntou onde você estava."

"Você disse a ela que eu tinha vindo com Bella?"

Tyler balançou a cabeça: "Eu não queria estragar a diversão de ver os olhos saltarem da cabeça dela." Megan deu uma cotovelada em Tyler.

"Você deve pensar que somos terríveis",eu disse, olhando para Megan.

"Eu acho que eles deveriam falar sobre isso e cortar todo o drama." Os olhos escuros de Megan brilhavam na luz. Ela era atraente com a pele escura e um rosto amigável.

"Você quer que eu te traga um prato de comida?" Mike perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para sinalizar Jessica.

"Só vou tomar ponche." Eu não tinha certeza se qualquer alimento seria capaz de ficar para baixo.

Mike se levantou e saiu. Mudei-me na cadeira para dar uma olhada nas pessoas na pista de dança. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Emily e Sam Uley dançando no meio da multidão. Os olhos de Emily se focalizaram nos meus, e eu mandei uma onda amigável para ela. Seus olhos cintilaram ao longo de uma mesa. Olhei a tempo de ver Jacob pegando a mão de Kathryn levando-a para a pista de dança.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para eles enquanto eles balançavam para trás e para a frente com a música. Jacob estava deslumbrante em uma calça marron e camisa branca com uma gravata vermelha. Ele não parecia muito confortável em seu traje - ou na pista de dança. Eu sufoquei uma risada assistindo o rosto de Kathryn se contorcer após Jacob pisar em seu pé . Ela estava vestindo um vestido justo de seda vermelho, que mostrava todas as curvas do seu corpo. Seu cabelo estava solto- longo e harmonioso.

Eu continuei a assistir mais alguns minutos,quando eu comecei a me virar, uma carranca muito familiar se formou nas feições de Jacob. Sam e Emily passaram por ele e se sentaram na mesa ao lado de Rachel e Paul. Jacob estava tentando puxar Kathryn da pista, mas ela não estava se mexendo. Então, meus olhos viram o porque do bando de lobos ter desocupado a pista de dança.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para uma bela loira em um elegante vestido branco cintilante. Ela estava dançando com um cara que combinava com sua beleza e estava usando um smoking branco. Eles foram precedidos por uma pequena morena linda, vestindo um curto vestido de paetês vermelhos e seu parceiro, um homem alto, loiro de olhar misterioso, que estava todo de preto com exceção de uma gravata de cetim vermelha. Eles foram seguidos para a pista por uma graciosa senhora de cabelos castanhos usando um vestido comprido de veludo preto. Segurando sua mão estava um bonito loiro em um smoking preto. Os Cullen haviam tomado a pista de dança.

Pessoas paravam, fascinados pelos artistas que giravam e flutuavam no ar. Meus olhos desesperadamente procuraram o Cullen de cabelos de bronze. Quando o encontrei, ele estava olhando para mim. Travamos os olhos um no outro, cada um incapaz de desviar o olhar. Houve um movimento a sua esquerda que me fez quebrar o olhar primeiro. Meu corpo passou de um calor latente que ansiava por ele, para desespero gelado vendo a menina ao lado dele.

Ela não estava perto da beleza de Rosalie como Jessica tinha implícito, mas mais bela do que eu. Ela tinha cabelos loiros de areia que estavam perfeitamente trançados. Sua pele bronzeada brilhava sob as luzes. Seu vestido branco com rendas me lembrou de um vestido de casamento ... eu rapidamente me virei no meu lugar, lutando com a bile que tinha subido na minha garganta.

"Mike, esta foi uma má idéia", eu sussurrei depois de tomar um gole de ponche, para evitar de vomitar sobre a mesa. "Eu preciso ir para casa - Eu não estou me sentindo tão bem."

"Oh meu Deus, você está branca como uma folha de papel", disse Megan, pegando a minha mão fria. "Eu acho que você pegou algo Bella. Você está fria como gelo."

"Porque que toda vez que eu saio com você um de nós fica doente?" Mike terminou enfiando o último pedaço de bolo de queijo na boca, antes dele se levantar para sair. Ele puxou a cadeira para trás para mim e pedi desculpas para Megan e Tyler pela saída repentina. Levantei-me e Mike gentilmente colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura para me levar para longe da mesa. Nos viramos e ficamos frente a frente com Jessica e Dylan.

"Que diabos?" Jessica disse olhando de mim para Mike, em seguida,de volta para mim; o rosto dela ficando mais vermelho a cada minuto. "Bella, você quer tentar me explicar o que está acontecendo?", Quando eu não respondi, ela olhou para Mike. "E você ?"

"E-e você ?" Mike gaguejou. "Você está aqui com ele, eu estou aqui com ela. Não é como se Bella e eu já não tivessemos saido antes." Senti meu rosto corar vermelho e olhei para o chão._ Eu estou preparada para vomitar aqui e agora_.

"Você deveria ter trazido Samantha não ela," Jessica gritou, apontando o dedo na minha cara. "Dylan e eu somos apenas amigos. Ele é gay, pelo amor de Deus!"

A banda pareceu achar conveniente usar este momento oportuno para fazer uma pausa. O riso e as vozes pareciam diminuir a medida que a voz de Jessica e Mike ficou mais alta.

"Você só deve ter descoberto isso hoje noite, porque me disseram que você estava muito afeiçoada a ele. Agora que você descobriu que ele é gay, você vem rastejando de volta para mim. Eu estou sempre aqui, certo? Não é isso que você disse à Bella? Se as coisas não dessem certo com Dylan, eu estaria sempre esperando por você ? " Mike não deixou Jessica responder , "eu posso encontrar alguém tão bom quanto você pode."

Os olhos castanhos de Jessica queimaram. "Você sua puta mentirosa!É isso que você disse a ele? Você distorceu as minhas palavras para se encaixar no seu jogo?" Ela estava praticamente fervendo de raiva. "Porque sua vida está tão ferrada, você quer que todos sofram, é isso Isabella Swan?"

Eu não poderia suportar isso por mais tempo. Fui humilhada, magoada, e uma mentirosa que a tinha apunhalado por engano. Eu abri minha boca para me desculpar, e vomitei em todo o vestido rosa-choque de Jessica.

"Filho da ...", Jessica gritou. Mike sufocou atrás de mim. Tyler estava rindo incontrolavelmente. Megan e Dylan ficaram quieto.

Sai correndo para a frente da tenda e tropecei até a margem da floresta onde eu esvaziei o conteúdo restante que estava em meu estômago.

"Bella".

Sua voz aveludada, eu teria reconhecido em qualquer condição que eu estivesse. Meus joelhos enfraqueceram mais do que já estavam, e sabendo que ele havia testemunhado a minha vergonha não ajudou a aliviar o meu estômago. Limpei minha boca com a palma da minha mão e continuei a encarar a floresta, incapazes de olhar seus olhos de topázio.

"Eu estou bem. Mike provavelmente está preocupado comigo. Eu acho que peguei um vírus ou algo assim. Eu provavelmente deveria voltar e o deixar me levar para casa." Eu me virei para ver a estrutura esbelta de Edward sob o luar.

"Sim. Eu ouvi de Carlisle que você e Mike estavam se vendo."

"Isso não é como Carlisle andasse ao redor fofocando o que outras pessoas lhe dizem."

Edward fez uma careta. "Ele não chegou a me dizer. Eu acho que você pode dizer que o ouvi."

"Você leu a mente dele," eu disse sem rodeios e o passei voltando para a tenda.

"Eu tenho que admitir," Edward disse me seguindo, "que eu esperava que você seguisse em frente, mas não com Mike Newton."

Parei e me virei. "O que há de errado com Mike Newton? Ele sempre teve uma quedinha por mim.É tão difícil acreditar que eu poderia sentir alguma coisa por ele?"

"Bella", o tom de Edward era leve e divertido, "o unico tipo de sentimento que você já teve por Mike Newton foi aborrecimento e pena; nunca nada mais do que amizade. Eu esperava que você estivesse aqui com Jacob.".

Eu deixei meus olhos casualmente cairem para o seu olhar. "Jacob está aqui com Kathryn Ortiz, uma amiga de Rachel."

"Sinto muito que isto chateia você ."

Encolhi os ombros. "Nunca houve nada entre Jacob e eu, além de amizade. Ele parece estar loucamente apaixonado por ela."

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça. "Ele só está com ela para deixa-la com ciúmes. Ele a acha muito mimada e extremamente chata com sua tagarelice interminável sobre si mesma."

Eu ri, sabendo que Jacob estava tendo um péssimo momento como eu estava.

"Um ... Bella." A voz de Mike soou atrás de mim. "Vou levar Jessica para casa . Obrigado por me ajudar. Acabou melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Desculpe, se você ficou doente. Você quer que eu peça para Tyler te levar pra casa?"

"Isso não será necessário, Mike," Edward disse com um brilho de humor em seus olhos. Mike não falou com ele e saiu. Eu estava sozinha com Edward. A música estava saindo da tenda encobrindo até o som dos sapos coaxando.

"Parece que Jacob não foi o unico tentando deixar alguém com ciumes." Eu olhei para Edward._ Droga. Ele deve ter lido a mente de Mike._

Limpei a garganta. "Eu não quero mantê-lo longe de sua acompanhante", eu disse com dignidade tanto quanto eu poderia reunir. "Ela está provavelmente furiosa com você por deixa-la sozinha por tanto tempo para cuidar de sua ex-namorada."

"Sim ... mas eu posso correr para sua casa realmente rápido."

"Você está bem?" Jacob emergiu da tenda e veio andando até mim ,com um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto.

"Sim, obrigado."

"Você precisa que eu a leve pra casa, ou você já cuidou isso?" Os olhos de Jacob olharam através de mim para Edward.

"Onde está Kathryn?" Eu perguntei, evitando a sua pergunta.

"Ela está lá dentro com os outros." Seus olhos se deslocaram especulativamente de Edward para mim. "Então, o que ... vocês dois estão juntos novamente?"

"Nós somos amigos, como você e eu somos amigos", eu disse não querendo mais complicações esta noite.

"Bem, se você for amiga dele como você é amiga comigo, você não estaria falando com ele agora", Jacob disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

"Ele não age como um idiota como você faz ás vezes." Eu devolvi seu olhar hostil. "E você pode parar de encenar; fingindo ser lunático com Kathryn. Edward me disse o que você está realmente pensando."

"Por que você não cuida da sua maldita vida, sanguessuga," Jacob rosnou e avançou.

"Palavras engraçadas vindas de alguém que não podia esperar para me ter fora do caminho, para poder tentar novamente com Bella." Edward não se moveu e sorriu sabendo que ele tinha irritado Jacob.

Jacob começou a tremer, o que não era um bom sinal.

"Jacob, por favor, volte para dentro. Edward pode me levar para casa." Comecei a me preocupar sobre o que poderia acontecer entre os dois. Se Jacob perdesse o controle, Edward iria revidar. Eu já tinha visto o que um vampiro poderia fazer contra um único lobisomem, independentemente de quão forte eles possam ser. Além disso, tinha o fato de que Edward estava em vantagem com a sua capacidade de ler a mente de Jacob. Eu não acho que Edward iria matar Jacob, mas ele não se esqueceria de deixar uma marca para lembra-lo.

"Existe algum problema aqui?" Meu coração se afundou ao som da voz de Sam. Olhei para a entrada da tenda e lá estava a metade do bando de lobos: Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil e Embry. Um vampiro não era páreo para muitos de uma só vez, não importa qual fosse sua habilidade.

"Sam, não existe problema algum." Fui para colocar minhas mãos em Jacob para empurra-lo para trás e Edward rapidamente me agarrou e me puxou. Sua ação só enfureceu Jacob mais ainda.

"Enquanto eu estive perto dela, eu nunca a machuquei mais do que você o fez. "

"Eu quero que continue assim, cachorro". A voz de Edward era baixa e o sorriso anterior tinha sido substituído por um sorriso sarcástico.

"Você conhece as regras", disse Sam olhando para Edward.

"Esta não é a sua terra", Edward respondeu.

Meu coração continuou a martelar no meu peito enquanto eles continuavam.

"Jacob", A voz de Sam soou calma com autoridade, " eles não fizeram nada para provocar uma briga."

"Ainda". Paul sorriu e lambeu os lábios.

"Este não é o momento ou lugar", Sam continuou ignorando a observação de Paul. "Há inocentes lá dentro, temos de pensar. Vamos." Sam colocou a mão no ombro de Jacob.

"Que bom que você está se sentindo melhor", disse Jacob. Eu não deixei de pegar a nota de sarcasmo em sua voz. Edward manteve sua postura de proteção até que o bando estava de volta dentro da tenda.

"Isso era necessário?" Eu perguntei, o calafrio começando a me deixar. "Você não deve provoca-lo assim. Você sabe como ele se sente sobre mim."

"Então ... eu deveria ficar quieto e permitir que ele me insultasse?", Seus olhos brilhavam com raiva súbita. "Ele não passa um momento sem mencionar quando eu deixei você a mais de um ano atrás, e eu tenho que sorrir e manter minha boca fechada? As vezes me pergunto se os seus sentimentos por ele não são mais do que amizade ", Eu fiquei em silêncio. "Não foi apenas o acidente de Charlie que fez com que você terminasse comigo, não é?"

"Bella". Olhei para cima, passado Edward, aliviada ao ver Carlisle. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu acho que peguei um vírus estomacal. Você pode me levar para casa?"

"Desculpe-me." Edward alisou o smoking azul marinho. "Eu deixei a minha acompanhante sozinha por muito tempo." Ele se virou e não disse uma palavra para Carlisle quando ele entrou na tenda.

Eu segui Carlisle em silêncio até a sua Mercedes e entrei no banco do passageiro. O ar quente eliminou um pouco o arrepio frio que se espalhou em mim quando eu me lembrei da tristeza nos olhos de Edward. Não era verdade o que ele pensava. Eu o amava mais que a vida - mais do que a minha vida - mas eu não podia arriscar perder Charlie. A unica razão que eu queria que ele ignorasse Jacob, era porque eu sabia que ele podia. Não havia sentido em pedir para Jacob recuar, mas Edward sempre foi mais do que disposto a satisfazer os meus pedidos. Talvez eu finalmente fui longe demais com ele. Talvez ele aceitaria sua recente suposição e se esqueceria de mim; seguindo em frente com sua vida como eu pretendia seguir em frente com a minha.

"Eu sinto muito por Edward aparecer com Amber Peterson," Carlisle disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos. "Ele deve ter lido minha mente e descoberto que você estava indo ao baile com Mike."

"Sim, ele me disse que ele leu. Eu estava contando que ele descobrisse que eu estava indo. Jessica me contou sobre a loira fatal, que ele foi visto junto no hospital." Eu ri baixinho. "Jacob não era o único tentando deixar alguém com ciúmes."

"Nem você era ." Olhei para Carlisle, confusa com sua declaração. "Amber Peterson é filha do Dr. Robert Peterson. Ele é o cirurgião ortopédico de Seattle que tem um escritório local aqui em Forks."

"Ah, Dr. Peterson? Sim, eu lembro dele." Eu o vi quando voltei para casa de Phoenix após James quebrar minha perna.

"Robert e eu somos bons amigos . Amber atende em Washington e está noiva de um cara que está a serviço no exterior,aconteceu dela o estar visitando quando Edward a convidou para o baile - apenas como amigos;Amber sabe que não há nada sério entre eles. "

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza que não existe nada mais ?" Eu tinha dúvidas que ela estava satisfeita em simplesmente ser amiga de Edward.

"O cara que ela está noiva , eles estão juntos a três anos. Mesmo que ela esteja interessada em Edward ... Bella, o sentimento não é recíproco." Eu balancei a cabeça em dúvida. "Edward tem sido distante ... deprimido desde o Natal. Ele soube que você estava seguindo em frente com a sua vida e ... bem, vamos apenas dizer que o olho verde do ciúmes não é apenas para humanos."

"Carlisle, você está tentando me dizer que ele estava com ciúmes de Mike me levando para o baile? Edward, que poderia ter qualquer garota que ele quisesse em todo o mundo?"

"Edward, que poderia ter qualquer garota no mundo inteiro, mas só quer uma." Carlisle encostou na frente da minha casa e olhou para mim. "Bella, eu tenho certeza que existe uma razão para você escolher se separar por um tempo da minha família - e você não tem que explicar isso para mim - mas você tem que saber o quanto Edward a ama . As vezes ele exagera com presentes ou sendo super protetor, mas isso é só porque ele não quer perder você .Tente se colocar no lugar dele:se você vive sozinho a mais de cem anos e finalmente você conhece alguém que significa o mundo para você . Esses sentimentos você não pode simplesmente varrer para debaixo do tapete. Basta pensar nisso. "

"Obrigado, Carlisle. Diga a Esme que eu sinto falta dela e eu vou ligar ... se estiver tudo bem. Eu não acho que Edward quer falar comigo agora." Carlisle acenou com a cabeça e saiu com o carro.

Charlie não tinha chego em casa e eu estava feliz por ter a casa só para mim. Havia muito em que eu precisava pensar. Subi e fui para a cama deslizando debaixo dos cobertores quentes. Minha vida tinha sido miserável sem Edward. Eu não poderia imaginar continuar a vida sem ele. Olhei para minha janela, sentindo saudades dos dias que ele se deitava ao meu lado e cantava para eu dormir. Em minha mente não havia dúvida do que eu tinha que fazer.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei me sentindo uma nova pessoa. Tomei banho e me vesti, então desci para ligar para os Cullens para ver se estava tudo bem se eu fosse visita-los.

"Alô ,"a voz de Rosalie veio através do receptor.

"Rosalie,é Bella. Eu liguei para ver se estava tudo bem para mim ir até ai."

Ela fez uma pausa antes de responder. "Você sabe que Edward não está aqui?"

"Eu posso conversar com Esme ou Alice até ele voltar. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele."

"Bella, ele se foi."

Meu corpo se desligou. "On, onde ele foi ..."

"Ele partiu para ficar com alguns amigos no Egito. Eu não imagino que ele estará de volta. Alice e Jasper foram visitar alguns amigos no Alasca, e Emmett e eu vamos fazer uma viagem ao Japão. Esme estara aqui, eu tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em vê-la. "

"Talvez eu ligue para ela mais tarde," eu sussurrei e desliguei o telefone. Eu cai no chão, sentindo o aperto no meu peito dificultando a respiração. _Ele deixou você assim como da última vez_ , eu fechei os olhos para bloquear as visões daqueles dias horriveis. Mas não foi exatamente como da última vez. Eu o afastei desta vez, desta vez foi tudo minha culpa.

Charlie entrou na cozinha para me encontrar ofegante no chão.

"Bells, o que aconteceu?" ,ele perguntou com alarme em seus olhos.

"Ele ... ele foi... embora", eu gaguejava enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Quem?" Charlie pegou uma parte de mim e me ajudou a levantar. Os braços dele ao meu redor para parar meu tremor incontrolável.

"Ed ... war ... d ..."

Não havia ninguém a quem culpar senão a mim mesmo. Eu me afastei de Charlie e cegamente fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Eu caí na minha cama com dor e pesar começando a corroer um buraco no meu coração.

* * *

><p><em>Bella boba! olha o que ela fez! tanta confusão...achei ela muito cheia de si, vocês não?<em>

_Querida Poli que ótimo que vc está gostando,ainda vamos ter pov do Jacob é tudo que posso dizer rsrsrsr_

_Querida Adriana infelizmente eu só traduzo, também estou esperando o up date da autora**.****WHAT ONCE WAS LOST** é muito boa,amo de paixão! olho todos os dias pra ver se a **writing101** já atualizou, não se preocupe assim que tiver novidades posto aqui_


	4. Março

_**Nota da Autora**: Passagens para o cruzeiro - $ 469. Hotel - $ 633. Passagens de avião - R$ 646. Escrever o capítulo sobre as férias de primavera de Bella Swan - Não tem preço._

_**Disclaimer:**** Todos os personagens associados à série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**_

**_Março_**

**_Bella POV_**

"As férias de primavera não são daqui há algumas semanas?" Charlie perguntou enquanto eu estava limpando a mesa de jantar. Eu só tinha que preparar o jantar as noites que ele não comia nos Clearwaters. Quando eu estava em casa sozinha eu o pulava.

Charlie e Sue começaram a se preocupar comigo após a semana do dia dos namorados; o dia em que eu me desliguei. Tinha sido naquele dia no mês passado quando Rosalie me informou que Edward tinha deixado o país e ela não achava que ele iria retornar.

"Sim", eu disse enchendo a pia com água.

"Você está planejando algo?" Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. "Por que você não liga para Angela e vê se ela não quer viajar ou algo assim."

"Ela e Ben vão para a Califórnia para um encontro de casais. Eu provavelmente vou fazer algumas horas extras na livraria."

"Bells, você trabalha o tempo todo. Você precisa desacelerar e aproveitar a vida. Edward não lhe deu duas passagens para um cruzeiro no Natal?", Eu me mantive de costas para ele e agarrei o balcão, meus dedos ficando brancos.

"Sim", eu sussurrei, tentando bloquear as memórias daquele fatídico dia de Natal.

"Por que você não as usa? Faça um cruzeiro para Porto Rico ou Bahamas."

"Não teria graça ir sozinha. Posso muito bem ficar em casa e economizar o dinheiro."

"Leve alguém com você ."

Eu me virei e encarei Charlie. "Quem pai? Jessica não está falando comigo, o que significa que Mike está fora de questão. Todo mundo que trabalha comigo tem família e tem planos. Você não quer ir. Eu não posso levar Sue, porque ela seria a unica a cuidar de você na minha ausência. Angela tem planos, eu suponho que Alice ainda está no Alasca e nem sequer mencione Leah. "

"Por que não Jacob? Ele também estará fora da escola nesta semana."

Eu me virei e enfiei minhas mãos na água com sabão. "Mesmo que Jacob e eu estivéssemos nos falando,o que não estamos, eu não posso usar as passagens de Edward e leva-lo;o que não seria correto. Vou ficar em casa e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso - por favor ". Charlie murmurou alguma coisa e se mudou para a sala de estar.

Eu não tinha falado com Jacob desde o temido Sweetheart Dance . Sue casualmente mencionou que Kathryn Ortiz havia se mudado para Nova York, para trabalhar como designer de moda. Ela disse que Jacob estava deprimido, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com a partida de Kathryn, mas a ausência de outro alguém.

Eu terminei a limpeza e me retirei silenciosamente para o meu quarto. Eu chequei meus e-mails - pensando apenas que talvez - mas não havia nada. Eu me arrastei para a cama e olhei pela janela. Eu tinha deixado de existir desde que Edward foi embora. Havia algo sobre a sua ausência que fazia a minha mente, corpo e alma funcionarem mau. Embora eu tivesse sido a única a pedir algum espaço para respirar, era diferente quando eu sabia que ele ainda estava em Forks - quando ele estava apenas a uma chamada de distância. Eu tinha conseguido o que pedi; ele tinha me deixando em paz.

No dia seguinte, Sue convidou Charlie e eu para o aniversário de Leah. Recusei-me no início, mas Charlie insistiu. Ele colocou o sentimento de culpa em mim me dizendo como Sue ficaria magoada se eu não fosse. "Não vá por Leah, mas por Sue", insistiu ele. Eu me rendi e fui.

Eu não esperava que alguém do bando de lobos estivesse lá . Leah tinha o hábito de se isolar do resto do bando. As coisas só tinham piorado entre ela e os outros quando Emily anunciou que ela e Sam estavam esperando um bebê . Eu só podia imaginar como Leah deveria estar se sentido e simpatizei com ela, embora ela nunca pediu a minha pena.

As únicas pessoas nos Clearwaters eram:Charlie, eu, Seth, Sue e Leah. Pela expressão no rosto de Leah, ela não queria uma festa. Ela estava sentada no sofá com a testa franzida e não falou quando Charlie e eu chegamos. Charlie desapareceu para ajudar Sue na cozinha me deixando sozinha com Leah.

"Qual é a sensação de se ter dezessete?" Perguntei afundando no sofá .

"Qual é a sensação de se ter dezenove?"

"Não muito boa", eu respondi. Embora não pudesse ler minha mente, não era segredo como eu fiquei chateada ao descobrir que eu era a unica envelhecendo. Edward sempre teria dezessete - não havia como mudar isso. Jacob e os outros não iriam envelhecer, enquanto os Cullens estivessem por perto. Leah estava comemorando seu aniversário de dezessete anos, mas ela ainda tinha dezesseis.

Ficamos sentadas em silêncio e vimos um seriado cômico na televisão. Nenhuma de nós riu.

Depois de comermos cachorros-quentes, lamentavelmente cantamos parabéns e assistimos quando Leah, com um gesto rápido, soprou as velas de seu bolo sem parar para fazer um desejo.

"Eu estou saindo para o cinema", anunciou ela saindo pela porta dos fundos.

"E os presentes?" Sue falou logo depois que ela saiu.

Charlie colocou seu braço ao redor dela. "Ela pode abri-los quando ela voltar. Ela provavelmente prefere ficar sozinha agora."

Depois de pegar o meu pedaço de bolo de chocolate, pedi licença e fui para fora para tomar ar fresco. Eu deitei na rede no quintal da frente e olhei para o céu. Era o crepúsculo e a temperatura começou a cair. Eu puxei meu casaco contra meu corpo e fechei os olhos.

"Bella".

Olhei para ver Jacob em pé a poucos metros de distância da rede, segurando um presente embrulhado.

"Leah não está aqui, ela foi ao cinema", eu disse fechando meus olhos novamente. "Há algumas salsichas que sobraram e bastante bolo." Eu não ouvi qualquer movimento e dei uma espiada com um olho. Jacob não se moveu.

"Sinto muito". Sua voz saiu com rouquidão.

"Pelo o que você está se desculpando?" Eu olhava para ele. Ele moveu o presente entre as mãos e passou o peso do corpo de pé para pé .

"Eu fui um idiota no Sweetheart Dance. Eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada e deixado vocês dois sozinhos. Eu só ..." Ele suspirou e sua mandíbula se apertou. "Me deixa com raiva quando alguem lê minha mente sem permissão, me deixa com raiva quando um sanguessuga egoísta pensa que eu poderia ...te machucar." Dor brilhava em seus olhos escuros.

"Edward só me disse o porque de você estar com Kathryn para me fazer sentir melhor." Sentei-me na rede. "Eu estava com ciúmes de você e ela juntos."

O rosto de Jacob relaxou um pouco quando um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Eu não achava que você ligava para mim. Eu não achava que você se importasse com quem eu saiu."

"Eu me importo com quem você sai" Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele. "Eu sempre me importo com você Jacob, embora possa não ser do jeito que você quer que eu me importe . Você é meu melhor amigo. Estou ficando muito cansada de ter que ficar em cima do murro de ambos os lados Jake, mas eu acho que não importa mais ".

"Sim, Seth mencionou que ele se foi, eu não vou dizer que sinto muito. A diferença entre ele e eu Bella : Eu nunca te deixarei. Esta é a segunda vezes -."

"Jacob, desta vez foi diferente do que da última vez. Eu o empurrei .Desta vez,ele nem sequer disse adeus." Olhei para o chão, quando uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto. Jacob estendeu a mão e me puxou para fora da rede em seus braços. Fechei os olhos e o deixei me abraçar.

"Então, eu estou perdoado?" Senti sua respiração quente contra minha pele.

"Claro, claro."

Depois de alguns momentos nos separamos e entramos. Jacob se serviu de cinco cachorros quentes e duas fatias enormes de bolo. Nós rimos e brincamos como nos velhos tempos, como faziamos antes das coisas ficarem complicadas.

"Eu tenho tentado falar para Bells fazer um cruzeiro nas férias de primavera", Charlie disse enquanto nós relaxávamos na sala de estar. "Ei Jacob,e que tal você indo para um cruzeiro?" Eu olhei para Charlie.

"Cara, eu adoraria, mas eu prometi ao velho Keel que iria arrumar a sua Chevy '56. Além disso, eu não tenho esse dinheiro . Eu não vou deixar uma garota bancar a minha parte . "

"Tudo pago, exceto a comida e os gastos extras,ela só tem que ligar para a agência de viagens e informar qual o cruzeiro ela quer. Avião, passagens para o cruzeiro, estadia de hotel - tudo por conta de Edward"

"Oh, bem, já que ele está pagando por isso, eu tenho certeza que posso falar com o Sr. Keel e arrumar seu carro em outro momento. Eu adoraria passar uma semana me divertindo, sozinho no meio do azul profundo com Bella e ter o -não-só-poderoso pagando por tudo. "

"Eu não vou", eu disse, me encolhendo dos braço de Jacob . "Eu já expliquei a Charlie que eu não planejo deixar Edward comprar nada para mim. E se eu fosse, eu certamente não iria levar um garoto."

"Garoto?" Jacob disse.

"Homem. Está melhor?" Jacob não disse nada.

Leah nunca voltou para casa, enquanto nós estávamos lá . Nos despedimos e prometi a Jacob que eu iria vê-lo em breve. Senti-me bem de ter o meu melhor amigo de volta, embora ele deixou claro que ele ainda tentaria ganhar o meu coração.

Eu repreendi Charlie no caminho para casa por mencionar o cruzeiro para Jacob. Ele se desculpou e pensou que estava me fazendo um favor. Ele achava que eu era muito timida para perguntar a ele, e que estava apenas usando Edward como uma desculpa.

"Como se eu já não tivesse muitos problemas entre os dois ... Pai, você só estava adicionando mais lenha na fogueira."

"Você provavelmente vai me odiar por dizer isso, mas ..." Ele fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. "Eu não vejo Edward ao redor Bell. Eu não o vejo tentando ganhar seu coração.É verdade que ele tentou depois do cancelamento do casamento ... mas você realmente quer alguém que está tão disposto a desistir, ou você quer um homem que está disposto a lutar? Ele deveria ter aprendido sua lição a primeira vez que ele partiu. Agora eu sei que se eu tivesse corrido atrás de Renee ... talvez me esforçado mais para recupera-la, poderíamos ter tido uma melhor chance com nosso casamento. Lembro-me desse erro e eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo que eu não vou fazer o mesmo com Sue. Tanto quanto isso dói, eu acho que você precisa esquecer Edward Cullen ... porque Bells, ele esqueceu de você . " Ouvindo as palavras vindas de Charlie fez tudo muito claro.

Chegamos na nossa casa e fiquei olhando para além do pára-brisa.

"Você vai entrar?" Charlie perguntou saindo da caminhonete.

"Daqui a pouco".

Ele parou com a mão na porta. "Me desculpe se -"

"Você apenas falou a verdade. A verdade que eu não tenho como negar."

Charlie fechou a porta e entrou. Eu me sentei imóvel, incapaz de mover minhas pernas, mal conseguindo ter vontade para respirar. Edward tinha me dito várias vezes o quanto ele me amava e eu acreditei nele. Ele pareceu arrasado quando eu terminei com ele. Ele havia lutado com Victoria e Riley para salvar minha vida. Ele havia prometido aos Volturis que ele iria me transformar. Ele me prometeu que ele nunca me deixaria de novo, mas eu permaneci em Forks e ele estava em outro continente. Eu fiquei no carro lembrando do meu passado e contemplando o meu futuro, até que o sol começou a nascer.

Na quarta-feira antes das férias de primavera eu estava exausta quando cheguei em casa do trabalho. As crianças estavam animadas com a proximidade das férias e pareciam ter esquecido os seus bons modos na lanchonete. Chutei os sapatos, peguei o pote de sorvete de morango do congelador e desabei no sofá . Eu tinha tomado apenas a minha segunda colher quando o telefone começou a tocar.

"'Alô," eu murmurei, engolindo meu sorvete.

"Bella?" A voz de Angela parecia insegura.

"Hey Ang. Desculpe, eu tinha algo na minha boca."

"Eu estou no meu caminho para casa, posso parar? Eu realmente preciso falar com uma amiga." Ela parecia chateada.

"Eles deixaram você sair da escola mais cedo?"

"Não. Eu estou pulando os próximos dois dias. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora."

"Claro, claro. A casa está vazia, exceto por mim. Venha".

Eu guardei meu sorvete e joguei uma pizza no forno. Deve ter sido algo grande para chatear Angela. Ben a tinha traido? Oh Deus, ela está grávida? Seus pais iriam mata-la. Eu refleti mordendo o meu lábio inferior até o momento que ela chegou em casa.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei quando ela rapidamente entrou,

"Eu o odeio. Eu não iria me casar com ele nem se ele fosse o último homem na Terra." Ela se sentou no sofá e deixou cair a cabeça entre as mãos. Eu calmamente me sentei ao lado dela.

"Eu acho que você está se referindo a Ben."

"Eu disse que nós estávamos indo para um encontro de casais na Califórnia?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bem, alguns de seus amigos lhe pediram para se juntar a eles por uma semana em Las Vegas. Ele esqueceu sobre nossos planos e pagou aos amigos dele o dinheiro que ele iria levar com a gente. Ele alegou que não sabia que era na mesma semana, mas quantos malditos feriados de primavera nós temos em um ano? Devo dizer a ele que está tudo bem em ser trocada por seus amigos? Não tenho o direito de estar zangada? "

"Claro, que você tem o direito de estar zangada. Se Edward ..." Baixei os olhos para o chão.

"Oh, Bella." Angela agarrou a minha mão. "Você sabe do que precisamos? Precisamos fazer uma viagem. Só você e eu. Eu ainda tenho o resort reservado. Nós poderíamos fingir ser lésbicas por uma semana."

Eu comecei a rir. "Isso soa ... interessante, mas eu acho que vou passar."

"Eu odeio pensar em Ben se divertindo em Las Vegas e eu sentada em casa a semana toda. Eu poderia estrangulá-lo."

Angela e eu ficamos sentadas em silencio no sofá .

"Acho que tenho uma idéia." Os olhos escuros de Angela viraram na minha direção. "No Natal, Edward me deu duas passagens para um cruzeiro. Tudo o que tenho a fazer e determinar quando eu quero ir e notificar o agente de viagens. Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado, você tem o dinheiro que iria gastar no resort ,que tal nós ...fazermos um cruzeiro? "

Os olhos de Angela brilharam com entusiasmo. Corremos para o meu quarto e pulei no computador. Nós concordamos que queríamos ir a algum lugar tropical.

"Aqui estão alguns cruzeiros para o México que partem da Califórnia. Não levaria tanto tempo para dirigir até lá", sugeri.

"Você não disse que Edward se encarregou de tudo, exceto alimentação e outras despesas?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu digo que nós vamos fazê-lo pagar . Literalmente" Angela sorriu e continuou. "Este aqui parte de Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, indo para a Jamaica." Apenas no caso deste estar lotado, encontramos um outro cruzeiro que parecia promissor. Anotei a informação e liguei para o agente de viagens.

"Olá , é Bella Swan. Ganhei duas passagens no Natal e foi me dito que eu poderia usá-las a qualquer momento."

"Quais são os números das passagens?" o agente de viagens perguntou com sotaque Inglês. Eu li os números nelas. "Ah, você é Bella. Como posso ajudá-la? "

"Eu liguei para ver se posso usá-las para daqui a alguns dias, é possível?"

"Sabe para onde?" Eu dei-lhe a informação para o cruzeiro jamaicano. "Eu sinto muito,o navio está cheio. Você se interessa por um cruzeiro pela Europa."

"Que tal um cruzeiro de seis dias para Cancun?"

Ouvi quando ela digitou as teclas do teclado. "Sim, ainda existem algumas vagas ... mas eu acho que -"

"Nós vamos ficar com esse." Eu escutei e escrevi as instruções e em seguida desliguei o telefone. "Partimos sexta de manhã." Sorri para Angela.

Ela bateu palmas e gritou. "Eu não vou contar nada para Ben. Claro que vou dizer aos meus pais, mas não é dá conta de Ben."

Estávamos comendo pizza e planejando nossa viagem, quando Charlie chegou em casa e entrou na cozinha para pegar uma cerveja.

"Angela, o que está fazendo em casa? e a escola?"

"Fiquei muito chateada para terminar o resto da semana. Ben e eu discutimos porque ele estragou os nossos planos para as férias de primavera. Eu estou bem agora, Bella e eu vamos fazer um cruzeiro para Cancun."

Charlie ficou engasgado com sua cerveja. "Cancun?" , ele perguntou quando ele foi capaz de falar.

"Sim".

"Eu não gosto da idéia de duas garotas indo para Cancun."

"Por que não?" Perguntei limpando a mesa.

"Taxa de criminalidade alta . Você não tem que falar espanhol ou algo assim?"

"Com os americanos que visitam todos os anos, eu tenho certeza que existem lugares fluentes em Inglês o suficiente. Bella e eu aprendemos espanhol no ensino médio. Devemos ser capazes de sobreviver."

Charlie olhou para nós duas com um olhar perplexo no rosto. "Eu não sei. Eu ainda acho que vocês devem ver para ir em outro lugar."

"Pai, primeiro você fica chateado porque eu não quero ir, agora você está chateado porque eu estou indo. As pessoas vão para lá o tempo todo. Nós só vamos ficar no navio, em seguida obter um motel e relaxar na praia. O que pode acontecer? "

Tomei as providências para faltar ao trabalho na sexta-feira. Depois do trabalho na quinta-feira, Angela e eu fomos para Port Angeles para comprar artigos de banho, protetor solar, câmeras descartáveis e remédio para enjoo para mim.

Eu estava pronta na sexta-feira de manhã e segui para a casa de Angela. Decidimos ir com o carro dela para Seattle. Minha caminhonete poderia ter feito isso, mas teria nos levado mais tempo para chegar lá .

Chegamos e fomos para o check-in. Entreguei minha identificação e recebemos nossas instruções. Quando estávamos passando pela segurança do aeroporto, o guarda nos informou que o spray de pimenta que Charlie tinha insistido para levarmos,não era permitido no avião e eles o confiscaram.

Saímos de Seattle e fizemos uma parada de uma hora em Nova York. Então, saímos de lá e voamos para Tampa,aterrisamos depois das dez da noite. Havia uma limusine a espera para nos levar ao nosso hotel e nos pegaria pela manhã , para nos levar para o navio. Angela e eu estávamos muito cansadas quando chegamos ao quarto de hotel para estarmos animadas.

O navio zarpou na manhã seguinte para Cancun. Angela e eu fomos para a nossa cabine e nos instalamos

"Vamos," Angela insistiu. "Vamos ao convés e apanhar ar fresco."

"Vá em frente. Eu acho que preciso ficar perto de um banheiro pelas próximas horas, no caso do remédio não funcionar. Eu te encontro mais tarde." Angela concordou sem qualquer problema e me deixou sozinha.

Esperei algumas horas, e quando eu não fiquei doente fui para o convés. O sol estava brilhando e o cheiro do oceano era emocionante. Eu decidi andar ao redor antes de tentar encontrar Angela. Parecia que quase todos os passageiros eram pessoas da minha idade. Estávamos todos a procura de bons momentos, fugindo dos problemas deixados em casa. Eu encontrei Angela sentada numa mesa, conversando com uma menina de cabelo muito curto e loiro.

"Bella", Angela me chamou, "o remédio fez efeito?" Eu balancei a cabeça e me aproximei da mesa. "Esta é Tasha Small. Ela é de Michigan e frequenta a Universidade de Syracuse."

"Oi". Tasha era pequena e muito bronzeada. Eu sorri e me sentei na mesa. "Angela me disse que este é o primeiro cruzeiro de vocês", Tasha disse sorrindo. " É o meu terceiro. Eu vou para Cancun todos os anos nas férias de primavera." Tasha estava passeando sozinha este ano. Sua melhor amiga tinha pego um vírus dois dias antes da viagem. Ela tinha ficado tentada a ficar com ela, temendo as férias sozinha, mas mudou de idéia no último minuto. Angela e eu a convidamos para sair conosco desde que não eramos viajantes experientes.

"A única coisa que pedimos é não mencionar rapazes", Angela disse tomando um gole de sua bebida roxa. "Estas são férias livre dos rapazes. Nós não vamos falar sobre eles e não vamos nos preocupar com eles."

"Ei, o único tipo de rapaz que eu gosto é aquele que não fala e oferece o que eu preciso." Os olhos verdes de Tasha brilhavam ao sol.

Fiquei aliviada que Tasha estava lá . Ela e Angela jogaram tênis e se divertiram na parede de escalada, enquanto eu encontrei uma espreguiçadeira a beira da piscina e me sentei com um bom livro. A noite nós apreciamos a variedade de alimentos e entretenimento.

Nós ancoramos em Cancún no dia seguinte. Tasha pegou o número do celular de Angela e prometeu ligar e nos mostrar a cidade. "A vida noturna aqui é inacreditável. Apenas uma grande festa", Tasha disse-nos. "Você pode conseguir o que quiser, sempre e o quanto você quer." Angela e eu simplesmente rimos e prometemos que a permitiriamos nós dar um tour.

Passamos o dia seguinte relaxando nos restaurantes, lojas de praia e esquecemos os nossos problemas em Washington. Tasha ligou mais tarde para nos convidar a ir num dos principais clubes.

"Ang, eu acho que devemos ligar de volta e cancelar." Angela aceitou o pedido de Tasha antes de me consultar.

"Vamos lá . Estamos aqui para nos divertir. Nós não temos uma festa a muito tempo."

Com relutância concordei em ir ao clube. Eu arrumei o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, vesti uma calça jeans e um novo top vermelho que eu tinha comprado em uma loja de souvenires e meu fiel tênis. Angela usava um short branco e um top rosa e branco junto com sandálias de salto alto. Tasha nos ligou quando ela já estava lá embaixo com o táxi. Ela estava usando um vestido verde-limão de lantejoulas que mal passava dos quadris. Seu cabelo curto descolorido estava espetado e imóvel. Embora ela provavelmente tivesse apenas um metro e meio, os saltos dourados que ela usava aumentavam sua altura em pelo menos três centimetros.

"Garotas, prontas para a festa?" ela disse, sorrindo quando nós a encontramos no lobby. Eu dei uma risada nervosa e olhei para Angela. Ela não pareceu se preocupar com nada e pulou no carro. Lentamente eu segui atrás dela.

O táxi nos levou até a Avenida Kukulcan, que estava abarrotada com pessoas, clubes e bares. Angela olhou para fora da janela de boca aberta. Depois de andarmos alguns poucos quilômetros, Tasha disse ao motorista para nos levar de volta para o Bongo Coco, uma das boates mais famosas de Cancun.

O clube tinha dois andares com música bombando, lasers e lotada de pessoas. Eu segurei a mão de Angela enquanto ela seguiu Tasha, que teve que empurrar através de uma multidão de pessoas.

"É hora da festa garotas", Tasha gritou para ser ouvida sobre a música. Ela pegou um copo com um líquido azul e o engoliu em um só gole . "Bem-vindas ao coração de Cancun!" Ela se virou sacudindo a cabeça para trás e para frente e dançou no meio da multidão.

O cara que tinha entregue a Tasha sua bebida azul estava agora oferecendo mais duas para Angela e eu. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Angela, acho que devemos sair."

Angela sorriu e inclinou-se para que eu pudesse ouvi-la. "Estou cansada de sempre fazer a coisa certa, você não Bella? Onde isto nos levou? Nem para Ben, nem Edward. Se eles pode ser maus, por que nós não podemos?", Ela pegou o copo do garçom e ofereceu um para mim. Eu o peguei e brindamos. Ao contrário de Tasha, nenhuma de nós conseguiu tomar em um só gole, embora certamente Angela tentou.

"Venha, vamos dançar!" Angela pegou minha mão e me puxou para a multidão.

"Você sabe que eu não danço", eu disse me afastando.

"Bella, ninguém aqui te conhece. Eles nunca vão te ver novamente. Pela primeira vez, deixe pra lá e se divirta."

Deixei Angela me puxar para a multidão. A música era pulsante e a batida pesada podia ser sentida debaixo dos meus pés. Fechei os olhos e deixei ir, deixei ir todas as minhas inseguranças e todas as minhas preocupações, e deixei a música engolir os meus sentidos. Eu pulei, saltei e girei. Eu teria caído mais de uma vez se eu não estivesse rodeada por tantas pessoas. Eu era como pinball em uma máquina.

Quando finalmente parei, eu estava molhada com suor e comecei a me sentir enjoada. A sala começou a girar e minha cabeça começou a latejar. Desesperada, comecei a procurar uma saída, empurrando desde o centro da multidão. Eu fiz isso até chegar a parede e comecei a procurar por uma porta. Felizmente eu encontrei uma, e sai bem a tempo de vomitar do lado de fora do edifício. Eu agarrei minha cabeça com as duas mãos na esperança dela parar de pulsar. Isso não estava funcionando. Parecia que havia mais barulho do lado de fora do que havia dentro. O fluxo constante de veículos e pessoas era dolorosamente alto. Felizmente, havia uma brisa fresca e eu estava feliz que eu tinha prendido o meu cabelo. Eu encontrei uma parede limpa para me encostar, sentei e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos. Minha paz foi interrompida algumas vezes por garotos e garotas perguntando se eu fazia favores. Eu balancei a cabeça e assumi que eles entenderam que pela minha aparência eu não era o tipo de festas.

Pareciam que foram horas antes de Angela tropeçar pela porta da frente arrastando Tasha. Ela parecia frenética até que seus olhos me viram e seu corpo afundou com alívio. Ela praticamente carregou Tasha até onde eu estava sentada.

"Graças a Deus. Bella, eu pensei que tinha perdido você ." Ela colocou Tasha ao meu lado no chão e caiu ao lado dela. "Você estava certa, não deveriamos ter vindo. Eu me sinto um lixo. Eu não sei o que tem nessas bebidas, mas acho que Tasha teve o bastante. Encontrei-a no segundo andar desmaiada em um canto. Alguém roubou seus sapatos. " Eu ri após perceber os pés descalços de Tasha.

"Sente-se com ela, vou tentar arrumar um táxi de volta para o hotel." Eu lentamente me levantei e me equilibrei antes de ir para a rua. Apesar da vida noturna nunca parar, os táxis eram poucos e demoravam a passar. Eu encontrei um homem encostado a um táxi amarelo, falando em seu telefone celular. Não havia indicação de que ele estava disponível, mas eu não via nenhum outro táxi. Eu me aproximei dele, ouvindo o fluxo constante de espanhol vindo de sua boca, e esperava que ele pudesse entender o meu Inglês. Ele parou de falar e olhou para mim com curiosidade, com seus olhos escuros.

" Usted habla inglês?" Eu perguntei.

"Um pouco", disse ele com um sotaque pesado. Eu dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Está livre?" Ele olhou ao redor. "Eu e minhas amigas precisamos de uma carona para o hotel."

"Quantas?"

"Só nós três. Você pode nos levar?"

"Sí ", disse ele, depois parou. "Eu tenho um compromisso primeiro, na cidade."

"Ah, nós podemos esperar. Nós vamos ficar bem -."

"Não", ele deixou escapar. Fiquei surpresa com a sua súbita explosão. Então ele sorriu e relaxou um pouco. "Eu posso não estar livre. O compromisso não vai demorar muito." Olhei em seus olhos escuros e pulei quando ouvi a voz de Edward.

_Não faça isso, Bella. Não confie nele._ Lembrei imediatamente de quando eu tinha visões e ouvia a voz de Edward a um ano atrás, quando ele me deixou pela primeira vez. Eu estava desesperada para vê -lo, ouvi-lo, que eu estava disposta a me colocar em risco apenas para Edward me alertar . Por que eu comecei a ouvi-lo agora era confuso. Eu não estava procurando entrar em problemas, eu estava procurando uma saída. Lentamente, comecei a recuar de perto do motorista.

"Está tudo bem, eu acho que nós vamos -"

"Bella, você encontrou um táxi." Angela veio atrás de mim. "Você pode ajudar com a nossa amiga?"

"Angela, ele tem algumas coisas para fazer antes que ele possa nos levar de volta para o hotel." Eu me virei e tentei chamar a atenção dela por tempo suficiente para a minha boca gesticular a palavra não.

"Você vai cobrar se você nos levar para a cidade?"

"Não", ele disse balançando a cabeça inocentemente.

"Bella, eu estou cansada e realmente quero um chuveiro", Angela reclamou e voltou sua atenção para o motorista. "Você poderia ajudar a colocar nossa amiga em seu carro?" Ela fez sinal para ele segui-la até onde ela havia deixado Tasha deitada.

_Não fique no carro, Bell_a, a voz de Edward me avisou.

"O que eu devo fazer", eu sussurrei de volta em voz alta. "Angela não vai me ouvir e eu não posso deixa-la ir sozinha com uma pessoa inconsciente. É culpa sua que eu estou aqui, então apenas me deixe em paz."

"Bella," Angela me deu um olhar preocupado, "você está bem?"

"Claro."

Colocamos Tasha entre nós no banco de trás e o motorista se distanciou da praia. Ele estava de volta em seu telefone celular, falando apressadamente em espanhol. Olhei para Angela e ela deu de ombros. _É muito para as nossas aulas de espanhol em Forks_, eu pensei miseravelmente.

"Estou que le trae tres muchachas, si,turista. Son sola." Felizmente, lembrei-me um pouco do espanhol que eu tinha estudado quando eu morava em Phoenix, antes de me mudar para Forks. Eu entendi: três mulheres, sim, turista e sozinhas. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e minha respiração tornou-se curta.

"Bella, você está ficando doente?" Eu não podia dizer nada. Algo estava errado, isto estava terrivelmente errado. "Motorista", Angela bateu em seu ombro, "eu acho que nós precisamos encostar. Minha amiga está ficando doente aqui atrás. Eu não quero que ela vomite em seu carro."

"Un momento", disse ele erguendo um dedo. Olhei pela janela e percebi que o glamour das casas noturnas não existiam mais. As ruas começaram a parecer mais simples e os edifícios não estavam fervendo com excitação. Nós não estavamos mais na atração turística maravilhosa que atraia as pessoas para Cancun, estávamos dentro da Cancun que Charlie tinha ficado preocupado.

"Dê a volta", eu gritei para o motorista. "Dê a volta agora!"

"Bella, o que há de errado?" A voz de Angela aumentou em pânico.

"Se você não nos levar de volta agora, eu vou ..."

"O quê ?" o motorista zombou. "Muchachas, sola. Eles vão pagar muito bem, si?"

Ele acelerou e foi se aprofundando mais para a cidade. Tasha ainda estava apagada como uma luz, não iriamos receber nenhuma ajuda dela. Angela estava olhando para mim com um olhar frenético em seu rosto. Minha mente correu, tentando encontrar uma saída. Se o deixássemos continuar, as nossas chances não pareciam boas. Eu empurrei o medo da minha mente, tentando controlar o me próprio distúrbio de pânico dentro de mim. Edward tinha me avisado ... Edward.

Debrucei-me sobre o corpo mole de Tasha e puxei Angela em minha direção. "Ouça com atenção," eu sussurrei. "Você vai ter que saltar para fora do carro Angela." Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, você tem . Pegue meus sapatos." Eu rapidamente tirei meus tênis e os entreguei a ela. Suas mãos tremiam quando ela tirou as sandálias e as entregou a mim. "Tente não bater sua cabeça quando você cair,role". Olhei para o motorista, ele estava de volta ao telefone não prestando atenção em nós. "Chegue ao lugar mais seguro que você puder encontrar. Não pare até encontrar um lugar seguro. Uma loja ou algo assim." Eu não poderia pensar em não haver um lugar seguro em algum lugar. "Eu preciso que você ligue para Edward."

" Edward ,por que-?"

"Confie em mim, por favor." Edward era o único que eu poderia pensar que era capaz de me salvar , ou pelo menos me encontrar. Eu disse lentamente o seu número do telefone celular e fiz Angela repeti-lo.

"Bella, eu não posso deixa-la", ela chorou.

"Não podemos deixar Tasha com eles . Uma de nós tem que ficar com ela. Você é menos desajeitada e corre muito mais rápido do que eu." Sorri tentando ser forte. "Apenas por favor, encontre uma maneira de ligar para Edward. Não ligue para Charlie. Duvido que a polícia seria de alguma ajuda."

Angela balançou a cabeça e apertou minha mão. Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e respirou fundo. Sem outra palavra ela abriu a porta e pulou para fora. O motorista gritou em espanhol e pisou no freio, fazendo Tasha e eu cairmos no assoalho. Eu rapidamente me virei e olhei para fora da janela traseira. Angela estava em pé e correndo.

O motorista se atrapalhou em seu porta-luvas e tirou uma arma. Ele rapidamente verificou para se certificar que estava carregada,eu olhei para trás e Angela ainda estava correndo, mas ela ainda estava em plena visão do motorista. Sem pensar, eu afastei o corpo mole de Tasha e pulei para fora pela porta que Angela tinha deixado aberta. O motorista apontou a arma, seu dedo no gatilho, quando eu agarrei seu pulso. A luta foi curta, com a mão livre ele torceu meu braço e me deu um puxão para a frente. Houve um pop e dor atravessou meu braço direito. Valeu a pena o risco, Angela estava agora em algum lugar fora de vista.

Alheio a minha dor, o motorista me levantou e me jogou no banco da frente com ele, resmungando para si mesmo. Ele manteve a arma apontada para mim a medida que continuamos alguns quarteirões da rua. Ele estacionou num prédio de três andares que parecia mal estar em pé sua estrutura

"Andando,andando", ele gritou, empurrando o aço em minhas costas. Eu não tinha colocado os sapatos de Angela e o vidro no chão machucou os meus pés. Havia um outro homem em pé na porta da frente. Eu rapidamente percebi que ele estava armado com o que parecia ser algum tipo de metralhadora, mas eu não podia ter certeza, uma arma era uma arma para mim. O motorista acenou com a cabeça de volta para o carro, e o cara se aproximou e puxou o corpo mole de Tasha do banco de trás e seguiu atrás de nós.

Haviam mais homens armados dentro e ele me levou em torno das escadas na parte de trás do edifício. Quando ele queria que eu virasse, ele apertava meu ombro direito, rindo enquanto eu ofegava de dor. Chegamos a uma porta de aço que tinha uma fechadura de combinação. Ele entrou com o código e a porta se abriu bem devagar. O cheiro de urina e fezes me fez querer vomitar e os meus olhos arderam. Ele me deu um forte empurrão que me enviou rolando escada a baixo. Eu rolei e senti cada degrau e desmaiei quando eu bati no fundo.

Eu estava esperando que tudo tinha sido um sonho ruim, que eu iria acordar no confortável quarto do hotel com vista para o oceano. No entanto, a minha dor era real e o cheiro era esmagador. Lentamente eu abri meus olhos. Olhei em torno do quarto escuro e observei que Tasha e eu não eramos os únicos ocupantes. Haviam cerca de trinta outras pessoas amontoadas no pequeno cômodo com a gente; idosos, mulheres e crianças.

"Eu achei que você não iria acordar." Tasha estava encolhida perto de mim. Ela tinha um galo na testa e um corte profundo em sua bochecha.

"Eles te jogam para baixo também?" Eu perguntei, estremecendo com a minha dor.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu estava tão fora de mim ... Ainda bem que eu estava bêbada ou eu provavelmente teria quebrado alguns ossos. Você está horrível." Eu não preciso de um espelho para me mostrar que eu parecia tão ruim quanto eu me sentia. "Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Onde está Angela?"

Comecei de onde Angela a arrastou para fora do clube. Eu disse a ela sobre como encontramos o motorista e da fuga de Angela. Eu deixei de fora a parte em que meu ex me avisou para não entrar no táxi, mas eu não ouvi,o que nos levou a um porão de um prédio caindo aos pedaços no centro de Cancun, com homens armados no andar de cima.

"Então, você ficou para trás por mim?" Tasha perguntou com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos verdes.

"Ela foi buscar ajuda. Nós vamos ficar bem", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Como eles vão saber onde nos encontrar?"

"Confie em mim", eu disse suavemente tocando o sangue seco na minha testa ,"eles vão nos encontrar." O que eu não disse, não pude dizer em voz alta era se eles iriam nos encontrar vivas. Me confortou o pensamento de que se eu morresse eu tinha feito as pazes com Jacob. Eu poderia morrer sabendo que tudo estava bem com o nosso relacionamento.

Ao mesmo tempo eu estremeci ao pensar sobre a última conversa que Edward e eu tivemos. As coisas não tinham ido nada bem, assim, a razão para eu estar em Cancun. Meu coração doía, não por mim, mas por ele. Eu sabia o que ele tinha tentado a última vez que ele pensou que eu tinha morrido. Foi essa visão; vê-lo magoado, implorando por sua vida por uma segunda chance, que alimentou o meu corpo e mente para permanecer com esperanças e não desistir. Eu me recusei a permitir que Edward me encontrasse sem um coração batendo.

A porta se abriu e passos foram dados ao nosso calabouço. O primeiro homem eu não reconheci. Ele parecia ser um nativo do México e o líder desta milícia. O último homem era o motorista do táxi. No entanto, foi do homem no centro que eu não podia tirar meus olhos . Qualquer tipo de bravura e força de vontade que eu tinha antes foi perdida. Eu sabia, quando eu vi a sua pele pálida e olhos vermelhos,que com certeza iriamos todos morrer. O terror envolveu seus dedos pretos em torno do meu coração e o esmagou.

"¿Cuántos usted tienen para nosotros hasta ahora?" A voz tranquila do vampiro perguntou em perfeito espanhol.

Olhei interrogativamente para Tasha. "Ele quer saber quantos de nós que ele tem."

O líder deu uma risada trêmula e prometeu que mais estava a caminho.

"_ Você entende que o acordo era para cinquenta_? " O vampiro perguntou indiferente.

_" Sim, você vai ter cinquenta, como prometido_. "

_" Felix e eu vamos voltar em menos de vinte e quatro horas_. "

Felix. Minha mão voou para cobrir minha boca quando eu soltei um grito fraco. Os olhos dele se ampliaram para o meu rosto. Eu não lembro de tê-lo visto na Itália e esperava, pelo meu bem e dos Cullen, que ele não tenha me visto também. Recusei-me a respirar até que ele tirasse os olhos de mim. O fato de eu ainda estava respirando me disse que ele não sabia quem eu era,mas infelizmente Felix saberia.

_" Vinte e quatro horas não é tempo suficiente_ ", argumentou o líder.

" Eu disse que menos de vinte e quatro horas. Não se preocupe, meu amigo, se você não conseguir adicione metade do seu exército para completar os cinquenta. Nesse meio tempo, eu preciso de alguém. " Ele se virou e seu olhos mais uma vez cairam sobre mim.

Tasha pulou de repente e ajeitou o vestido. Eu puxei a mão dela para puxa-la para baixo, mas ela se afastou de mim.

"Eu não posso esperar pelo o seu resgate que não está vindo", ela sussurrou. "Eu tenho que sair daqui. Qualquer lugar é melhor do que aqui. Quem sabe, ele pode querer me manter para ele mesmo."

Esforcei-me para ficar de pé e gritei de dor. O vidro tornou-se profundamente enraizado, estiquei o meu braço bom para Tasha para me firmar.

"Você não sabe o que você está falando", eu disse, incapaz de levantar a voz acima de um sussurro. "Eles não estão traficando humanos para sexo ou drogas como você pensa, Tasha".

"Você não sabe. O que mais pode ser ?" Olhei em seus olhos verdes desesperados. Se eu contasse, ela não iria acreditar em mim. Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, eu também não iria acreditar. Eu ainda lembrava muito bem do grupo de turista que Heidi levou a Volterra. Eles estavam empolgados para visitar a construção tão antiga, com tanta história. Seus gritos agonizantes eu nunca iria esquecer.

"Americanos". Cada músculo do meu corpo involuntariamente ficou tenso sentindo sua respiração fria no meu pescoço. "Eu gosto dos americanos. Eles são tão ... cheios de sangue." Eu entendi o trocadilho muito bem. Sua risada profunda ameaçadora trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. "A senhorita está disposta ... Ou poderia ser você , minha querida, quer ir?" Ele traçou a veia no meu pescoço com o dedo frio.

Olhei para Tasha em pé na minha frente. Eu não queria que Edward me perdesse novamente. Eu tinha ouvido a sua voz e acreditava que ele ainda se importava. Por outro lado, Tasha não sabia para o quê ela estava se oferecendo. Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se eu de bom grado a deixasse sair com este ... monstro? Antes que eu pudesse responder Tasha falou.

"Você não a quer. Olhe, ela mal esta se mantendo em pé. Além disso, ela não gosta de novas experiencias." Sem hesitar, Tasha grosseiramente me empurrou para o lado. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai duramente no chão. Estrelas dançaram em minha cabeça enquanto eu lutava para ficar consciente. "Eu vou te dar o que você quer e muito mais, se você me tirar daqui." Tasha sedutoramente passou a língua sobre os lábios rachados. Eu virei minha cabeça quando um sorriso diabólico se formou na face dele.

"Muito bem". Ele fez sinal para ela andar na frente dele. Antes dele subir as escadas, ele se virou para mim. "Mais tarde". Todos os três homens e Tasha desapareceram e a porta pesada se fechou atrás deles.

Olhei para os meus pés vermelhos e inchados. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estaria andando, muito menos fugir. Virei-me para o garotinho sentado mais próximo de mim. " Usted habla inglés?" Ele balançou a cabeça. Limpei minha garganta seca e dirigi-me ao resto da sala. " Usted habla inglés?" Ninguém respondeu. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás, fechei os olhos e cantarolei minha canção de ninar.

Não haviam janelas onde eles nos mantinham,apenas uma luz fraca pendia do teto baixo. Não havia maneira de saber se era dia ou noite. Desde que fui arremessada eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Os que não conseguiam mais se segurar usavam os cantos como banheiro. Tentei bloquear o cheiro usando o truque que a enfermeira em Seattle tinha me ensinado para bloquear o cheiro de sangue. O método funcionou tão bem como tinha antes, muito pouco.

Esperança começou a escorregar por entre meus dedos. O vampiro estaria de volta em breve e ele estaria trazendo Felix com ele. Edward tinha prometido aos Volturi que eu estaria transformada agora. Eu tinha certeza que Aro, Marcus e Caius não sabiam que Edward e eu não estávamos mais juntos._ Eu esqueci de cancelar o convite de casamento deles_, eu ri de mim mesmo. Eu imaginei como tudo iria acontecer. Felix iria me arrastar de volta para Volterra como prova de que os Cullens eram mentirosos e que eu ainda era humana. Eles me prenderiam até o momento certo, eles iriam me usar como um exemplo de porque os humanos não eram autorizados a saber sobre a espécie deles. Edward iria tentar me salvar ... ou talvez não.

E se Angela tivesse ligado para ele e ele não se importasse? Eu comecei a hiperventilar com o pensamento de ser totalmente abandonada. Desespero tomou conta quando percebi que ninguém estava vindo para me salvar. Todos no pequeno cômodo assistiram quando eu desmoronei. Ao contrário das palavras, as emoções eram uma linguagem universal.

A porta se abriu novamente e eu me preparei para o aparecimento de Felix. Um corpo veio rolando escada abaixo e caiu brutalmente no chão. A porta se fechou, mas o corpo permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos. Comecei a me perguntar se a pessoa estava viva. Será que os vampiros bebiam sangue de um cadáver? eu questionei silenciosamente. O corpo era de um homem vestindo jeans, uma camiseta verde com capuz que cobria sua cabeça e tênis branco. Ninguém fez nenhum movimento para ajuda-lo. Comecei a rastejar em direção a ele, mas o menor movimento do meu braço era quase insuportável.

De repente, em um movimento rápido o garoto se levantou. Meu humor mudou instantaneamente do desespero a esperança. Lentamente ele virou-se até que seus olhos ambar encontraram os meus. O olhar tenso em seu rosto imediatamente se transformou em um largo sorriso. Eu chorei e as lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto quando Jasper se ajoelhou diante de mim.

"Bella, o quão ruim você está ferida?" Ele se afastou um pouco ao perceber os meus pés sangrentos.

"Meu braço - Eu acho que está quebrado e tenho vidro em meus pés. Minha cabeça parece uma bola de boliche..."

"Ok, espere." Ele olhou através de mim para a parede.

"Jasper, não temos tempo de sobra." Peguei a sua camiseta com o meu braço bom. "Esse cara vai voltar ... logo -"

" Ok,Bella, estamos tentando -"

"Felix vai voltar com ele Jasper. Os Volturi estão nisso tudo."

"Volturi?" Os olhos de Jasper se estreitaram interrogativamente para os meus.

"Eu não conheci o cara que esteve aqui antes e ele não me reconheceu ... mas Felix vai. Ele disse que estaria de volta em menos de vinte e quatro horas e já são ... Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estou aqui."

"Bella você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Os Volturi sequestraram você? Eles fizeram tudo isso para pegar você ... mas eles não sabem que você está aqui, ou eles sabem ?"

"Eu não acho que eles procuravam especificamente por mim, mas eles são a razão de estarmos todos aqui. Não se esqueça, eles não sabem que eu não sou uma de vocês , mas se não sairmos daqui agora, eles vão. " Pânico começou a tomar conta da minha voz.

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que é melhor irmos. Não há tempo suficiente para um plano. Se os Volturi estão envolvidos ..."

"Eles estão. Ficou óbvio que os outros sabiam quem eles eram e porque eles nos queriam, eu só não sei como eles estão se beneficiando com isso."

"Temos tempo para nós preocupar com isso mais tarde. Primeiro, nós temos de tirá-la viva daqui."

"'Nós'?"

"Você não acha que nós iriamos deixa-lo vir sozinho, acha?" os dentes brancos de Jasper brilharam. "Se ele tivesse vindo sozinho não há como dizer o que teria acontecido. Ele tornou-se frenético quando cheirou seu sangue e tivemos que segurá -lo. Eu não sei por quanto tempo..."

Sem aviso, Jasper rapidamente se agachou na minha frente, e um rosnado baixo defensivo estourou de seu peito. Meu coração parou de bater quando a porta acima de nós começou a se abrir. Assim como súbitamente o corpo de Jasper ficou tenso, ele relaxou.

"Eu consegui a combinação sem usar violência." Sua voz foi o que tinha me permitiu seguir adiante. Esforcei-me para ficar em pé, ignorando a dor, e olhei através de Jasper. Edward rapidamente desceu as escadas e parou assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Ela está bem? Temos que sair ... agora. Podemos falar mais tarde. Rosalie e Alice estão ... entretendo os dois guardas na porta, enquanto Emmett vigia. Há cerca de uma dúzia de homens algumas portas a baixo em uma reunião sobre a breve chegada de Felix e Cristian . Tem outros doze lá em cima ... preocupados com o tempo, mas eu estou disposto a apostar que não vai durar muito. " Edward andou passando Jasper. Um músculo repuxado com raiva em sua mandíbula, quando seus olhos escuros me acolheram, "Eu acho que você se lembra como isso funciona", disse ele, curvando a boca com ternura.

"Como que vamos conseguir tirar o resto para fora?" Perguntei, ainda segurando o braço de Jaspers. Jasper e Edward trocaram um olhar.

"Bella", ele falou baixinho, "você é a razão pela qual estamos aqui. Eu vim para salva-la ...Não a eles"

Eu tropecei para trás e me encostei na parede. "Nós não podemos deixa-los. Você sabe o que vai acontecer com eles. E as crianças, Edward? Não posso sair sabendo que eu os deixei para morrer."

"Nós não temos tempo para discutir sobre isso." Havia agitação e impaciência em seu tom. " Você sabe o que vai acontecer conosco,com você quando Felix chegar Bella, esta não é a hora de brincar de mártir. Agora, suba nas minhas costas e vamos embora ... agora. ".

"Eu não vou." Eu levantei meu queixo e encontrei seu olhar gelado de frente.

"Você quer morrer? Você quer me matar?"

Jasper colocou a mão em Edward. "Talvez possamos, pelo menos, levar as crianças para fora. Eu posso levar alguns, com Bella em suas costas, você pode levar dois." Ele olhou para mim. "Você vai sair conosco se levarmos algumas crianças para fora? Por favor?"

"Vocês são vampiros. Vocês não são capazes de salvar todos?" Edward fechou os olhos e começou a andar pelo pequeno cômodo. Jasper gentilmente colocou as duas mãos sobre meus ombros. A frieza de seu toque aliviou a dor no meu braço.

"Bella, sim nós poderíamos salvar todas essas pessoas, no entanto, certamente teríamos de matar a maioria dos guardas Apesar de que provavelmente seria justificado, sabendo que os Volturi estão envolvidos complica as coisas. Vai ser suspeito o suficiente tirar você fora daqui... sem ser notado. Apenas estar aqui é perigoso, considerando o nosso ultimo encontro com eles. Estamos arriscando muito, nos oferecendo para levar algumas crianças. Precisamos optar pelo mais seguro e deixar para as autoridades salvá-los. Vamos deixar você em segurança e avisar a polícia. "

"Eles não vão chegar aqui a tempo", argumentei. "Eu sei que estou pedindo muito de vocês , mas eu não posso ..."

"Bella," Os olhos de Edward pareciam triste e amorosos, "não podemos salvar todas essas pessoas, assim como não fomos capazes de salvar naquele dia na Itália. Por favor, estou implorando, vamos. Nós não viemos até aqui para morrer. "

Fui para me agarrar em Edward e gemi de dor quando eu tentei levantar o meu braço direito. "Eu não vou ser capaz de me segurar em você."

"Eu vou carregar você ." Ele me pegou em seus braços e eu envolvi meu braço esquerdo em volta do seu pescoço.

"Como que você será capaz de carregar alguma criança?"

"Bella ..." Fechei os olhos e me afastei de seu rosto. Eu sabia que ele não estaria carregando ninguém para fora. Nem Jasper;o risco era muito grande.

"La policía será aquí pronto ahorrar el resto de usted. Por favor, permanezca tranquilo,", Jasper se dirigiu ao povo. Alguns choraram, alguns sorriram, outros ficaram em dúvida.

"Disse que a polícia estará aqui para salvá-los e para eles manterem a calma", Edward traduziu para mim. "Pronta?" Virei a cabeça em seu peito, fechei os olhos e segurei firme o pescoço de mármore. O vento na minha pele enfiou calafrios através de mim, apesar do ar quente. Tão rapidamente como começou a soprar, ele parou.

"Você está segura", Edward murmurou, os lábios contra meu cabelo. Relutantemente, tirei meus braços dele enquanto ele me abaixou sobre a grama.

Olhei em volta sem saber onde eu estava. "Ainda estou no México?"

Ele riu levemente. "Eu sou rápido Bella, mas não tão rápido." Seus olhos escuros rapidamente examinaram minha aparência. "Seu ombro parece estar deslocado, Nós vamos ter que consertar isso . Você não vai ficar feliz,mas nós temos que tirar todos os cacos de vidro fora de seus pés, se não os quisermos infectados ".

"Edward". Eu olhava para ele com lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos. "Obrigado por ter vindo. Eu sei que você não -."

"Bella", ele me interrompeu ," nunca me agradeça por salvar sua vida." Seus dedos roçaram meu rosto. "Você ainda é a pessoa mais importante para mim , embora eu possa não ser a sua ... Meu amor por você nunca vai mudar."

"Eu te liguei para me descul-"

"Nós temos que ir", Rosalie disse assim que ela e Alice chegaram correndo em nossa direção.

"Você sabia que Felix -"

"Ele já está aqui?" Edward perguntou em pé .

"Então você já sabia?" Rosalie olhou para ele.

"Jasper e eu apenas descobrimos."

Alice se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me deu um rápido abraço . "Vamos, Emmett e Jasper estão trazendo os carros. Podemos falar no caminho para o hotel."

Edward me carregou onde dois jeeps pretos estavam esperando. Emmett apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça quando me viu. Edward ficou no banco de trás comigo, e Jasper acelerou seguido pelos outros três Cullens no veículo atrás de nós. Inclinei-me contra Edward e dormi tranquilamente.

Quando acordei Edward estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da minha cama. Era evidente que ele não tinha comido a algum tempo. Seus olhos habitualmente ambar eram da cor do carvão. Eu gemi de dor enquanto eu tentava me sentar.

"Nós vamos ter que colocar o seu ombro no lugar", disse ele com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

" Carlisle está aqui?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso fazê-lo. Temos morfina que nós ... pegamos emprestado do hospital. Eu também preciso tirar todo o vidro fora de seus pés. Eu teria feito isso antes, mas eu não queria perturbar o seu descanso."

"Onde está Angela?"

"Os outros tem feito companhia a ela."

"Ela perguntou sobre Tasha?" Perguntei engolindo o caroço na minha garganta.

"Ela perguntou, mas eu lhe disse que não sabia nada sobre ela."

"Ela se ofereceu para ir com ..." a minha voz desapareceu. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Então, como eu fui resgatada?"

"Dinheiro,dissemos que pagamos o que eles pensavam que você valia. Ela não sabe,que haviam outros que foram sequestrados . Ou o por que ."

"Você sabe o por quê ?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza se eu queria ouvir sua resposta.

"Em troca dos humanos os Volturi os estão abastecendo com dinheiro e armas."

"Isso não seria considerado contra as regras deles?"

Edward levemente encolheu os ombros. "Eles são corruptos; como a maioria dos governos." Ele manteve os olhos evitando o meu olhar.

"O que você não está me dizendo?"

"Nada que você precise se preocupar."

Suspirei mostrando um sinal de irritação. "Você sempre faz isso. Você me exclui. Olhe para tudo que eu passei. Você honestamente acha que eu vou desmoronar tão facilmente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Não, você é muito mais durona do que parece." Fez uma pausa, depois disse: "Eu só não gosto dos Volturi ficando tão perto. Deixe-me reformular isso: Eu não gosto de você ficando tão perto dos Volturi" Eu fiquei em silêncio, entendendo a sua preocupação.

"Charlie nunca vai deixar você sair de Forks", disse ele, sorrindo para mim.

"Ele sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Ninguém sabe, mas como vamos explicar suas lesões desta vez?"

"Vou continuar com as minhas férias e pensar em alguma coisa. Tenho certeza de que Angela não dira nada."

"Você não vai ficar para trás em um navio de cruzeiro", Edward disse. "Com a sua sorte, será pega como refém por piratas, então vou ter que salvá -la,novamente"

"Você gosta de me salvar, admita." Eu sorri.

"Eu gosto de ouvir seu coração bater. Gosto de ver seu rosto ficar escarlate. Gosto de assistir o seu peito subir e cair. Eu gosto ..." Ele suspirou. "Há tantas coisas que eu gosto que eu não posso ficar longe de você ."

"Sinto muito ter envolvido você , mas eu não sabia quem mais chamar. Se eu soubesse que os Volturi estavam envolvidos, eu não teria chamado por você ."

"Se não fosse eu, então quem?" ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não importa. Eu já estava a caminho daqui quando Angela ligou em pânico. Alice teve uma visão de você sendo levada. Ela me avisou e eu imediatamente peguei o vôo mais rápido para Cancún."

"Mas Alice não viu ...qual era o nome dele?"

"Cristian". Os lábios de Edward disseram com certo desprezo.

"Eu não lembro de tê-lo visto na Itália."

"Ele não estava lá . Ele é uma espécie de cara que fica de lá pra cá. Ele não possui qualquer tipo de poder especial, então ele não é tão importante como os que você conheceu. Se eu tivesse que rotular um poder para ele , seria a capacidade de te perturbar com apenas um olhar. Ele nunca teve que falar para me irritar. "

"Então, você o conhece?"

Ele sorriu. "É muito importante para a nossa espécie conhecer todos os envolvidos com os Volturi."

Mais tarde Edward me deu morfina suficiente para ter certeza que eu não sentiria nada, quando ele juntamente com Rosalie colocou meu ombro de volta no lugar. Ele sentou-se pacientemente no pé da cama e retirou todos os cacos de vidros dos meus pés, em seguida os limpou com água e sabão, aplicando uma pomada antibacteriana e os envolveu com gaze. Ele ordenou que eu não ficasse de pé por alguns dias.

Passados dois dias fizemos nossas malas e voamos de volta para Seattle. Eu andava com um ligeiro mancar e meu braço estava numa tipóia. Decidimos contar a todos que eu sofri um acidente no hotel. Angela concordou sem hesitar, ela queria que nossas férias traumáticas se tornassem um segredo e fingiria que tivemos o melhor momento de nossas vidas.

"Você vai voltar para Forks, ou ...", Eu perguntei a Edward enquanto ele carregava a minha bagagem para o carro de Angela. Ele sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam com humor e ternura.

"Eu estava pensado nisso."

"Por que você não voltaria? quero dizer ... a menos que haja alguma outra pessoa - em algum lugar"

Seu sorriso se transformou em uma risada. "Bella, nunca houve ninguém além de você . Quando você vai acreditar em mim?", Eu fiquei em silêncio e inclinei a cabeça para o chão. Ele colocou seus dedos frios debaixo do meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto, para que eu olhasse em seus olhos. "Sinto muito por partir no mês passado. Eu tenho o mau hábito de fugir quando as coisas se tornam muito difíceis para mim lidar. Eu prometi que nunca iria deixá-la, novamente ..." Eu toquei seu rosto. A tristeza e arrependimento em seus olhos era quase mais do que eu poderia absorver.

"Tudo está perdoado. Eu sou a única culpada desta vez. Eu fui tola e irracional". Olhei em seus olhos; tudo adquiria um brilho claro, sempre que ele estava por perto. Eu era incapaz de resistir a tal atração perigosa. "Eu estou apaixonado por você . Eu sempre fui e sei que isto nunca vai mudar. Eu só... Eu não posso deixar Charlie ainda, e eu não quero deixar você esperando ... mas eu não quero te perder ... ",eu me debatia num turbilhão angustiante. Edward me segurou perto dele.

"Você não precisa se preocupar em me perder Bella, eu esperei por mais de cem anos para encontra-la. Vou esperar mais cem se isso for preciso." Ele se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Eu te amo mais que tudo. Eu prometo dar-lhe algum espaço para respirar, se você prometer nunca duvidar do meu amor por você ." Selamos o nosso acordo com um beijo.


	5. Abril

Nota da Autora: Baile de formatura é um evento memorável. Para Embry, Jacob e Quil pode ser um pouco mais que eles preferem esquecer.

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Abril**

**_Jacob POV_**

Bella voltou de suas férias de primavera com mais danos físicos do que ela tinha ido. Quando ela voltou para casa, assim como o sanguessuga. Eu estava certo de que ele era a razão pela forma que ela estava, mas ela negou firmemente que ele tivesse algo a ver com isso, e é claro que aqueles que não sabiam de nada aceitaram sua desculpa. Acidente na parede de escalada uma ova!. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, era óbvio que ela e o sanguessuga estavam juntos novamente.

O que ela via no cara estava além de mim. Seth disse que era pelo seu bom temperamento. Eu duvidava, eu nunca tinha visto o cara sorrir a menos quando ele estava me deixando com raiva. Sam apenas deu de ombros e disse que poderia ser a versão deles do nosso imprinting. Quil me disse que talvez se eu fosse misterioso e sombrio ao invés de feliz e despreocupado, que poderia atrair mais Bella. Embry me disse para ser mais romântico; levá -la a um bom restaurante e dançar. Quando eu lhe disse que Bella não dançava, ele respondeu dizendo que ela só não teve o parceiro certo. Paul disse que deveríamos deixa-lo transformar-la em vampira e então teríamos uma razão para lutar e matar todos eles. Não precisa dizer que Paul e eu brigamos depois desse comentário. Claro que Leah tinha que dar a opinião dela (que ninguém nunca ouvia), e disse que eu deveria crescer, aceitar minha derrota e seguir em frente. Sim, certo.

Durante as minhas férias de primavera eu trabalhei e terminei a reconstrução da Chevy '56 do Sr. Keel . Ele comprou todas as peças e me pagou pelo trabalho. Depois que eu provei que era capaz de completar a tarefa, ele me ofereceu mais trabalho. Eu tinha que vasculhar o ferro velho cheio de carros antigos que ele possuía, e encontrar o que eu achava que era aproveitável. Depois que eu terminasse a reconstrução, ele iria leva-los para os leilões de carros e eu receberia uma pequena porcentagem do que ele conseguisse nas vendas. Não era um mau negócio, então eu aceitei.

Embry, Quil e eu planejavamos ir ao cinema para ver um dos novos lançamentos ,que Quil estava morrendo de vontade de ver. Eu iria busca-los, mas já estava dez minutos atrasado. Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo trabalhando em um velho Ford Mustang GTA'67. Quando eu estacionei na casa de Embry, Quil já estava do lado de fora esperando por mim.

"Obrigado por ser pontual cara".

"Coisas como esta acontecem quando você tem um trabalho," Eu respondi de volta. Eu toquei a buzina avisando para Embry que estávamos saindo. Ele veio tropeçando para fora de casa com dois sanduíches na mão e saltou no banco da frente.

"Hey," ele gritou quando peguei um. "Eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Você vai viver", eu brinquei enfiando o sanduíche de carne assada na minha boca. Eu fiz uma careta quando eu provei a mostarda, mas não me impediu de comer o resto.

"Você já terminou o AC Cobra em que você estava trabalhando?" Quil perguntou do banco traseiro.

"Sim, eu terminei há alguns dias atrás ,Sr. Keel está esperando que eu termine o velho Mustang, antes dele ir para Seattle para o leilão."

"Você vai com ele?"

"Nah, eu prefiro trabalhar nos bastidores."

Embry baixou a janela e tirou três ovos pintados de seus bolsos. Ele começou a descasca-los jogando as cascas fora da janela.

"Cara, eles já não tem uma semana?" Perguntei mostrando desagrado em suas ações.

"Sim, eles são os que sobraram da Páscoa." Ele terminou de descascar e enfiou o ovo inteiro na boca. "Eles ainda devem estar bom, certo?" , perguntou ele com a boca cheia de comida. Revirei os olhos e rezei para que ele não ficasse doente no meu carro.

O filme acabou sendo melhor do que eu esperava; faroeste não era o meu forte. Depois paramos em uma pizzaria em Port Angeles. A multidão não era incomum em um sábado a noite. Nós três nos amontoamos em uma pequena mesa no canto e pedimos seis pizzas grandes.

"Nosso baile de formatura é daqui a duas semanas, por que não saímos em um encontro triplo?" Quil perguntou lotando sua pizza com queijo parmesão.

"Quem você vai levar, Claire?" Embry disse brincando e eu ri com ele. Claire tinha apenas três anos, mas foi nela em quem Quil havia impresso.

"Ha, muito engraçado. Eu vou levar March Stevens. Ela queria ir com Lawson Williams, mas ele já pediu Sarah Thomas. Ela me perguntou se eu estava indo com alguém e eu disse a ela que não estava planejando ir . Ela praticamente me implorou para levá -la. "

Embry e eu compartilhamos um olhar antes de estourarmos de rir.

"Claro, claro."

"Embry, você não deveria estar rindo. Eu sei o que você está está escondendo de nós." Embry deu um chute em Quil debaixo da mesa.

"O quê ?" Perguntei olhando para os meus amigos.

"Você não ouviu?" Quil colocou suas pernas em cima da mesa. "Jacob, onde você esteve nas últimas duas semanas?"

"Em Forks", Embry respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

"Nosso amigo Embry, chamou a atenção da Deliciosa Delilah".

Engasguei com minha pizza. "Delilah Flores?" Quil fechou os olhos e lentamente mordeu sua pizza, balançando a cabeça. Olhei com os olhos arregalados para Embry ao meu lado.

"Não é grande coisa. Eu ainda não lhe dei uma resposta definitiva."

"O que você está esperando?" Eu perguntei.

"Eh, eu não sinto nada por ela".

"Vamos lá." Quil riu. "Todo cara, admita ou não, sente algo pela Deliciosa D. "

Delilah Flores tinha dezoito anos e muito madura nos caminhos do mundo. Não tinha um homem na reserva que não tinha tido algum tipo de fantasia erótica sem Delilah desempenhando o papel de estrela. Ela era muito namoradeira para mim, mas se ela fosse oferecer seus serviços eu não tinha certeza se eu iria recusar.

"Você não a conhece Quil. Você não deve falar assim dela."

"O que há para saber? Ela construiu sua reputação se enroscando a cada cara, incluindo professores e pessoas que nem sequer vão a escola."

"Então você a está julgando pelo que os outros dizem? E a reputação deles? O que isto diz sobre eles? Ela fica marcada como uma prostituta, enquanto eles levam tapinhas nas costas de bons garotos?"

"Se acalme Embry," eu disse. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro.

"O que eu disse?" Quil perguntou, seus olhos castanhos largos em alerta.

"Apenas deixe pra lá." Eu balancei minha cabeça com a falta de compreensão de Quil. Ele era um cara inteligente, mas faltava-lhe algum senso comum. Ele era a pessoa que ria por último em todas as piadas. Esperei a lâmpada acender em cima da cabeça dele.

"Ah", ele respondeu como se a ficha caísse.

Ninguém na tribo tinha certeza quem era o pai de Embry. Rumores ficavam entre o meu, o de Quil ou o pai de Sam. Todas as mulheres na reserva falavam sobre as formas escandalosas de sua mãe. Era constrangedor ouvir as histórias e tentar esconder as informações de Embry, eu tenho certeza que nenhum de nós tinha sido bem sucedido. Ele nunca mencionou a qualquer um de nós se ele queria saber quem era seu pai. Eu nunca perguntei a Billy, mas eu havia chego perto em algumas ocasiões. Quil não parecia se importar e Sam ignorava todas as acusações.

Depois que Embry se acalmou, ele voltou e Quil e eu continuamos a comer nossa pizza.

"Quem você vai levar?" Quil me perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu provavelmente não vou."

"Eu tinha certeza que você ia chamar Bella", Embry disse.

"Ela não gosta de eventos sociais. De qualquer forma, eu duvido que ela seria capaz de se desconectar do parasita tempo o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa comigo." Eu estava determinado a não deixar o relacionamento deles me deixar pra baixo,até agora eu havia sido derrotado

¨Você pode levar Leah¨,Quil ofereceu

"Você leva Leah," eu respondi de volta.

"Uh-uh, ela gosta de você não de mim."

Todos, incluindo Sam, pensavam que Leah tinha uma queda por mim. Eu foi o único que a impedi de ser morta durante a nossa última batalha com Victoria e os estúpidos recém-nascidos. Pela minha coragem recebi inúmeros ossos quebrados, que curaram mais rápido do que num humano normal, mas ainda assim foi doloroso. Todos acreditavam que os olhos dela eram sonhadores desde aquele momento. Se ela se sentia daquela maneira em relação a mim, ela nunca deixou ninguém no bando saber. Ela era a melhor em manter seus pensamentos. Ela só nos deixava ouvir o que ela queria que nós soubessemos.

"Bem, talvez Embry a leve. Se ele está preocupado que a deliciosa D o seduza, eu garanto que ele não terá esse problema com Leah." Eu chutei uma das pernas de Quil e Embry chutou a outra.

Domingo Charlie ligou e convidou Billy para assistir o jogo de beisebol. Pai aproveitou a oportunidade para assistir ao jogo na extravagante televisão de Charlie,cortesia do Cullen. Bella estava do lado de fora, varrendo as folhas em uma grande pilha no jardim da frente, quando eu estacionei em sua casa.

"Bella".

"Billy. Jacob".

"Bella".

Ela segurou a porta aberta enquanto eu empurrei a cadeira de rodas de meu pai para dentro.

"Eu já arrumei os talheres e pratos na mesa. Charlie estava grelhando bifes no quintal e eu coloquei algumas batatas no forno." Então, ela olhou para mim e perguntou: "Você vai ficar?"

Encolhi os ombros em resposta. "Como está o seu ombro?"

"Ainda dolorido, mas Carlisle disse que eu deveria começar a fazer alguns movimentos para evitar que fique rígido."

"Ele é médico, ele deve saber." Segui-a para fora e peguei uma vassoura para ajudar com o trabalho no jardim. "Eu acho que a nossa escapada de moto no verão está fora de questão agora".

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

"Você e o sanguessuga estão juntos novamente, certo?"

"Bem. Edward e eu chegamos a um entendimento."

"Ah. Isso quer dizer que você está autorizada a falar por si mesmo agora?"

Ela riu e sorriu para mim. Deus, como eu amava aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

"Sim. Eu acho que ele não se importaria se eu fosse dar um passeio de moto com você ... mas Jake, eu ainda preciso que ele saiba."

Revirei os olhos. "Ele não vai deixar você ir ".

"Ele vai ."

Ela entrou e voltou com duas garrafas de água. Eu coloquei a vassoura para baixo e me juntei a ela nos degraus da frente da casa.

"Você nunca vai me dizer o que aconteceu durante as férias de primavera?" Perguntei tomando um grande gole de água.

"Não." Seus olhos evitaram os meus e sua expressão ficou tensa.

"É tão ruim assim, hein?"

"Jacob, eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por mais tempo. A brisa estava aumentando e as folhas que tínhamos varrido em um belo monte, começaram a voar para longe. Eu não tinha certeza se era o meu olfato que estava estranho, mas o cheiro dos bifes grelhados de Charlie fizeram o meu estômago roncar.

"O que você estará fazendo daqui a algumas semanas? Você e Eddie tem grandes planos?" Eu perguntei.

"Não que eu saiba. E você ?"

"Eu só vou trabalhar para o Sr. Keel e ficar em casa. Quil vai ao baile de formatura com March Stevens e estava tentando fazer Embry e eu irmos junto com ele."

" É o seu baile de formatura Jacob, você deve ir", ela me encorajou.

"Eu não vou dar uma de gay e aparecer com Embry no meu braço. Eu não vou."

"Você quer me dizer que um gato como você, não pode encontrar uma acompanhante?"

"Eu estou dizendo a você que um gato como eu, não quer ir com qualquer uma." Eu olhei para ela na esperança de ter o meu olhar triste de cachorrinho perdido. Eu sabia que funcionou quando ela olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

"Ah não. Nem pense em pedir Jacob ". Ela se levantou e foi para a vassoura.

"Bella é apenas por uma noite.É o meu baile de formatura. Uma das mais importantes e memoráveis noites da minha vida."

Ela se virou e falou com calma, mas desesperada firmeza. "Jacob, por favor, me peça para fazer qualquer outra coisa menos isso."

Eu fui incapaz de controlar o sorriso no meu rosto. "Case-se comigo."

Seu rosto começou a corar. "Você não é engraçado." Ela fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente eles estavam cheios de compaixão. "Jacob, você sabe que eu te amo e faria qualquer coisa por você ... exceto ..."

"Que ele não vai deixar você ir , certo?" Senti a raiva começar a irradiar de dentro de mim.

"Não tem nada a ver com ele."

"Você não vai nem mesmo ter que dançar. Basta ir como minha acompanhante para uma noite ruim. Por favor?" Eu estava de joelhos implorando para ela segurando suas mãos, quando o Volvo prata estacionou atrás da caminhonete Chevy de Bella.

"Bem, pelo menos ele sabe o lugar dele", Edward disse em sua voz muito suave e arrogante.

"Isso é entre mim e Bella , você se importa? Por que você não vai procurar um esquilo ou um coelho para fazer um lanche?".

"Eu já comi, muito obrigado." Ele ficou atrás de Bella e olhou para mim. "Por que você não chama Kat de Nova York para ir com você ,ou o apelido dela causa repulsa em você ?"

"O unico nome que me causa repulsa é vampiro."

"Gente, por favor," Bella disse. Ela tentou puxar suas mãos longe das minhas, mas eu não estava desistindo. Ela olhou para Edward. "Você se importaria de esperar por mim lá dentro?" Virei a cabeça quando ele a beijou na bochecha. Ele riu da minha reação e foi para dentro da casa.

"Ele ainda está ouvindo, você sabe", Eu disse a Bella. Ela deu um leve aceno compreendendo.

"Jacob, eu gostaria que você não fizesse isso comigo."

"Eu gostaria que você não fizesse a resposta tão difícil."

"Eu não estou fazendo. Eu disse que não, mas você não ouvi."

"Eu nunca ouvi um não, Bella", eu argumentei. "Você nunca disse que não iria comigo, você só me pediu para lhe dar outra opção. Então qual : Formatura ou casamento?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu vou ter que conseguir um vestido."

"Um vestido branco?"

Isso chamou a atenção de Edward. Ele apareceu tempestuosamente na porta da frente. Bella se moveu apaixonadamente na minha frente.

"Edward, você prometeu."

"Bella, há algumas dezenas de outras garotas que ele poderia pedir para acompanha-lo."

"É apenas por uma noite .É o baile de formatura dele,é você quem diz o quão importante estas experiências são". Ela colocou as mãos pequenas sobre o peito dele como se ela pudesse empurrá-lo.

"Ouça", eu disse batendo a sujeira fora dos meus joelhos, " se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu poderia providenciar para que você estivesse por perto. Leah Clearwater não tem um acompanhante ainda, mas eu acho que não vai ser por muito tempo. Acho que Embry está começando a ficar desesperado. "

"Se Bella não se importasse tanto com você, eu te rasgaria em pedaços agora mesmo,começando com sua língua."

"Huh, eu gostaria de ver você tentar." Eu aceitei o desafio para provar a Bella o que o herói dela podeira fazer.

"Vocês dois são impossíveis." Bella pisou dentro de casa deixando Edward e eu olhando um para o outro.

"O baile vai ser na reserva. Você não será capaz de vigia-la lá ", eu avisei colocando toda brincadeira de lado.

"Eu estou bem ciente dos limites, como eu já lhe disse uma vez e outra. Eu sei que você acha que eu não quero que ela fique perto de você , porque eu estou com medo que ela vai me deixar, mas você está errado. Eu confio em Bella, completamente. E eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu confio em você ". Ele deve ter notado a surpresa nos meus olhos porque ele sorriu. "Sim Jacob Black, eu não gosto de você , mas eu confio que você não vai feri-la,em quem eu não confio são nos outros no seu bando.".

"É da sua famlia que você precisa estar desconfiado. Se não me falha minha memória, não foi o Sr Sentimentos que tentou comê-la?" Eu fui rápido em perceber e apreciar sua careta.

"Jasper não quis ferir Bella intencionalmente ... assim como eu sei que Sam não quis machucar Emily intencionalmente. Mas temo que pode haver alguns em seu bando que não concordam com a relação de Bella com ambas as partes, e eles podem ser mais do que dispostos a vê-la se dar mal. "

"Se você está apenas encontrando razões para fazer que eu não queira convidá-la para La Push, então você está desperdiçando seu fôlego."

"Apenas mantenha os olhos nela, vira-lata."

"Ah, eu vou." Edward fez uma pausa e me deu um olhar me mandando pro inferno. Eu sorri e pisquei. Quando voltei mais tarde para pegar Billy, Bella e Edward tinham-se ido.

Fiquei ocupado durante as semanas que antecederam o baile. Sr Keel estava mais do que satisfeito quando eu terminei o trabalho no Mustang e me deu um bom salário . Sra. Ateara concordou em nos emprestar a sua van,para pegar nossas acompanhantes para o baile. Passei alguns dias trabalhando nela, tentando torná-la a meio caminho do digno.

Durante duas semanas eu fiquei pensando sobre o que o parasita me disse. Havia alguém no bando que prejudicaria Bella? Paul sempre foi a primeira e a unica pessoa em quem eu conseguia pensar. Ele sempre foi muito aberto sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao meu relacionamento com ela, mas era só por causa da relação dela com os Cullen. Sinceramente, não acredito que ele iria machuca-la. Eu empurrei o pensamento de lado e assumi que a única razão pela qual Edward tinha me avisado para ficar de olho no bando, era pela possibilidade de que eu iria desistir do meu pedido para Bella me acompanhar para o baile. Não teve essa sorte, sanguessuga.

No dia do baile, eu dirigi meu rabbit até Forks para pegar Bella. De lá iriamos encontrar Embry na casa de Quil e pegar a van para buscar suas acompanhantes. Eu me senti estranho e fora de lugar no meu smoking preto alugado . No banco ao meu lado estava o ***corsage** de Bella. Sra. Stone era florista em La Push desde que eu usava fraldas. Eu tinha descrito Bella e expliquei nossa relação, ela acabou me dando uma única rosa lavanda, adornada com um par de conchas brancas, acentuada com pérolas e uma fita branca de chiffon.

_*** **corsage: é um pequeno bouquet de flores que pode ser usado no pulso, no cabelo ou preso na roupa para indicar pessoas especiais em ocasiões especiais. Nos Estados Unidos, é tradição em bailes de formatura: os rapazes devem dar um corsage de presente para as garotas, simbolizando respeito e consideração**_

Minhas mãos suavam como loucas quando eu estacionei na casa dela. Eu estava desapontado que o Volvo prata não estava lá , teria sido bom aliviar um pouco da minha tensão com o sanguessuga.

Quando Bella abriu a porta, ela me fez perder o meu fôlego. Ela parecia um anjo sorrindo para mim com seus olhos castanhos ,sua pele era branca com um tom rosa. Ela estava usando um vestido marrom que chegava a altura dos joelhos. O vestido parecia ser de seda e tinha um laço largo de cetim acima da cintura.

"Eu te trouxe um corsage - Eu espero que você não se importe. Combina com a minha lapela.". Tirei o corsage fora da caixa e coloquei-o em seu pulso.

"É adorável."

"Eu pensei que Edward estaria aqui para nos ver sair."

Ela fechou a porta atrás dela e a trancou. "Ele estava aqui antes, mas eu o fiz ir embora enquanto eu me vestia". Eu segurei a porta do carro aberta para ela e meu coração pulou uma batida ou duais, quando o vestido subiu mais alguns centímetros acima de sua coxa.

Embry estava se remexendo fora da casa de Quil, quando Bella e eu chegamos. Ele havia decidido aceitar o convite de Delilah para o baile apenas alguns dias atrás. Quil me disse que achava que Embry realmente chamou Leah para o baile, mas ela se recusou deixando-o sem outra opção, a não ser de levar Delilah. Agora, seus nervos estavam dizendo que ele provavelmente deveria ter bancado o gay. Ele tinha tirado o paletó branco, sua camisa branca estava com as mangas enroladas e colarinho desabotoado, o suor escorria pelo rosto dele.

"Embry se você não se acalmar você vai ter um ataque cardíaco, antes que Delilah tenha a chance de dar-lhe um", eu brinquei subindo na varanda.

"Eu ... eu acho que eu não vou." Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e limpou o rosto com um lenço já molhado.

"Seus nervos vão se acalmar quando estivermos todos juntos", disse Bella dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso e um tapinha no ombro. Embry respirou fundo e sorriu para ela.

Quil saiu de casa sorrindo em seu smoking preto,rodando as chaves da van em seu dedo. Nos amontoamos na velha van Ford marrom e descemos a estrada para pegar a acompanhante de Quil.

March Stevens era uma garota baixa e encorpada. Ela tinha cabelo longo e preto, que ela normalmente mantida em um coque torcido, e esta noite não foi diferente. Ela usava um vestido curto laranja que não tinha nada, além de babados da cintura até os joelhos. Ela era uma garota agradável e inteligente e se dava bem com todos. Não havia uma pessoa em La Push que não sorria de volta para March Stevens, quando ela sorria.

Ela se sentou no banco da frente da van ao lado de Quil, e sorriu quando ela mesma se apresentou a Bella. Depois das formalidades seguimos caminho mais ao norte para pegar a deliciosa D.

Delilah Flores lembrou-me de uma menina muito boa sendo muito má. O fato, era que ela nunca tinha tido a reputação de ser boa. Ela era de altura média, com cabelo curto ruivo escuro. Seu pai era Quileute mas sua mãe tinha sangue irlandês. Mesmo que ela era conhecida como a vagabunda da cidade, todas as meninas na escola se davam bem com ela. Delilah nunca teve que ir atrás de nenhum namorado porque haviam muitos atrás dela. Tudo nela era sensual, seu andar, seu modo de falar, sua aparência, seu riso ... tudo.

Embry tropeçou ao sair da van para ir até a casa dela, mas ele foi capaz de se segurar antes que ele caísse. O resto de nós sentou em silêncio, olhando o menino inocente enquanto ele ia ao encontro da raposa. Seu pai, um grande homem que sempre mantinha uma careta no rosto,atendeu a porta. Eu me perguntava se ele sabia a verdade sobre as muitas atividades extracurriculares de sua filha . Ele desapareceu e Delilah veio andando para fora da casa. Seu vestido verde esmeralda parecia que poderia ter sido pintado. A fenda na lateral ia até a metade da coxa, revelando uma perna brilhante bronzeada. Com o tipo de vestido que ela estava usando a imaginação não tinha que trabalhar tanto.

Embry a ajudou a entrar na van, certificando-se que ela não tropeçasse por causa dos saltos agulha que ela estava usando. Ela e March trocaram olas quando ela se sentou ao lado da janela atrás de Quil. Embry fechou a porta e nós esperamos por Quil tirar os olhos do reflexo de Delilah no espelho retrovisor, e nos levasse para o jantar.

Depois que a van começou a se mover, Delilah virou-se em seu assento e se dirigiu a Bella. "Então, foi você que tomou o coração do nosso Jacob?" O sorriso que ela ofereceu não tinha nenhuma hostilidade.

Bella olhou em minha direção. "Jacob e eu somos melhores amigos."

" É bom finalmente conhece-la ." Delilah piscou para mim, em seguida se virou. Eu dei uma risada nervosa e olhei para Bella, cuja sobrancelhas estavam levantadas com curiosidade. Eu dei um movimento rápido com a minha cabeça e encolhi os ombros. Delilah nunca tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse em mim até agora. Eu nem estava ciente de que ela sabia quem Bella era. Alguém no nosso bando deve ter aberto a boca.

Embora eu e os caras preferíssemos comer em um restaurante que tivesse um buffet, decidimos ser civilizados e levar nossas acompanhantess para um dos melhores restaurantes de frutos do mar em La Push. Ele era localizado na praia, e por um dinheiro extra você conseguia lugar no terraço de frente para o mar. Era o cenário perfeito com o sol lentamente se pondo sobre a água e uma leve brisa salgada no ar. Eu e os caras pedimos bife, March pediu massa, Delilah lagosta e Bella uma salada.

Não houve um momento de tédio em nossa mesa. March e Quil mantiveram a conversa em um fluxo constante falando sobre várias coisas. De vez em quando a mão de Delilah desaparecia debaixo da mesa e Embry pulava, fazendo um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios de Delilah. Uma vez, Embry saltou um pouco alto demais batendo na mesa fazendo a bebida de Bella se inclinar. Felizmente, eu fui rápido e a peguei antes que tivesse a chance de ensopar o vestido dela. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio e me olhou com um sorriso agradecido.

Nossa escola estava modestamente decorada com serpentinas e balões dourados e brancos. A maioria de nosso corpo estudantil já estava presente no momento em que chegamos. Bella gemeu quando anunciaram os formandos e os respectivos acompanhantes individualmente, antes de nos aproximarmos para tirar as nossas fotos. Ela estava de bom humor;eu só tive que implorar cinco vezes para permitir que eles anunciassem a nossa chegada, e apenas três vezes para tirar uma foto comigo.

Encontramos uma mesa perto de onde eles haviam colocado uma pista de dança,onde tinha lanternas de papel mache brancas penduradas no teto. As mesas foram cobertas com um material dourado e uma pequena lâmpada foi colocada em cada uma. O DJ teve sua mesa estabelecida na frente de um pequeno palco de madeira com a música rugindo dos alto-falantes, que foram colocados em quatro locais diferentes.

Delilah arrastou Embry até a pista de dança, March passou de mesa em mesa conversando, e Quil foi para a mesa de bebida, enquanto Bella e eu ficamos sentados e observávamos a todos. Várias pessoas vieram até nossa mesa e se apresentaram eles mesmos a ela.

O DJ anunciou a próxima música, abrindo a pista de dança apenas para os formandos. A batida constante sumiu e um saxofone suave veio pelos alto-falantes. Casais vieram para frente e começaram a balançar ao som da música. Bella se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Vamos formando."

"Bella você não tem que dançar comigo."

"Eu sei", disse ela e continuou a segurar a mão. Peguei a pequena mão dela e a levei para a multidão.

Ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e eu gentilmente coloquei a minha em sua cintura, e começamos a dançar lentamente de um lado para outro.

"Isso é bom", disse ela.

"Você não está feliz por eu te enganar a vir?"

Ela riu. "Na verdade não. Mas sendo que eu tenho que sofrer com isso - Não é tão ruim"

"Lembro-me de dançar com você em seu baile," eu disse sorrindo para ela.

"Eu também. Billy te pagou para ir ao meu baile para me avisar para ficar longe de Edward."

"Não funcionou".

"Eu não gosto de ser ameaçada."

"Ele realmente não a ameaçou."

"Ah, então a frase:_nós vamos ficar de olho,_não era para ser uma ameaça? " Eu fiquei em silêncio. Isso foi exatamente o que pai me mandou fazer. Se Bella continuasse a se aproximar do Cullen, pai ia dizer a Charlie a verdade feia sobre o que eles eram. Era contra as nossas regras expô-los, mas Bella era como se fosse da família e tínhamos que proteger a nossa própria. "Ele só me deixou com raiva e determinada a fazer exatamente o oposto de sua exigência".

"Você está me dizendo que, se eu não tivesse aparecido e lhe dito para ficar longe de Edward, você poderia não estar com ele agora?" Tínhamos parado de nós mover e estavamos apenas em pé no meio da pista de dança conversando.

"Não. Eu já estava apaixonada por ele então. Apenas encorajou minha vontade de me agarrar a ele."

"Bells, você tem certeza que é amor e não algum controle mental que ele tem sobre você ? Eu não confio nele."

"Não, você não confia." Ela revirou os olhos. "Jacob, eu sei que é amor. Ele não tem controle mental sobre mim . Ele não pode nem mesmo ler minha mente."

"Huh. Então eu estou enfrentando uma batalha perdida aqui. " A luz estava começando a alcançar os cantos da minha mente fechada. Eu tinha encarado seu rompimento com Edward como um sinal de que ela não tinha certeza do amor deles. Eu estava tentando influenciar sua decisão por mais de dois anos, mas ela sempre me disse que só poderia amar uma pessoa,que não era eu. Eu não podia aceitar isso. Eu nunca tinha sentido por ninguém o que eu sentia por Isabella Swan. Embora eu não tenha impresso nela, havia sempre a esperança que um dia ...

Meus olhos se fixaram nas portas e vi Paul franzindo a testa para mim. "Ótimo, e agora?"

Bella se virou e seguiu o meu olhar. "Ele não parece feliz."

"Você pode fazer uma pausa de seus deveres. Deixe-me ir ver o que ele quer." Bella ignorou meu comentário e me seguiu até onde Paul estava de pé . Quil já estava ao lado dele enfiando dois enroladinhos de salsicha de uma só vez na boca. Embry estava bem atrás de Bella e eu.

"Paul, o que está acontecendo?"

Seus olhos cintilaram para Bella. "Precisamos conversar , em particular"

"Qualquer coisa que você tem a dizer pode ser dito na frente dela", eu disse começando a perder a paciência com o ódio de Paul em relação a Bella.

"Okay. Brady veio me dizer que Seth estava patrulhando a fronteira sul, quando ele pegou um cheiro."

"Que tipo de cheiro?" Perguntei não gostando do que eu estava ouvindo.

"Que tipo de cheiro que nós fomos feitos para sentir?" Paul rebateu.

"É um Cullen?" Quil perguntou olhando para trás na mesa de bebidas. Ele já tinha acabado de comer.

"Eu não sei. Estou aqui para perguntar ao nosso_ líder_ se ele queria dar uma olhada. " Sam e Emily tinham partido há dois dias atrás,para visitar uma das tias de Emily na Califórnia. Eles não deveriam estar de volta até a próxima semana, o que significava que eu estava no comando do bando.

"Os Cullen não estariam nas terras de vocês. Eles sabem as regras", Bella falou defendendo sua futura família.

"Ele pode não ter sido capaz de se segurar", disse Paul mostrando seu sorriso maligno.

"Não, não são eles. Seth saberia se fosse um deles." Eu pensei sobre o jovem Seth lá fora, sozinho. "Eu acho que preciso ver o que está acontecendo." Olhei para Bella, preocupação estava em ambos os nossos olhos.

"Você quer que eu fique aqui e mantenha um olho aberto no caso deles virem aqui?" Paul perguntou olhando para Bella.

O aviso de Edward estalou na minha cabeça. Paul era o principal que eu não confiava perto dela. Se eu não pudesse manter os meus dois olhos sobre ela, eu queria manter os olhos nele. "Não, Quil e Embry são mais do que capazes de ver as coisas por aqui. Por que você não me acompanha para descobrir o que Seth sabe?" Não era um pedido - era uma ordem.

Bella agarrou meu braço. "Jacob, eu acho que todos precisam ir verificar. " Havia pânico claro em seus olhos.

"Bella provavelmente é apenas um sanguessuga que não percebeu que está invadindo. Nós não vamos combatê-lo, apenas tira-lo de nossas terras. Isto é, se ainda estão nelas"

"E se eles me seguiram até aqui?"

"Quem?"

"Os Volturi", ela sussurrou e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu tinha sido rapidamente carregado para fora do campo de batalha antes que eles chegassem. Os Cullen não acharam que foi uma coincidência deles chegarem após a batalha com Victoria e os recém-nascidos. Eles também não queriam que eles ficassem conscientes da nossa existência, por isso tivemos de sair rapidamente da área. Não foi fácil para mim;os ferimentos que eu tinha sofrido durante aquela luta ainda estavam muito frescos na minha mente.

"Faz quase um ano que eles estiveram aqui. Não há nada que de repente os atraia aqui novamente, e aquela vamp fada teria alertado o resto dos sanguessugas que eles estavam vindo." O olhar que Bella me deu me disse que alguma coisa havia de fato acontecido que envolvia os Volturi e ela não se preocupou em me dizer. "O quê ?"

"Você vai ficar o dia todo de bate-papo, ou vai vir?", Paul sibilou da porta.

Olhei em volta da sala. "Onde está Jared?"

Embry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Ele e Kim deveriam estar aqui. Talvez aconteceu algo."

"Sim, talvez eles encontraram outra coisa melhor para fazer," Quil disse sorrindo com o seu próprio comentário.

Olhei para Embry e Quil. "Certifiquem-se de ficar com Bella. Não a deixe sair de vista." Então eu me virei para ela. "Serei cuidadoso, não se preocupe comigo. E por favor, não saia sem mim. Fique aqui dentro." Ela balançou a cabeça e eu me virei e saí .

Paul e eu rapidamente desaparecemos na floresta. Eu coloquei a mão e o parei. "Deixe-me tirar o smoking antes de me transformar." Paul suspirou, impacientemente. "É alugado. Tenho certeza de que eles não gostariam que eu o devolvesse rasgado em pedaços. Além disso, eu pareceria muito estúpido voltando ao meu baile nu." E eu iria voltar.

Transformações eram caras. Minhas roupas e sapatos estavam se tornando escassos. Normalmente, eu tinha um par de shorts extras a mão, mas eu não tinha planejado que eles seriam necessários esta noite. Eu rapidamente tirei meu smoking e o pendurei num galho de árvore. Eu esperava que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era me transformar e ser capaz de ouvir e me comunicar com Seth sem ter que ir muito longe. As vezes o nosso talento mais irritante poderia vir a calhar.

Assim que eu estava sem roupa eu me transformei. Eu tinha feito isto tantas vezes, que era como uma segunda natureza para mim ,bem eu acho que era . Corri cerca de uma milha e tentei ouvir Seth, mas não havia nada . Olhei para trás para Paul,que estava agora em sua forma de lobo.

_Você está ouvindo alguma coisa_? eu perguntei.

_Não. Eu não gosto de silêncio_. Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e partimos correndo em direção ao sul.

Seth era jovem, mas tinha sido impressionante na nossa última batalha com Victoria. Edward lhe deu nada além de elogios, sobre a forma como ele o ajudou na luta e alegou que teria tido problemas se não fosse a ajuda de Seth. Enquanto Victoria tomava a atenção de Edward, Seth manteve o braço direito da vampira,Riley ocupado. Seth arrancou membro por membro e recebeu a admiração do bando e dos Cullen. Ele e Edward haviam se tornado amigos desde então. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Seth ...

Estávamos perto de onde Paul disse que Brady falou que Seth tinha sentido o cheiro. Eu diminui o ritmo e deixei os meus sentidos se ampliarem. Eu não peguei nada.

_Eu cheiro Seth, mas isso é tudo,_ disse Paul confirmando minhas descobertas.

Continuamos algumas milhas mais e chegamos em uma clareira. Seth estava sentado em um toco de árvore lendo um livro e pulou, quando nós cautelosamente nos aproximamos.

"Eu fui para cima e para baixo na fronteira duas vezes. Eu só ia ler alguns capítulos do meu livro, em seguida verificar novamente."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e Paul fez uma varredura rápida da área. Nada. Algo estava muito errado. Eu não queria correr nenhum tipo de risco, por isso sugeri que Seth se transformasse para podermos nos comunicar. Ele colocou o livro para baixo e tirou o shorts. Fiquei impressionado com sua técnica de transformação, que me fez lembrar de um trapezista.

_Fiz algo errado?_ ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

_Brady disse a Paul que você apanhou um cheiro. O que aconteceu?_

Seth sacudiu sua cabeça peluda cinza. _Eu não vi Brady. Eu não sei do que você está falando_._ Não houve qualquer atividade no extremo sul da nossa fronteira._

Paul e eu nos olhamos. Sim, algo estava terrivelmente errado. Meu coração começou a bater e meu estômago se apertado. Rapidamente, como se um fantasma estivesse atrás de mim, eu corri para o norte; minhas grandes patas nunca tocando o chão ao mesmo tempo. Seth estava logo atrás de mim e Paul na retaguarda.

_Você vai ter que se transformar e vestir de volta sua fantasia de gorila. Seth e eu vamos checar o perímetro._

No entanto, nossos planos mudaram quando chegamos perto da escola. Eu não consegui ir devagar quando vi Bella ajoelhada ao lado de um pedaço de pele da mesma cor do vestido dela, que agora estava coberto de sangue.

Bella olhou para mim, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. "Jacob, ele precisa de ajuda agora !"

Peguei minhas calças entre meus dentes e fui para atrás de uma árvore. Rapidamente me transformei de lobo para o homem, e coloquei as calças pretas.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Corri para onde ela estava. Paul já tinha se transformado e estava em seu shorts. Seth continuou na forma de lobo e gania pelo irmão caído.

"Eu não ... eu não sei", Bella gaguejou. Puxei-a para cima e olhei para ela de novo. Ela não parecia estar machucada com exceção de alguns ralados nos joelhos. "Collin veio correndo para dentro e disse algo para Embry."

"Collin? Ele deveria estar monitorando a fronteira norte." Olhei para Seth e ele sacudiu a cabeça grande. Nenhum sinal de Collin ainda ao redor.

"Embry e Collin foram para fora, e a próxima coisa que eu sei e que existe esta lacuna . Um monte de crianças começaram a gritar e Quil saiu em disparada para fora. Quando ele não voltou depois de alguns minutos, eu corri para fora para ver o que estava errado. Eu não poderia deixa-lo se machucar me protegendo. " Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu esperava ve-los lutando com Quil, mas eu vi Quil enfrentando dois outros lobos. Quando ele se virou para olhar para mim, eu ... eu pensei que eu vi pânico em seus olhos. Um dos lobos correu atrás de um homem, e Quil o parou mas foi atacado por trás por outro lobo. Eu comecei a correr de volta para a escola para obter ajuda ...de alguém e cai. Eu me virei para vê -los ... Quil, ele ... Um deles começou a vir na minha direção novamente e parou de repente. Eles devem ter ouvido vocês chegando. Jacob eu tenho certeza que foram eles que levaram Embry. "

"Levaram Embry para onde?" Bella apontou um dedo trêmulo para a direita. Foi quando notei a outra poça de sangue no chão. Seth automaticamente disparou seguindo a trilha. Olhei para trás para Quil caído. Ele tinha perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue e ainda estava inconsciente em sua forma de lobo. Tinhamos que leva-lo para algum lugar seguro._ Onde diabos está Jared?_ eu pensei para mim mesmo. E onde diabos estão Brady e Collin? Haviam algumas outras manchas no chão, mas eu não podia dizer a quem elas pertenciam, sem me transformar . Eu não poderia me transformar e deixar Quil em segurança.

"Bella, onde estão Brady e Collin?" Paul perguntou.

"Acho que foram eles quem atacaram Quil e Embry."

Paul e eu trocamos olhares. Seth voltou balançando a cabeça. "Você não o encontrou?" Perguntei e mais uma vez ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Você conseguiu sentir qualquer outro cheiro?" A cabeça de Seth constantemente se moveu de um lado para o outro, indicando que não . "Paul e eu temos que levar Quil para casa." Nós o carregamos e o colocamos na van.

Eu vesti minha camisa branca e coloquei meu paletó sobre os ombros frios de Bella. Então eu entrei e expliquei a March e Delilah que um acidente havia acontecido e que tinhamos que ir. Delilah entendeu mais rápido do que March, talvez foi porque ela já tinha grudado em outra pessoa. Eu disse a March que eu poderia enviar alguém para leva-la para casa, mas ela disse que iria encontrar ela mesma.

Nós rapidamente voltamos para minha casa e coloquei um Quil ferido na cama do meu quarto.

"Vou ligar para Carlisle", Bella disse indo para o telefone. Foi ele que me ajudou quando eu fui gravemente ferido.

"O que aconteceu?" Pai perguntou.

"Eu realmente não tenho certeza."

A porta se abriu e Seth veio correndo para dentro. "Lá atrás a trilha de sangue de Embry acaba de repente. Não faz qualquer sentido."

"Temos de encontrar Brady e Collin e ver se eles podem nos iluminar," Paul disse tentando controlar sua raiva que estava aumentando.

"Carlisle e Edward estão a caminho. Eles devem estar aqui ... muito em breve." Eu não tenho que olhar em seus olhos para ver a tensão que já começava a aumentar. Edward tinha me avisado sobre o perigo em potencial e eu não ouvi. Eu ainda não tinha seguido a sua instruções de manter os olhos em Bella. Graças a Deus que ela ainda estava conosco e só tinha os joelhos esfolados.

"Eu vou esperar até ele chegar aqui e depois vou investigar o local."

Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo. Momentos depois Edward e Carlisle chegaram correndo em casa.

"Onde está o paciente?" Carlisle perguntou segurando a maleta preta de médico. Fiz um gesto para ele para o meu quarto, mantendo meus olhos desviados do reencontro de Bella e Edward.

"Eu vou ver se consigo encontrar Brady e Collin," Paul disse caminhando em direção a porta.

"Não sozinho. Eu não quero qualquer um de nós sozinho. Leve Seth com você ", eu pedi.

"Quem vai voltar com você para o local?"

"Eu vou", Edward ofereceu.

"E deixar a princesa sem vigilância?" Paul zombou.

"Carlisle é mais do que capaz de protegê-la se for necessário."

"Tudo bem, está resolvido. Paul, você e Seth encontrem Brady e Collin. Veja se você pode localizar Jared também. Ele precisa estar ciente do que está acontecendo e nos precisamos dele. Vou ligar para Sam mais tarde." Olhei para Edward. "Você está pronto?"

Ele beijou Bella levemente nos lábios e caminhou comigo para fora da porta. "Tente me acompanhar", eu disse correndo e me transformando, sem parar o meu ritmo e sem tirar o meu smoking desta vez._ Droga, isso vai me custar._

Infelizmente, Edward não teve qualquer dificuldade em manter o meu ritmo,enquanto ele me seguiu de volta para a escola. Eu disse a ele tudo o que eu sabia, o que não era muito: Brady havia mentido sobre um vampiro estar em nossas terras para me arrastar para longe da escola. Collin chamou Embry para fora e uma luta aparentemente estourou. Quil foi para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e eles o atacaram. Quando Bella foi para fora, eles foram atrás dela. Essa informação fez um som desagradável vir dele. Levaram Embry para algum lugar e deixaram Quil para morrer. No momento que eu terminei a minha história estávamos fora da escola. O baile acabou e as únicas pessoas presentes no interior eram os pais fazendo a limpeza. _Tanto para o meu baile de formatura_ , eu pensei miseravelmente.

"Pelo menos foi memorável", Edward respondeu.

_Esta é a poça de sangue de Quil ,_ eu disse._ Este é o lugar onde encontramos ele e Bella_._ Ela acha que eles ouviram a nossa aproximação e os assustou._ Eu andei poucos metros do local._ Este sangue é de Embry_._ Não há muito, mas o fato de que há o suficiente para estar no chão é preocupante_. Eu fiz como Seth havia feito antes, e segui o rastro de sangue. Assim como Seth havia dito, a trilha simplesmente acabava. Como se ele tivesse sido içado por um OVNI. Não há nada.

Os olhos de Edward varreram a área. Ele andou cinquenta metros em cada direção de onde a trilha acabava. Cada vez ele voltou de mãos vazias. "Ele não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido", ele disse mais para si do que para mim.

_Bem, aparentemente ele desapareceu. A pergunta agora é, onde ele está e o quanto ele está ferido?_

"E por que eles o levaram? Qual o propósito deles por trás de tudo isso?" Ele continuou a escanear a área, com a testa franzida pensando. "Quão frequentemente você falava com Brady e Collin?"

_O que você quer dizer?_

"Quão próximo você era deles?"

_Eles são parte do bando! Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa?_

"O tipo de pergunta estúpida que é importante", ele disse sem perder a paciência. "Quantas vezes vocês têm reuniões? Você nunca pegou qualquer coisa nos pensamentos deles que lhe daria uma dica de que algo estava fora do lugar?"

_Você está me culpando_ ? eu estava começando a ficar ofendido com a sua linha de questionamento. Eu não sabia se era porque era Edward que estava perguntando, ou se era porque ele estava na verdade insinuando que eu já tinha que ter pensado nisso eu mesmo .

"Eu não estou culpando ninguém, Jacob. Eu só estou querendo saber a quanto tempo eles tem planejado isto, o por que, e se eles são capazes de chegar em tal plano brilhante por eles mesmos."

_Então você acredita que Brady e Collin não são vítimas, mas eles agora são suspeitos? Você acha que eles iriam sequestrar um de nós e deixar o outro para morrer?_

"Olhe para os fatos diante de nós, Jacob. Você mesmo disse que Brady mentiu para tirar você da cena. Collin atraiu Embry para fora. Você cheira algum deles aqui?" Eu não respondi. "Isso é um mistério por si só. Eu vejo outras manchas de sangue que não pertencem a Embry ou Quil ...ou mesmo Bella, mas as manchas não têm cheiro"

Fiquei em silêncio. _Para ser honesto, eu raramente prestava atenção neles_._ Se eles estavam tendo qualquer tipo de maus pensamentos, há chances que eu não teria notado de qualquer maneira_. E_les geralmente ficavam quietos e só ouviam durante nossas reuniões. Seth pode saber mais sobre eles do que eu - mas eu não posso pensar em uma unica razão para eles quererem machucar Quil ou Embry._ O pensamento de nossos próprios irmãos nos atacando era nauseante.

"Bem, não há nada aqui", Edward disse o óbvio. "Vamos torcer para que Paul não os mate quando ele os encontrar,para que possamos descobrir para onde eles levaram Embry." Ele olhou para mim. "Jacob não é culpa sua. Poderia ter acontecido mesmo com Sam aqui."

Eu não disse uma palavra, apenas corri de volta para minha casa. Parei quando ouvi a mensagem de Leah antes de começar a ganhar velocidade novamente. Minha noite do baile de formatura, a noite mais emocionante da minha vida, tinha se transformado em um pesadelo. Leah e eu quase colidimos de frente.

_Onde isto aconteceu_ ? eu perguntei.

Ela olhou para Edward e rosnou. _Você pode me seguir - Eu não confio na espécie dele. O líder deles quase me estripou quando fui a sua casa procurando por você ._

"Carlisle estava protegendo Bella. Não temos certeza onde está a sua lealdade ."

_Minha lealdade é com o bando!_ Leah gritou, sua pele se destacando.

_Agora não é o momento, Leah_, eu disse ganhando o controle da situação._ Embry sumiu, Quil está machucado, só Deus sabe o que está acontecendo com Brady e Collin, Sam está fora da cidade e agora Jared ... Basta mostrar o caminho, Edward e eu a seguiremos._ Leah não estava feliz que eu estava tomando o partido do sanguessuga, mas ela não tinha escolha a não ser fazer como eu ordenei. Ela saiu em disparada sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Nós corremos para o norte da escola cerca de quinze quilômetros e em seguida desviamos para o leste. Quando nos aproximamos da rodovia a polícia estadual ainda estava na cena do acidente com as suas luzes de emergência vermelha e azul piscando. Um guincho estava lá puxando o Honda Civic azul de Jared fora da floresta. O pára-brisa dianteiro tinha desaparecido e vestígios de sangue estavam no capô e no interior dos bancos dianteiros. No capô também haviam várias marcas profundas.

"Sim profundas o suficiente para ter sido causado por um lobo grande - ou dois," Edward disse em voz alta o que eu estava pensando.

Nos escondemos e esperamos até que todos tivessem deixo o local antes de avançamos para inspecionar a área. Assim como havia sido com Embry,a trilha de sangue de Jared ia até cerca de 50 metros, em seguida simplesmente desaparecia. Leah, Edward e eu fomos em diferentes direções para ver se havia alguma pista sobre o que aconteceu. A possibilidade de Jared ter sido arremessado tão longe do veículo não era incompreensível. No entanto, não havia sinal dele em qualquer lugar.

_Nenhum sinal é um bom sinal, certo_? _Pelo menos ele não está nas mesmas condições de Kim,_ Leah disse com preocupação genuína. Kim Connweller era noiva de Jared, sua parceira de vida com quem ele tinha tido o imprint. Ela estava no carro com ele no caminho para o baile, quando bateram. Leah tinha sido capaz de descobrir que eles voaram do assento, devido ao traumatismo craniano de Kim; ela estava em coma quando ela a deixou.

Edward nos informou que ele tinha lido a mentes dos policiais,e que eles acreditavam que Jared tinha bebido quando ele bateu e que ele achava que tinha matado Kim. Ele não era uma vítima - ele tinha fugido com medo. Sabendo o que aconteceu com Embry,eu sabia mais do ninguém que acreditar nisso era absurdo.

Voltamos para minha casa e Paul e Seth estavam lá dentro ; eles não tinham tido êxito em localizar Brady e Collin.

"Eu falei com os pais deles e eles não tem sido vistos desde esta tarde", disse Paul mostrando sinais de aflição. "Eu quero encontrar estes pequenos bastardos e saber o que aconteceu."

"Vou continuar a patrulhar a área", Seth anunciou.

"Você não vai fazer nada", disse Leah dando-lhe um olhar severo. "Você vai voltar para casa, eu vou patrulhar a área."

"Você pega o extremo sul e eu vou pegar o extremo norte," eu disse.

"Alguém vai ficar com Quil?" Seth perguntou querendo ser util em alguma coisa.

"Se eles não o levaram quando levaram Embry, eu não acho que ele precisa de guarda," Edward disse oferecerendo um sorriso a seu amigo.

_Eu me pergunto como ele estaria agindo agora se fosse Seth ou Bella que tivessem sumido_, pensei olhando em sua direção.

"Você não iria querer ficar perto de mim", ele respondeu sem olhar para mim, mas olhando para Bella que estava muito perto dele.

"Por que eu não iria querer ficar perto de você ?" ela perguntou parecendo chateada.

Edward balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu estava respondendo a pergunta não-verbal de Jacob."

"Se Billy não se importar, eu preferiria passar a noite aqui", Carlisle disse. . "Quil não está fora de perigo ainda. Ele recuperou a consciência suficiente para se transformar de volta a humano, mas apenas o suficiente Eu o estou mantendo sedado para que ele possa se curar, mas não tenho certeza da gravidade de seus ferimentos . Ele perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue que vai deixa-lo fraco. "

"Fique o tempo que você precisar", disse Billy.

"Ele vai passar por isso, certo?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

Carlisle sorriu. "Sim. Ele vai viver."

"Vou levar Bella para casa e ficar com ela esta noite", Edward disse colocando o braço protetoramente ao redor dela, onde o meu braço deveria estar.

"Por que eu preciso de proteção? Não foi qualquer um dos Volturi que fez isso. Eles pareciam estar atrás apenas do ê precisa ficar por aqui para se certificar de que eles não precisam de ajuda."

Leah e Paul riram. "Nós podemos lidar com isso, obrigado", Paul cuspiu sarcasticamente. "Há ainda o tratado para se considerar. Eu não gostaria de confundi-lo com um inimigo."

"Obrigado por se importar, Bella", eu disse ignorando Paul, "mas agora nós sabemos o que procurar. Estamos preparados agora."

"Além disso", Edward disse conduzindo-a para a porta, "não podemos estar absolutamente certos de que eles não estão por trás dos ataques. Eu não vou correr qualquer risco com você ."

Ele a levou para fora da porta e abriu a porta do carro para ela. Ela começou a entrar e voltou correndo.

"Eu quase levei o seu paletó." Ela tirou o casaco preto e o entregou a mim.

"Obrigado", eu disse a minha mão cobrindo a dela para leva-la de volta. "Eu vou ter que pagar pelo smoking de qualquer maneira."

Ela sorriu. "Lamento que o seu baile foi arruinado."

"Não foi culpa sua."

"Nem sua Jacob. O que aconteceu esta noite não poderia ter sido evitado. Poderia ter acontecido mesmo se Sam estivesse aqui." Engraçado,foi exatamente o que Edward havia me dito. Isso só me faz lembrar de quão próximos os dois realmente eram.

"Claro, claro."

Ela olhou para mim com os seus olhos castanhos tristes. "Por favor, tenha cuidado. Não seja tão ansioso para o papel de herói."

"Eu pensei que você gostava do tipo herói", eu disse olhando através dela para o ultra branco sanguessuga encostado em seu Volvo brilhante.

"Eu gosto do tipo inteligente;aqueles que usam seus cérebros" Ela colocou as mãos pequenas pálidas nas minhas bochechas e inclinei o rosto para baixo para olhar para ela. "Prometa-me, sem truques de super-heróis."

"Estou longe de ser um super-herói, Bella."

Ela suspirou e tirou as mãos, satisfeita com minha resposta. "Eu te ligo amanhã ". Ela me beijou levemente na bochecha antes de correr de volta para seu príncipe e entrar em seu carro. Ela acenou quando Edward se afastou da calçada e saiu em disparada em direção a estrada.

"Eu estou indo atrás de Brady e Collin", disse Paul alongamento as costas. "Você vai patrulhar hoje noite, certo?"

"Yeah. Eu preciso ligar para Sam em primeiro lugar." este era um telefonema que eu não estava ansioso para fazer.

Paul sorriu como se entendesse. "Se eu os ver, vou dar um grito." Ele correu para dentro da floresta em um passo firme.

Leah e Seth sairam pouco tempo depois. Pai checou Quil mais uma vez antes de ir dormir. Carlisle tirou um livro de sua maleta de médico e se acomodou no sofá . Minha casa não era tão exuberante como o que ele estava acostumado, mas ele nunca reclamou. Carlisle era bom, para um parasita.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número que Emily havia deixado comigo no caso de uma emergência. Não havia emergência maior que esta em que eu conseguia pensar.

"Ei é Jacob Black eu sei que é tarde, mas eu realmente preciso falar com Sam Uley." A moça que atendeu não soou como se eu a tivesse acordado. Houve um barulho no fundo em seguida o arrastar de pés.

"Jake o que há de errado?" Eu dei um suspiro e disse a Sam como o bando tinha sido feito em pedaços. "Estou indo para casa."

"Sam, eu sinto muito eu não deveria -."

"Jake nenhum de nós sabia. Não se atreva a se culpar por isso. Eu chegarei amanhã a tarde em casa."

Sam tentou me fazer sentir melhor, mas a única coisa que funcionaria ia ser se nós encontrassemos Embry, Jared, Brady e Collin. Fiquei em um estado de auto-piedade e auto-aversão pelo o restante de Abril


	6. Maio

**Notas da autora:** "A vida é a única arte que nos exige praticar sem preparação, e sem ter permissão a tentativas preliminares, os fracassos e ruínas são essenciais para o treinamento." Lewis Mumford.

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Maio**

**_Jacob POV_**

O prédio parecia vagamente familiar, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde. As janelas estavam quebradas e parecia como se tivesse sido abandonado há anos. No entanto, todos nós concordávamos que este era o lugar onde Embry e Jared estavam sendo mantidos. O que não sabíamos, era se eles ainda estavam vivos.

Nós seis nos separamos, furtivamente nos movendo em direção ao prédio através da vegetação expensa. Eu olhei para a janela quebrada do lado oeste e dei uma espiada dentro. Embry e Jared estavam na forma humana amarrados com cordas a um poste de madeira . Ambos pareciam estar feridos, mas ainda estavam vivos. Brady e Collin estavam na forma de lobo andando em frente de seus prisioneiros. Eles não demostravam nenhum sinal de saberem de nossa presença. Nós tínhamos presumido que desde que éramos incapazes de ler os pensamentos deles, eles eram incapazes de ler os nossos. Até agora parecia ser o caso.

_Nós temos que entrar por todos os lados ao mesmo tempo_, Sam ordenou. Meu pelo se arrepiou, me dizendo que algo estava errado; algo não parecia certo. _Seth e eu vamos entrar pela frente_, Sam continuou, _Quil e Jacob entram pelo oeste, Paul e Liah entram do leste_. _Vamos tentar não lutar, mas se tivermos de salvar a nossa própria pele, não se detenham._

_Na minha contagem de três: Um, dois, ..._

Quando saltamos através das janelas e portas, algo aconteceu. Sem qualquer aviso Sam, Paul e eu eramos humanos novamente. Eu olhei em volta procurando pelos outros, mas Quil, Leah e Seth estavam longe de serem vistos. Embry e Jared ainda estavam presos; Brady e Collin ainda estavam em sua forma de lobo com os lábios curvados em um rosnar desagradável , expondo seus caninos com a saliva pingando no chão de pedra.

Uma vez lá dentro, percebi que havia alguém parado a esquerda dos prisioneiros. Por alguma razão sua forma não era nítida, como um fantasma de algum tipo. Olhei para Sam e Paul, mas eles não demostravam nenhum sinal de preocupação.

Comecei a suar e meu pulso começou a acelerar. O sanguessuga de cabelos pretos, que nós matamos a mais de um ano atrás, e a cadela ruiva, que tinhamos assistido os Cullen aniquilar, apareceram do nada. _Agora eu sei que vamos morrer_ , eu pensei comigo mesmo tentando entender a realidade da situação . A menos que um milagre acontecesse e fossemos capazes de nos transformar, ou Brady e Collin saissem fora de seja lá qual for "transe" em que estavam, íamos morrer.

"Vai ser tudo muito rápido meu cachorrinho", o sanguessuga macho falou suavemente alisando a cabeça de Brady. "Você será muito bem recompensado por sua fidelidade."

Eu estava tentando pensar em maneiras de pelo menos causar algum dano a estes bastardos, quando um movimento brusco na esquerda chamou minha atenção. Eu pisquei duas vezes ao ver meu bisavô , Chefe Efraim Black, de pé ao meu lado.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei olhando mais uma vez para Sam e Paul. Eu não acreditava como eles pareciam não notar nosso novo convidado. Minha atenção se voltou para o meu bisavô . Seus olhos amáveis tinham mais conhecimento do que eu jamais poderia compreender.

"Cérebros são melhores do que músculos. Ás vezes as regras têm que ser quebradas, a fim de salvar aqueles que amamos.É melhor admitir que você precisa de ajuda ao invés de morrer com orgulho."

"O que você está falando?" Estavamos no meio de uma batalha importante, encarando a morte, e ele estava falando em código Morse? Ele apenas sorriu, em seguida desapareceu. Olhei para o espaço vazio ao meu lado repetindo o que ele dissera. Quando eu me virei, eu estava cara a cara com o parasita do sexo masculino.

"Olho por olho, dente por dente, membro por membro." Eu estava imóvel quando ele levantou a mão, com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Beep Beep Beep Beep ...

Bati no despertador ao lado da minha cama e tirei os lençóis molhados de suor do meu corpo encharcado. Este não tinha sido o primeiro pesadelo desde a minha terrível noite do baile. Toda noite era sempre o mesmo.

Desde a noite do baile: A mãe de Embry achava que ele tinha fugido; a polícia do estado tinha um mandado de busca por Jared, a sua noiva Kim ainda estava em coma no hospital em Seattle;os pais de Brady e Collin também deram os seus filhos como desaparecidas.

Quil nos deu uma declaração do que havia acontecido com ele naquela noite. "Eu estava em pé na mesa do buffet reabastecendo meu prato, quando Collin veio correndo e começou a puxar Embry para fora .Eu coloquei meu prato para baixo e comecei a segui-los, mas Collin disse que não era uma situação de emergência, ele só queria que Embry verificasse alguma coisa. A próxima coisa que sei e que houve um grito de dor e eu fui correndo para fora,apenas para encontrar Brady e Collin na forma de lobo arrastando um Embry inconsciente por sua barra da calça. Eu imediatamente me transformei e tentei detê-los , mas havia algum tipo de bloqueio em nossas habilidades de comunicação, pois eles não estavam respondendo a nenhuma das minhas perguntas. Seus pensamentos eram como uma página em branco...

"Quando Bella correu para fora, as coisas ficaram complicadas. Depois que a vi, eu tive um mal pressentimento que eles a queriam também. Collin foi atrás dela e eu o ataquei pela lateral. Não para causar ferimentos graves, mas para impedi-lo. Quando eu me virei, Brady violentamente me atacou por trás. Eles eram muito fortes. Eles não lutavam como jovens novatos, mas como veteranos experientes. Esta informação não fez qualquer um de nós confortável.

Carlisle Cullen havia se encontrado com Sam e ofereceu os serviços de sua família, para ajudar a localizar Embry e Jared. Sam recusou de uma maneira educada, nós não precisavamos de ajuda, especialmente dos nossos inimigos. Apesar deles não terem sido orgulhosos para pedir a nossa ajuda em sua batalha contra Vitória, não queriamos seus narizes em nossos assuntos. Este era um problema em nosso bando. Além disso, nós não confiamos neles. Seth era o único que queria ajuda dos Cullen. Ele quis argumentar em nome deles, mas inteligentemente fechou a boca antes de dizer a Sam como ele estava sendo infantil.

Nem precisa dizer que Bella e eu não tinhamos nós visto desde a noite do baile. Edward continuou a manter vigilância cerrada sobre ela. Falamos algumas vezes pelo telefone, mas não sem a presença de um Cullen por perto. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele a estaria permitindo em La Push, até que o nosso problema fosse resolvido . Faltavam quatro no bando e tivemos de trabalhar em equipe. Estávamos dobrando nossas patrulhas das fronteiras, o que não me deixou com tempo livre para fugir e vê -la em Forks. No ritmo que a nossa investigação estava indo, Bella iria se casar e se transformaria antes que eu tivesse a chance de ficar sozinho com ela novamente. O pensamento me deixou doente e me fez uma pessoa muito irritante para se ficar perto.

Tinha se passado apenas uma semana desde o fim das aulas. Faltava uma semana para a formatura, mas a festa que a nossa tribo havia planejado tinha sido adiada. Ninguém se sentia no clima para comemoração, a tensão no bando estava muito grande.

Eu não tinha pensado sobre o que eu planejava fazer após a formatura. A idéia de querer voltar para a escola depois de ter levado treze anos para termina-la parecia idiota. Meu pai e eu ainda não tínhamos falado sobre o meu futuro, e eu não tinha me inscrito para qualquer tipo de objetivo. Agora parecia ainda mais ridículo pensar sobre o meu futuro, quando tudo era tão fora do lugar

"Jacob, por que não faz uma pausa", disse o Sr. Keel. Eu estava em seu ferro velho trabalhando em meu último prêmio: um Chevy Camaro1967. As únicas vezes que eu era feliz e capaz de esquecer alguns dos meus problemas, era quando eu estava trabalhando para o Sr. Keel. Olhei para ele e enxuguei o suor da minha testa. Ele colocou uma garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa e a abriu. "Vamos lá para um cara do seu tamanho, uma só não vai te fazer mal ." Ele sorriu e acenou. Eu sorri de volta e soltei minha chave inglesa.

Sr keel tinha seus setenta anos e sua saúde parecia estar em perfeitas condições. Um monte de gente na reserva pensava que ele era um resmungão, e na maior parte das vezes ele era, no entanto, ele e eu nos dávamos muito bem. Quando ele queria falar, eu falava, quando ele desejava ficar em paz,eu o ignorava.

Ele nunca falou de sua família. Foi-me dito que sua esposa morreu a vinte e três anos atrás, e que ele tinha uma filha que nunca visitava. Uma de suas regras era que eu não era permitido entrar em sua casa. Outra regra: Eu nunca lhe deveria fazer perguntas pessoais. Esta regra não me cobria.

"O que se passa na sua mente, filho?" , ele perguntou enquanto eu relaxava na cadeira de plástico verde .

"Só pensando em minha formatura que é daqui a alguns dias, Eu ainda não tenho idéia do que vou fazer depois.".

"Claro que você tem."

Fiquei espantado pela sua certeza.

"Porque você não me diz então?"

"Você tem um dom filho. Poucas pessoas na sua idade, inferno, poucos homens em geral têm a capacidade de montar uma máquina do jeito que você faz. Este é o seu dom, então use-o. Eu vou te fazer uma oferta: Eu vou pagar para você ir para uma escola de mecânica, para aprender algumas das mais recentes porcarias mumbo-jumbo eletrônicas, você pode continuar a trabalhar para mim, e quando terminar ... quem sabe quais as portas que se abrirão para você . "

"Você quer pagar os meus estudos?" Sem dúvida, o velho estava ficando caduco.

Sua risada terminou em um acesso de tosse. "Vamos apenas dizer que você está pagando por sua própria formação. Com o dinheiro que eu fiz com os carros que você já consertou, há mais do que suficiente mesmo dividindo entre nós dois que poderia cobrir a sua faculdade"

"Você já me deu a minha porcentagem nas vendas Sr Keel, Não seria certo pegar o seu dinheiro."

"Você não está pegando isso, meu garoto - você está ganhando; há uma grande diferença.".

"Eu não sei." Eu tinha muito no que pensar. Eu preferia colocar o pensamento da escola em segundo plano.

"Eu sei que você está chateado e preocupado com seus amigos, mas você tem que continuar a avançar. Há mais para a sua vida além de correr pela floresta garantindo que todos estejam seguros."

O mais casualmente que eu consegui perguntei, "Do que você está falando Sr. Keel.? Depois do que aconteceu com meus amigos, você acha que eu seria pego correndo por esta floresta sozinho?" Eu brinquei nervosamente.

Seus olhos negros oliva, indecifráveis em sua escuridão, se estreitaram em minha direção. "Eu vivi nesta reserva toda a minha vida filho. Eu não tenho que ser parte do bando para saber sobre ele. Você não está correndo sozinho, e isso é bom. Tem muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo nessa floresta.¨ Sr. Keel sabia. Há quanto tempo ele sabia que eu não tinha certeza. Ele poderia saber bem antes de me contratar. "Qualquer palavra dos seus amigos?"

"Não, senhor."

" É ruim, hein?"

"Muito ruim. como se eles simplesmente desaparecessem no ar. Não há nenhum vestígio deles em qualquer lugar."

"Você acha que alguém levou os quatro?"

Senti-me estranho em discutir este assunto com meu chefe. Quando o resto deles descobrissem ficariam com raiva de mim, mas parte de mim queria falar com alguém de fora do nosso grupo. Além disso,Sr. Keel não falava com ninguém.

"Nem todos os quatro ." Os olhos do Sr. Keel permaneceram pacientemente em mim. "Achamos que os dois mais jovens podem estar envolvidos em alguma coisa ... não temos certeza, e eles sequestraram Embry e Jared, os mais velhos."

"Aqueles Cullens sangues frios estão envolvidos?" Ele sabia sobre eles também.

"Nós pensamos que não."

"Alguém falou com Orenda?"

"Orenda? o xamã que vive em Ozette?"

Orenda tinha seus sessenta anos e seus ancestrais eram xamãs. Ele morava em Ozette, que era uma outra reserva indígena ao norte da nossa. Mãe levou Rebecca para vê -lo uma vez, quando eu tinha quatro anos. Ela tinha uma febre que não queria ceder e os médicos não conseguiam ajuda-la. Mamãe ficou desesperada e levou a mim e uma Rebecca moribunda a Ozette para visitar Orenda. Ele nos levou nas profundezas da floresta, onde havia uma pequena cabana. Fiquei fora, enquanto os três desapareceram lá dentro. Vinte e quatro horas depois, a febre de Rebecca baixou e ela estava sentada na cama, rindo e conversando.

"Sim, o feiticeiro",Sr. Keel disse, em seu tom friamente desaprovador. "Eu o vi conversando com esses dois rapazes uma semana antes que tudo ficou caótico por aqui."

"Onde?"

"Eu estava bisbilhotando ao redor do ferro velho de Ray Peace,procurando por outros carros, quando notei certo movimento perto da margem da floresta. Tenho certeza que esses dois meninos estavam com Orenda. Ele parecia estar apenas falando. Quando ele terminou, ele escorregou para a floresta e os garotos voltaram para La Push. A maneira como eles estavam... não me pareciam bem. "

"Como que eles estavam?"

" Não como garotos. Não havia brincadeira, andavam como se ..."

"Como se estivessem em transe?"

Seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação. "Sim, assim mesmo."

As informações que o Sr. Keel forneceu me deixou com mais perguntas do que respostas. Por que Brady e Collin estariam escapando para visitar Orenda?_ eu tenho certeza que eu poderia encontrar do meu jeito onde o xamã trabalha e bisbilhotar eu mesmo ..._

"Agora não vá meter qualquer ideia estúpida em sua cabeça, filho."Sr. Keel estava me observando como um falcão. "Se Orenda está envolvido, você não quer ir correndo ás cegas. Ele tem mais anos de experiência do que você, e pode ser mais perigoso do que você imagina."

"Ele é um xamã Sr. Keel. Ele deveria estar ajudando as pessoas, não tentando matá -las."

"Vocês crianças têm muito a aprender. Um xamã não apenas cura e eles não estão sempre do lado bom. Eles mexem com o mundo espiritual e usam várias técnicas de feitiçaria. Algumas técnicas datam de antes de Cristo.É uma porcaria poderosa . "

"Como você sabe tanto sobre isso?"

"Como eu disse antes, eu vivi nesta reserva toda a minha vida. Eu seria um idiota se não soubesse quem são os meus vizinhos."

"Bem alguém vai ter que verificar. Existe outro xamã ao redor que possamos falar?"

Sr Keel riu mostrando os dentes amarelados. "Não por estas bandas. Xamanismo não é muito praticado nestes dias e tempo, e aqueles que o praticam tentam manter isso em segredo. Espero que eu esteja errado e Orenda não esteja envolvido."

"Eu também",eu disse terminando a minha garrafa de cerveja.

Mais tarde naquele dia, tivemos nossa reunião do bando. Eu compartilhei com o grupo o que eu tinha aprendido com o Sr Keel. Exceto o fato de que ele sabia do nosso segredo. Seth se ofereceu para falar com os pais de Brady e Collin desde que ele era o mais próximo a eles. Precisávamos saber se eles sabiam do encontro de seus filhos com Orenda. Sam disse que ele e Paul iriam fazer uma viagem casual para Ozette e ver o que eles poderiam descobrir a mais sobre o xamã .

"Eu digo para usar o velho método de interrogação sobre ele. Há seis de nós e apenas um dele."

"Claro, Paul," eu disse. "Seis lobisomens jovens que são inexperientes, quando se trata de lidar com o reino dos espíritos, contra um velho instruído que pode saber tudo sobre nós. Essa é uma excelente sugestão."

"Jacob está certo ", disse Sam. "Eu sei que todos nós queremos ir correndo e salvar nossos irmãos, mas temos que ser espertos sobre isso. Nosso melhor ataque é aprender tudo que pudermos sobre Orenda e suas práticas." O que Sam não disse, mas o que todos estávamos pensando e que Embry e Jared poderiam estar vivos ou não quando os encontrássemos. "A patrulha da fronteira está suspensa até depois da cerimônia de formatura. Paul, quando a cerimônia acabar, me encontre na minha casa o mais rápido possível e vamos fazer o primeiro turno. Todos os outros, passem algum tempo com suas famílias."

"Eu posso escapar da formatura. Eu não me importo de ir ou não", eu disse.

"Eu também", Leah concordou

"Vocês dois podem não se importar, mas vocês devem isso as suas famílias. Eles estão esperando a um longo tempo por isso. Vocês tem mais alguns dias e devem se concentrar em se formar.

"Só mais uma coisa antes de partimos, eu concordei com algo que não vai ser uma escolha popular entre nós." Sam parou por um breve momento, em seguida, olhou diretamente para mim. "Eu recebi um telefonema de Edward Cullen solicitando permissão para estar na nossa terra durante a cerimônia de formatura, eu lhe concedi permissão -."

"Você fez o quê ?" Paul ficou branco.

"A única razão pela qual ele quer vir é por causa de Bella. Ela informou que viria para assistir a formatura de Jacob. Ele repetidamente explicou por que ela não podia, mas ela está determinada a vir de qualquer maneira. Ele só quer ficar de olho nela. "

"Metade do bando vai estar lá , acho que podemos cuidar dela," eu disse. Era apenas mais uma das tentativas de Edward para manter eu e Bella distantes.

"Isso foi o que eu lhe disse" Sam calmamente continuou. "No entanto, ele foi muito rápido em apontar como o baile foi."

"Aquele sanguessuga", Paul fervilhava. "Ele não mencionou como nós salvamos o rabo dela da própria espécie dele, enquanto ele estava viajando pelo mundo no ano passado, mencionou? Ou apenas o verão passado, quando eles pediram a nossa ajuda para derrotar aquela sanguessuga de cabelo vermelho e o seu bando de carrapatos, porque eles estavam atrás da Princesa Bella? "

"E ele foi rápido em dizer que é irônico como não temos problema, quando eles veem em nossa terra quando nós precisamos de ajuda. Carlisle Cullen esteve em nossa reserva duas vezes agora oferecendo seus serviços médicos para Jacob e Quil."

"A única razão pela qual Jacob precisou de tratamento foi porque ajudamos na batalha dele", argumentou Paul e olhou para Leah.

"Isso já está feito Paul. Eu lhe concedi permissão para estar na nossa terra apenas amanhã a noite ." Paul rosnou e seu punho se apertou a seus lados. "Paul, coloque-se no lugar dele,e se fosse Rachel ao invés de Bella. Você não iria querer protege-la tanto quanto você pudesse? Eu estou fazendo isso por Bella, não pelo Cullen."

Paul estava calmo até que Seth disse:"Certo! Se alguém tentar alguma coisa com Edward por perto, eles estão mortos." Seth só foi capaz de escapar das garras de Paul porque Leah foi rápida e o derrubou. Isso só o enfureceu mais e ele se transformou se virando para Leah, que por sua vez se transformou e aceitou o seu desafio. Sam rapidamente parou entre os dois e os repreendeu , em seguida encerrou a reunião.

No dia da formatura, eu peguei Quil e fomos para a escola.

"Você já pensou sobre o seu futuro?" , ele perguntou. Eu disse-lhe sobre a oferta que o Sr Keel tinha colocado na mesa para mim. "Isso é legal. Eu acredito no uso de seus talentos para uma carreira."

"Isso significa que você vai ser um provador de comida?"

Quil não retribuiu o meu riso.

"Acho que eu poderia ir para escola de culinária . Abrir meu próprio restaurante aqui em La Push"

"Isso soa muito bem, mas você não está preocupado que você não fará nenhum dinheiro?"

"A culinária dá dinheiro."

"Não quando você não consegue parar de comer seus ingredientes." Nós rimos e continuamos falando sobre a nossa vida, como se ela fosse normal; uma vida que não envolvia se transformar e lutar.

Entramos no estacionamento e eu fiz a varredura da área.

"Você sabe," Quil disse saindo do carro, "Eu não culpo o Cullen por querer acompanhar Bella .Ele tem o direito de estar preocupado Jacob. Se vocês não tivessem aparecido como vocês apareceram . Sem dúvida Brady e Collin a teriam levado. Ela é humana, ela poderia não ter sobrevivido -. "

"Claro, claro", eu disse interrompendo-o bruscamente.

Meus nervos estavam no limite quando eu atravessei o estacionamento, dentro do ginásio a nossa classe estava se enfileirando antes de ir para os nossos lugares. March Stevens era a nossa oradora da turma e ela estava de pé em um canto sozinha repassando o seu discurso. Delilah Flores nos fez parar em nosso caminho. Droga, ela fazia nossos disformes uniformes de formatura parecerem sexy.

Marchamos em fila única de forma cerimonial, e tomamos os nossos lugares nas cadeiras dobradas que haviam sido colocadas para nós. Olhei para a multidão até que meus olhos pousaram sobre a menina pálida com cabelo castanho. Um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando eu rapidamente percebi a cadeira vazia ao lado dela. O sanguessuga tinha que esperar o sol se pôr antes que ele pudesse se juntar a ela. Sem dúvida, ele estava furioso em seu Volvo. Eu estava sufocando no meu uniforme de formatura, mas me conformei em saber que eu não era o único que estava tendo um dia podre. Seth Clearwater estava sentado do outro lado de Bella e ao lado dele estavam Sue, Charlie, pai, Rachel e Paul. Os Atearas estavam sentados atrás deles.

A cerimônia seguiu a diante. Eles deram uma visão geral de todas as realizações que a nossa classe havia adquirido ao longo do ano. Apenas para alguns dos professores, que estavam se aposentando foi dado um prêmio especial por seus anos de serviço. Os formandos que tinham conseguido bolsas de estudo foram parabenizados juntamente com aqueles que planejavam seguir a carreira militar. March Stevens subiu ao pódio e deu o que pareceu ser um discurso de cinco horas, que começou a partir de quando estávamos nas fraldas e terminou conosco em cadeiras de balanço. Eu me contorcia o tempo todo tentando ficar confortável enquanto Ethan Blankenship suspirava cada vez que eu me movia.

Quando chegou a hora de levantar e andar para a frente, eu não pude evitar e olhei para trás no meio da multidão para sorrir para a linda de olhos castanhos que arriscou muito,apenas para me ver receber uma folha de papel que eu tinha ganhado pelos treze anos de trabalho duro. Eu suspirei e franzi a testa quando meus olhos não só viram o largo sorriso dela, mas Edward em pé ao lado dela parecendo entediado. Era o crepúsculo, o que significava que os vampiros poderiam sair livremente e brincar.

O fluxo contínuo de aplausos seguiu cada aluno quando seu nome foi chamado. Eles aceitavam o seu diploma, então moviam o chapéu da direita para a esquerda. Em menos de uma hora tudo estava acabado.

"Parabéns, Jacob", Charlie disse me dando um firme aperto de mão.

Rachel correu e me deu um abraço e me abaixei e abracei meu pai.

"Eu sei que concordamos em não fazer nada grandioso", Sue disse piscando para mim, "mas eu tenho uma grande panela de ensopado de rena cozinhando em casa. Eu convidei os Atearas para se juntarem a nós."

"Agradecemos a oferta, mas Edward e eu precisa-"

"Vocês dois são mais do que bem-vindos em minha casa. Sue olhou para mim para confirmar.

"Claro, claro." Revirei os olhos, Leah gemeu,Paul resmungou e Seth deu um tapa nas costas de Edward.

Bella queria ir comigo para os Clearwater, mas claro que Edward protestou. Seth foi ágil ao falar com Edward para deixa-lo andar no Volvo no lugar de Bella, permitindo a ela ir comigo. Edward resmungou um ok e Bella saltou no banco da frente do meu Rabbit.

"Como foram as coisas ?" ela me perguntou. Eu me afastei da escola e comecei a descer a estrada com Edward e Seth seguindo de perto. Eu podia ver sua expressão irritada pelo meu espelho retrovisor. Bella tinha mencionado antes o quão rápido ele gostava de dirigir, então eu propositadamente dirigi a um ritmo de lesma.

"Você sabe um pouco estressado, um pouco deprimido, um pouco com raiva, um pouco ... você sabe.O sanguessuga não notou nada fora do comum em torno da nossa área?"

"Se ele notou ele não me disse, mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Qual o seu próximo passo, agora que você se formou.?"

"Eu realmente não tenho tido muito tempo para pensar nisso", eu respondi honestamente. "Sr. Keel me ofereceu um acordo para me enviar para uma escola de mecânica e continuar a trabalhar para ele, mas eu não sei se agora é o momento certo."

"Eu não culpo você por querer ter um verão de folga e refletir sobre o seu futuro. Não faria mal para você testar outras águas. Estou explorando alguns cursos on-line para uma faculdade de Literatura. Já fiquei parada tempo suficiente, além do mais isto vai fazer Charlie e Edward felizes. "

"Que tal fazer você feliz?"

"Eu sou feliz. "

Eu não tinha vontade de discutir com ela esta noite, então eu deixei pra lá o assunto de seu relacionamento com Edward. Ela não seria feliz até que ela fosse um deles, e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele pode ter o seu coração, mas eu seria amaldiçoado se ele fosse ter a sua alma.

Continuamos conversando sobre nada em particular no caminho para os Clearwater. Bella e eu estávamos rindo quando estacionei na casa.

"Seth me contou sobre o encontro secreto de Brady e Collin com o xamã ," disse Edward tomando o seu lugar ao lado de Bella.

Eu olhei fixamente para Seth.

"Eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse nos ajudar." Seth ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

"Carlisle tem livros sobre xamanismo em casa. Ele e eu poderíamos olhar através deles e ver se talvez haja alguma ligação com o que aconteceu no mês passado. Além disso, Jasper é bem conhecedor do vodu e feitiçaria."

"Nós não precisamos de sua ajuda", eu respondi bruscamente. "Este problema é nosso e nós vamos lidar com isso. Seth tem uma boca grande. Ele não tinha o direito de dizer qualquer coisa."

"Eu contei a ele porque eu não sou orgulhoso demais para admitir que precisamos de ajuda."

"Jacob já faz um mês e vocês não parecem nem perto de descobrir o que aconteceu com Embry e Jared. O tempo é fundamental e muito já se passou."

"Eu não preciso que você me diga como o tempo é importante ", eu gritei. A temperatura do meu corpo começou a subir e meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente.

"Jacob, por que você não o deixa ajuda-lo?" Bella perguntou levemente colocando a mão no meu antebraço. Ela não tinha medo que eu me transformasse com ela tão perto.

"Considere isto como uma retribuição pelos seus serviços quando lutamos contra Victoria e os recém-nascidos," Edward sugeriu.

"Nós não lutamos por você nós lutamos por ela." Fiz um gesto com minha cabeça em direção a Bella.

"Então Embry e Jared não valem a pena o sacrifício? Não seja tolo e tão orgulhoso para recusar a minha oferta," Edward avisou.

"Mesmo se eu quisesse que vocês parasitas ajudassem, o que eu não quero . Não sou eu quem faz essas decisões. Você deve falar com Sam, não comigo."

"Você tem tanto direito quanto Sam de aceitar nossa ajuda." Ele sabia que o Chefe Black era meu bisavô . Edward estava lá quando o Chefe Black e Carlisle fizeram o tratado mantendo-os responsáveis por suas ações e fora de nossa terra. Justamente, eu deveria ser o macho alfa, mas já que Sam foi o primeiro a se transformar isto o colocou no cargo, me deixando em segundo no comando.

"Não é assim que funciona."

"Sam nunca concordaria com isso", Bella disse balançando a cabeça.

"Ele poderia," Seth falou. "Edward foi capaz de fazê-lo dobrar as regras hoje."

"Foi um debate de quatro horas e vinte e três minutos." Edward sorriu para o seu amigo. A amizade deles me enojava. Houve vezes que eu me perguntei se Seth estava mais do lado dos vampiros do que do bando.

Então Rachel e Leah entraram voando pela porta da frente.

"Paul está chamando. Houve um acidente na casa de Sam. Emily foi levada ás pressas para o hospital", disse Raquel correndo para o jeep.

"Que tipo de acidente?" Perguntei segurando Leah.

"Um incêndio". Seus olhos não eram os seus normais rígidos olhos escuros. Havia uma expressão de preocupação e medo, talvez até arrependimento. Minha mão escorregou de seu braço e ela entrou no jeep ao lado de Rachel.

" Paul encontrou Emily deitada no chão ao lado da porta dos fundos. Ele acha que ela deve ter inalado fumaça demais e eles estão preocupados com o bebê . Leah e eu estamos indo para o hospital."

"E sobre Sam?" Eu perguntei pensando que eu já sabia a resposta.

"Eles não o encontraram", disse Leah com nenhuma emoção na voz dela.

"Oh Deus, eu espero que ele não tenha morrido no incêndio." Rachel chorou, rapidamente se afastando da casa.

_Ele não morreu eles o levaram,_ eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu congelei, mas por apenas um momento. "Seth você e Quil fiquem aqui e mantem o olho atento sobre Bella. Nenhum de vocês sai do lado dela seja qual for o motivo. Edward sua oferta ainda está de pé ?" Ele inclinou a cabeça de bronze e partiu atrás de mim para a floresta,quando corremos para a casa de Sam e Emily.

O corpo de bombeiros havia apagado o fogo e parecia estar colocando para fora os destroços quentes no momento em que chegamos. Paul veio correndo até onde estávamos. Haviam cinzas em cima dele e suas roupas estavam parcialmente queimadas. Ele tinha carregado Emily para fora da casa em chamas e desesperadamente procurou Sam,até que as chamas eram demais para ele. As queimaduras que ele sofreu em seus braços já tinham começado a cicatrizar.

"Ele não está lá ", Paul disse muito chateado rosnando para Edward. "Mesmo com essa fumaça, eu teria pego seu cheiro."

"Jacob e eu procuramos ao redor da casa e não encontramos nenhum vestígio dele ou qualquer coisa mais", Edward disse.

"Dê-me alguns momentos para falar com o Chefe Weston e eu vou me transformar e ajudar."

"Não há-"

Eu rosnei interrompendo Edward ._ eu posso falar por mim mesmo_, eu disse-lhe, em seguida corri atrás de uma árvore retornando a minha forma humana. "Não há necessidade", eu disse a Paul. "Você não vai encontrar nada."

"E daí ? Nós vamos apenas sentar e esperar que eles venham nos buscar um a um, porque é isso que eles estão fazendo", gritou Paul.

"Você e eu vamos para o hospital verificar Emily. De lá , todos nós vamos nós encontrar nos Cullen. Vamos nos preparar para colocar um fim nisso."

"Você está louco?" Paul rosnou. "E se eles estão nisso? Ainda não lhe ocorreu que você está fazendo exatamente o que eles querem?"

"O quê," Edward interrompeu, "se nós quiséssemos todos vocês mortos, não teríamos que nos esgueirar em torno para fazê-lo. Além disso, o fogo não é algo que gostamos de estar perto, a menos se necessário. E a menos que seu focinho esteja com defeito, o nosso cheiro não foi encontrado em qualquer um dos cenários. "

"O cheiro de ninguém foi encontrado", eu o lembrei. "Paul, nós vamos precisar da ajuda deles desta vez."

"Eu não confio nele", Paul disse olhando direto nos olhos dourados de Edward.

"Nem eu, mas eu confio no líder deles." Paul ia discutir um pouco mais, mas eu segurei minha mão para detê -lo. "Eu sou o macho alfa agora e já decidi." Olhei para Edward e disse;"Nós vamos estar em sua casa em menos de três horas." Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou para os Clearwater para pegar seu Volvo e sua namorada.

"Jacob ..."

"Paul que chance nós temos? Eles nunca nos deram qualquer razão para não confiar neles."

"Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo." Paul não foi muito inspirador.

Chefe Weston junto com os bombeiros confirmaram que não havia mais ninguém na casa. Ele confirmou que o incêndio foi intencional e desde que Sam estava longe de ser encontrado, eles o estavam considerando como o principal suspeito. "Um possivel disturbio doméstico", concluiu ele e notificou o departamento de xerifes para ajudar no caso. Nada que Paul e eu disséssemos poderia convence-los de que Sam era uma vítima também.

Nós nos encontramos com os outros no hospital. Rachel correu para Paul soluçando incontrolavelmente, fazendo meu coração afundar para o meu estômago. Emily tinha perdido seu bebê . Ela estava sedada e no oxigênio. Eles nos informaram que ela iria se recuperar completamente em poucos dias. Sue se ofereceu para ficar com ela e estar lá quando ela recuperasse a consciência.

Antes de sairmos para os Cullens, Rachel pediu que Paul ficasse e não a deixasse sozinha. Sue chorou e abraçou fortemente Leah e Seth, gravando seus rostos em sua memória. Eles sabiam que havia uma grande chance de nenhum de nós voltar. _Este pôde ser o fim do nosso legado_ , eu pensei quando sai do hospital e entorpecido entrei no meu Rabbit.

A casa dos Cullen era aberta e brilhante. Embora fosse muito limpa, o cheiro era insuportável. Todos,exceto Seth,tiveram vontade vomitar quando nos aproximamos da porta. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de bater, Esme nos cumprimentou.

"Entrem e fiquem a vontade. Bella me disse o quanto vocês gostam de comer, por isso tem bolo, frango assado, cachorros quente, batatas fritas e alimentos um pouco a mais na cozinha. Se vocês não comerem , vai tudo para o lixo.¨ Ela sorriu e acenou para que entrássemos. "Os outros estão no hall da sala de estudo." Seth e Quil seguiram até a cozinha, enquanto Leah, Paul e eu fomos para o hall.

Estávamos passando pela escada quando Bella chamou meu nome. Ela estava correndo descendo os degraus e caiu quando ela chegou no terceiro. Felizmente eu estava lá para pegá -la.

"Oh, desculpe." Ela corou e colocou as palmas das mãos abertas sobre o meu peito para empurrar-se em uma posição ereta. A fada irritante estava logo atrás dela. "Como está Emily?"

"Eles a estão mantendo em observação", eu disse cautelosamente não querendo bombardea-la com a dura realidade.

"Ela perdeu o bebê ", Leah deixou escapar.

"Ah não". Lágrimas encheram os olhos castanhos de Bella que deslizaram em seu rosto pálido.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Tentei tranquilizá-la, mas não acreditando em mim mesmo

"Eu odeio soar rude," Edward disse, "mas como eu disse antes: o tempo é essencial." Ele estava de pé ao nosso lado antes que eu percebesse. Bella acenou com a cabeça e rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. Alice se adiantou e colocou o braço graciosamente sobre os seus ombros, para levá-la de volta subindo as escadas.

"Você vai dizer adeus antes de você sair, certo?" , perguntou ela olhando para mim. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela estar preocupada com a segurança de Edward;eram os lobisomens que estavam desaparecendo.

"Claro, claro." Eu a observei subir as escadas lentamente e desaparecer.

"Estou muito triste de ouvir sobre Emily," Edward disse.

"Vocês sangues ... caras descobriram alguma coisa?" Perguntei andando pelo hall.

A sala de estudos deles fazia vergonha a Biblioteca Pública de Forks . Três paredes estavam cobertas com nada além de prateleiras de livros. Havia uma mesa retangular colocada na frente de uma janela com sacada, que dava para um quintal cheio de uma variedade de flores coloridas. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados na mesa cada um procurando em um livro diferente.

"Nós encontramos alguns artigos interessantes sobre os xamãs usado suas habilidades para o mal." Carlisle sorriu e nos comprimento de dentro. Leah e Paul permaneceram parados na porta. Carlisle continuou despreocupadamente. "Se não me falha a memória , lembro-me de um xamã com o Chefe Black quando nos conhecemos, mas nunca fomos apresentados."

"Orenda é um descendente de uma linhagem de xamãs dos Quileute", eu disse sentando ao lado de Carlisle.

"Então por que ele não mora em La Push com o resto da tribo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Ele sempre viveu em Ozette. Será que isso importa?"

"Realmente não, mas o que ele pretende provocando danos aos Quileutes?"

"E qual o seu motivo?" Rosalie acrescentou.

"Talvez ele ficou louco?" Paul disse da porta.

"Você falou com ele, certo?" Edward perguntou. "Ele mostrou quaisquer sinais de loucura?"

"Eu não sou médico", Paul respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Você não é muito observador ou você não pode dizer quando a mentalidade de alguém está off . Claro que com o grupo que você anda... Ele apenas pareceria estar normal"

Paul se adiantou e Emmett se levantou da mesa.

"Por favor, perdoe Rosalie pela a sua língua," Carlisle falou rapidamente. "Ela nunca sabe quando tem que mante-la." Ele olhou por cima da mesa para ela e o rosto distinto dele tornou-se ameaçador.

"Sinto muito". Rosalie cuspiu as palavras entre os dentes.

"Paul, como Orenda parecia para você?" Perguntei tomando o controle do meu grupo.

Ele deu um passo para trás com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. "Ele continua com seu juizo. Na minha opinião profissional, ele não está oficialmente louco." Rosalie abriu a boca, depois pensou melhor e fechou-a.

"O que você e Sam discutiram com ele?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Nós perguntamos se ele tinha ouvido de alguns dos nossos amigos que de repente tinham desaparecido. Ele disse que tinha ouvido algo sobre isso, enquanto ele estava na cidade e queria saber se nós queríamos que ele fosse ao mundo espiritual e os encontrasse. Dissemos a ele que não seria necessário porque não achávamos que eles estavam mortos que eles apenas fugiram ".

"Eles não teriam de estar mortos para ele localizá-los", Jasper disse. "Ele poderia usar a vidência e encontra-los."

"Certo, ele poderia ter tentado, mesmo que eles não estão mortos?"

"Quando usada a vidência, ele entraria em transe auto-induzido que lhe permitia ver os acontecimentos ou pessoas no tempo presente."

"Se ele pode fazer isso, então como sabemos que ele não está nos observando agora?" Leah perguntou.

"Nós não sabemos", Carlisle disse.

"Nós não temos como pará -lo?"

"Há feitiços e encantamentos que podem reverter ou substituir outras magias", Jasper disse, segurando um livro de magia. "Com os ingredientes certos ou instrumentos, você pode dispersar quase qualquer magia."

"Quase qualquer ?¨ Eu perguntei.

"Nós não sabemos quais magias ele lançou", Jasper explicou. "Poderíamos tentar e lançar novas e esperar que seja forte o suficiente para substituir qualquer magia que ele lançou. Ou poderíamos tentar adivinhar qual feitiço que ele fez e procurar reverte-lo."

Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie pediram licença para encontrar alguns itens que Jasper tinha escrito, Leah e Paul finalmente se juntaram a nós na mesa. Ficamos todos procurando através de livros sobre xamãs e reversão de magia negra quando achei uma foto antiga . Edward deslizou o livro dos meus dedos e olhou para ela.

"É uma sauna sagrada ou cabana medicinal", ele disse . "É onde muitos dos xamãs curam e fazem contato com o mundo espiritual."

"Orenda tem uma. Minha mãe levou Rebecca e a mim há algum tempo atrás para ele curar a febre dela."

"Eu não posso imaginar ele mantendo três rapazes grandes em uma cabana medicinal". No meio da sentença de Carlisle meus pesadelos noturnos brilharam em minha mente. O prédio...eu sabia que eu tinha visto isso em algum lugar ...

"Você sabe onde eles estão," Edward disse lendo a minha mente. "Seu bisavô estava se comunicando com você esse tempo todo, tentando lhe dizer onde eles estavam." Ele não disse acusadoramente mas afirmativamente.

Carlisle pegou um bloco e um lápis e escreveu meus detalhes do prédio onde Embry, Jared e agora Sam estavam sendo mantidos. Nós começamos a listar diversos planos estratégicos para a batalha pela frente. Fiquei impressionado o quão bem Carlisle e Edward trabalhavam juntos. Fiquei também muito impressionado com a capacidade de Leah para apontar as falhas em todos os planos deles.

Momentos depois os outros chegaram com mochilas cheias de itens e estávamos prontos para sair. Quil, Seth, Bella e Alice apareceram na cozinha.

"Nós já estamos saindo ?" Quil perguntou.

"Venha, eu vou te atualizar sobre o plano enquanto nos transformamos," disse Paul indo para fora com Seth. Os outros seguiram deixando somente eu e Bella.

"Vocês chegaram a um bom plano?" ,ela perguntou. Sua testa estava enrugada de preocupação.

"Claro, claro. Moleza."

Em um movimento para a frente, ela estava em meus braços. Eu inalei o cheiro dela, ignorando o ocasional cheiro de vampiro.

"Prometa-me que não vai brincar de herói desta vez?" Ela se afastou e olhou-me nos olhos.

"Eu não vou ser covarde e correr com o rabo entre as pernas."

"Eu não estou pedindo para você fugir, eu estou lhe pedindo para cuidar de si mesmo primeiro - por mim." Seus olhos castanhos estavam implorando.

"Bella, você me conhece muito bem, eu não vou fazer uma promessa que eu não posso cumprir." Ficamos à centímetros de distância olhando um para o outro.

Edward limpou a garganta da porta. "Jacob, os outros estão esperando por você ."

Eu gentilmente tirei as mãos dela da minha cintura e beijei suavemente seus lábios. Edward não reclamou, ele deveria saber que poderia ser o nosso último momento juntos.

Eu estava fora da casa deles olhando para a floresta quando ouvi o pedido de Bella para Edward. "Prometa-me que vai traze-lo de volta vivo" Eu não fiquei para ouvir sua resposta.

Esme e Alice ficaram para trás para ficar de olho em Bella . Nem Edward e eu confiávamos que ela não iria tentar algo estúpido. Além disso, Edward não acreditava que ela estava completamente segura.

Estávamos indo muito rápido e esperávamos chegar ao nosso destino até o anoitecer. Carlisle queria parar e deixar o bando descansar, mas nós rimos e insistimos que mesmo que tivessemos tempo, não seriamos capazes de relaxar.

O prédio apareceu bem na nossa frente na floresta. Nós diminuímos o nosso ritmo e começamos a nos separar: Carlisle, Leah e Paul rodearam o norte; Emmett, Quil e Rosalie rodearam o sul; Edward, Jasper, Set e eu continuamos em linha reta.

Foi tal como tinha sido no meu sonho. Olhei através da janela quebrada para ver Embry, Jared e Sam presos a um poste de madeira por uma corda grossa; Brady e Collin estavam em forma de lobo protegendo-os. Desta vez, o vulto borrado que eu não podia ver estava claro. Orenda estava atrás de uma longa mesa com os ingredientes para seu feitiço, espalhados na frente dele.

Nos reunimos na parte da frente do prédio e concordamos que eu seria o primeiro a entrar, seguido pelo resto do bando. Os Cullen seriam o nosso ás, se Orenda já não os tivesse percebido.

Eu não estava completamente chocado quando eu passei pelas portas duplas, e sem querer voltei para minha forma humana enquanto eu atravessava o batente da porta. Paul estava bem atrás de mim e fez o mesmo.

"O que ..." Paul disse olhando para mim, em seguida para si mesmo.

"Eu não sei", respondi miseravelmente. Dei uma rápida olhada para trás e vi Leah e Quil freneticamente tentando entrar. Havia algum tipo de campo de força invisível que os mantinha fora. Edward e eu nos olhamos nos olhos e dei um leve sorriso, se ele tinha feito aquela promessa a Bella, seria a primeira que ele iria quebrar desde que ele a deixou na floresta.

"Eu os impedi de entrar."A voz de Orenda chamou a minha atenção, e me virei para encará -lo. "Eles são os únicos que não têm que responder pelo crime que está sendo julgado."

"E qual crime é esse?" Eu perguntei.

O fantasma do vampiro que tínhamos matado no prado apareceu diante de nós. Bella o havia chamado de Laurent,. Ele tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto, seus olhos incandescentes claramente vermelhos, as mãos flexionadas do seu lado prontas para atacar.

_Ele está morto,_ _isto não é real_, eu disse a mim mesmo, mas foi Paul que falou em voz alta.

"Ele ainda é real para mim", uma voz de mulher respondeu. Uma senhora muito pálida se moveu de trás de Orenda e andou em nossa direção,ela tinha longos cabelos loiros pálidos, que nas vezes em que ela se virava para direita pareciam de prata. Seus olhos não eram vermelhos ou dourados, mas pretos como a noite. Ela não era a vampira que eu esperava ver. "Ele ainda estaria aqui comigo se não fosse por vocês ."

"Sim, bem, talvez ele ainda estaria aqui se não tivesse tentado matar um humano em nossas terras." Eu comecei a perder minha paciência.

"Ele não estava matando humanos, vira-lata! Ele estava viajando e ia ficar com alguns amigos nossos que ele não sabia que tinham se mudado."

"Você deve ser do bando de sanguessugas de Denali". Sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, chocada que eu a conhecia. "Vocês sanguessugas se recusaram a ajudar os seus assim chamados 'amigos' quando eles precisaram de vocês . Vocês se recusaram porque eles não iriam ajudar você a acabar conosco."

Os Cullen ligaram e pediram a ajuda de seus amigos no Alasca, no entanto, eles se recusaram porque não iriam ajuda-los lutando do nosso lado. Parecia que uma das fêmeas de Denali tinha se enroscado com o sanguessuga que nós matamos, que simplesmente aconteceu porque ele tentou matar Bella. Agora tudo estava começando a fazer sentido. Os cinco de nós que mataram Laurent estavam preso no prédio. A única coisa que eu não consegui entender ...

"Qual o seu papel em tudo isso Orenda?" Eu perguntei.

O velho parou seu cantar e olhou para mim. Sua pele enrugada cedeu em seu rosto, e seus olhos escuros pareciam vazios e ocos. Seu cabelo preto estava listrado com linhas de prata e o cocar que ele usava parecia grande demais para sua cabeça.

"Imortalidade".

"Imortali ..." o resto da palavra ficou preso na minha garganta.

"Você está louco?" Paul gritou. "Você é um Xamã , você é um Quileute. Você não pode ter a imortalidade."

"Vocês jovens rapazes, vocês correm o dia todo dizendo que é para proteger o nosso povo. Eu curo e protejo o nosso povo! Há mais lá fora do que os vampiros contra quais precisamos de proteção. Com o dom deles você pode parar o envelhecimento;não com o meu dom. Eu vi e estive no mundo espiritual. Não é um lugar que eu quero permanecer. Eu quero viver para sempre. Eu ainda não estou pronto para morrer . Irina ofereceu-me a imortalidade em troca da justiça que deveria ter sido feita pelos seus anciões, mas eles nunca iriam ficar do lado que estava certo, porque os vampiros estariam certos . "

"Seu bastardo traidor", gritou Paul.

Eu segurei minha mão para acalma-lo. "Orenda nós estamos protegendo nossa terra. Estávamos protegendo os humanos . Nosso povo"

"Bella Swan não é uma de nós", ele disse o nome dela e começou a misturar os pós. "A terra em que o sangue do companheiro de Irina foi derramado não era a nossa terra."

"O tratado é que eles não podem morder qualquer humano. Se Bella é um dos nossos ou não, ela ainda é humana."

" Errado,cão", Irina disse movendo-se para perto de Jared, que parecia muito fraco. Deve ter sido outra magia que Orenda usou nas cordas para diminuir a nossa força. "O tratado foi feito por Carlisle Cullen, que só se aplica aos Cullen não ao resto de nós." Ela arrastou uma de suas longas unhas no rosto de Jared rasgando sua pele, fazendo sangue escorrer por seu rosto. Ela inclinou a cabeça e o lambeu.

"Você está certa parasita. O tratado que meu bisavô fez com Carlisle foi para nos impedir de matá-los. Nós concordamos em não matá-los se eles concordassem em nunca pisar na nossa terra e nunca morder um humano. Este é o acordo que temos com os Cullen, mas para o resto dos vampiros ... está aberta a temporada de caça. Nós não temos que ter uma razão para não matá-los. Eu dei uma olhada em Orenda. é isto que temos que fazer, foi para isto que nascemos para fazer. Não vamos pedir desculpas por ter matado seu sanguessuga.".

"E eu não vou pedir desculpas por matar um dos seus."

Ela foi rápida como um raio. Jared gritou de dor quando ela rasgou um pedaço de seu ombro. Paul correu para a frente apenas para ser puxado para trás por Brady. Nós não tinhamos nenhuma chance na forma humana. Voltei a olhar para Paul, ele não estava desmaiado, mas seu peito estava sangrando a uma quantidade alarmante onde as garras de Brady o agarraram.

Minha mente correu tentando pensar em uma maneira de, pelo menos, salvar os meus irmãos. Eu ouvi a voz do Chefe Black no meu sonho,_ "Cérebros são melhores do que músculos. Às vezes, as regras tem de ser quebradas, a fim de salvar aqueles que amamos.É melhor admitir que você precisa de ajuda, ao invés de morrer com orgulho."_

"Orenda você está ciente de que ao aceitar o dom da imortalidade dela, você está condenando sua alma para o inferno?" Mais uma vez ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim. "É isso o que você quer? Mesmo que ela lhe dê a imortalidade, o que duvido que ela vai fazer, dê uma olhada lá fora. Os Cullen não vão desistir e nem os que ainda restam do bando. Eventualmente, você acabara morto. "

"Não dê ouvidos a ele, Orenda," Irina sibilou avançando para mim,batendo-me para trás e quebrando minha mandíbula. "Você sabe que depois que eu lhe der a imortalidade, você será invencível. Os Cullen são fracos; Eles nem sequer puderam parar Victoria sem a ajuda desses vira-latas"

"Victoria tinha vinte recém-nascidos com ela," Paul disse levantando-se. "Orenda ela deu a imortalidade a vinte pessoas que agora estão queimando no inferno, para onde exatamente vocês estão se dirigindo."

Ela levantou Paul do chão, segurando-o pela garganta. "Não sem levar vocês cinco comigo."

"Por favor". Eu implorei a Orenda segurando meu queixo no lugar. "Se você deixar que ela vença, o nosso povo vai sofrer.É assim que você quer ser lembrado? Você não gostaria de morrer com dignidade e orgulho, ao invés de apenas ... morrer? Pense no seu próprio legado."

Irina derrubou um Paul inconsciente no chão. Eu não sabia se ele ainda estava respirando, eu não vi se seu peito estava subindo e descendo, não tive tempo.

Três golpes rápidos. Caí no chão e olhei para o teto. Havia um rugido em meus ouvidos que não parecia humano. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, meu corpo estava frio.

Eu ouvi dizer que antes de morrer, sua vida começa a piscar diante de seus olhos. Não é verdade. A única imagem que passou pela minha foi Bella Swan. A garota que eu amava que amava meu inimigo. Eu nunca mais a ouviria rir de novo, nunca mais veria o seu sorriso, nunca mais a ouviria me castigar por ter sido rude com o sanguessuga dela, nunca mais a sentiria perto de mim ... Sorri lembrando o nosso último abraço, nosso último beijo. O pobre sanguessuga quebrou a promessa dele de novo. _Ela nunca iria deixá-lo esquecer disso enquanto vivesse_, eu pensei alegremente quando eu deixei o meu corpo.

O fedor era terrível. _Eu estou no inferno. Não importa o quanto eu tentei ser bom, e Deus sabe que eu tentei, eu ainda acabei no inferno. Droga. Bem, eu não deveria estar sozinho. Paul deve estar por aqui em algum lugar._ _Quero dizer, ele nem sequer tentava ser bom, pelo amor de Deus._ Meu corpo estava quente, mas eu estava acostumado a isso. _Não tão quente como o que eu imaginei que seria_, pensei para mim mesmo. Minha boca estava seca como um deserto. Eu não queria abrir meus olhos, mas eu sabia que eventualmente tinha.

Dolorosamente, meus olhos se abriram. Pisquei várias vezes, confuso pelos meus arredores. Não haviam chamas ou lava fluindo; nada de diabo ou a morte por perto . Não havia nem sequer um Paul para me atormentar para sempre. Em vez disso, eu estava deitado em uma gigante cama de dossel, e a bela adormecida estava enrolada em um sofá de couro branco.

"Bella?" Chamei com um sussurro tenso.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela se sentou e olhou para mim incrédula. "Carlisle," ela murmurou, não movendo os olhos dos meus.

Eu queria rir._ Ela acabou de me chamar de Carlisle_? eu me perguntei, mas a porta se abriu e o Dr. Cullen entrou no quarto.

Ele verificou o meu pulso, e depois puxou os lençois e começou a remover as ataduras. "Bella, você pode querer-"

"Eu não vou deixa-lo." Ela se moveu para ficar ao meu lado e colocou um pano frio e úmido na minha testa.

Ela e eu continuamos a olhar um para o outro, enquanto Carlisle trabalhava. Senti a picada quando ele aplicou uma pomada no meu peito e abdômen, em seguida, rapidamente cobriu-me com ataduras limpas.

"Seus ferimentos estão cicatrizando bem. Se eu fosse de apostar, eu diria que em dois dias eles estarão completamente curados."

"Quanto", eu mal conseguia cuspir a palavra para fora, minha garganta estava tão seca.

"Eu vou senta-lo, ele precisa de um pouco de água." Carlisle se moveu para trás de mim e facilmente me segurou na posição sentada, enquanto Bella me serviu um copo de água gelada. "Devagar", Carlisle disse. "Você não pode tomar muito. Apenas tome o suficiente para molhar a boca e garganta." Ele me deitou depois que eu bebi metade do copo.

"Quanto tempo eu estive fora?" Perguntei com um pouco mais de força por trás da minha voz.

"Hoje é o quarto dia", Carlisle respondeu.

"Quatro dias?" Eu percebi que estava na casa dos Cullens. "Onde estão todos? O que aconteceu? Todos conseguiram sair... vivos?"

Bella pegou a minha mão, sua expressão exagerada me disse que o resultado da nossa batalha não foi sem baixas.

"Sinto muito Jacob, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido," Carlisle falou com bondade e remorso em seus olhos. "Algo que você disse deve ter chego até Orenda, porque fomos capazes de encontrar uma brecha na barreira que havia em torno do prédio.

"Quando entramos Leah, Quil e Seth foram incapazes de manter a forma de lobo e rapidamente se tornaram uma responsabilidade a mais. Eu pedi que eles agissem libertando Sam e os outros e os levassem para um lugar seguro. Jasper permaneceu fora tentando encontrar uma maneira de quebrar o feitiço que Orenda lançara, o que impedia vocês de se transformarem ou tentar reverter o feitiço do controle da mente, que ele tinha colocado em Brady e Collin.

"Paul estava inconsciente e tinha um corte de um bom tamanho no peito, mas já havia começado a curar,você no entanto tinha perdido uma grande quantidade de sangue, e uma vez que os ferimentos foram causados por um vampiro , provavelmente iriam curar mais rápido , especialmente desde que você era humano. Eu trabalhei tentando salvar a sua vida, o que deixou Edward, Emmett e Rosalie lutando contra Irina, Brady e Collin.¨ Carlisle parou e baixou os olhos.

"Tudo o que Orenda tinha feito com eles, os tornou muito mais rápidos e mais fortes do que prevíamos, Edward fez tudo o que podia para manter Irina longe dos outros,Edward tentou faze-la recobrar o juizo. Ela foi ... foi nossa amiga por muitos anos. Emmett atirou Brady para o outro lado da sala e pensou que o tinha deixado inconsciente, por isso ele concentrou a atenção em ajudar Rosalie a distrair Collin.

"Seth viu Brady pular e correr em direção a Edward enquanto ele estava de costas e distraído. O bloqueio mental de Orenda fez a telepatia de Edward inútil. Seth gritou para chamar a atenção, e atirou o próprio corpo para bloquear Brady de Edward. Os dentes de Brady abocanharam o braço de Seth, rasgando-o completamente fora de seu corpo. ¨Os lábios de Carlisle estavam apertados e uma linha fina. "Há algo em nós ... uma fúria animalesca que explode de dentro, o que torna muito difícil de controlar nossas ações. Edward não conseguiu parar. Ele se virou e atacou Brady com violência, matando-o."

"Edward matou Brady?" Carlisle acenou com a cabeça solenemente. "E Collin?"

"Emmett e Rosalie conseguiram controlá-lo até Jasper reverter o feitiço de controle da mente."

"Onde ele está agora?"

"Em casa ileso com os pais . Ele não se lembra de nada, Sam não quer que ele se lembre.".

"Sam e os outros estão bem?" Uma sensação de alívio tomou conta de mim ao ouvir o nome de Sam.

"Sim. Alguns ainda estão se recuperando de seus ferimentos, mas a maioria teve uma recuperação completa ."

"E Seth?"

Carlisle sorriu. "Ele está melhor. Ele está no hospital em Seattle. Cirurgiões foram capazes de reconectar seus ossos, músculos e pele. Agora mesmo ,estão colocando placas e outros equipamentos no braço dele, mas ele vai ter uma recuperação quase completa. Vai demorar cerca de um ano para os nervos crescerem de volta para os músculos. "

"Ele ainda será capaz de se transformar?"

"Eu não tenho uma resposta para isso, Sam também perguntou."

"O que aconteceu com Irina e Orenda?"

"Irina está morta." Carlisle me surpreendeu com seu tom amargo. "Orenda está morrendo. Ele tem câncer no cêrebro. Eu dou-lhe de três a seis meses."

"Droga". A realidade dos últimos meses me bateu:O bando tinha uma pessoa a menos, talvez duas; a última linhagem dos xamãs estava morrendo.

"Eu vou estar lá embaixo, se você precisar de mim." Carlisle pediu licença e saiu do quarto.

"Como você se sente?" Bella perguntou, ainda segurando a minha mão.

"Como uma merda", eu respondi honestamente e bocejei. Meu maxilar deve ter curado durante os quatro dias que eu estive inconsciente. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar ... Todos nós perdemos alguma coisa." Eu dei um suspiro de alívio. "Mas está tudo acabado agora. Talvez tudo acabe por voltar ao normal. Os Cullen podem nos odiar novamente , nos podemos odiar os Cullen novamente, e eu posso continuar a tentar convencê-la que eu sou o melhor homem." Ela não retribuiu o meu sorriso. ¨ Acabou, não é?"

"Edward está se culpando por matar Brady, não sendo capaz de salvar Seth de tanta dor, não sendo capaz de fazer Irina recobrar o juízo... eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando a família dela descobrir que Carlisle matou a irmã delas . "

"Car ... Carlisle matou Irina?" Carlisle? O sanguessuga que fazia Gandhi parecer mal?

"Quando Edward virou a sua ira sobre Brady, significava que ele virou as costas para Irina. Ele não achava que ela iria mata-lo ..." Bella parou e recuperou a sua compostura. "Carlisle estava cuidando de você e ouviu Seth gritar o nome de Edward. Quando Edward virou-se para atacar Brady, Carlisle viu o sorriso de Irina. Ele sabia o que ela estava planejando fazer. Ele fez isso para salvar o filho dele, Jacob."

"Bells, você não tem que me convencer. Eu sei o quão difícil deve ter sido para Carlisle. Eles consideram esses sanguessugas do Alasca como uma extensão da família deles."

Nós dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

"Tenho certeza que Paul está feliz ." Bella levantou sua sobrancelha interrogativamente. "Parece que vamos estar lutando com vampiros novamente ao invés de com nós mesmos." Involuntariamente, meus olhos se fecharam e eu voltei a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desculpem a demora os capítulos são muito longos! então demoro um pouco...<em>**

**_Gente adoraria receber mais comentários para saber o que vcs estão achando da história ; ). O próximo é do ponto de vista do Eddy. Até lá : )_**


	7. Junho

**_Nota do Autora_**: Os Cullens confrontam Tanya e Kate sobre a morte de Irina. Enquanto isso, Bella e Edward continuam debatendo sobre algumas áreas de seu relacionamento. Quem disse que ser vampiro era fácil?

Feliz Aniversário Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ;)

**_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._**

**Junho**

**Edward POV**

Eu fiquei grato quando Jacob foi capaz de deixar minha casa. Ele estava me deixando louco. Insistindo que Bella o alimentasse, insistindo que Bella o ajudasse a se vestir, insistindo que Bella passasse mais tempo com ele, porque ele estava entediado. Eu perdi a compostura quando ele pediu que Bella lhe desse um banho de esponja.

Claro, Bella não se importava com sua necessidade constante por ela. Ela estava lá cuidando dele como uma simples ***Florence Nightingale**. Ela era rápida para me dar aquele olhar - me alertando para me comportar, cada vez que Jacob disse algo depreciativo sobre suas acomodações. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas tentando me irritar, e estava funcionando. Apenas Esme e Carlisle observavam enquanto Bella cuidava dele. O resto da família convenientemente desapareceu quando algo precisava ser feito.

_**(***foi uma enfermeira britânica que ficou famosa por ser pioneira no tratamento a feridos de guerra durante a Guerra da Criméia )**_

Nós também tivemos que lidar com as constantes visitas de alguns de seu bando. Quil e Embry vieram todos os dias, e Billy ligou pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes para falar com ele. Aconteceu de eu ouvir uma conversa e descobrir que Billy estava preocupado que estavamos intencionalmente acolhendo-o para que ele não melhorasse. Se ele soubesse o quão prontos estávamos para nos livrar dele.

Eu me mantive ocupado ajudando os Clearwater. Seth tinha que ir vários dias a fisioterapia. Eu o levei algumas vezes, permitindo que Sue descansasse um pouco. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Um dia a caminho de Seattle, Seth comentou sobre a nossa última batalha.

"Eu não sei se já lhe disse, mas obrigado por salvar minha vida", Seth disse . Ele olhava pela janela, observando as árvores virarem borrões. A chuva respingava no pára-brisas enquanto eu facilmente dirigia o carro no meio do trânsito.

"Eu e que deveria estar agradecendo você Seth. Você salvou minha vida e por isso eu sou eternamente grato."

Seth voltou seus olhos negros para mim. "Nem mesmo era sua batalha."

"Era mais minha batalha do que de vocês,se eu não tivesse deixado Bella, ela não estaria sozinha naquele prado. Laurent não teria tentado o ato tão covarde e cruel. Se não fosse pelos outros, Bella não estaria... "Eu não pude terminar minha frase. A vida sem Bella não era vida. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, sentia remorso por tudo aquilo que eu a tinha feito passar. Ela merecia coisa melhor do que eu. Ela merecia muito mais do que eu poderia dar a ela. No entanto eu não partiria novamente, a menos que ela pedisse.

"Isso é o que fazemos Edward. Nós protegemos os humanos de vampiros, como Laurent e Victoria. Se não fosse Bella, teria sido outra pessoa. Ele ia matar um humano não importando quem fosse, e estariamos lá para protege-lo. "

"Eu sinto muito que eu perdi minha calma com Brady. Sinto muito por matar um amigo próximo a você ."

"Alguns de nós entende como é perder o controle no calor da batalha."

"é, mas alguns de vocês pensam que eu passei dos limites e estava apenas procurando uma desculpa para matar um lobisomem." Eu tinha ouvido pedaços de conversas entre o bando. Paul estava contra mim. Ele alegou que eu estava usando a desculpa de perder meu controle como meio para me livrar de um deles, o que tornava as chances mais fáceis para a minha família em caso de guerra. Ele também chegou a dizer que a nossa família (eu, em particular) sabia o que estava acontecendo antes do primeiro ataque no baile em abril, mas não disse nada.

"Paul só gosta de exagerar", disse Seth.

"Sim, mas ele colocou uma semente de dúvida na mente de todos." Seth mudou os olhos para mim. "Com exceção da sua." Olhei para ele - para seu braço inútil. "Eu só queria que você não tivesse se arriscado por mim."

Ele sorriu,seus dentes eram incrivelmente brancos em comparação com sua pele castanha-avermelhada. "Cara, isto é o que os amigos fazem uns pelos outros, eu salvei você ,você me salvou ... estamos quites, claro que eu tive meu braço arrancado, mas eu teria de bom grado arriscado mais por você . E teria perdido mais se não tivesse sido por você . Vamos esquecer isso. "

E assim fizemos. Essa foi a última vez que falamos sobre o que aconteceu em Ozette. Os médicos asseguraram que Seth iria recuperar o movimento completo de seu braço. O que só saberíamos mais tarde,e se ele ainda seria capaz de se transformar ou que tipo de efeito a transformação teria em seu braço. Alguns de nós esperava que esse momento não chegasse tão cedo.

Nossa viagem para o Alasca era inevitável. Esme ligou duas vezes e falou com Tanya. Ela estava certa de que o Clã dos Denali não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que aconteceu com a irmã delas, Irina. Carlisle estava preocupado que elas iriam descobrir sobre sua morte prematura por outros meios. Desde que ele era a razão pela morte da irmã , ele queria ter certeza de que seria o único que lhes comunicaria o que aconteceu. Havia uma boa chance de que poderíamos nos encontrar lutando com nossos amigos, embora Carlisle disse que se recusaria a lutar contra eles.

Assim que Bella não tinha mais Jacob para cuidar, ela foi capaz de captar a tensão na minha casa. Tentei encontrar desculpas para ela não ir lá, mas ela sempre, de alguma forma, conseguia me convencer a deixa-la visitar a minha família. Nós nunca discutíamos nossos planos na frente dela. Eu sabia, sem dúvida, que ela iria tentar me convencer a desistir usando qualquer meio necessário.

Um dia antes de partirmos, Bella e eu tinhamos a casa dela só para nós; Charlie acabou nas Clearwaters. Tínhamos acabado de assistir a Finding Neverland, quando resolvi contar a ela sobre a minha viagem para Denali.

"Precisamos conversar", eu disse. Ela delicadamente suspirou e se virou para mim. Seus olhos escuros transmitiam que ela sabia que o que eu tinha a dizer não era agradável. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e eu estamos partindo amanhã para Denali. Precisamos falar com Tanya e Kate pessoalmente para contar sobre a irmã delas ."

Seu pulso acelerou.

"Voc - você tem que ir com eles? Porque você tem que ir?"

"Bella, era a mim que a irmã delas ia matar." Ela começou a hiperventilar e balançou a cabeça com firmeza. Eu gentilmente peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e a fiz olhar para mim. "Estarei de volta antes mesmo que você perceba que eu parti. Não é como antes, Bella."

"Mas ... você - você prometeu que não iria me deixar." Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces pálidas. "Eu não posso ... eu não posso viver sem você - não novamente."

"O você quer que eu faça? Carlisle vai precisar de mim lá . Por favor, não me faça ter que escolher entre você e o que é certo."

"'O que é certo?" Ela se afastou de mim e se levantou. . "Nada sobre o que aconteceu é certo Edward .Irina fazendo o que ela fez não foi certo, Laurent tentando me matar não foi certo. Ela tentou vingar uma morte que foi justa. Ela ia mata -lo ... O que Carlisle deveria ter feito? Você tentou falar com ela, mas ela não quis ouvir. Não é como se ele quisesse mata-la. Ela começou. " Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Levantei-me e a segurei firmemente em meus braços. "Elas ainda têm o direito de saber o que aconteceu, e não é algo que se possa explicar pelo telefone, eu estava lá . Eu posso atestar a versão de Carlisle sobre os eventos ocorridos que levaram a morte de Irina."

"Então poderia ser Emmett ou Rosalie . Jasper - Você disse que ele ia, porque ele não pode confirmar o que aconteceu?"

"Ele não estava lá dentro durante a luta, ele não viu o que aconteceu. Ele só vai por causa de sua habilidade. Essa é outra razão pela qual eu tenho que ir - a minha habilidade vai vir a calhar..."

Carlisle no início se opôs que qualquer pessoa o acompanhasse. Esme não quis ouvi-lo. Ela iria estar com ele até o amargo fim. Eu também me recusei a deixa -lo ir sozinho. Demorou para persuadi-lo, mas eu finalmente ganhei meu debate. Eu poderia ler seus pensamentos e saber o que ia acontecer antes que elas agissem; que nos daria vantagem. Além disso, isto apenas parecia justo desde que foi a mim que Carlisle salvou de Irina. Jasper ofereceu seus serviços perto do fim da discussão. Ele esperava que sua presença seria capaz de manter a paz entre as irmãs. Só o tempo diria.

"Prometa-me ... jura que você vai voltar?" ela implorou.

Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos castanhos. "Isabella Marie Swan, eu juro que vou voltar para você . Nem mesmo os Volturi poderiam me afastar."

"Ah, por favor, nem mesmo os mencione."

Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente quando me curvei para beija-la. Seus lábios macios e quentes, deram boas vindas ansiosamente ao meu toque. Eu nunca conheci nada tão doce como ela. Ela era tudo que eu sempre quis e temi. A vida sem ela não era vida, eu tinha aprendido da pior maneira. Eu continuei a mover minha boca sobre a dela, devorando a sua maciez. Seus dedos se enrolaram no meu cabelo me puxando para mais perto dela, enquanto seu coração batia contra o meu peito. Involuntariamente, eu me afastei lentamente recuperando a compostura.

"Estamos sozinhos", disse ela sem fôlego.

"Sim". Minha voz era suave, mas instável.

Ela rapidamente olhou para as escadas, em seguida, de volta para mim. "Charlie não estará em casa nas próximas horas." Eu continuei a olhar para ela sem expressão. Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou. " Às vezes eu gostaria que você pudesse ler minha mente. Isso tornaria tudo muito mais fácil em momentos como este. Você quer ... você sabe?" Ela moveu a cabeça em direção as escadas.

Eu ri, finalmente a entendendo. " Ah não,espertinha. Você já sabe a minha posição em relação ao sexo antes do casamento.É sua culpa que nós o adiamos - disso eu não posso ser responsabilizado."

"Nós podemos brincar. Não temos que ter sexo para nos divertir", ela insistiu.

"Bella, amor. Mal podemos nos controlar nem mesmos quando nos beijamos. Você honestamente acha que poderíamos nos parar em tais atos carnais?"

"Eu estou esperando que não paremos", ela murmurou, o rosto virando um tom claro de rosa.

Juntei-a em meus braços e a segurei firmemente, enquanto ela deixou cair o queixo no meu peito com um suspiro insatisfeito. "Você é muito tentadora, mas se eu me render agora e fazer do seu jeito, não haverá nada para garantir que você vai se casar comigo. Você tem que ter algum tipo de incentivo."

"Você sabe, há pessoas que vivem juntas a vida inteira e nunca se casam. Não significa que elas se amam menos do que aquelas que se casam. Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, afinal, qual a pressa?"

Eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos. "Você ainda está tentando desistir de casar comigo?"

"Eu só não vejo o que você acha de tão maravilhoso sobre o casamento." Sua resposta teve uma nota de impaciência. "Por que precisamos de um pedaço de papel para nos dizer que somos casados? Como que um pedaço de papel vai mudar nosso relacionamento?"

"O casamento é mais do que um pedaço de papel."

"Sim, talvez em 1920, mas este é o século 21. Eu não entendo porque sou eu que tem que fazer todos os sacrifícios. Você não vai me transformar até que estejamos casados, você não quer ter sexo até que estejamos casados. Existe alguma coisa sobre este acordo que parece ser lógica para você? "

"Eu lhe ofereci a escolha de permanecer humana por pelo menos cinco anos, ou casar-me para que eu possa transforma -la em um vampiro. O casamento foi a sua decisão. Quanto ao sexo antes do casamento, não é que você tem que casar comigo ou não vou fazer sexo com você - é mais uma decisão consciente da minha parte. Se você se lembra, foi depois que você aceitou a minha proposta quando discutimos o sexo ".

"Eu não quero discutir hoje a noite sabendo que você está partindo amanhã. Acho que estou um pouco estressada."

"Você não deveria estar." Eu sentei no sofá puxando-a para baixo comigo. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e cantei suavemente para ela. Ela tinha passado por tanta coisa desde que me conheceu. Eu sabia que ela ainda lamentava a morte de sua mãe. Ela confiou em mim e chorou nos meus braços sobre a morte prematura de Renee, poucas semanas depois de termos nos reconciliados. Me chateou que eu não estava lá quando ela mais precisava de mim. Por alguma razão ela se recusou a falar sobre Phil, e ultimamente não parecia haver um bom momento para menciona-lo.

Quando Charlie chegou em casa, eu fiz o usual ritual de dizer adeus e sair pela porta, apenas para reentrar na casa pela janela de Bella e esperei pacientemente por ela em sua cama. Ela deitou-se perto de mim, e eu corri meus dedos através de seus fios de cabelo castanho - prazeirosamente inalando o cheiro do shampoo de morango. Ela se recusou a fechar os olhos e dormir, não querendo perder o nosso precioso tempo juntos.

Ao primeiro sinal do amanhecer eu tive que partir.

"Quando posso esperar pela sua volta?" ela perguntou, incapaz de olhar nos meus olhos.

"Em um dia ou dois, talvez mais." Inclinei o rosto dela para cima. "Por favor, me promete que você vai se comportar enquanto eu estiver fora? Emmett, Rosalie e Alice prometeram ficar de olho em você . Eu preferiria que você não fosse a La Push enquanto eu e Carlisle estivermos longe, mas eu prometi não ser tão controlador sobre isso, então ... "

"Eu vou tentar, mas eu não vou fazer nenhuma promessa que não possa manter".

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez antes de eu sair. Nós mesmos nos controlamos, incapazes de pensarmos na possibilidade que está poderia ser a ultima vez que nos tocavamos - a última vez que estariamos juntos. No entanto, ela manteve a calma e forçou um sorriso. Eu sabia como isso seria difícil para ela e ela provavelmente iria para Jacob Black a procura de apoio. Eu não podia me forçar a dar a minha benção para ela ficar com ele ,caso eu não voltasse. Eu gostaria apenas de ter a certeza, que ela não fosse colocada nessa posição.

Carlisle estava esperando por mim do lado de fora, quando voltei para casa.

" Bella está bem?" ,ele perguntou.

"Ela vai ficar melhor assim que retornarmos. Ela ainda tem problemas de abandono."

Ele deu um breve aceno compreendendo. "Você não tem que vir conosco. Bella precisa de você aqui mais do que eu preciso de você lá . Você tem responsabilidades com ela agora. Se algo vier a te acontecer, o que você acha que vai acontecer com ela?"

"Nós vamos ter certeza que nada aconteça. Eu estou esperando que Carmen e Eleazar vão ficar do nosso lado."

Embora não fossem da família, Carmen e Eleazar eram membros do Clã Denali. Sua história era muito parecida com a de Alice e Jasper, ambos desenvolveram uma consciência e romperam com o seu clã anterior para viver uma vida mais civilizada. Carlisle conhecia Eleazar desde seu tempo com os Volturi, antes dele ingressar no Clã Denali. Foi Carlisle que plantou a semente que trouxe uma mudança em Eleazar. Eu estava esperando que esse ato de bondade seria lembrado e que eles iriam mostrar a sua gratidão nos ajudando.

"Certo ou errado, eles estão com o Clã Denali e as chances são que eles vão ficar com qualquer decisão que Tanya e Kate tomarem. Eu não esperaria nada diferente deles. "

Carlisle e Esme entraram no banco da frente do Mercedes, e Jasper se juntou a mim na parte de trás. Alice deu-lhe mais um beijo de adeus e prometeu-me que iria manter Bella entretida.

"Por favor, não coloque uma bola com uma corrente no pé dela", eu avisei. "Não há necessidade de sufoca-la. Ela pode querer ir a La Push, e tudo bem."

"Se eu receber uma visão de algo dando errado, devo mantê-la informada?"

Sua pergunta me agitou. "Alice, eu só quero que Bella ouça notícias positivas. Por favor não dê-lhe, em qualquer circunstância, qualquer má notícia. Ela já está uma bola de nervos .Eu quero que você ajude a impulsionar seu humor - Não rebenta-lo"

"Te peguei." Ela piscou e arrancou mais um beijo de Jasper antes de nos afastarmos.

A viagem para Denali foi tranquila. Carlisle e Esme murmuraram para si mesmo sobre várias coisas: lembranças,política,paisagem. Eu olhei para fora da janela bloqueando o pensamentos de todos, ficando com os meus. Para não enlouquecer pensando em Bella, eu comecei a passar por cima de planos estratégicos em minha mente. Virei-me para Jasper para discuti-los e fiquei surpreso ao encontra-lo escrevendo em um diário.

"Eu pensei que eu era o único que gostava de ter um diário," Eu brinquei.

"Estou registrando meus pensamentos e sentimentos para Alice ler quando voltarmos. Algo que ela queria que eu fizesse. Ela está fazendo o mesmo enquanto eu estiver fora. Ela acha que ele vai ajudar enquanto estivermos separados".

Voltei minha atenção de volta para a janela. _Não é como se Bella e eu nunca estivemos separados antes,_ pensei miseravelmente. Voltei ao ponto onde eu estava pronto apenas para lutar e acabar com isso de uma vez,ao invés de passar por um longo debate prolongando o inevitável.

Eu me coloquei no lugar de Tanya e Kate. E se uma delas tivesse matado acidentalmente Alice ou Rosalie? A dor seria imensa, mas eu teria que pensar logicamente. Logicamente? Eu ri com o pensamento sabendo que um vampiro nunca para pra pensar uma vez que a raiva toma conta. Elas iriam agir primeiro e pensar sobre isso mais tarde. "Oops, talvez os Cullen não tiveram outra escolha, a não ser matar a nossa irmã ", elas diriam, enquanto observavam nossos corpos desmembrados queimar.

_Se não retornarmos, o que vai acontecer com nossa família?_ eu me perguntei. Eu roubei um olhar para Jasper. Pelo menos Rosalie e Emmett ainda teriam um ao outro, mas o que aconteceria com Alice - a minha irmãzinha chata? Entrei em pânico pensando em Alice transformando Bella em vampira, apenas para impedi-la de se juntar aos lobisomens. Será que Alice seria tão egoísta? Claro que ela seria - e Bella não iria reclamar. Elas vingariam a nossa morte? Ainda pior, elas perderiam a esperança e se juntariam aos Volturi, a fim de se vingar? Meus músculos se apertaram quando os pensamentos negativos continuaram a se desenvolver em minha mente.

_Edward? Edward, o que está errado?_ Eu olhei para Jasper, que estava me olhando com um olhar preocupado.

"Nada. Minha imaginação está tomando conta do meu raciocínio lógico."

_Você está enviando vibrações negativas para o carro inteiro_._ Vamos todos ficar tensos e preocupados, antes de chegarmos em Denali, se você não começar a controlar a sua imaginação. Você precisa de alguma ajuda?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça, educadamente recusando sua oferta. Era nestas horas que eu gostaria de poder dormir. Eu escolhi não pensar sobre o que ia acontecer e me concentrei na música baixa que vinha através dos alto-falantes. Fechei os olhos e cantarolei junto com Sinfonia Mahler's No. 7 in E

O Parque Nacional de Denali tinha uma vasta extensão de vegetação ,que atraia turistas com suas várias trilhas para caminhadas, rafting, escalada e uma variedade de vida selvagem. O Clã Denali estava localizado ao norte do Parque Nacional, ao norte de Cantwell, Alaska. Eles haviam sido capazes de viver lá despercebidos por muitos e muitos anos. Eles raramente socializavam com os humanos, e por causa da abundância de vida selvagem, eles nunca ficaram sem alimento.

Carlisle virou saindo fora da estrada principal pegando um caminho longo e sinuoso. O céu estava nublado e o caminho era repleto de árvores e pinheiros. Ambos os lados da estrada estavam cobertos de lirios silvestres. Continuamos mais seis quilômetros até chegarmos a uma casa de pedra de dois andares com telhado de madeira situada no meio do nada. Dois grandes pilares de pedra emolduravam a entrada coberta e uma proeminente chaminé de pedra se erguia na parte traseira da casa.

Tanya nos recebeu na porta da frente com um olhar de surpresa e hesitação em seu rosto.

"Ora, ora. A que devemos este prazer?" Ela sorriu e abraçou Esme. "Quando você ligou na semana passada, você não mencionou que estava vindo."

"Ela não sabia." Carlisle se aproximou e pegou a mão de Tanya.

Dentro da casa, o teto em arco permitia que a lareira de pedra se elevasse plenamente pelos dois andares. As paredes da grande sala eram inclinadas para lareira, o que criava diferentes pontos de vista através dos cantos das janelas que ladeavam a lareira, que Tanya gostava de manter acessa durante o ano inteiro.

"Kate foi caçar com Carmen e Eleazar. Por favor, sentem-se," Tanya disse apontando para que nós sentássemos.

Sua casa não era decorada com mobília contemporânea como a nossa. Sua grande sala era decorada com mobília Chippendale e uma tapeçaria do século 18. O contraste para os móveis ficava por conta de três cadeiras estilo vitoriano estofadas com tecido de veludo bordô . Nossa família se sentou no sofá , enquanto Tanya sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

Tanya perguntou sobre nossos familiares que não tinham vindo e como eles estavam . Sondei seus pensamentos, enquanto os outros conversavam. Ela estava curiosa sobre a nossa visita, mais ainda sobre o porquê de Jasper e eu estarmos lá sem as nossas companheiras - o que significa Alice e Bella. Ela sabia que era mais do que apenas uma visita amigável, mas não queria empurrar para obter informações.

Ela, Carlisle e Esme continuaram falando sobre velhos amigos e quando eles os tinham visto pela ultima vez. Foi Tanya quem comentou sobre Irina primeiro.

"Nossa irmã não tem sido vista já há algum tempo. Geralmente ela some durante algumas semanas de vez em quanto, mas já fazem mais ou menos três meses, desde que ouvimos falar dela. Eu estou começando a me preocupar. Você sabe, ela não tem estado bem desde a morte de Laurent. " Tanya estudou as mãos no colo. "Ela ficou irritada comigo e Kate por reconciliar nossas diferenças com sua família no início do ano. Eu ainda me sinto culpada por tê-los abandonado durante a hora que vocês mais precisavam. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com qualquer um de vocês por causa da nossa amargura com aqueles vira-latas, eu não teria sido capaz de me perdoar. Vocês não deveriam ter tido de recorrer a eles para obter ajuda. Deveríamos ter estado lá com vocês . "

"Mas vocês não estavam", Carlisle disse com uma suavidade em sua voz . "E por causa disso, nos tornamos amigos dos mutantes. Isso é o que nos trouxe aqui. Nós viemos para discutir nossas ações mais recentes com eles."

"Recentes?" Tanya olhou para Carlisle suspeitando. "Estou correta ao assumir que as suas ações recentes tem algo a ver com a minha família?"

Carlisle suspirou. "Eu prefiro esperar até os outros chegarem. Não é uma história que eu gostaria de contar duas vezes."

"Eles estão bem lá fora", eu murmurei. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos antes que suas vozes fossem ouvidas.

Kate correu para dentro e abraçou Esme. Ela foi seguida por Carmen e Eleazar.

"Carlisle, o que traz você por aqui?" Eleazar falou com uma voz animada. Ele ainda carregava um sotaque espanhol assim como Carmen. "Eu espero que nada esteja errado. Não são os Volturi, são ?"

"Graças a Deus, não. Eu não acho que a nossa família poderia lidar com eles agora."

"Edward, você e ... Bella, não é?" Carmen perguntou sentando na minha frente no sofá duplo. Balancei a cabeça confirmando que ela estava correta. "Você e Bella ainda estão separados? Tanya mencionou que vocês dois terminaram."

"Ela e eu nos reconciliamos desde então."

_Eu realmente acho que essa humana conquistou o coração atormentado de Edward,_ Carmen pensou quando ela sorriu para mim. "Parabéns."

"Eu sei que o resto de sua família deve estar feliz." Tanya cruzou as mãos e casualmente se encostou na cadeira. "Acho que você não está mais ao redor da casa sentindo pena de si mesmo"

Tanya havia se acostumado a bloquear a maioria de seus pensamentos de mim, embora ás vezes eu poderia pega-la pensando antes que ela tivesse tempo de considerar-me. Kate, por outro lado, era um livro aberto._ Poxa Tanya por favor deixe o pobre garoto em paz. Ele está feliz com o animalzinho dele_._ Os sentimentos dele por você não mudariam mesmo se ele não estivesse._

"Eu deveria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento quando vocês nos visitaram em janeiro", eu disse. "Foi um... momento difícil para mim."

"Então, o casamento está de pé?" Carmen perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza."

"Edward já faz mais de um ano. Seu tempo para transforma-la está se esgotando."

"Carmen está certa", disse Eleazar sentando ao lado de sua esposa. "Foi Caio que alertou Aro e Marcus sobre as regras. Será Caio que enviará seus subordinados para encontrar a verdade. Eu não tenho que lhe dizer como astuto e implacável ele é." Eleazar advertiu olhando para Carlisle.

"Estamos cientes da brutalidade de Caio", Carlisle disse. Tanya e Kate olharam uma para o outra - cada uma pensando em sua mãe, Sasha.

"O reencontro de Edward e Bella tem algo a ver com o porquê de vocês estarem aqui?" Tanya perguntou educadamente. "Você queria esperar até que todos estivessem presentes para discutir sua posição atual com os Quileute. Carlisle dou-lhe a palavra para falar."

Carlisle soltou a mão de Esme e se levantou. Moveu-se para a frente para ficar na frente da lareira, depois pensou melhor e moveu-se para ficar atrás de seu lugar vazio no sofá . Ele colocou as mãos sobre o encosto, e concentrou seu olhar sobre as chamas, enquanto elas dançavam e estalavam.

"O que eu tenho a dizer não é fácil. Eu espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo até o fim." Ele olhou ao redor da sala para se certificar de que ele tinha a atenção de todos. "A razão pela qual Irina não ter estado aqui nos últimos meses é porque ela estava em Forks."

"Forks?" Kate deixou escapar. "Eu sinto muito, Carlisle." A mente de Kate começou a refletir sobre sua irmã ._ Irina o que você fez agora?_ _Ela tentou fazer justiça com as próprias mãos? Ah, não. Ela criou mais recém-nascidos como Victoria com planos de usa -los para matar nossos amigos e os lobisomens_? Estremeci ao seu pensamento.

Carlisle continuou. " Não sabiamos que ela estava lá até o final do mês passado. Parece que ela encontrou um xamã em Ozette. O ultimo xamã de descendência Quileute, Orenda. Ele está morrendo de câncer no cérebro."

"Não é muito para um xamã ," Tanya sorriu.

"Mesmo os feiticeiros morrem, não é incomum", Jasper disse. "Ao contrário de nós, eles ainda são mortais".

"Irina se aproximou de Orenda com um plano: Se ele a ajudasse a matar os responsáveis pela morte de Laurent, em seguida, ela lhe daria o dom da imortalidade."

"Carlisle, isso é ridículo", disse Kate. "Ele tem sangue Quileute. Por que ele concordaria com essa oferta estranha?"

"Algumas pessoas que estão á beira da morte venderiam sua alma ao diabo se ele lhes desse mais tempo. Na minha profissão, eu já as vi tentar barganhar com Deus."

"As cinco etapas do luto," Eleazar murmurou. "Sim, eu lembro de ter ouvido a mesma coisa quando eu estava com os Volturi. Só porque o xamã era Quileute, não significa que ele tinha sangue de lobisomem nele. As chances são de que sua idade também foi um fator a mais em sua decisão."

"Eles começaram a tramar juntos. Ele foi capaz de colocar um feitiço em dois dos membros mais jovens do bando e com a ajuda deles, eles foram bem sucedidos na captura de três dos cinco lobisomens que foram responsáveis pela morte de Laurent. O líder veio nos pedir ajuda. Entenda que na época não sabíamos que Irina estava envolvida. "

"Ninguém detectou o cheiro de vampiro?" Carmen perguntou curiosa.

"Orenda tinha um feitiço para isso também", Jasper respondeu. "Ele usou uma variedade de feitiços: Bloqueio mental, bloqueio de cheiro e invisibilidade" Kate ergueu as sobrancelhas mostrando sua descrença. "Esses são feitiços que antecedem o vampirismo. Se você sabe o que está fazendo, eles podem ser muito eficazes. Orenda era um profissional. Xamanismo era sua vida."

" Não sabíamos por que o xamã estava atacando seu próprio povo." Carlisle chamou a atenção de volta para ele. "Os metamorfos nos ajudaram quando precisamos deles, então eu pensei que era justo para nos devolvermos o favor. Todos nós, menos Alice e Esme, fomos até onde Orenda estava mantendo os outros membros da tribo.

"Orenda também tinha um feitiço sobre o prédio onde eles estavam. O feitiço só permitiu que os outros dois que mataram Laurent entrassem, mas eles foram incapazes de manter a sua forma de lobo. Foi quando Irina se revelou. Ela explicou que tudo foi idéia dela . Ela estava louca de dor.

"Felizmente, Jacob foi capaz de fazer Orenda o ouvir, antes que Irina derramasse as tripas dele no chão, e ele baixou o campo de força que estava nos mantendo para fora."

"Jacob? Por que esse nome me é familiar?" Tanya olhou para o fogo como se estivesse procurando sua resposta lá .

"Jacob Black foi quem salvou Bella de Victoria, enquanto eu estava na América do Sul".

Tanya deu um sorriso para mim e seus olhos brilharam. "Ah, Jacob Black o outro amante dela."

"Jacob Black o amigo dela", eu respondi friamente sem retornar o seu sorriso.

"Jasper permaneceu fora para tentar reverter alguns dos feitiços, corri para impedir que Jacob sangrasse até a morte. Uma vez que os outros ainda eram incapazes de mudar de forma, era muito perigoso para eles se juntarem na luta. Eles foram libertar os que estavam presos, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett abordaram os dois lobisomens mais jovens, e Edward manteve Irina ocupada. Ele era o melhor para esse trabalho; entrar dentro da mente dela era crucial e a única maneira de tentar fazê-la parar.

"Durante a batalha, Emmett pensou que tinha nocauteado um dos lobisomens, mas ele só estava atordoado. Edward mantinha toda a sua atenção em Irina e não estava esperando um ataque por trás. Seth Clearwater, que tem apenas dezesseis e um amigo próximo para nós, viu o lobisomem se aproximando de Edward e tentou detê-lo. Ele perdeu o braço como resultado.

"Edward se virou para ver o que aconteceu e foi para salvar Seth. Foi quando Edward virou as costas para Irina que eu soube o que ela planejava fazer." Carlisle parou e levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Tanya. "Eu não ia perder o meu filho."

"Você a matou?"_ Hipócrita_ , os pensamentos de Tanya queimavam com raiva. _Você não é melhor do que os Volturi! Você supôs que ela iria acabar com o seu precioso Edward, assim como eles assumiram que Vasilii era mau_.

"Você não pode comparar o que aconteceu com Irina com o que aconteceu com sua mãe e Vasilii."

Seus olhos brilharam com indignação. "Fique fora de minha cabeça, demônio!"

Cada parede que ela tinha construído para me manter fora de sua mente desabou. Passo por passo de suas ações lampejaram pela minha mente antes que ela saisse de sua cadeira: ela agarrando meu pescoço, Carlisle caindo ao chão em agonia - implorando pela morte, Esme gritando quando Kate atacou Jasper, enquanto ela continuou a rasgar-me em pedaços jogando-me no fogo.

Ela era rápida, mas não tão rápida como eu. Quando ela se moveu para a frente,com suas mãos estendidas para agarrar a minha garganta, eu já estava em movimento a agarrando por trás com facilidade para segura-la no lugar. Seu corpo estremeceu de um lado para o outro para tentar se libertar, mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão.

Kate gritou atrás de mim, e eu me movi um pouco antes que as suas unhas fizessem contato com as minhas costas. Jasper foi rápido e a segurou antes que ela tivesse outra chance para atacar. No entanto não durou muito tempo, quando Kate enviou uma corrente elétrica através de sua pele, que fez Jasper ficar de joelhos com dor.

"Se você me eletrocutar, você eletrocutará sua irmã ", eu avisei.

"E se eu eletrocutar duramente o seu irmão em seu lugar? Desta vez eu não vou me segurar." Seus dedos faiscaram com a eletricidade quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado de um Jasper gemendo.

"Eu sou a razão por Irina estar morta", Carlisle falou em voz alta. "Nem Edward ou Jasper, somente eu. Se alguém tem que sofrer, deveria ser eu."

"Nenhum de nós deve ter que sofrer." Esme levantou-se e olhou para Kate e Tanya. "Irina fez isso a si mesma. Ela tomou a decisão de atacar os nossos amigos." Tanya ofegou e seu corpo enrijeceu em estado de choque. "Sim Tanya, os lobisomens se tornaram nossos amigos. Sinto muito, mas não posso sentir pena da perda dela, assim como eu não pude sentir pena de Laurent. Eles fizeram uma decisão consciente, assim como nós temos que fazer a cada segundo de nossa vida para não matar os humanos. Quando falhamos, temos de ser capazes de enfrentar as consequências e sermos capazes de nos olhar no espelho todos os dias.

"Lamento que vocês também tem que sofrer pelos atos dela, só posso imaginar o quão devastador pode ser perder alguém que você ama;eu experimentei isso brevemente. Mas vocês conhecem Carlisle. Ele nunca a teria matado se ele pensasse que havia outra maneira. Tentamos salva-la antes que ela fosse longe demais, mas não conseguimos. "

"Talvez ela não quisesse ser salva."A voz de Carmen era suave, mas pode ser ouvida por toda a casa. "Se algo vier a acontecer a Eleazar, eu não gostaria de viver. Você entende a sensação da perda." Ela olhou para mim intencionalmente antes de voltar os olhos para Carlisle. "De acordo com a sua história, Irina poderia ter ido atrás de um dos lobisomens que eram vulneráveis, em vez disso ela foi atrás de um vampiro poderoso sabendo que sua família estava lá com ele. Talvez você tenha feito o que ela queria que você fizesse."

A raiva de Tanya enfraqueceu, e foi substituída por tristeza e culpa. Eu lentamente a soltei sabendo que ela estava no controle de si mesma mais uma vez. Ela estava mais uma vez no controle de seus pensamentos - me empurrando para fora. Vendo a rendição de sua irmã , Kate afastou-se de Jasper para ficar com ela do outro lado da sala.

"Você entende, se não formos tão complacentes." A raiva e amargura de Tanya ainda era evidente em sua voz.

"Eu não espero que vocês me perdoem", Carlisle disse. "Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu não tenho certeza se eu seria capaz ."

"Diga-me, quantos lobos morreram?"

"Só o que atacou Seth Clearwater."

Os lábios de Tanya se enrolaram em um rosnado. "Vocês foram capazes de salvar o seu querido amigo, Seth, e o amante daquela garota humana, Jacob, mas não foram capazes de salvar a minha irmã ?"

"Sinto muito, Tanya, mas Irina estava além da salvação."

Tanya se endireitou e cruzou os braços na frente dela. Sua voz soou com autoridade como de uma deusa. "Os Cullen não são mais bem-vindos em minha casa. Os Cullens não fazem mais parte desta família. Os Cullen são considerados inimigos deste dia em diante." Ela se virou e rapidamente correu para a floresta. Kate não disse uma palavra e seguiu atrás dela. Estranhamente, eu encontrei sua mente em branco.

Carmen que juntamente com Eleazar tinha mantido silêncio, balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Vai levar algum tempo para elas superarem a perda. Tenho a sensação de que, eventualmente, elas vão ver o dilema que você se encontrava e vão perdoa-lo." Ela se aproximou e abraçou Esme.

"Deixe-me apenas dizer que ambos são bem-vindos em nossa casa, a qualquer hora." Carlisle forçou um sorriso e apertou a mão de Eleazar.

Eles prometeram manter contato depois que nos escoltaram para fora da casa e para o nosso carro. Foi um dia longo e estressante, mas estávamos saindo com nossas cabeças ainda anexadas. Se Carmen e Eleazar tivessem sentido o mesmo que Tanya e Kate - o resultado não teria sido tão reconfortante. Nós estávamos partindo com dois amigos a menos do que quando chegamos, mas algumas coisas não podem ser evitadas, não importa o quanto se tente.

A volta para casa tinha sido mais quieta do que a ida. Jasper continuou a escrever em seu diário, descrevendo sua luta com Kate. Não houve comunicação entre Carlisle e Esme. Ele estava preocupado com sua família e com Tanya e Kate, enquanto Esme estava preocupada com ele. Eu simplesmente não podia esperar para voltar para Bella. Parecia que eu tinha saído a uma semana sendo que foram apenas alguns dias.

Alice já estava esperando do lado de fora quando chegamos em casa.

"Lamento que as coisas não foram tão bem quanto você esperava", ela disse abraçando Carlisle.

"Obrigado, Alice. Se você me desculpar, eu estou com bastante fome. Esme..." Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que prontamente aceitou. Sem outra palavra, eles escaparam para a floresta atrás da casa.

"Como foram as coisas por aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella está bem. Ela fez algumas horas extras na biblioteca e se ofereceu para ler no clube do livro no verão, mas ela pode falar sobre isso ela mesma. E não, ela não foi para La Push." Alice sorriu triunfante.

Eu entrei no meu Volvo e dirigi até a residência dos Swans. Fiquei aliviado ao saber que Bella tinha feito como eu pedi e ficou longe de La Push enquanto eu estava fora.

A casa estava vazia quando eu estacionei, então eu entrei.

A casa deles era aconchegante com móveis mistos combinando.A grande televisão tela plana de Charlie parecia fora do lugar. No parapeito acima da lareira estava uma única foto emoldurada de Bella quando ela era um bebê . Foi a única foto que eu tinha visto com Charlie e Renee ambos sorrindo juntos. De alguma forma, Bella tinha sido capaz de falar com Charlie para tirar todas as outras fotos. Segurei a foto, sorrindo para a carranca no rosto de Bella. Era uma pena que ela nunca teria seu próprio filho . Alguém como Bella deveria ser repetido de novo e de novo. A linhagem Swan iria parar com ela, assim como a linhagem Masen parou comigo.

"Edward," Bella chamou antes que ela abrisse a porta. Alívio tomou conta de seu rosto quando ela me viu. Ela rapidamente entrou e jogou a bolsa para baixo, ao pé da escada. "Alice me disse que você estaria de volta hoje." Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos e sorriu.

Eu coloquei a foto de volta no parapeito e me virei para ela. "Estamos todos de volta."

"Você está com fome. Você não deve ficar muito tempo sem comer." Ela permaneceu ao pé da escada - não querendo fazer com que fosse mais difícil para mim.

"Eu só queria te ver antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa."

"Vá comer. Eu vou esperar por você ."

Eu olhei para ela atentamente, e caminhei para fora da porta traseira e me dirigi para a floresta. Quando voltei, ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha olhando para alguns folhetos. Debrucei-me sobre seu ombro e beijei a bochecha dela antes de ocupar o assento ao seu lado.

"Aulas on-line?" Perguntei pegando um dos folhetos.

"Desta forma, eu posso estudar nas horas vagas, continuando o meu trabalho na lanchonete e na biblioteca."

"Por que você insiste em trabalhar tanto?" Eu não gostava dela dedicando tanto tempo e esforço quando era inútil. "Tenho certeza que você pode conseguir uma bolsa de estudos e pagar a sua educação."

"E ela pagaria as contas também? E o plano de saúde?"

"Bella, Carlisle é médico - lembra?"

"Ele é dentista e oftalmologista também?"

Eu sorri. "Ele tem séculos e se interessou por todas as áreas." Minha coxa escovou seu quadril quando eu me inclinei mais perto dela. Suavemente, minha respiração roçou seu rosto - minha voz num murmúrio suave. "Bella, não seria divertido para nós dois se frequentássemos a faculdade juntos. Seria como se estívessemos na escola novamente, exceto sem Newton e Crowley para nos incomodar. " Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Seu coração continuou a vibrar como as asas de um beija-flor. "Poderíamos pegar as mesmas classes. Poderíamos ir juntos, voltar para casa juntos, estudar juntos ... fazer todo o tipo de coisas juntos. Parece muito mais divertido do que sentar sozinha na frente de um computador, não é?"

"O problema é que você pode se dar ao luxo de fazer isso - eu não." Com a mão trêmula, ela pegou seu copo de água e caminhou até a pia. "Sinceramente, eu não gostei do ensino médio. Eu só fui por causa de Charlie e Renee ... e você . O pensamento de ter que me sentar em uma sala de aula e ouvir palestras chatas não é muito inspirador."

Ela olhou para o relógio e suspirou. "Eu tenho que me trocar. Você vai assim?" Olhei para ela sem palavras. "Alice não te disse nada ". Uma sombra de contrariedade atravessou seu rosto. "Tenho planos para nós esta noite. Eu comprei entradas para ver Tristão e Isolda na ópera do Seattle House. "

"Não, Alice não me disse. Eu venho buscá-la em trinta minutos."

"Melhor em uma hora", ela disse correndo as escadas.

Corri para casa para me trocar. Graças a Alice, eu nunca tinha que me preocupar com roupas. Ela mantinha todos em casa bem vestidos com roupas de grife. Eu puxei do meu armário um terno Brioni preto de linho italiano . Eu peguei uma camisa azul para vestir com ele e optei em ir sem gravata. Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo rebelde, ajeitei meus botões do punho e arrumei o lenço de seda azul no bolso do meu terno, então esperei.

Este encontro seria o primeiro desde o baile de formatura de Bella,em que participamos de um evento formal juntos.

Bella e eu já tinhamos saído antes, mas apenas para ver um filme de vez em quando. Mesmo essas ocasiões haviam se tornado raras durante o ano passado, devido sua necessidade para tomar conta de Charlie. Agora que ele tinha a sua própria vida, talvez Bella poderia ter a dela de volta.

Eu ri com humanidade de tocar sua campainha e esperar - como um menino em seu primeiro encontro - por ela atender. Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo. Eu congelei com um sorriso no meu rosto. Ela usava um vestido de seda preta com mangas curtas. Seu cabelo estava preso a cima da cabeça e ela carregava uma bolsa de cetim preta.

"Você está... linda." Peguei a mão dela e beijei levemente seu pulso.

"Você também." Ela riu suavemente.

Em nosso caminho para Seattle, eu contei a ela sobre a nossa viagem a Denali. Ela ficou chateada que elas não foram tão complacentes como ela achava que elas deveriam ter sido. Eu escolhi não contar a ela que Carmen e Eleazar mencionaram os Volturi.

Durante a ópera, nos sentamos ao lado um do outro - os nossos olhos voltados para o palco. Com Bella perto de mim, eu acreditava que um amor tão forte como o existente entre Tristão e Isolda era possível; ter sentimentos tão fortes para um outra pessoa que você iria arriscar tudo só para estar com ela. Então, no final morrer com o coração partido ...

Eu sempre me odiaria pelo ato irresponsável de trazer os Volturi em nossas vidas. Foi por minha causa que a vida de Bella estava em perigo. A vida tem um senso de humor doentio; eu nunca quis que sua alma fosse amaldiçoada como a minha, mas fui eu que selei o seu destino. Teria sido melhor se ela nunca tivesse me salvado.

Depois, nós caminhamos descendo a Mercer Street, subindo pela 2nd Ave para o Kerry Park. O ar estava frio para uma noite de junho, e eu coloquei meu paletó sobre os ombros de Bella. Encontramos um banco com uma visão perfeita para a Baia de Elliott. A noite o parque tornava-se quase uma cena de fantasia, com balsas brilhantemente iluminadas que deslizavam sobre a água e o Space Needle brilhando como um farol para Seattle.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei pegando sua mão esquerda. Fiquei surpreso ao ver o anel de minha mãe de volta em seu dedo.

"Eu assumi que sua proposta ainda estava de pé ." Bella corou. "Eu posso devolver ..."

"Não, não. Eu só ... Eu não sabia que você ainda queria se casar comigo."

"Eu nunca deixei de amar você , Edward. Renée e Charlie não foram modelos muito bons para o casamento. Essa palavra não tem o mesmo significado para mim, como ela tem para você. Eu sei o quanto isso significa para você , e eu sei o quanto você significa para mim. "

"Você só quer se casar comigo para me levar pra cama," eu brinquei. Bella ficou escarlate e riu.

"Isso e algumas outras razões. Nós precisamos sentar um dia e escolher a data. Nós provavelmente devemos avisar Alice, já que é ela que vai planejar o casamento".

"Você não tem que fazer isso Bella."

"Se eu vou ficar com você para o resto da minha vida, eu não quero Alice constantemente se queixando de não ter sido capaz de nós dar um casamento apropriado. Além disso, você é o único que não quer que eu perca nenhuma das experiencias humanas .Tivemos o baile,a formatura, eu vou fazer faculdade online, então um casamento tem que ser adicionado em algum lugar - apenas tentando cobrir todas as coisas básicas"

Ficamos no parque até depois da meia-noite, depois voltamos para o carro e fomos para casa. Charlie estava em casa quando chegamos e eu silenciosamente entrei no quarto de Bella. Ela deixou Charlie saber que ela estava em casa e trocou do vestido para uma camiseta e shorts antes de se aconchegar ao meu lado na cama.

"Você teve um bom aniversário?" , ela perguntou.

"Aniversário?"

"Edward, em 20 de junho de 1901, Edward e Elizabeth Masen tiveram um lindo menino - Você " Ela alegremente me cutucou no peito. "Você honestamente esqueceu o seu aniversário?"

"Aniversário não é uma data que os vampiros gostam de lembrar. Eles se tornam chatos após os primeiros cem anos." Ouvi sua respiração estável. "Obrigado. Foi o melhor aniversário que eu tive em muitos anos. E o meu presente? "

Ela ergueu-se sobre o cotovelo e olhou para mim com uma expressão perplexa no rosto. "As entradas para a ópera foram o seu presente. O que mais você quer?"

"Isso". Meus lábios lentamente desceram para encontram os dela. Foi um final perfeito para uma noite perfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>que romântico! pena que vai durar pouco,opss... eu e minha boca grande rsrsrsrsr<strong>

**Anne vc que perguntou sobre a Pov do Gabe, tem só mais um capítulo pra traduzir, parece que a escritora desistiu, infelizmente... mas vou posta-lo sim pode deixar, tô criando coragem, aquela história é um desafio. Olga, J e B obrigado pelos comentários. Obrigado a todas que acompanham **

**Quanto a fic de ¨True blood¨ tô vendo qual a melhor, tem tantas tão boas... e preciso ver se vai ser baseada no livro ou na série, quem leu os livros sabe que a série é muito diferente. Sinceramente eu prefiro os livros, o Eric(sim amo o Eric..rsrsr) é muito mais apaixonado pela Sookie. Preciso pedir também a autorização para a escritora. Falando em autorização, andei lendo umas fics ótimas Jasper X Bella, quem gosta? Fiquei apaixonada por uma em especial :¨ Conversations with My Killer ¨, mas a autora não autorizou a tradução, : ( ...que droga, mas fica a dica se alguém quiser ler não vai se arrepender.**

**Se alguém tiver alguma dica de fic, True ou Crepusculo sou toda ouvidos : )**


	8. Julho

**Notas da Autora:** Para os verdadeiros heróis que servem e protegem nosso país todos os dias, e as suas famílias que tem que sacrificar tanto. Obrigado!

**_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._**

**Julho**

**_Bella POV_**

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de pedir a Alice para ser a planejadora do meu casamento,ela já tinha separado uma pilha de revistas sobre casamentos para mim olhar. Todo o meu tempo livre foi gasto olhando vestidos, projetos para entretenimento, restaurantes, florista, padre, cabeleireiro, qualquer coisa que ela pudesse pensar que envolvia um grandioso casamento.

"Alice, por que você simplesmente não decidi tudo." Meus olhos nem tiveram tempo de se concentrar e ela já estava empurrando uma das revistas na minha cara. Ela tinha parado na minha casa com três revistas novas, antes que o sol teve a chance de nascer.

" É o seu casamento, Bella." Ela sentou-se na minha cama folheando uma revista.

"Mas você já sabe todas as minhas decisões antes que eu as faça", eu argumentei. "Basta cortar o ¨eu¨ do meio e fazer tudo você mesma. Não é para isto que você está sendo paga?"

Ela fez uma pausa e um sorriso lento e astuto se formou em seu rosto perfeito. "Estou sendo paga?"

"Eu vou dizer a Edward para te pagar,só por favor - Deixe-me ter alguns dias da semana, onde eu não tenho que olhar para qualquer uma dessas revistas", eu implorei, cobrindo minha cabeça com o lençol.

Ela prometeu me manter a par de como o meu casamento estava indo e foi embora.

O mês de julho começou como qualquer outro dia em Forks - molhado. Tirei o assado do forno, justamente quando Charlie entrou na cozinha e sentou-se na mesa. Ele havia me dito que ia estar em casa para o jantar, que foi uma surpresa, porque ele estava geralmente com Sue.

"Você e Edward tem planos para esta noite?" Charlie perguntou.

"Nada de especial". Coloquei o prato na frente dele, em seguida coloquei o meu próprio. Ele esperou que eu me juntasse a ele antes de falar de novo.

"Eu preciso falar com você, em particular se isso for possível."

Meus olhos procuraram os dele por alguma pista sobre o que ele queria discutir. Eu não tinha dito a ele que o casamento com Edward estava de volta. Não era segredo que éramos um casal novamente. Passavamos a maior parte do nosso tempo livre juntos.

_Será que Jacob reclamou com Charlie sobre eu não estar passando algum tempo com ele, ou Billy entrou na mente de Charlie e deu-lhe uma razão para não gostar de Edward, novamente_? eu pensei enquanto eu pegava a comida na minha frente. Então eu comecei a me preocupar com a saúde de Charlie. Charlie estava piorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa durante sua ultima visita ao médico e ele tinha me mantido no escuro?

"Eu acho que a vaca já está morta." A Voz de Charlie me surpreendeu. Olhei para o pedaço de assado no meu prato e vi que eu tinha inconscientemente desfiado-o em pequenas tiras.

"Um ... yeah. Eu acho que não estou com fome." Eu me levantei da mesa e limpei meu prato. "O que você precisa falar comigo?" Automaticamente, eu agarrei o balcão da cozinha de apoio.

"Vou esperar até você voltar mais tarde esta noite. Eu não quero apressar as coisas."

"Jacob disse algo para você?" Eu disparei.

"Jacob?" Charlie olhou sem entender.

"Ou Billy?"

"Não." Ele voltou sua atenção para a comida. "Eu te disse, eu vou falar com você hoje a noite."

Eu suspirei alto. "Eu vou ficar preocupada a noite inteira.É a sua saúde? O médico disse alguma coisa?"

"Não", disse ele, perdendo a paciência. "Você vai para a festa de quatro de julho em La Push?"

Eu olhei para ele penetrantemente. "Eu acho que não, Edward e eu vamos para o Kerry Park, em Seattle para ver a queima de fogos."

Charlie continuou comendo e comecei a guardar a comida - limpando a cozinha.

"Quando foi a última vez que você foi para La Push?"

Eu me virei tão rápido que quase torci o tornozelo. "Aha! Jacob anda falando com você ."

Charlie revirou os olhos. "Eu não tenho visto Jacob para falar com ele. Só sei que desde que você e Edward começaram a se ver outra vez, você voltou para os seus velhos hábitos."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei na defensiva.

"Isolamento".

"Eu não sou muito social para começar."

"Mas você estava pendurada nos rapazes de La Push, de tempo em tempo." Charlie empurrou o prato vazio. "Quando foi a última vez que você visitou Sue na casa dela? Eu tenho certeza que Emily pode precisar de uma amiga agora"

Voltei minha atenção de volta para a pia. Eu não tinha visitado Emily Uley desde que ouvi sobre seu aborto. Eu não tinha ido a La Push desde a formatura de Jacob. O bando ainda tinha um monte de cura para fazer desde o ataque de Irina e Orenda. Eu não queria ficar no caminho, e eu não tinha certeza de que meu rosto seria bem acolhido.

"Eu não acho que eu seria de qualquer ajuda para ela," eu murmurei.

Houve uma batida na porta, e Charlie gritou para Edward entrar. Ele se levantou da mesa e cumprimentou Edward com um firme aperto de mão antes de desaparecer para a sala.

"Eu sinto a tensão." Edward estava ao meu lado e começou a secar os pratos.

"O dom de Jasper está começando a passar para você, depois de todos esses anos", brinquei.

Ele sorriu. "Um humano seria capaz de sentir."

Fiquei quieta por alguns momentos - a televisão rugia na sala ao lado.

"Há algo que Charlie quer discutir comigo - em particular," eu sussurrei. "Você pode me dar uma dica?"

Suas sobrancelhas se inclinaram em uma carranca. "Bella, é algo que ele quer falar com você sobre... só você e ele - pai e filha" Ele me deu um sorriso caloroso. "Nada para você ficar chateada, eu prometo. Porque eu não deixo vocês sozinhos -."

"Não." Eu agarrei a mão dele. Ele permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel. "Você pode esperar por mim no meu quarto." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Depois que terminamos a limpeza da cozinha, Edward se desculpou afirmando que se esqueceu que tinha prometido fazer alguma coisa para Carlisle e me veria amanhã . Sentei-me no sofá quando ele saiu, abracei meus joelhos no meu peito e esperei por Charlie falar. Assim que o jogo acabou, ele desligou a tv e girou em sua cadeira de frente para mim.

"Há algo importante que eu quero falar com você ." Ele passou nervosamente a mão sobre o rosto. "Como você sabe, Sue e eu temos nos visto muito desde janeiro. Para ser honesto com você , eu nunca pensei que eu ficaria seriamente envolvido com outra mulher depois que sua mãe me deixou. Sue ... ela é diferente. Eu não fico nervoso e nem com a língua presa ao redor dela. Talvez seja porque nós somos amigos a muito tempo. " Charlie tinha um olhar distante em seus olhos.

Este foi um lado de Charlie que eu nunca tinha visto. Ele mantinha seus sentimentos para si e raramente falava do passado. Eu sabia que ele tinha tentado esconder o seu interesse em Sue Clearwater (antes que ele teve a coragem de convida -la para sair), devido sua amizade com seu falecido marido, Harry. Onde a história de um homem terminava,o capítulo de um outro homem começava.

"Eu queria que você soubesse que eu pretendo pedir Sue em casamento. Eu já falei com Seth e Leah pedindo a benção deles."

"Eu imagino que correu tudo bem." Eu sentia por Charlie. Leah era uma cadela.

Ele revirou os olhos - um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. "Seth estava em êxtase. Leah ... bem, ela ainda está tentando lidar com a perda do pai. Expliquei que não tenho nenhuma intenção de querer substituir Harry, porque ele é insubstituível. Ela ainda não me quer por perto, eu posso dizer. " Eu era perfeitamente consciente de como ela se sentia sobre mim. Eu só queria que seus sentimentos por mim, não a impedisse de ter um bom relacionamento com Charlie.

"Quando você vai pedi-la?"

"Durante os fogos na praia. Quem sabe, ela pode me rejeitar". Ele deu uma risada nervosa e enxugou a testa.

"Sue não é louca, papai." Levantei-me e dei-lhe um abraço. "Estou feliz por você ."

"Eu pensei que você ficaria louca ou algo assim."

"Por que você achou isso?"

Seus olhos encararam os meus. "Você sabe ... você desistiu do seu casamento no ano passado para cuidar de mim, e agora aqui estou eu pensando em me casar, enquanto sua vida parece estar no limbo."

"Limbo?" Eu ri. "Edward e eu estamos noivos - de novo." Charlie atirou um olhar interrogativo para mim. "Ainda não definimos uma data. Alice está fazendo todo o planejamento." Eu me encolhi.

"Achei que você gostaria de ter um casamento simples."

"Bem", eu suspirei, "você só se casa uma vez ... Quero dizer, só se casa uma primeira vez."

Ele resmungou o que soou como um parabéns antes de me dirigir ao meu quarto, onde eu sabia que Edward estaria esperando. Ele estava na minha cama, lendo alguns dos panfletos que eu havia recebido pelo correio sobre as aulas on-line.

"Com Charlie se casando com Sue, tira um pouco da responsabilidade de cima de você ." Ele olhou para mim por cima do folheto. "Não há nenhuma razão para que você não possa ser capaz de fazer a faculdade em Port Angeles . Melhor ainda, poderíamos ir em frente e nos casar primeiro que Sue e Charlie, em seguida mudar para o Alasca ou Maine e cursar a faculdade como marido e mulher. "

Edward sempre encontrava alguma razão para que eu não deveria fazer a faculdade on-line. Ele nunca disse isso, mas eu poderia dizer que ele não estava muito entusiasmado comigo trabalhando na lanchonete da escola. Não que ele não respeitava o meu trabalho, ele simplesmente achava melhor se eu não trabalhasse em um lugar com um monte de itens afiados e máquinas. Desde que eu tinha começado a trabalhar na lanchonete de Forks, em setembro do ano passado, eu já tinha cortado a minha mão, queimado o meu braço, caído várias vezes e quebrado meu dedo. Os unicos papeis no meu currículo eram os dos acidentes no trabalho.

"Espere", eu disse, sentando na cama ao lado dele. "Eu pensei que o trato era que depois que eu me casasse com você , você ia me transformar."

Ele colocou o panfleto sobre o peito. Seus olhos estavam excepcionalmente dourados.

"Eu pensei que talvez você tivesse mudado de idéia sobre essa parte do trato, depois de tudo que aconteceu.E se Charlie -"

"Ele tem Sue agora. Renee está morta. Eu não tenho desejo de ver Phil." Phil e eu não tínhamos nos falado nenhuma vez depois das nossas palavras grosseiras após o funeral de Renee. "Não há razão para pensar nisso - especialmente agora. Depois do meu breve encontro com os Volturi em Cancun, é muito perigoso para você não me transformar. "

Edward ficou quieto apenas por alguns minutos. "Vou fazer um acordo com você ." Eu gemi e joguei o braço sobre os olhos. "Se você frequentar a faculdade em Port Angeles por apenas um semestre, podemos dizer a Alice que queremos que o casamento seja no Natal. Eu vou transforma-la após as férias."

"Eu vou ter vinte", eu gemi.

"Se faz você se sentir melhor, você não parece ter mais que quatorze."

Eu olhei ameaçadoramente para seu rosto sorridente. "Não faz."

Edward colocou o dedo aos lábios e rapidamente se escondeu no armário. Era um sinal de que Charlie estava se aproximando de minha porta.

¨Bells? " Charlie bateu na porta antes de entrar. "Eu só queria saber se eu posso dizer a Sue que você vai se juntar a nós neste fim de semana. Se você acha que não pode fazer isso sem Edward, então o convide para vir junto."

"Edward já tem planos com Alice." Eu sorri. "Você pode contar comigo para dar apoio moral."

Edward saiu do armário com uma careta no rosto, depois que Charlie se foi. Ele havia prometido não ser controlador, por isso ele não mencionou sua falta de entusiasmo sobre mim ir a uma festa em La Push. Ele se colocou de volta ao meu lado, e nunca disse uma palavra sobre a súbita mudança de planos para o proximo feriado.

Achei que Jacob não ligou para me convidar para a festa, porque já tinha ouvido de Seth ou Leah que eu iria estar lá . Eu não o tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele em mais de um mês. Se eu não estivesse passando tanto tempo com Edward, eu teria ficado com raiva por sua indiferença. No entanto, eu não estava muito preocupada com sua ausência. O bando tinha passado por muita coisa desde abril, e eles precisavam de seu apoio.

Charlie e eu partimos no crepusculo do domingo, e seguimos para a festa. Ele se contorcia no banco do passageiro da minha caminhonete. Sua mão se mantinha nervosamente no bolso da calça jeans, para garantir que a pequena caixa preta ainda estava lá . Eu não quis usar o meu anel de noivado. Eu não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo, mas principalmente, eu não queria um confronto com Jacob.

Eu contornei a casa dos Clearwater, e continuei na estrada para a praia. A costa estava iluminada com tochas. Parecia que a maior parte da reserva estava participando da festa. Hip-hop estridente vinha de algum local desconhecido. Haviam mesas ajeitadas com a comida, e fogueiras fumegando com a carne assando nas brasas quentes.

Sue Clearwater levantou-se da mesa onde ela estava sentada, e acenou para Charlie e para mim. Eu dei a ele um tapinha tranquilizador nas costas quando fomos em sua direção. Billy estava conversando com um homem mais velho, que eu nunca tinha visto. Sentada próximo a Sue estava a Sra. Ateara. Olhei em volta tentando localizar algum membro do bando, mas fui incapaz de detectar qualquer um.

"Bella, como você tem estado?" Sue perguntou quando ela me deu um abraço.

"Tudo bem, obrigado." Sentei-me ao lado de Charlie.

" Não te vejo por aqui a cerca de um mês."

"Sim, eu tenho estado muito ocupada."

"Você e Edward ainda estão juntos?" Sue se inclinou para olhar através de Charlie onde ela pudesse me ver. Ela sorriu mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

"Sim".

"Isso é bom. Ele com certeza tem sido uma dádiva de Deus, me ajudando com Seth"

"Onde está Seth?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta novamente para os grupos de pessoas que se reuniram na praia.

Sue apontou para a extremidade norte da praia, em direção a extremidade oposta onde todos tinham se estabelecido. Lá sob a luz fraca estavam oito figuras. Jacob era uma cabeça mais alta do que todos eles. Levantei-me para ir até eles, mas fui interrompida quando Rachel e Delilah Flores se sentaram na mesa. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, e que fui pega em uma conversa com Delilah sobre quais faculdades locais eram as melhores academicamente falando.

"Você finalmente decidiu começar sua faculdade?" A voz de Jacob soou atrás de mim. Ele se moveu contornando a mesa e sentou-se perto de mim. Embry pegou um lugar próximo a Delilah, enquanto Paul se espremeu entre Rachel e Jacob. Procurei por Quil e o encontrei perto da fogueira. Seth e Collin se sentaram em outra mesa com algumas crianças que pareciam da idade deles. Ficou claro que a reunião do bando tinha sido adiada.

"Sim. Eu estou pensando em começar algum curso no Peninsula College em Port Angeles."

Continuamos a falar sobre planos futuros enquanto comíamos. Como sempre, a comida foi excelente. Eu fiquei sabendo que Jacob tinha entrado no derby de demolição que Forks realizava todos os anos para a celebração do quatro de julho. Ele havia chego em terceiro. Eles falaram dos próximos dias Quileute e que estavam pensando em entrar na corrida de canoa e torneio de futebol. Delilah falou ansiosamente de seu interesse pela feira de rua e me convidou para vir.

Quando acabamos de comer, Jacob me perguntou se eu queria dar um passeio. Olhei para Charlie, que já não parecia estar nervoso, e silenciosamente sai com Jacob.

Caminhamos para norte ao longo da costa, enquanto ele me deu atualizações sobre como o grupo estava indo. Jared deixou a festa mais cedo para ficar com Kim. Ela tinha saído do coma logo após a batalha com Irina. Jared falou com a polícia sobre o que aconteceu na noite do baile. Sua história foi que ele desviou para não bater em um animal, que não era uma mentira - não apenas toda a verdade. Ele disse que tinha batido a cabeça muito forte e realmente não se lembrava de muito. Ele saiu para obter ajuda para Kim, mas passou em algum lugar na floresta onde alguém de Ozette ajudou a cuidar de seus ferimentos. Havia um monte de buracos em sua históriia e era evidente que a polícia não acreditou. No entanto, Kim se recuperou completamente e não podia se lembrar de nada. No final, Jared teve sorte e teve apenas sua carteira de motorista suspensa.

O riso e a música da festa começaram a enfraquecer enquanto caminhávamos para o nosso lugar preferido: um tronco de árvore . Sentamos de frente para o oceano para ter uma boa visão dos fogos, depois que eles começassem. O som da água batendo contra a costa era calmante. Fechei os olhos e respirei o ar fresco e salgado. Eu sempre me sentia segura em La Push, mesmo quando os tempos eram caóticos. Jacob nunca iria compreender quão agradecida eu sempre seria por ele manter minha sanidade ,durante os meses que Edward tinha se afastado.

"Esta é a grande noite, hein?" Ele se aproximou para me impedir de ficar resfriada.

"Você quer dizer Charlie? Sim, ele é uma pilha de nervos."

"Eu só posso imaginar." Não havia hesitação em sua voz.

"Eu acredito que Leah não está muito empolgada com toda a provação." Leah não tinha ficado para a festa depois que a reunião do bando havia terminado.

"Há um monte de coisas acontecendo agora."

Eu rapidamente olhei para ele. Havia um olhar preocupado em seu rosto que não era como de Jacob.

"O quê ?" perguntei. "As irmãs de Irina?" Eu tinha certeza que Edward não tinha sido completamente honesto comigo sobre sua reunião com o Clã Denali. Ele ainda escondia as coisas de mim, pensando que era mais seguro se eu não soubesse. Isto só me deixava com raiva e paranoica.

"Não, acalme-se." Ele riu e protetoramente colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Sam está tendo alguns problemas com Emily. Ele pensa em manda-la a um psiquiatra. Ela só aceita determinados visitantes."

"Você acha que eu deveria tentar vê-la?"

Jacob se moveu tenso ao meu lado. "Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia",ele disse, colocando espaço em cada palavra

"O que eu fiz?"

"Não é você , Bella. São esses sanguessugas em que você anda pendurada."

Eu pulei do tronco e comecei a caminhar de volta para a festa. Jacob me chamou, mas eu o ignorei. Eu só tinha dado alguns passos quando ele agarrou o meu braço. O puxei ficando livre de seu alcance e me virei para ele.

"Você não pode culpar os Cullen pelo o que aconteceu", eu gritei. "Se não fosse por eles, o bando inteiro estaria morto."

"Olhe o quão amigos eles eram da sanguessuga que nos atacou", Jacob disparou de volta. "Como um clã com os tipos de habilidades especiais que eles têm, não foram capazes de ver o que estava prestes a acontecer? Bella, você não pode me dizer que Edward não gostaria que algo acontecesse comigo." Ele me olhou com uma expressão sarcástica que fez o meu temperamento rugir.

"Se você está sugerindo que Edward sabia o que estava acontecendo, e propositadamente colocou minha própria vida em risco apenas para prejudicá-lo - seu ego é tão grande quanto o seu corpo. Eles não são mais amigos do Clã Denali porque eles ajudaram vocês. "

"Não foi uma grande perda para eles." Ele continuou antes que eu pudesse me opor. "Eu só estou dizendo que há um monte de perguntas sem resposta."

"Deixe-me adivinhar - perguntas sem resposta de Paul, certo?" Não era segredo que Paul estava procurarando por qualquer razão para a guerra contra os Cullen. Ele sempre se queixou sobre o tratado que o Chefe Black tinha feito com Carlisle, e estava constantemente tentando encontrar alguma maneira de acabar com ele.

"Paul não é o único." Os olhos castanhos de Jacob eram cautelosos. "Olha a última coisa que eu queria fazer hoje era discutir. Acho que devemos fugir por uma semana. Você ainda me deve um passeio de moto lembra-se?" Ele pegou minhã mão me puxou de volta para o tronco. "Pense Bella. Uma semana sem nada, apenas a estrada. Nós podemos pilotar para o leste, até a fronteira do estado depois voltar."

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia."

"Nossa janela de oportunidade está se fechando." Calafrios percorreram minha espinha. Jacob não poderia saber que eu iria me tornar a Sra. Edward Cullen em cinco meses; que daqui a cinco meses eu não seria mais humana. "As aulas na faculdade começam em setembro, por isso precisamos planejar nossa viagem para este mês ou no próximo." Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. _Ele não sabia_.

"Eu tenho que ver. Eu vou ter que verificar com Charlie, na biblioteca -".

"E Edward." Jacob revirou os olhos.

"Sim, e Edward. Não para obter a permissão dele, mas para que ele saiba."

Os fogos começaram e nos sentamos lado a lado em silêncio. O céu escuro sobre o oceano ficou iluminado com luzes azuis e vermelhas. A exibição foi espetacular com a água refletindo o céu.

Após a celebração nos juntamos a multidão cada vez menor. Sue e Charlie estavam cercados por pessoas que desejavam parabéns pelo noivado. Sue estava sorrindo, mostrando seu pequeno diamante para as mulheres no meio da multidão.

Jacob me abraçou se despedindo, e eu prometi que iria ligar para dizer a ele quando seria o melhor momento para a nossa viagem . Eu tinha dito a ele que eu não precisava da permissão de Edward, mas eu não sentia que era inteiramente verdade. Visitar Jacob em La Push era uma coisa, sair em uma viagem de moto por uma semana era algo totalmente diferente.

Quando Charlie e eu chegamos em casa, cada um de nós disse boa noite e nos separamos no topo das escadas indo para os nossos próprios quartos. Embora o Volvo não estivesse no quintal da frente, eu não fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Edward pacientemente esperando por mim no meu quarto. Ele estava na internet lendo as notícias ao redor do mundo.

"Parece que o nosso país teve um quatro de Julho tranquilo." Ele sorriu para mim.

"Eu queria que você pudesse ter visto os fogos sobre o oceano," eu disse sentando na cama. "Nunca vi nada igual."

"Estou feliz que você se divertiu. Como estão Jacob e os outros?"

Hesitei em responder-lhe. Eu não tinha certeza quanto ele sabia das acusações.

"Kim, a namorada de Jared está fora do hospital e passa bem. Parece que nenhuma acusação criminal foi feita. Embry estava lá com Delilah. Eu não perguntei sobre o relacionamento deles . Eu não tive a chance de falar com Seth, mas ele parecia bem. " Ele continuou a olhar para mim como se estivesse tentando ler meus pensamentos, o que ele sabia que era inútil. "Emily não está indo tão bem. Ela não está enfrentando bem a perda do filho ."

"Isso é compreensível. Como Jacob está?"

"Tudo bem. Ele ... ele quer fazer uma viagem de moto. Ir para o leste para a fronteira do estado e depois voltar. Eu lhe disse que planejava ir a Peninsula College no outono, por isso ele quer viajar antes das aulas começarem."

"Por quanto tempo?" O rosto de Edward permaneceu calmo.

"Uma semana". Levantei-me e fui até meu armário para pegar meu pijama. "Acho que devo isso a ele. Pode ser a última vez que eu vou vê-lo. Depois que ele descobrir que o casamento está de volta ... eu duvido que ele vai querer ter qualquer coisa comigo."

Edward ficou em silêncio enquanto eu sai do quarto e me troquei no banheiro. Ele não mencionou La Push ou a viagem de moto mais quando voltei.

Tanta coisa aconteceu na semana seguinte. Quarta eu senti como se estivesse girando em uma xícara de chá em um enorme parque de diversões. Houve a visita surpresa de Jessica. Ela pediu desculpas por sua explosão no Sweetheart Dance, e afirmou que por minha causa a relação dela e Mike estava mais forte do que nunca. Eles estavam planejando um casamento para início de setembro, e queria que eu fosse uma de suas damas de honra. Ela começou a chorar e eu não pude recusar. Eu teria que cancelar por telefone.

Sue não ia esperar tanto tempo para seu casamento. Ela e Charlie definiram a data para meados de Agosto. Não ia ser nada extravagante. Ela ligou e reservou um salão para a recepção. Havia uma velha igreja batista, onde ela planejava fazer a cerimônia porque ela não queria que Edward se sentisse desconfortável na reserva.

Com um casamento planejado para agosto e um outro para setembro, parecia que o melhor momento para Jacob e eu fazermos nossa viagem de moto era antes do fim de Julho. Me encontrei com ele na lanchonete Loco¨s em La Push. Ele trouxe o mapa e planejamos nossa viagem. Iriamos para o leste, fazendo paradas em Tacoma, Odessa e terminando em Spokane. No caminho para casa ele queria que passássemos por Wenatchee National Forest. A viagem levaria uma semana. Planejávamos sair na manhã de segunda-feira.

Eu dei a Edward uma cópia da nossa rota. "Eu não quero incomodá-la em sua viagem, mas será que pelo menos você poderia me ligar todas as noites antes de ir dormir?",ele perguntou .

"Eu te ligo quando pararmos e quando começarmos a sair." Fiquei aliviada que ele estava levando isso tão bem. Então, um pensamento me ocorreu. "Você não vai nos seguir, vai ?"

Ele riu. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu não tinha pensado nisso. Mas não, nós homens Cullen vamos fazer uma viagem. Carlisle quer ir acampar perto do Garibaldi Provincial Park ao norte de Vancouver. Confio que Jacob não vai deixar que nada de errado aconteça com você . " Edward e eu passamos o domingo inteiro juntos. Ele saiu de manhã cedo me dando um beijo que eu lembraria por muito tempo.

Jacob estava dentro de casa recebendo alguns conselhos de Charlie, quando eu tropecei descendo as escadas com a minha mochila.

"Como você planeja ficar em pé em uma moto quando você não consegue nem ficar de pé em seus pés?" Charlie perguntou balançando a cabeça.

"Duas rodas são mais confiáveis do que os meus pés."

Jacob e eu prometemos nos cuidar e ficar fora de problemas. Olhei para trás para ver o rosto paternal preocupado de Charlie enquanto nos afastávamos.

Jacob assumiu a liderança, indo para o sul na rota 101. O sol estava nascendo no leste, enquanto o contorno da lua ainda era visível a oeste. Era como dois mundos diferentes e eu estava presa no meio. Jacob lembrava-me o sol e Edward a lua. Mesmo quando o sol estava fora, a lua estava sempre lá - esperando pacientemente para brilhar. O sol fornecia calor, mas a lua controlava as marés.

Eu não podia realmente sentir o vento no meu cabelo. Edward e Charlie me fizeram jurar que eu usaria o meu capacete o tempo todo - algo que eu estava lamentando. Jacob manteve uma velocidade decente. Já fazia algum tempo desde que eu dirigi a minha moto e estava um pouco instável.

Quanto mais nos distanciávamos de Forks, mais eu entendia o significado de deixar as coisas para trás. Foi bom fugir. Eu não precisava me preocupar com trabalho, escola,a proximidade do casamento de Charlie, a proximidade do meu casamento e a proximidade da transformação.

Eu estava pensando sobre tudo o que eu não tinha que me preocupar quando passamos a Us 12, que teria nos levado a Matlock, e continuamos para o sul na 101. O tráfego estava se movendo de forma constante, e eu não pude chamar a atenção de Jacob. Ele não iria errar ou caminho ou se perder, então eu não entre em pânico. Eu apenas me acomodei e continuei a aproveitar o sol brilhante e ar fresco.

Nós finalmente paramos em Raymond. Eu lentamente desci da moto, sentindo minhas pernas dormentes. Jacob sorriu de volta para mim. "Vou encher o tanque, vá lá dentro e caminhe um pouco."

Eu pendurei o meu capacete no guidão próximo da embreagem, e fui para dentro da loja. Eu não sentia vontade de sentar, então eu só andei pela loja.

"Está com fome?" Jacob perguntou, juntando-se a mim no porta-revistas.

"Estou mais confusa do que com fome. Não deveríamos ter virado lá trás em Aberdeen?"

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. "Eu fiz uma mudança de planos. Eu pensei que seria mais divertido e uma paisagem bem mais agradável se viajássemos pela costa oeste. Ir por Oregon seguindo o caminho de Chetco Cove".

Meu rosto começou a queimar. "Isso é todo o caminho abaixo da fronteira do estado da Califórnia. Você não mudou de idéia na ultima hora, você pretendia fazer isso o tempo todo. Você mentiu para mim." Eu estava fervendo. Cabeças na loja começaram a se virar.

"Vamos lá, Bell - admita que você está se divertindo. Não vamos discutir. Eu só fiz isso porque eu não queria que ele nos seguisse ou milagrosamente nos encontrasse. "

"Ele vai acampar ao norte de Vancouver. E se algo acontecer com Charlie, e ninguém puder nos encontrar, porque eu dei-lhes as direções erradas?"

"Billy sabe. Assim como Quil e Embry."

Eu sai da loja. Eu ainda estava cavando ao redor do minha mochila, procurando pelo o meu celular, quando Jacob acabou de pagar e ficou ao meu lado.

"O quê ?" , perguntou ele.

"Está tudo bem os seus amigos saberem onde estamos indo, mas os meus não?"

"Eu confio nos meus amigos."

Parei de procurar e me virei para ele. "Como você confiava em Brady e Collin?"

"Eles estavam enfeitiçados - que não conta."

"Você é hipócrita. Os Cullen não fizeram nada para dar alguma razão para não confiar neles. "

Jacob olhou para o chão e suspirou. "Você está certa. Eu deveria ter dito a verdade. Eu não confio neles, mas eu confio em você . Sinto muito.Não temos de ir tão longe para o sul. Que tal ir o mais longe possível em Gold Beach? "

"Eu deveria dizer a Edward e Charlie."

"Claro, claro. Nós podemos fazer isso." Ele olhou para o céu. "Vamos continuar e nós podemos acampar em Long Beach."

Não havia sentido em argumentar mais nada com ele. Eu poderia ter dado meia volta e retornado, mas eu estava me divertido pilotando. Continuamos para o sul, e o pôr do sol foi incrível. O céu era uma tela rosa, azul e amarela. Chegamos em Long Beach antes que o sol desaparecesse completamente. Jacob montou nossa barraca. Ele me deixou pegar nossos sacos de dormir e arruma-los, enquanto ele cuidava da comida.

Ele trouxe salsichas para assar, pães, batatas fritas, doces, pacotes de ketchup e mostarda. Ele disse que havia um restaurante que poderíamos parar de manhã para o café . Nos sentamos em volta da fogueira e contamos algumas histórias. Eu peguei dois cachorros-quentes enquanto ele comia o resto.

"Viu, não é tão é ruim." Ele mastigava alguns doces.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Não."

"Você está se divertindo comigo, não está?"

"Eu sempre me divirto com você ."

Senti os olhos escuros de Jacob me observando. "Diga-me, você estaria tão atraída por Edward se ele fosse humano?"

Eu olhei para o fogo e pensei sobre sua pergunta. "Eu não sei", eu respondi honestamente. "Claro, foi a sua aparência e maneira misteriosa que me intrigou, mas nós compartilhamos tanto em um nível de humanidade - como se nós estivessemos destinados a ficar juntos. Eu acredito que ele é minha alma gêmea.".

"Isso é estranho, já que ele não tem alma." Sua voz era pesada, com sarcasmo.

"Você acredita que todos os vampiro não tem alma?"

"Sim. Como poderiam?"

"Os Cullen não matam humanos - não deveria esta restrição significar alguma coisa?"

Ele lentamente cutucou o fogo. "Só porque eles não matam agora, não significa que ele não mataram no passado ou que eles não matarão no futuro." Seus olhos encontraram os meus. ¨ Jasper ter chego tão perto de você há dois anos atrás deixa isso evidente."

"Ele estava se esforçando."

"Quem pode dizer que isso não vai acontecer novamente, Bella? Quem pode dizer que outro bando de sanguessugas não vai nos fazer uma visita e achar que você é uma refeição saborosa? E se eles forem mais fortes e mais resistentes do que James e Victoria?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para apagar as visões do passado. "Isso não vai importar mais de qualquer maneira."

"Que diabos isso quer dizer?" Jacob perguntou com raiva identificável.

"Eu vou me casar com ele depois do Natal. No próximo ano, eu vou ser uma Cullen de verdade."

Seus olhos ardiam como o fogo e seu rosto se contorceu de raiva. "Eles não podem fazer isso." Seu tom de voz me fez tremer. "Isso vai causar uma guerra, Bella. Eu não poderei protege-la quando você se tornar um deles. Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em você."

"Foi idéia minha."

"Isso é o que ele quer que você pense", ele gritou.

"Edward não tem esse tipo de controle de mente sobre mim."

"Ele pode não ser capaz de ler a sua mente , mas ele ainda pode controlar seus desejos." Jacob estava andando de um lado para o outro. Notei o tremor de seus músculos. "Essa é a vida que você quer? Viver uma vida fria e insensível com a constante necessidade de sangue humano? Uma vida de reclusão? Depois que você escolher essa vida, não há como voltar atrás", alertou.

"Eu sei, Jacob, eu sei." Eu respirei profundamente algumas vezes e nervosamente passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Quanto mais tempo eu permanecer humana,em mais perigo eu o coloco e o resto da família,quando eu estive em Cancun, eu esbarrei com um membro dos Volturi." Um grunhido baixo escapou da boca de Jacob. "Ele não me reconheceu, mas é só uma questão de tempo até eles começarem a pensar."

"Você podia ficar comigo e eu seria capaz de protege-la."

"E eles? Eu não posso me afastar dele. Se algo vier a acontecer a qualquer um deles por minha causa..." O pensamento me rasgou por dentro.

" É por causa deles que você está nesta situaço," Jacob rosnou.

"É uma mistura de todas as nossas falhas", eu respondi com uma voz firme. "Jake, eu o amo. Me desculpe, eu sei como deve doer você me ouvir dizer isso ... mas eu realmente o amo, e sei que ele me ama. Ele tentou me deixar e isso quase o matou. Eu tentei afastá -lo e fiquei miseravelmente deprimida. Não estamos inteiros sem ter um ao outro. Um não pode funcionar sem o outro. Eu não quero que haja uma briga entre nós, mas eu vou.. ficar com ele para sempre - de uma forma ou de outra ".

A mandíbula de Jacob se apertou e ele olhou para o céu.

"Está ficando tarde." Levantei-me e limpei minhas mãos nas minhas calças. Fui até a minha moto e comecei a procurar pelo o meu celular novamente. "Eu sei que estava aqui", eu disse a mim mesmo em voz alta.

"O que você está procurando?"

"Meu telefone celular. Prometi a Edward que eu iria ligar. Eu sei que o coloquei na minha mochila quando eu saí da casa, e agora sumiu." A única vez que eu tinha deixado minha moto sozinha foi quando paramos no posto de gasolina em Raymond. Jacob tinha ficado sozinho com minhas coisas. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. "Você não sabe onde está o meu celular, sabe ?"

"Não." Ele olhou para todos os lugares, menos para mim.

"Jacob, então me ajude ...", minha voz tremia de raiva.

"Um cara pediu emprestado um telefone. Deixei o meu em casa. Eu posso ter dado o seu para ele . "

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso ", eu gritei. "Estou voltando para casa de manhã ." Fui batendo o pé até a barraca.

"Vamos lá, Bella.É pedir demais por uma semana com você. Eu só quero que você o esqueça por uma semana." Eu joguei o saco de dormir de Jacob para fora. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Deixando você dorme do lado de fora, onde é o seu lugar."

"Você vai ficar com frio sem mim." Ele piscou seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

"Francamente, eu prefiro o frio. Você já deveria saber disso agora." Eu sorri, e puxei o zinper da barraca.

No dia seguinte, arrumamos tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Comemos em silêncio no restaurante que ele tinha visto, e depois continuamos para o sul pela rota 101. Eu tinha sido ousada dizendo-lhe que eu iria voltar para casa, mas na verdade eu não queria viajar sozinha na minha moto. Uma jovem em uma moto, longe de casa ,sem um celular estava pedindo para ter problemas.

Atravessamos Oregon, fazendo algumas paradas pelo caminho. Naquela noite, acampamos em Newport. Jacob e eu estávamos limitados em termos de linguagem. Eu o deixei dormir dentro da barraca naquela noite.

No terceiro dia rumamos para o nosso destino, Gold Beach. Fizemos o ritual: Jacob montou a barraca, então eu levei nossos sacos de dormir para dentro. Eu estava juntando alguns gravetos para o nosso fogo, quando notei ele falando com alguns caras. Ele caminhou de volta para onde eu estava.

"Não se preocupe em ascender uma fogueira para hoje noite. Eu peguei as direções para um lugar legal para comermos e nos divertir." Eu não o questionei, apenas o segui.

Voltamos para nossas motos, e começamos a nos mover para longe da vista do mar, através da cidade e em uma estrada de cascalho fora da cidade. Nós finalmente paramos em frente de um bar. Setenta pedras estava escrito nas janelas do prédio. O estacionamento estava cheio de alguns caminhões, mas a maioria motos.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo", eu disse, tirando meu capacete e olhando para Jacob. " Temos idade o suficiente para pisar lá dentro."

"Pareço mais jovem do que vinte e um para você ?" Ele sorriu e piscou. "Ninguém nos conhece por aqui. O que é uma viagem de moto se você não pisar em um bar? Além disso, os caras no acampamento lá atrás me disseram que este lugar tem as melhores asas de frango em Oregon." Jacob se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido, "eu não vou falar nada se você não falar." Eu ri e balancei a cabeça com sua idéia maluca. Havia uma boa possibilidade de que seriamos jogados para fora assim que cruzássemos as portas.

O interior me fez lembrar de um filme de faroeste, exceto que os vaqueiros foram substituídos por membros da gangue Hells Angels. Todas as cabeças se viraram e olharam em nossa direção. Jacob assumiu o controle e me levou a uma mesa vazia.

"Jacob, eu acho que devemos ir embora", eu murmurei, esperando que ninguém pudesse ler os lábios ou a minha linguagem corporal.

"O que vai ser, boneca?" Uma senhora de cabelo roxo perguntou. Ela usava nos olhos uma sombra azul, batom preto e unha rosa choque. Era difícil dizer onde sua pele tatuada acabava e onde as roupas começavam.

"Quero uma cerveja e vinte e quatro de suas asas apimentadas."

Os olhos de Jacob me incentivavam a falar. "Uma ... uma coca e vinte e quatro de suas asas doces e picantes."

Ela estalou a língua nos dentes da frente. "Você quer dizer agridoces?"

"Sim". Ela revirou os olhos e afastou-se, em pouco tempo voltou com uma coca e uma cerveja.

Jacob olhou ao redor do salão. "Você quer jogar bilhar?"

"Claro." Antes que eu pudesse dizer-lhe que estava só brincando, ele se levantou e caminhou até uma das mesas lotadas. Virei-me e procurei desesperadamente pela janela por um Volvo prata ou um Porsche amarelo.

"Cara, nós queremos apenas jogar uma partida de bilhar."A Voz de Jacob foi alta trazendo minha atenção de volta para o bar.

"Recém-chegados não tem qualquer direto sobre nossas mesas de bilhar." Um homem, que era uma cabeça menor do que Jacob, disse cruzando os braços e se encostando na mesa de bilhar. Ele tinha o cabelo preto liso puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Seus braços estavam cobertos de tatuagens e seu óculos de sol cobria os olhos. Ele era, aparentemente, o líder de um pequeno bando que cercava a mesa de bilhar. Uma jovem loira estava olhando para Jacob de cima para baixo enquanto esfregava os ombros do líder. Os outros sete rapazes riam.

"Tudo bem. Vamos esperar pela próxima mesa vaga", disse Jacob.

"Estamos usando todas elas." Houve mais risos.

"Você é o dono deste bar?" O cara não se moveu ou disse uma palavra em resposta a pergunta de Jacob. "Eu não vejo nenhum nome nessas mesas."

"Você está procurando por problemas?" O riso parou, e o sorriso do homem logo desapareceu.

"Eu só estou pedindo para jogar uma partida de bilhar."

Eu deslizei para fora da mesa e caminhei até Jacob. "Vamos," eu disse, puxando seu braço. "Eu realmente não quero jogar de qualquer maneira. Deixa pra lá. Vamos comer e sair."

"Vou te fazer uma proposta," o líder sorriu. "Vamos jogar uma partida de bilhar e se eu ganhar, fico com a sua namorada por esta noite." Sua turma começou a rir novamente. Eu poderia dizer que a loira não gostou da idéia.

"O que eu ganho se eu ganhar?" Jacob perguntou, olhando para ele com desconfiança.

O sorriso do cara me lembrou James. "Você vai jogar uma partida de bilhar. Você já ganhou."

"Jacob?" Eu balancei a cabeça levemente, mas ele não estava prestando atenção.

"Estou dentro ." Ele olhou para meu rosto em pânico e sorriu. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou perder. Se eu perder - corra para a porta."

Me afastei e entorpecida me sentei no bar. Eu balancei minha cabeça quando o barman estava vindo em direção a mim, e deixei cair a cabeça sobre o balcão.

"O seu namorado deve ser um jogador."

Olhei para o homem sentado ao meu lado.

"Ele não é meu namorado." _Meu namorado iria mata -lo se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo_, pensei comigo mesmo.

"Vocês dois também não ajudam, então eu acho que são apenas amigos?"

"Algo parecido com isso." Estudei o homem bem de perto. Ele tinha cabelo curto dourado com alguns fios grisalhos. Seu rosto bronzeado estava coberto de uma barba grisalha. Seus olhos apertados eram de um azul cristalino. Ele usava um colete de couro com uma águia dourada impressa, camisa cinza e jeans com botas de motoqueiro. Ele lentamente bebia sua cerveja como se saboreando cada gole.

"Você é daqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Kayenta, Arizona."

"Mundo pequeno. Eu sou de Phoenix." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa. "Eu mudei para Forks, Washington a pouco mais de dois anos ." Eu dei uma olhada sobre meu ombro. Pelas carrancas dos caras na mesa de bilhar, Jacob parecia estar vencendo. "O que te traz aqui?" Eu não queria parecer intrometida, mas conversar com ele ajudou a aliviar a minha mente.

"Eu gosto de viajar. A costa oeste é a minha favorita." Ele acenou para o garçom trazer-lhe outra cerveja. "Já estive em todo o mundo, mas não há lugar mais bonito do que os Estados Unidos".

"Amém, irmão," o garçom disse colocando outra garrafa na frente do homem.

"Você viaja muito?" ele perguntou, tirando a tampa fora de sua garrafa.

"Não. Eu fui para a Flórida algumas vezes quando Renee ... minha mãe estava viva. Eu fui para a Itália."

"Mm, Itália?"

"Sim". Eu não lhe disse que eu não consegui ver nada além de Volterra. "Recentemente fui em um cruzeiro para Cancun."

"Bebeu muita água?"

Eu ri. "Não." Eu também não disse a ele que não teria sido a água que teria me matado.

Dei uma olhada para trás e cortei nossa curta conversa. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que Jacob tinha ganho o jogo, no entanto, o outro jogador e seus capangas não estavam mostrando nenhum espirito esportivo.

"Eu o vi trapacear. Você viu Carl?" disse o líder.

"Sim, eu o vi trapacear, Bones. Você viu T-Rex?"

"Sim".

"Eu ganhei honestamente." Os ombros de Jacob estavam tensos. Um lugar cheio de gente não era o ambiente certo para ele perder a paciência. Eu pulei do banco para puxa-lo para longe.

"Eu acho que eu vou pegar o meu prêmio de qualquer maneira." Bones foi rápido, mas não tão rápido quanto Jacob. Jacob me empurrou para fora do caminho quando Bones quebrou o taco de bilhar no abdômen dele. A batida teria quebrado algumas costelas de um cara normal, mas Jacob não era normal.

Ele ergueu o líder e o arremessou para a mesa de bilhar. Vendo a dificuldade que seu líder se encontrava os outros caras foram mais espertos e atacaram Jacob os quatro de uma só vez. Fui tentar puxar um dos caras de cima dele, mas um outro membro da gangue me empurrou para o chão.

Bones rapidamente recuperou seu orgulho e sentidos, e pulou para fora da mesa. Eu vi o brilho prateado. Eu tentei gritar para avisar Jacob , quando o cara com quem eu estava conversando antes se juntou a luta e socou um dos rapazes que estava segurando os braços de Jacob. Isso causou mais confusão, e uma briga estourou no bar .

Eu rastejei pelo chão sujo a uma distância segura da luta. Um som estrondo fez minhas orelhas tilintarem, e todo mundo ficou quieto.

"Bones", advertiu o garçom segurando uma espingarda, com o cano ainda saindo fumaça, apontada para o teto. "Eu acho que já é hora para você e sua turma irem para fora. Você já teve o bastante por hoje."

A boca de Bones coberta de sangue se curvou em um sorriso diabólico. Inacreditavelmente, os óculos escuros ainda estavam no lugar. Ele assobiou, e saiu pela porta com sua gangue espancada e sorridente bem atrás dele. A música começou a tocar novamente, e todo mundo voltou a comer, beber, jogar cartas e jogar bilhar.

A garçonete de cabelo roxo sinalizou para Jacob e eu que nossas asas já estavam prontas. Eu deslizei de volta para meu lugar e Jacob sentou perto de mim. Minha almofada afundou com o peso, quando o homem que estava sentado ao meu lado mais cedo se junto a nossa mesa.

"Obrigado pela ajuda", disse Jacob. Ele sinalizou para a garçonete por mais duas cervejas.

"Eu odeio ver um cara em desvantagem",o homem respondeu . A garçonete piscou para ele quando ela colocou mais duas cervejas e uma coca na mesa. "Você precisa de um médico?" O homem apontou para um dos lados de Jacob manchado com gotas de sangue . _Então, Bones conseguiu usar o canivete_, pensei para mim mesmo.

"Nah. apenas alguns arranhões. Eu nem sequer os senti." Jacob ofereceu ao homem algumas de suas asas, mas ele levanto a mão recusando.

"Vocês são crianças fugitivas?" , perguntou ele.

" Não somos crianças", disse Jacob.

"Se você não tem mais que dezoito - você é." O cara sorriu para Jacob. Fiquei surpresa ao ver uma fileira de dentes perfeitos. Eles eram brancos embora ligeiramente manchados com café ou tabaco - ou ambos. "Você pôde aparentar ter vinte e cinco pela sua aparência física, mas seus olhos me dizem que tem dezesseis."

Não pude conter meu riso. Jacob franziu a testa. "Dezoito".

"Nós estamos fazendo uma viagem de moto pela costa oeste", expliquei. "Este é o nosso ponto de parada. Estamos voltando para Forks amanhã . Eu sou Bella Swan." Eu segurei minha mão para o estranho. Sua mão era áspera quando ele segurou a minha e deu-lhe um leve aperto .

"Towner. Alex Towner, mas todos os meus amigos me chamam de Towner." Ele olhou para Jacob, que estava tranquilamente comendo suas asas. "Vocês dois fazem isso todos os anos?"

"Não", respondi. "Esta será nossa primeira e última vez. Vou me casar em dezembro. "

Jacob gemeu e jogou para baixo a asa dele.

"Acho que você não gosta do cara",Towner disse , bebericando sua cerveja.

"Isso é um eufemismo", Jacob disse . "Ele não é certo para ela. Ela apenas sofreu uma lavagem cerebral e pensa que ele é o amor da vida dela ..."

"Ele é o amor da minha vida. Porque você não consegui enfiar isso nessa sua cabeça dura?"

Jacob bateu a mão dele sobre a mesa. "Eu não vou sentar com os braços cruzados e deixar você se matar!" Nós dois congelamos lembrando que Towner estava na mesa.

"Esse cara é perigoso?" ele perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Sim".

"Não mais perigoso do que você ", eu rebati de volta para Jacob.

"Oh, por favor." Os olhos de Jacob se moveram para Towner. "A familia dele está ligada a um culto." Eu chutei Jacob debaixo da mesa, mas isso não o fez parar. "Quando...se ela se casar com ele, ela vai ter que mudar seu estilo de vida e se tornar um eles, ela vai ter que cortar todos os laços com a família e amigos, depois disso. Agora, se ela fosse ficar com alguém como eu,ela não teria que mudar em nada. Ela poderia continuar curtindo a vida normalmente. "

"Não finja que você não faz parte de um culto." Eu me vire e encarei Towner. "Ele está em um culto também. A única diferença e que o culto dele não é tão óbvio como do meu noivo .É verdade que eu não teria que mudar para estar no culto dele, mas não é ao culto que eu quero me juntar . "

Towner tomou alguns goles de sua cerveja de olho em Jacob e em mim. Ele finalmente falou com Jacob. "Esse cara é violento?"

Jacob revirou os olhos. "Não. Ele a protege demais ao ponto de ser possessivo."

"Ele está trabalhando nisso, mas não ajuda quando você dá o meu celular para um estranho só para que eu não ligue para ele. Ou quando você diz a ele que estamos fazendo uma viagem para o leste e acabamos indo para o sul."

"Parece que vocês tem alguns problemas também." Towner sorriu. "O fato de que ela está nessa viagem com você, me diz que ele não é tão possessivo." Towner suspirou e recostou-se com os dedos entrelaçados atrás da cabeça. "Acredito que o que temos aqui é um clássico triângulo amoroso. Você a ama, mas ela ama outro cara que você acha que é completamente errado, mas você pensa que é o único que pode ver isso. O principal problema é que você é o melhor amigo dela - possivelmente único amigo - portanto, ela não pode simplesmente se esquecer de você. Melhores amigos podem ser tão importante como um amante "...

Jacob silenciou. Towner riu e sentou-se cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. "Você quer o meu conselho?" Ele não esperou por uma resposta. "A apoie. Esteja lá para ela quando ela precisar de você - E vai chegar um momento em que ela vai precisar de você. Se ele estiver batendo nela, ou abusando verbalmente dela, ou a traindo ... Eu não sei em que tipo de 'culto' ele está , mas a Senhorita Swan parece ter uma boa cabeça em seus ombros e sabe o certo do errado. "

"Você não entende", Jacob disse. "Se ela se juntar ao culto dele, não poderemos mais ser amigos. Existe um tratado que mantém o meu povo inimigo do dele. Depois que ela se juntar a família dele, há um limite que vai se tornar uma guerra que eu não vou ser capaz de impedir. "

"Besteira", disse Towner. "Olha filho, as leis são alteradas todos os dias. Não existe nenhum maldito tratado que pode me dizer de quem eu posso ou não posso ser amigo. Se você a ama como um verdadeiro amigo, você vai encontrar um pouco de coragem nesse seu corpo enorme para enfrentar e lutar por sua amizade. A batalha para tentar faze-la mudar de ideia você já lutou e perdeu. Se você continuar, você vai perde-la completamente.

"Eu sei como é perder alguém que você ama, minha filha namorava um cara que eu não aprovava, eu tinha regras ... Certas exigências que eu esperava serem seguidas na minha casa" Seus olhos azuis brilhavam quando ele sorriu. "Eu estou aposentado da Marinha. Eu era rigoroso e mente fechada na época. Eu bati meu pé no chão e disse que ela não podia vê-lo enquanto ela vivesse debaixo do meu teto. Ela partiu. Isso foi há dezoito anos. Eu nunca tive a chance de me desculpar ou fazer as coisas direito. Eu estava fora do país, na guerra ,quando minha outra filha me ligou e me disse que Abby havia morrido em um acidente de carro. "

Um músculo tremeu em sua mandíbula. "Acredite em mim quando eu digo que a vida é muito curta, para se ficar fazendo tempestade sobre um velho tratado. Aproveite e saboreie o que você tem agora. Ria e divirta-se. Um dia, um de vocês não vai mais estar aqui. Não deixe um tratado mesquinho e insignificante governar sua vida. "

Jacob e eu nos olhamos e dividimos um sorriso.

Pedimos mais quarenta e oito asas para Kalli, nossa garçonete. Ela se sentou ao lado de Jacob com mais cervejas e um coca. Ouvimos Towner falar sobre sua vida como militar.

Ele se juntou aos fuzileiros navais durante a Guerra do Vietnã . Seu irmão mais velho tinha se alistado quando a guerra começou. Ele não fez isso. Towner queria descontar um pouco de sua raiva sobre os assassinos de seu irmão, então ele se alistou - o último dos homens Towner. Ele sobreviveu. Mais tarde ele ficou envolvido com a invasão do Canal do Panamá e depois na Guerra do Golfo. Ele serviu por dois anos no Afeganistão antes de se aposentar. Ele passava seu tempo livre visitando seus dois filhos e netos. Sua mulher divorciou-se dele antes da Guerra do Golfo. Ela queria distância dos militares, mas não podia, enquanto ela ainda estava casada com ele. Eles permaneceram amigos. Quando eu perguntei se ele estava planejando se casar novamente, ele me deu aquele sorriso e disse: "Eu ainda sou um fuzileiro naval - aposentado ou não. Seria um inferno de mulher para me aturar"

Ele disse que foi duro para seus filhos e esposa, viver com um militar. Parecia que eles se reuniam sem prazer ao faze-lo. Ele perdeu muito enquanto ele estava fora. Ele falava de sua família com grande respeito. Ele também contou histórias de amigos que conheceu e perdeu. Mais uma vez, Jacob e eu compartilhamos um olhar sabendo de como a vida era preciosa e que não devia ser desperdiçada discutindo, como sempre faziamos.

"Você se arrepende?" Kalli perguntou. "Perder tanto por lutar por uma nação aparentemente ingrata?"

Towner olhou ao redor para o bar quase vazio. O barman estava limpando o balcão. Um cozinheiro estava sentado, bebendo um copo de água ou vodka, rindo com um dos clientes. Kalli sentou-se com a gente ignorando as mesas que precisavam de limpeza, e os corredores que precisavam ser varridos.

"Não. A única coisa que lamento é envelhecer - não sendo capaz de estar lá agora ajudando os rapazes. Eu me sinto mal que minha família teve que sofrer, mas um dia eles vão entender que eu fiz isto por eles, tanto quanto eu fiz isso por você ou você ", ele disse olhando para mim e Jacob. "Alguém tem que pagar o preço da liberdade que desfrutamos.

"Esta nação apenas celebra o quatro de julho. Alguns o veem como um dia de festa, alguns o veem como um dia de lucros, alguns o veem apenas como um dia para não ter de ir trabalhar. Passei meu quatro de Julho com um amigo que eu compartilhei uma trincheira no Vietnã . " Ele olhou para o relógio. "Ele provavelmente está morto agora. Câncer. Nós compartilhamos lembranças - rimos de algumas e choramos de algumas, quando sai de sua casa, eu pilotei minha moto para um ponto alto e observei as estrelas. Homens e mulheres lutaram arduamente apenas para que eu pudesse ter esse luxo. Meu sacrifício foi pequeno comparado a alguns. "

Towner nos levou de volta ao nosso acampamento, para ter certeza de que Bones e seu grupo não estaria a espera para nos emboscar no caminho. Ele desejou sorte a Jacob e eu, tanto em nossa jornada de volta para Forks, bem como no nosso caminho na vida. Ele e Jacob sairam e conversaram em particular. Eu nunca perguntei a Jacob o que eles falaram. Seja o que foi tornou Jacob excepcionalmente amigável no caminho para casa.

Meus ombros ficaram imediatamente tensos quando chegamos na tarde de domingo. O Volvo prata estava estacionado logo atrás da minha caminhonete.

"Jacob, você deve -" Eu não tive tempo de terminar minha frase. A porta se abriu e Edward parecia um animal enjaulado. Seus olhos eram negros como carvão. O roxo neles era um sinal certo de que ele não tinha se alimentado a algum tempo.

"Eu deveria rasgá-lo em pedaços!" Ele agarrou Jacob e o jogou da sua moto. Jacob se transformou, antes de bater no chão.

"Edward", eu gritei correndo até ele. "Pare! Eu sei que você está irritado, e você tem o direito de estar, mas por favor, não faça nada estúpido. Vamos entrar e eu vou explicar tudo", eu implorei.

"Você sabe como eu fiquei preocupado?" Ele manteve os olhos voltados para Jacob. Olhei ao redor para me certificar de que ninguém estava vendo o vampiro e o lobisomem se enfrentando no meu quintal da frente. "Após dois dias que não fui capaz de alcança -los, eu voltei para Forks. Charlie não sabia mais do que eu. Liguei para Seth. Ele me disse que achava que algo estava acontecendo pela maneira que Quil e Embry se mantinham rindo quando alguém mencionava a sua viagem. Como Seth não pode se transformar, e aparentemente está sendo punido por sua amizade comigo, ele não pode me ajudar muito. Eu rastreei o seu celular até Raymond. Um mendigo me disse que um cara grande o havia dado a ele. Eu não pude obter uma imagem clara dele por causa das alucinações, com que ele aparentemente lidava em uma base diária. Você não acreditaria nos pensamentos que passaram pela minha mente depois do que aconteceu em Cancun, e então os problemas a partir de apenas alguns meses atrás ".

"Eu não sabia da mudança de planos até chegarmos a Raymond. Então, mais tarde eu ia ligar para te contar, mas meu celular tinha desaparecido."

"Você não deve ter que se desculpar", ele zombou. "Esse vira-lata de quatro patas que deve. Eu confiei em você com ela. Essa é a segunda vez. Eu não estou te dando uma chance para uma terceira." Edward pegou minhas coisas da minha moto, ignorando os rosnados e dentes de Jacob, e rapidamente entrou em casa.

"Você não pode culpá-lo",eu disse a Jacob. Eu cautelosamente afaguei seus pelos. "Vá para casa antes que alguém te veja. Você pode voltar amanhã e pegar sua moto."

Jacob me cutucou levemente com a cabeça antes de se atirar no bosque em frente de casa. Eu respirei fundo antes de entrar. Edward tinha deixado um bilhete na mesa me dizendo que ele estaria de volta logo que se alimentasse. Eu liguei a maquina de lavar roupa e telefonei para casa de Sue para que Charlie soubesse que eu estava em casa.

"É melhor você ligar para Edward e avisa-lo que você está em casa. Certifique-se que Jacob não esteja por perto quando ele aparecer," Charlie aconselhou.

"Edward já está aqui." Charlie deu um assobio baixo. "Diga a Sue que eu passo na casa dela no final desta semana para falar sobre o casamento", eu disse depois desliguei.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama lendo um livro que eu tinha pego na biblioteca, quando Edward lentamente entrou no meu quarto. Seus olhos ainda estavam escuros, pretos mas não como antes. Havia ainda um tom de roxo neles também.

"Sinto muito por perder minha calma daquele jeito." Ele permaneceu congelado na porta. "Você se divertiu?" , ele perguntou quando eu não disse nada.

"A viagem de volta foi melhor do que a ida." Sentei-me e fiz sinal para ele se juntar a mim na cama. Ele se sentou e me mudei para perto dele. Seu braço caiu facilmente na minha cintura. Inclinei-me para ele, como eu sentia falta do seu toque.

Eu contei a ele sobre os locais que paramos e vimos. Eu descrevi o cenário da costa oeste, como se ele nunca tivesse visto isso antes. Ele não pareceu se importar. Eu deixei de fora a briga no bar, mas eu mencionei Towner.

"Eu acho que você e ele se dariam muito bem. Eu não me importaria de convida-lo para o nosso casamento."

"O que você quiser, amor", ele disse enquanto eu estudava as suas mãos perfeitas. Eu nunca conseguia o suficiente dele.

"Acho que ele foi finalmente capaz de botar algum juízo em Jacob ".

"Ele é o meu novo melhor amigo." Edward brincou.

"Eu acho que Jacob finalmente entendeu o meu amor por você ." Eu puxei seus braços mais apertado em torno de mim, e me enconstei em seu peito. Sua respiração estava fresca e doce contra a minha bochecha.

"**Semper Fi**".

"Semper Fi", Edward sussurrou,enquanto seus lábios tocavam o meu pescoço.

*****Latim, é a abreviatura para Semper Fidelis,significa Sempre Fiel.É o lema do Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos EUA, é também o nome da marcha oficial composto por John Philip Souza**


	9. Agosto

**Nota do Autor**: Algumas das mulheres Quileute estão enfrentando diferentes estágios de suas vidas: uma está partindo para um novo começo; outra está tentando lidar com uma perda e a terceira está lutando contra novos sentimentos e curando velhas feridas.

**_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer_**

**Agosto**

**_Leah POV_**

"Honestamente, Lucy, você não precisava ter feito isso." O rosto da minha mãe sorria enquanto ela segurava uma lingerie preta rendada para todo mundo ver. A sala explodiu em risadas como se ela estivesse cheia de adolescentes bobas ao invés de mulheres adultas. Eu gemi e escapuli para a cozinha.

Eu me movi ao redor e comecei a limpar - guardando a comida que sobrou para Seth. Em uma semana minha vida iria mudar. Minha mãe iria se casar com Charlie Swan, e eu teria um padrasto indesejado e uma meia-irmã . Eu violentamente esfaqueei o balcão da cozinha com a faca de carne que eu estava segurando, quando outra rodada de risos veio da sala ao lado.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" A voz de Bella era como uma unha arranhando um quadro negro. Apenas a sua presença fazia o meu corpo tenso com a raiva.

"Será que parece como se eu preciso de alguma ajuda?" Eu rebati de volta.

Bella ignorou meu humor pegou um saco de lixo, e começou a enchê-lo com pratos de papel.

"Sue parece muito feliz." Abri toda a água para tentar abafar a voz dela. "Charlie tem estado muito nervoso. Eu vou ficar feliz quando isso tudo acabar, você não vai?"

"Isso nunca vai acabar. Está apenas começando", eu murmurei.

Eu podia sentir os olhos dela na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu fechei a água e me virei. Eu ainda não conseguia ver por que Jacob era tão intenso em ganhar seu coração patético. Ela cheirava e já se parecia com um daqueles sanguessugas. Eu a odiava.

"O mínimo que você poderia fazer é fingir estar feliz por eles", ela disse. "Eles estão felizes. Eu não quero que Charlie se sinta desconfortável por sua causa . A única razão pela qual ele está se mudando para cá e porque Sue não quer deixar a reserva."

Calor percorreu meu corpo. O pensamento de outro homem dormindo no quarto do meu falecido pai me fazia ficar furiosa.

"Eu não vou fingir ser algo que eu não sou. Se ele não gosta da minha disposição ensolarada, então talvez ele deveria continuar a viver com você, mesmo que isto coloca um freio sobre sua vida amorosa com o sanguessuga. " Eu sorri como suas bochechas pálidas coraram. " Mamãe não é estúpida. Ela não quer deixar a reserva, porque ela não confia nesses sanguessugas mais do que eu."

Ela ignorou o meu comentário. "Eu posso entender porque você me odeia, e eu até entendo porque você está tendo dificuldade em aceitar Charlie, mas você não pode ver como Sue parece feliz? Porque você não pode, pelo menos, tentar parecer feliz por ela? Você prefere que ela viva sozinha pelo resto da vida? "

"Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda garotas ?" Lucy Ateara perguntou, enfiando a cara redonda na cozinha.

Eu olhei com raiva para Bella antes de sair pela porta de trás. Eu estava cansada das pessoas sempre tentando entrar na minha cabeça. Eu tinha sido muito bem sucedida em manter o bando fora dos meus reais pensamentos. Agora, eu tinha que lidar com Bella tentando fuçar a minha mente. Meus pensamentos eram meus - de ninguém mais.

Eu amava minha mãe mais do que qualquer coisa. Além de Seth, ela era tudo que eu tinha. Eu queria estar feliz por ela, mas eu não queria Charlie Swan por perto. Já era difícil o suficiente ser um lobisomem, e mais ainda sendo a única mulher lobisomem; com ele por perto ia fazer tudo muito mais difícil. Se mãe decidisse partilhar o nosso segredo tribal, então isso significava que ele poderia descobrir a verdadeira identidade dos Cullen. Isso também significava que ele saberia que sua filha estava envolvida com um vampiro. Quanto mais eu pensava sobre a idéia, mais eu estava começando a gostar dela. Derrubar a Princesa Bella de seu cavalo.

Não havia razão em procurar por isolamento na praia. Agosto era louco com turistas tentando se apressar para as férias em família, antes que seus filhos tivessem que voltar para a escola. Em vez disso, eu fui para a floresta. O cheiro de cedro era celestial e a variedade de flores do campo me fez sorrir.

Alguns do bando ainda ficavam aterrorizados em vagar pela floresta sozinhos. Embora tivéssemos sido capazes de parar Irina e Orenda a dois meses atrás, ainda haviam alguns membros do Clã Denali que não se importariam de ver os lobisomens extintos. Estremeci lembrando o quão perto Irina e Orenda tinham chego de realizar esse objetivo.

Eu fui em direção ao Rio Quillayute, e ouvi a risada de Seth. Eu passei por uma clareira cheia de musgos para vê-lo pescando com Collin. Parecia que Collin estava tentando mostrar a Seth como pegar uma truta sem usar uma isca de pesca. Ele estava com água até os joelhos xingando toda vez que vinha de mãos vazias.

"Ficaram sem isca?" Eu perguntei. Collin olhou para cima quando me aproximei, mas depois voltou sua atenção de volta para sua tarefa.

"Não. Collin pensa que é um encantador de peixes." Seth riu da própria piada. Ele não estava usando camisa e a cicatriz em seu braço esquerdo era visível. A culpa, juntamente com a raiva, esfaqueou o meu coração. Seria sempre uma lembrança do que ele tinha abrido mão por Edward Cullen; um lembrete para mim que o Cullen deve ter que pagar pelo que aconteceu.

Paul e Jared agora acreditavam que Edward sabia o que estava acontecendo o tempo todo. Eu não queria concordar de primeira, simplesmente porque o que eles estavam sugerindo não fazia sentido. Mas era muito mais fácil colocar a culpa nele. Um: ele era um vampiro, dois: ele era um Cullen, três: porque ele era um vampiro, ele não podia ser de confiança. Seth discutiu e alegou que se alguém tinha o direito de estar com raiva e querer vingança deveria ser ele. Ele estava errado. Emily e Sam também tinha o direito, e Emily queria a dela.

"Eu não preciso ser um encantador de peixes para pegar um maldito peixe", disse Collin, batendo na água com o punho. "Eu sou um lobisomem ! Isto deveriak vir naturalmente."

"Tente se transformar", eu disse. "Você pode ter melhor sorte com aquela sua boca grande."

"Por que você não vai encontrar outro alguém para fazer miserável." Collin saiu do rio, pegou os sapatos e camisa, e partiu.

_Leah, você sabe como esvaziar uma sala,_ eu pensei comigo mesmo.

"O chá de panelas já acabou?" Seth perguntou, escorregando em sua camisa.

"Quase". Eu me equilibrei sobre uma fileira de pedras apenas para dar uma olhada na água do rio. "Eu coloquei as sobras na geladeira para você . Sobrou metade do bolo de chocolate também."

"Obrigado. A festa de Charlie é amanhã . Edward ligou para ver se eu queria ir com ele e os outros caras, mas eu já tinha combinado com Jacob e o Senhor Black".

"É melhor você ficar de olho na sua retaguarda" Eu o avisei.

"Lee-Lee, não começa. Você vai ficar com Emily, enquanto Sam estiver lá?"

"Ele não vai."

Emily não tinha sido a mesma desde que perdeu seu filho. Ela estava louca - maluca. Seus dias e noites foram preenchidos com imagens de vampiros e lobisomens roubando seu bebê . Sam a levou a um médico local, que a diagnosticou com depressão e receitou alguns comprimidos, mas eles não pareciam funcionar. Mãe, Rachel e eu revezamos para ficar com ela. Não era algo que eu queria fazer, mas quando ela perguntou por mim, Sam praticamente implorou. Ele continuou a pensar que ela ia sair dessa, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza.

"Quanto tempo você acha que Emily vai sofrer ?" Seth perguntou. _Até que ela morra,_ eu pensei, mas dei de ombros em resposta.

Seth e eu caminhamos de volta para a cidade. Passamos por algumas crianças jogando basquete no parque. Eles gritaram para Seth se juntar a eles, mas ele apenas sorriu e acenou. Eu não tinha certeza se ele recusou por causa de seu braço, ou se ele não queria jogar.

"Está indo tudo bem com sua fisioterapia?" Eu perguntei. Sentamos em um banco de frente para a quadra.

" Sim, Jacob acha que eu deveria tentar me transformar para ver o que acontece. Edward acha que eu deveria esperar mais alguns meses e ter Carlisle por perto quando eu o fizer - apenas por precaução"

"Os Cullen não sabem tudo." Eu estava começando a perder a paciência com sua admiração constante pelos sanguessugas. "Jacob não diria a você para tentar se ele achasse que iria prejudica-lo."

"Bem,é o meu corpo e eu me sentiria mais confortável sabendo que um médico está por perto."

Eu não queria discutir com ele. Além disso, ele estava certo: seu braço, suas regras. Minha cabeça repousava sobre as costas do banco com a minha cara virada para o sol. Era um dia quente e claro. O sol parecia me dar energia, ajudando a clarear a minha mente.

"Estou feliz que mamãe vai se casar com o Chefe Swan ", Seth disse.

" Aposentado Chefe Swan ".

"Ele parece fazê-la feliz, você não acha?" Eu não disse nada e Seth continuou falando, ignorando o meu silêncio. "Papai não se importaria. Claro, se ele estivesse por perto ele se importaria, mas desde que ele não está,eu acho que ele não se oporia. Você acha que vamos ter que contar a ele nosso segredo?"

"Eu espero que sim."

"Por quê ?" Havia desconfiança na voz de Seth.

"Para saber o nosso segredo, ele então saberá o segredo dos Cullen", eu expliquei.

"Não necessariamente. Há mais da nossa ancestralidade do que os vampiros. Nossa história pode ser contada sem nunca menciona -los."

"Tanto faz"._ Amante de Sanguessuga_ .

"Eu vou para casa comer. Você vem?"

Eu olhava para o sol. "Eu vou esperar para ter certeza que todos se foram antes de voltar." Seth balançou a cabeça e partiu.

Fechei os olhos - desfrutando da paz e tranquilidade. Eu não queria pensar sobre o casamento, vampiros, lobisomens, sonhos desfeitos ...

"Leah Clearwater?" Abri um olho para ver cuja cabeça estava bloqueando meus raios solares. "Já se passaram três anos desde que eu a vi . Sinto muito,eu fiquei sabendo sobre o seu pai. Harry era um bom homem."

Ergui a cabeça e cobri os meus olhos do sol para ter uma melhor visão. Ele era alto - eu arriscaria dizer um metro e oitenta e oito - e parecia atlético. Sua pele bronzeada reluzia ao sol com contas de água caindo no chão. Suas coxas musculosas pareciam que estavam para romper o elastano da sua roupa de surfista.

"Você não se lembra de mim, não é ?" Ele colocou sua prancha de surf ao lado do banco e sentou-se. Seu perfil era forte e rígido, e seus olhos eram de um tom âmbar e verde. Os fios de seu cabelo preto e molhado escorriam em torno de seu rosto, enquanto os demais permaneceram em um apertado rabo de cavalo trançado. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no banco enquanto ele continuava a sorrir para mim. Calor percorreu meu corpo, mas eu o sacudi - culpando o sol. "Eli. Eli Marshall."

"Sinto muito. Eu não ..."

"Eu me formei há três anos. Estive fora na Universidade da Califórnia em Berkley. Mais um ano e eu vou ter meu mestrado em matemática. Já tenho o meu MBA em Empreendedorismo".

"Parece que você é um cara inteligente", eu disse ficando de pé ", mas eu ainda não me lembro de você ."

"Você era namorada de Sam Uley." Eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça para as quadras de basquete. "Com certeza parecia que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro. Eu não pude acreditar que ele acabou se casando com sua prima - Que é apenas errado"

Minha atitude endureceu. "Eu não sabia que a vida em La Push era notícia de primeira página em Berkley."

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e os olhos ficaram maiores quando ele começou a protestar. "Não", ele disse ficando de pé. "Não ... eu quero dizer - Minha mãe pensou que eu gostaria de saber que Sam estava se casando, já que éramos conhecidos, Quando eu perguntei se você ia terminar seus estudos, ela me disse que ele estava se casando com sua prima. Eu não sou fofoqueiro. Normalmente eu nem me importo sobre o que acontece - Eu apenas não podia acreditar ... "Sua voz foi sumindo. Houve um momento estranho de silêncio . "Você realmente não se lembra de mim?"

Eu tentei manter uma carranca com raiva na minha face, mas falhei. "Desculpe".

Ele sorriu e empurrou o cabelo atrás da orelha. "Acho que tenho que fazer uma impressão mais duradoura, huh?" Nós compartilhamos uma risada. "Agora que você está fora da escola - você tem algum plano?"

"Eu acho que eu vou fazer uma pausa. Conseguir um emprego e economizar algum dinheiro. Quero ter meu próprio canto." Eu sempre odiei a escola. Não que eu era burra, eu ficava entediada. Quando papai morreu, eu faltei muito a escola e repeti de ano. Eu já estava um ano atrasada por causa de uma doença que eu tive quando era mais jovem. Eu teria largado tudo e desistido do meu diploma se não fosse pela minha mãe. Era embaraçoso ser a mais velha na minha turma.

Caminhamos pela estrada. Ele facilmente transportando sua prancha de surf debaixo do braço.

"Um monte de gente que faz isso nunca mais volta para a escola. Você não acha que deveria esperar até que tenha terminado a faculdade, antes de ir morar sozinha?"

"Eu não tenho escolha. Mamãe vai se casar novamente e eu não me sinto confortável com um outro homem sendo chefe da família."

"Oh yeah. Mãe mencionou que ia ao chá de panelas da Sra. Clearwater hoje. Ela vai se casar com o Chefe Swan , certo?"

" Aposentado Chefe Swan ", eu disse entre dentes.

"Sim, eu odiei ouvir sobre seu acidente no ano passado."

"Para alguém que não gosta de fofocas, com certeza você sabe tudo o que está acontecendo."

Seu riso era profundo e caloroso. "Passou no notíciario. Se estava no notíciario, não é fofoca."

Caminhamos e conversamos - pegando alguns atalhos através das áreas arborizadas. Eli estava em casa para o verão e esperava poder ficar depois do Natal. Com os cursos que estava fazendo ele seria capaz de completa-los enquanto trabalhava na escola em La Push, onde ele queria permanecer.

Seus pais se divorciaram quando ele tinha seis anos. Seu pai era um pescador do Maine, que se mudou para La Push, na esperança de começar seu próprio negócio de barcos. "Teria dado certo se não fosse pela bebida," Eli disse. O Senhor Marshall era um alcoólatra.

"Ele era violento?" Eu perguntei quando nos aproximávamos da minha casa.

"Não. Ele nunca encostou um dedo em mim ou na minha mãe. Ele era apenas um bêbado. Mãe não aguentava mais, então o chutou para fora."

"Ele ainda mora por aqui?" Eu não achava que o sobrenome Marshall era familiar.

"Eu não sei onde ele está ", afirmou Eli com naturalidade. "E não o vejo desde que eu tinha doze anos. Por tudo que eu sei ele poderia estar morto."

"Isso não parece incomodá-lo."

Ele encolheu os ombros largos. " É como é ."

Paramos em frente da minha casa. A caminhonete de Bella não estava mais lá , que era um bom sinal ,talvez todos já tinham ido embora também.

"Espero que você aproveite o resto do seu verão, e boa sorte com o seu futuro", eu disse me virando para sair.

"Te vejo no casamento, na semana que vem." Fiz uma pausa e me virei. "Vou levar minha mãe, a menos que ..." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

Olhei inexpressivamente para ele por alguns momentos antes que eu consegui dizer: "Talvez nada vai acontecer com ela." Houve um riso jovial atrás de mim quando entrei pela porta da frente da minha casa.

A semana seguinte foi um inferno. Houve dezenas de reuniões de última hora e compras para a decoração. Eu tive que ir com Bella para a costureira para a nossa prova final antes do casamento. Bella estava quase tão entusiasmada como eu estava. Nós duas estampando um sorriso falso para acalmar minha mãe.

Mamãe não queria que Bella e eu usássemos o mesmo modelo de vestido, mas era necessário que a cor fosse a mesma: coral. Bella escolheu um vestido curto de chiffon, com corte em trapézio, com um decote, uma cintura alta e alças largas. O meu era um vestido de cetim com alças e costas aberta. O vestido de mamãe era de um belo marfim com rendas. Era na altura do joelho,justo nas pernas com as mangas de renda removíveis. Orquídeas de seda substituiam o véu.

Charlie começou a trazer algumas de suas coisas para casa. Edward, Emmett e Jasper carregaram a caminhonete de Bella com as coisas de Charlie, enquanto Jacob, Embry e Quil a descarregavam. Me escondi no meu quarto, incapaz de ver a mudança acontecer.

No dia do casamento, Mamãe e eu fomos para a igreja sozinhas. Os vestidos pendurados na parte de trás do jeep. As malas de Mamãe e Charlie estavam no bagageiro. Eles planejaram partir após a recepção. Eles iriam de carro para Vancouver e ficariam por dois dias, em seguida,partiriam em um cruzeiro para o Alasca. Nem deles tinha ido para o Alasca e queriam explorar um lugar novo juntos.

"Lucy Ateara vai estar checando você e Seth, enquanto nós estivermos fora", minha mãe disse.

"Eu acho que Seth e eu podemos lidar com as coisas do nosso jeito." Havíamos lutado com vampiros. Eu tinha certeza que poderiamos lidar com as pequenas emergências domesticas.

"Mesmo assim vou ficar mais tranquila sabendo que alguém estará aqui para olhar por você dois."

" Charlie vai ter alguém olhando por Bella?" Eu perguntei com um tom sarcástico.

"Os Cullen". Eu zombei com sua resposta. "Edward concordou em levar Seth a fisioterapia enquanto estou fora. Não dê qualquer problema a ele", alertou.

"Deus nos livre de alguém fazer qualquer bico aos Cullen ." Revirei os olhos.

"Será que doi você ser um pouco simpática com eles? Bella vai ser sua meia-irmã . Quando ela se casar com Edward, ele vai ser o seu-"

"Nada", eu disse, cortando-a. "Ele ainda vai ser nada para mim,ele sempre será um vampiro fedorento -mais nada. Eu não vou sentar em uma mesa de jantar com ele ou segurar sua mão gelada."

"Ele salvou a vida de seu irmão", argumentou.

"A única razão pela qual Seth se machucou foi porque ele estava tentando salvar a vida daquele sanguessuga. Ele deveria ter deixado Brady matá-lo, então haveria um Cullen a menos para nos preocupar. Todo mundo ficaria feliz. Tenho certeza de que Jacob estaria lá para Bella, para ajuda-la a lidar com sua perda. " Era nauseante ouvir os pensamentos deprimentes de Jacob sobre Bella e Edward.

Mãe ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Eu acho que sua antipatia por Bella e Edward não tem nada a ver com ele ser um vampiro. Eu acho que você não gosta deles por causa do amor e devoção que eles têm um pelo outro." Meus músculos começaram a tremer de nervoso. "Você vê o que você quer. Você vê o que foi tirado de você ."

"Mãe," eu disse com os dentes cerrados. "Agora não é um bom momento."

"Lee-Lee, você tem que esquecer o passado e perdoar. Era algo que estava além do controle deles."

Eu rapidamente estacionei em uma vaga vazia no estacionamento da igreja, peguei as roupas no banco de trás e entrei pela porta lateral do edifício. A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma outra palestra sobre ¨superar¨de minha mãe. Só porque ela podia esquecer tão facilmente o passado não significava que todos os outros poderiam fazer o mesmo. Eu tinha aceitado a relação de Emily e Sam, mas isso não significava que ainda não doia como o inferno.

Eu me tranquei no banheiro e joguei água fria no meu rosto esperando que me acalmasse. Agora não seria um bom momento para me transformar. Eu adicionei um delineador, um pouco de pó facial , um pouco de blush e um pouquinho de brilho labial no meu rosto.

Ouvi Lucy Ateara e Mamãe rindo no quarto ao lado. "Deus, este dia vai durar para sempre", eu murmurei - e durou.

Foi uma coisa boa que a Sra. Ateara estava por perto. Bella parecia tão perdida como eu, quando ela chegou para ajudar Mamãe a se vestir. Lucy assumiu de bom grado fazer a maquiagem , vesti-la e arrumar o cabelo dela. Quando tudo acabou, minha boca e de Bella cairam no chão. Minha mãe parecia impressionante - quase irreconhecível. Seu rosto brilhava com a felicidade, que era algo que eu não tinha visto desde o dia em que meu pai morreu.

Nos preparamos para entrar na igreja. Dei uma espiada para a capela. Era como se todos de La Push estavam sentados do lado da noiva, e havia um monte de gente em uniformes do lado do noivo. Não era difícil de notar que os Cullens estavam participando. Vi o médico e sua mulher sentados ao lado de Edward, seguido pela pequena garota de cabelos escuros e seu pensativo marido. O grande e a loira não estavam lá .

Junto a Charlie na frente estava Seth, seu padrinho, e Billy Black em sua cadeira de rodas. Charlie parecia nervoso. Ele continuava puxando a gravata e enxugando o suor da testa.

Dei um passo para trás assim que a música começou. Sra. Ateara abriu a porta e fez sinal para Bella avançar. Ela respirou fundo, em seguida, entrou pela porta. Esperei um pouco antes de fazer o mesmo,só que eu não me incomodei de sorrir. Depois que fizemos isso pelo corredor, o pianista tocou a marcha nupcial. Todos se levantaram e Mamãe lentamente começou a caminhar para frente. Os tremores nervosos de Charlie cessaram quando seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram ao ver minha mãe.

"Quem dá esta mulher para se casar com este homem?" perguntou o pregador.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele enquanto ele irradiava o seu sorriso doentio. Bella pigarreou atrás de mim. Finalmente, Seth falou. "Sua filha e eu, Senhor."

Através do resto da cerimónia, eu fiquei encarando o buquê na minha mão. Eu olhei para cima uma vez quando minha mãe chamou discretamente o meu nome. Sua mão estava estendida, esperando pelo anel de Charlie. Eu suspirei e o coloquei na palma de sua mão, então voltei minha atenção para o buquê.

Eu pensei que ia ficar doente quando foi a hora do homem beijar sua noiva. Revirei os olhos enquanto todos aplaudiam. Felizmente, uma parte acabou. Infelizmente,ainda havia a recepção para sofrer. Eu faria a minha presença conhecida por pouco tempo, então eu iria escapar. Quem iria perceber se eu estava lá ou não?

O salão em Forks estava lotado com os convidados no momento em que cheguei. Nem precisa dizer que meu humor havia piorado desde a saida da igreja até aqui. Nada como ter o seu irmão mais novo te castigando sobre sua atitude. Eu rapidamente me separei de Seth, e escapei através da multidão de pessoas que se reuniam nas mesas do buffet.

Meu prato não parecia grande o suficiente. Eu estava procurando um bom lugar para a minha colher de mini-almôndegas, quando uma voz soou demasiado perto da minha orelha,quase me fazendo derrubar o meu prato.

"Eu não pensei que você viria depois da cerimônia." A respiração de Eli era quente contra o meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de hortelã em seu hálito.

Imediatamente fiquei constrangida com a quantidade de comida no meu prato,Era verdade que os lobisomens podiam comer uma grande quantidade de comida e nunca ganharem um kilo. Enquanto os garotos poderiam comer uma porção grande em público, uma garota comendo como um cavalo era obrigado a chamar a atenção. Apenas um outro maldito problema de ser uma loba. Eu coloquei a colher cheia de mini-almôndegas no meu prato, e sai da fila.

"A sua acompanhante te dispensou?" Eu perguntei ignorando seu comentário.

Ele riu. "Não. Minha mãe está sentada com as irmãs Walker. Meus serviços não serão necessários até a hora de irmos. Onde está o seu acompanhante?"

"Sentado com o noivo." Olhei para a multidão, procurando uma mesa vazia. Encontrei uma em um canto escuro perto de um vaso de plantas e caminhei nessa direção.

Eu não olhei para Eli até que me sentei. Não era sempre que eu ficava muda. Seu cabelo sedoso estava solto em torno de seus ombros largos. Ele estava vestindo um terno verde-oliva, que fez o verde em seus olhos se destacarem. Ele optou por não usar uma gravata com a camisa verde clara, permitindo que alguns pêlos pretos no peito fossem visíveis. Comecei a suar quando calor percorreu meu corpo. Respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando ganhar alguma compostura. Eu estava irritada com o olhar intenso e preocupado em seu rosto, assim como a minha reação a sua presença viril.

"Você está bem?" Ele se esticou sobre a mesa, as pontas dos dedos tocando os meus. Eu puxei minha mão - desconfortavelmente animada com o seu toque. Ao fazer isso eu consegui bater em minha bebida derramando-a no meu colo.

"Merda", eu gritei, pulando da cadeira. O suco vermelho começou a manchar imediatamente a frente do meu vestido de cetim coral. Eli agarrou alguns guardanapos e se estendeu para limpar o meu vestido, mas dei um tapa na mão dele.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou. "Eu não sabia que você estava tão nervosa."

"Eu não estou nervosa." Minha voz tremia de raiva, mas principalmente da humilhação. Meu maior incômodo foi quando eu encontrei minhas mãos tremendo. Eu sentia os olhos olhando para mim de todas as direções diferentes. "Eu não aceito na boa ser apalpada."

"Apalpada?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram como um sinal de confusão. "Eu não te apalpei. Leah, eu nunca faria -."

"Eu preciso tentar tirar essa mancha", eu disse secamente, interrompendo-o.

Abri caminho através da multidão na pista de dança, correndo para o banheiro. Eu não poderia ficar perto dele logo em seguida. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, olhei para baixo para me certificar de que não havia um buraco no meu peito.

Eu saudei a brisa fresca quando eu abri a porta do banheiro, mas fiz uma pausa antes de correr para dentro. Emily estava olhando no espelho como se estivesse em transe. Suas mãos agarravam o balcão muito apertado,que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Lentamente, seus olhos se viraram na minha direção. Eles estavam cheios de medo, raiva e tristeza.

"Eu os odeio", ela disse, com voz baixa e instável. "Eu pensei que eu poderia suportar estar no mesmo lugar com eles, mas não posso." Uma única lágrima rolou em sua bochecha pálida.

Eu cautelosamente me aproximei dela - mantendo meu olhar no espelho.

"Eu entendo o que você está sentindo agora, mas você tem que se lembrar - os Cullens não tem nada a ver com você perder seu filho." Embora eu os odeie e adoraria culpá-los, no fundo eu concordo com Seth: os Cullen eram inocentes dos ataques anteriores sobre nosso bando. Não havia nenhuma maneira do sanguessuga deixar a princesa Bella chegar perto de qualquer tipo de perigo. Ele se encolhia com medo e repugnava qualquer momento que estávamos ao redor dela.

"Se eles nunca tivessem vindo aqui, nada disso teria acontecido. Se ela nunca tivesse mudado para cá , nada disso teria acontecido. " Emily também culpava Bella. Ela deixou bem claro a Jacob que ela não era mais permitida em seu novo lar. Ela não queria ouvir o nome dela ou ver seu rosto. "Eu perdi meu filho por causa deles. Se eles tiveram alguma parte ativa nisto ou não, isso não muda o fato de que tudo aponta de volta para eles. Eu não posso perdoa-los pelo que eles fizeram."

"Emily, eles não fizeram isso de propósito. Bella nunca iria machucar ninguém intencionalmente." _Ela era de certa forma boazinha_, eu pensei com um toque de amargura.

"Eles sabiam desde o começo que era errado para eles ficarem juntos. Eles sabiam que as pessoas poderiam se machucar, mas eles não se importaram."

"Não é que eles não se importaram, eles não podiam ficar separados. Você deve saber como eles se sentem."

Ela se encolheu ao meu comentário, e seus olhos perderam parte da sua raiva. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está a favor deles."

"Nem eu", eu murmurei. "Se você não perdoa -los, isso só vai comer você por dentro." O que já tinha começado . Seus habituais olhos quentes se tornaram duros e sem vida.

"Você está pregando para mim sobre o perdão, mas você ainda guarda rancor contra mim."

"Você está certa. De tudo o que você está acusando os Cullen e Bella , e a mesma razão pela qual eu odiava você. Se você nunca tivesse vindo nos visitar, Sam nunca teria conhecido você.Eu estaria casada com ele - Não você . Você sabia quanto isso ia me machucar, mas vocês ficaram juntos de qualquer maneira. "

Seu rosto assustado desmoronou. "Eu sinto muito. Nós não tinhamos a intenção de nos apaixonar."

"Emily, minha mente entendeu isso, mas meu coração não." Eu andei até ela e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Eu não odeio você ou Sam diretamente - não agora de qualquer maneira. Eu sei que você não pode evitar quando você tem o imprint .Quil é um excelente exemplo disso..."

Ela riu levemente. "Eu apenas não sei se eu vou ser eu mesma novamente."

"Você passou por algo horrível, mas você não pode ver que não é o fim do mundo? Se não fosse pelos os Cullens, você teria perdido muito mais do que o seu filho. Eles salvaram Sam. Não é como você não pode ter mais filhos com ele. "

" Não é assim tão simples, Leah. Não é como eu perdi um gatinho. Eu estava tão ansiosa pelo nosso primeiro filho. Quase sinto como se é culpa minha que ele morreu. Como se eu não fosse forte o suficiente para protegê-lo. "

"Você não pode culpar a si mesmo. Estava além de seu controle. E eu não quero diminuir a sua perda. Tudo o que eu estou dizendo e que você tem que ser grata pelo que você tem. Você tem alguém que te ama, e você tem a capacidade de ter outros filhos. Algumas pessoa não tem tanta sorte. " Eu engoli o caroço inesperado na minha garganta. "A melhor maneira de honrar os mortos e vivendo nossas vidas ao máximo."

Seus olhos encontraram os meus timidamente. "Leah, eu sinto muito por tudo que você já passou. Não pode ter sido fácil. Deve ainda doer vendo eu e Sam juntos."

Dei de ombros. Havia um monte de coisas que doiam: estar sozinha, ser um lobisomem, a morte de meu pai, incapaz de ter minha própria familia ... "Nunca teria dado certo entre Sam e eu, pelo menos, vocês dois estão felizes. "

"Pobre Sam. Eu estive tão consumida com a minha dor e ódio pelos Cullen e Bella ... eu não tenho sido uma esposa tão boa para ele ultimamente."

"Sam te ama. Ele só quer você de volta e bem."

"Eu vou tentar." Ela me deu um sorriso trêmulo. "Mas eu não acho que eu vou estar de mãos dadas com os Cullen em breve."

"Sorte a sua."

Ela riu e me abraçou, depois recuou e olhou para o meu vestido com uma carranca. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eli Marshall." Eu suspirei e observei os danos no espelho.

"Eli". Olhos de Emily se iluminaram. "Ele parou em casa a alguns dias atrás." Eu peguei um guardanapo de papel umedecido e enxuguei o meu vestido. "Ele parecia muito interessado em você ."

Desisti de minha tentativa inútil de salvar o meu vestido. "Eu? O que ele disse?" Apertei os olhos para Emily. Ela não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupada com a minha expressão.

"Ah, ele só queria saber como você estava. Se você tinha interesse em qualquer um dos caras em La Push." Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"E o que Sam disse a ele?"

Emily já estava a caminho da porta. "Que pelo que ele saiba você não tem qualquer interesse em ninguém. Ele também disse a ele que você gosta de se fazer de difícil" Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca ficou aberta. Obscenidades saíram de meus lábios, mas não havia ninguém no comodo para ouvir.

Eu fiquei no banheiro mais alguns minutos antes de colocar a minha cabeça para fora da porta. A multidão havia diminuído um pouco. Eu tinha a intenção de sair sem dar um segundo olhar, mas por alguma razão eu não pude me controlar. Olhei para a mesa do canto e a encontrei vazia. Meus olhos procuraram através do salão, mas também não encontrei nada. Uma sutil depressão se estabeleceu no centro do centro do meu peito.

_Droga_,_ o que está acontecendo comigo_? eu me perguntava começando a sair pela porta. Olhei para o jeep de Mamãe de onde os risos vinham. Seth e seus amigos estavam decorando o carro dela,o preparando para a partida dos recém-casados. Tirei os sapatos e os joguei no mato. Meu vestido já estava em ruínas, não havia necessidade de guarda-lo. Silenciosamente,eu caminhei ainda mais para dentro da floresta antes de me transformar e correr para casa.

Havia tanta coisa para pensar, minha mente estava sobrecarregada. A amargura que eu tinha sentido por Emily e Sam havia se dissipado ao longo dos anos. Agora não era tanto por eles estarem juntos, que me deixava louca, mas os olhares de simpatia que eu recebia das pessoas. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não doía - haveria sempre um pensamento estúpido de dor sobre o que foi e o que poderia ter sido - mas não havia discussão com destino ou imprinting. Eu já tinha feito isso e chego a lugar nenhum.

Outra questão era o meu novo padrasto. Eu não odiava Charlie, eu odiava que a minha mãe se casou com ele. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Ela estava feliz com ele e meu pai não estava voltando. Eu me sentia traída e sozinha. Papai não deveria ter morrido tão jovem. Havia tanta coisa que eu precisava perguntar-lhe sobre esta vida nova de lobisomem .

Isso era outro problema. Ser a única mulher lobo era frustrante. Era para eu ser parte do bando, mas ele me lembrava de um clube de meninos que não queria meninas por perto. Eu não queria continuar com esta vida. Eu queria ser normal e me sentir ... sexy. Não há maneira de se sentir sexy coberta de pelos e andando sobre quatro patas. Eu não me encaixava com os caras e eu não me encaixava com as garotas. Eles falavam sobre futuras famílias - algo que, enquanto eu continuasse a me transformar - nunca seria uma possibilidade para mim. Na verdade, mesmo se eu parasse de repente de me transformar, ainda não havia garantia de que meu sistema reprodutivo iria começar a trabalhar corretamente. Como eu poderia explicar a minha vida alternativa a um ginecologista sem ele me rotular uma maluca?

E por fim, tinha Eli. Eu não era eu mesma perto dele. Eu quase poderia ser feliz quando eu estava perto dele, que era um luxo que eu não podia me permitir. Minha vida era ... muito diferente da dele. Quando ele ficasse mais velho, ele ia quer muito mais do que eu poderia lhe dar.

Minha casa ficou visível. Não havia nenhum perigo, estão eu voltei a minha forma humana e entrei em casa sem ser percebida. Tomei banho e fui pra cama. Algumas horas mais tarde, Seth voltou para casa. Ele bateu na minha porta, mas eu não estava no clima para companhia. Meu cérebro continuou a girar como uma roda de hamster, passando por cima dos mesmos problemas e chegando as mesmas conclusões.

Eu rolei para fora da cama na manhã seguinte, não sabendo o que eu precisava fazer primeiro. Eu precisava de um emprego em tempo integral, e eu precisava encontrar algum lugar para morar. Eu realmente queria sair antes que Charlie e minha mãe voltassem de sua lua de mel.

Murmurei uma saudação para Seth, que estava sentado na mesa comendo uma tigela de cereais. Eu peguei duas bananas e uma maça , em seguida me juntei a ele na mesa.

"Mamãe estava procurando por você antes dela partir", ele disse . Ele estava lendo sua mais nova revista sobre games . "Teria sido bom se você tivesse lhe dito adeus."

"Eu imaginei que com todos ao seu redor, ela não iria sentir a minha falta. Foi mal."

"Você realmente tem que ser uma puta o tempo todo?" Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Não era da natureza de Seth ser tão duro. "Charlie é uma ótima pessoa e Mamãe tem sorte de tê-lo. Você prefere vê-la acabar sozinha ou com alguém que a maltrate?" Eu me levantei da mesa e estava saido pela porta dos fundos quando sua próxima frase me parou. "Lee-Lee, pai está morto. Ele não vai voltar. Você precisa aceitar isso." Eu bati a porta atrás de mim.

Decidi comer minha maça na praia. Ela estava tranquila, exceto por alguns poucos casais apreciando as primeiras horas da manhã . Sentei-me perto da água permitindo que as ondas cobrissem meus pés. Eu olhei para a vasta extensão a minha frente, me sentindo muito sozinha e derrotada.

"Eu tive uma epifania algum tempo atrás, quando eu costumava descer e olhar para o oceano." Eli se sentou ao meu lado. Suas pernas longas e musculosas esticadas mais longe que as minhas. Meu corpo relaxou e eu sorri abertamente.

"Isso deve ser bom", eu brinquei.

"Nada dura para sempre. Todas as suas preocupações, todos os seus problemas, toda a sua dor - Não vai durar para sempre."

Meu sorriso desapareceu. Eu rapidamente virei o meu rosto do seu olhar para esconder minha dor. Ele colocou suas mãos quente em mim. Eu era incapaz de falar. Eu me senti vulnerável diante do seu olhar - numa posição que eu raramente me encontrei.

"Eu menti quando te fiz acreditar que o meu pai partir não me incomodou. Minha mãe o expulsou de casa quando eu tinha seis anos, mas ele ainda passava para me levar para pescar e surfar. Ele estava sóbrio durante suas visitas. Ele sabia que tinha que estar, ou ela não o deixaria me ver.

"O último dia que o vi, ele apareceu na minha sala de aula com os olhos vermelhos e em desordem. Ele também cheirava a alcool. Ele começou a gritar para eu ir com ele pescar. As crianças começaram a rir. Você sabe, doze é uma idade importante .É quando você começa a fazer um nome para si mesmo. Havia algumas meninas da minha turma que eu estava de olho. Papai estava bagunçando tudo. Quando a professora tentou acalma-lo e lhe pediu para sair, ele tornou-se agressivo. A professor teve que segura-lo enquanto outro aluno foi conseguir ajuda.

"Eu não fui para casa quando a aula acabou. Em vez disso, eu vim aqui para ficar longe das pessoas. Eu estava zangado com o mundo. Eu odiava minha mãe por não fazer meu pai parar de beber. Eu odiava meu pai por me humilhar na frente do meu amigos. Eu odiava meus pais pelo lar desfeito. Eu pensei que era o fim. Eu escrevi os meus sentimentos na areia, e sentei-me na praia e chorei pela minha vida miserável. Quando olhei para trás para o que eu tinha escrito,não estava mais lá. Lentamente as ondas tinham apagado todos os meus sentimentos. "

"Isso foi quando você teve sua epifania e tudo foi esquecido", murmurei sarcasticamente.

"Não." Ele riu, apesar da minha atitude. "Eu adicionei o oceano na minha lista de ódio, por apagar o meu trabalho. Não foi até que eu tinha quinze anos quando tive a minha revelação. Eu estava surfando em novembro, e não havia muitas pessoas caminhando ao redor. Depois de algumas horas , eu me deixei cair na areia apenas para observar as ondas e desfrutar do sol reluzindo sobre o mar. Foi então que eu percebi que assim como as ondas tinham apagado a minha escrita, os anos tinham aliviado a minha dor. Eu entendia melhor as coisas. Eu sabia que minha mãe não podia fazer o meu pai parar de beber e que ela fez o melhor que podia. Ele tinha uma doença e ele não era forte o suficiente para se controlar. A dor da sua partida ainda estava lá , mas não controlando a minha vida. Minha vida social que eu pensava ser irremediável, não era. Tudo o que eu pensei que seria minha morte tinha sumido e tinha sido esquecido. Eu passei por tudo isso. Leah, nada dura para sempre. Eu sei- "

"Não finja que você me conhece ... ou pode me corrigir" Eu ataquei saltando para os meus pés. "Eu estou doente e cansada da piedade e simpatia de todos."

Fui parada por um punho de ferro no meu cotovelo. Minha raiva me superou. Eu puxei meu braço, o libertando, e o empurrei para trás. Ele agarrou meu pulso quando ele cambaleou para trás e caiu no chão levando-me com ele.

Eu estava momentaneamente atordoada por estar tão perto dele. Meus sentidos voltaram e tentei fugir, mas ele usou o seu peso como uma vantagem e nos rolou até que ele estava no topo. Suas mãos prendendo as minhas. Eu me contorci, mas seu aperto só ficava mais forte. Eu poderia tê-lo derrotado, mas vergonhosamente era bom ser controlada pelo menos uma vez.

"O que Sam e Emily fizeram com você foi uma merda", ele ofegou. "Ainda assim, você não deve negar a felicidade a si mesmo de novo."

"E isso que você acha que vai me trazer?"

O toque de seus lábios nos meus enviou uma onda de choque através do meu corpo inteiro. A força de seu beijo quebrou minha resistência. Eu tinha um desejo ardente, uma necessidade dolorosa por outro beijo quando ele tirou lentamente a boca da minha para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Isso e muito mais... Só se você me deixar. Mas você tem que me deixar, Leah. Estou disposto a jogar o jogo, enquanto eu sei que posso vencer no final"

"Você não pode vencer." Fiquei surpresa com a tristeza na minha voz. "As chances são de que eu nunca vou ser capaz de ser a mulher perfeita. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de produzir a família perfeita."

Seu sorriso fez meu corpo tremer. "Eu nunca namorei porque eu nunca encontrei outra Leah Clearwater . Eu sonhava com você na escola. Eu sonho com você agora. Você pode não ser a mulher perfeita, mas você é a minha definição de mulher perfeita. A família pode ser composta por apenas duas pessoas. Minha mãe e eu temos sido uma família por anos. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é uma chance. "

Continuamos a olhar um para o outro antes que eu desisti e me rendi.

Eli e eu passamos o resto da semana juntos. Ele me fazia rir o que não era fácil. Ele me deu minha primeira prancha e começou a me ensinar a surfar. Eu presunçosamente sorri pelo seu espanto com a minha agilidade. Antes da semana acabar, ele e eu estávamos competindo um contra o outro.

Eu fiquei deprimida no dia em que ele partiu para Berkley. Prometemos mandar e-mail um para o outro,e ele viria me ver quando voltasse para casa para as férias. Talvez até mesmo eu poderia visitá-lo na Califórnia.

Eu estava sentada na mesa,preenchendo os formulários para o pedido do financiamento estudantil, quando Mamãe e Charlie entraram pela porta.

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-los com a sua bagagem." Antes que eles pudessem recusar, eu já tinha pego as malas e as levado para o quarto. Eles trocaram olhares curiosos um com o outro.

"Então, como foi o Alasca?" Perguntei caminhando de volta para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e peguei duas cervejas. Eles me agradeceram e hesitantes se sentaram à mesa.

"Foi lindo", minha mãe disse . "Nós fomos durante a época certa do ano. Trouxemos presentes para você, Seth e Bella. Como foram as coisas por aqui?"

" Ótimas."

Mamãe e Charlie continuaram a olhar para mim, aparentemente querendo saber onde a verdadeira Leah tinha ido e quem era esta impostora que estava sentada diante deles. Mamãe pediu licença da mesa e foi ao banheiro para se refrescar, deixando Charlie e eu sozinhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou tomando um gole de sua garrafa de cerveja.

"Pedido de financiamento estudantil. Eu vou fazer a inscrição tardia para a faculdade."

"Faculdade?" Suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se com interesse.

"Peninsula College em Port Angeles. Eu vou seguir em frente e estudar as matérias básicas enquanto decido qual carreira vou seguir."

"A idéia é inteligente. Qualquer idéia do que você quer?"

"Criminologia ... eu acho. Eu não me importaria de ser um oficial ou de trabalhar para o FBI."

"Sério?" Mais uma vez eu o tinha surpreendido. "Eu posso ajudar se você quiser. Quero dizer, se for o que você quiser fazer, eu poderia mexer alguns pauzinhos para você ."

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso genuíno. "Eu agradeço a oferta, Charlie, mas se eu vou fazer isso, eu não quero passar por causa de favores. Eu não quero dar a chance de nada voltando e mordendo meu traseiro, se alguns anos depois eu conseguir chegar a chefe ou a xerife. "

Ele retribuiu meu sorriso. "Harry ficaria encantado." Ele baixou o olhar para a mesa. "Leah, eu não estou tentando tomar o lugar de Harry. Eu o amava e respeitava demais para tentar ocupar o seu lugar. Mas eu gostaria que fôssemos amigos.É importante para a sua mãe e é importante para mim. "

"Eu fui uma cadela com você e Mamãe. Sinto muito. Eu te conheço desde que eu usava fraldas. Eu sei o quanto você amava meu pai. Ele teria me esfolado se ele estivesse por perto nos últimos meses e visse como eu agia com você e minha mãe. Eu gostaria de começar de novo, se estiver tudo bem "

Charlie respondeu com um sorriso caloroso e um aceno de cabeça.

Mamãe voltou e Charlie saiu para ligar para Bella, para que ela soubesse que ele estava em casa. Eu disse a minha mãe sobre meus planos para a faculdade. Eu tinha encontrado um emprego a tempo parcial em uma das lojas em Port Angeles. Decidi adiar a ida para o meu próprio canto, por enquanto. Mamãe ficou satisfeita ao ouvir isso.

"O que provocou essa grande mudança em você ?" , perguntou ela.

Eu não queria contar a ela sobre Eli. Se as coisas continuassem a correr bem com ele, ela iria descobrir em breve. Lambi os lábios pensando em seus beijos e meu corpo se aqueceu com a lembrança de suas mãos. Eu não poderia encarar o seu olhar curioso, e eu não conseguia esconder meu sorriso.

"Eu tive uma epifania", eu sussurrei em resposta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nunca fui grande fã da Leah, mas esta Leah da WinterC é muito mais aceitável. Dá até pra se colocar no lugar dela e a simpatia vem de imediato.<em>**


	10. Setembro

**_**_Nota da autora:_**_**Algumas pessoas acreditam que aguentar firme e não deixar a peteca cair são sinais de grande força. Porém, há momentos em que é preciso ser muito mais forte para saber quando se deve abrir mão de algo – e fazer isso.  
>Ann Lander<p>

**_**_**Di**sclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer_**_**

**_**_Setembro_**_**

**_Bella POV_**

Eu abri meus olhos, que ainda estavam borrados de sono. O sol da manhã invadia o quarto. Um evento incomum em Forks. Eu olhei para a luz por alguns momentos antes de rolar na direção oposta. Sentei na cama, contemplando se eu queria enfrentar o dia ou não.

Treze de Setembro - meu aniversário. Senti um aperto no centro do meu peito. Não era apenas porque era meu aniversário ou o fato inegável de que agora eu tinha vinte anos - três anos a mais do que Edward. Era outra coisa que eu não conseguia explicar. Um vazio. Como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando.

Eu respirei fundo quando eu levantei meu corpo para fora da cama. Eu até me senti mais velha; muito mais velha do que eu deveria me sentir . Comecei a descer as escadas, o cheiro de panquecas me cumprimentou. Eu segui o aroma para a cozinha e parei na porta. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a Edward andando livremente pela casa todas as horas do dia. Desde que Charlie se mudou para viver com minha nova madrasta, Edward tinha praticamente se mudado para cá.

"Bom dia. Como você dormiu?", ele perguntou sem se virar.

"Você me diz," eu murmurei. Não era segredo que ele gostava de me observar enquanto eu dormia. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ele achava interessante me observar. Sentei-me na mesa e comecei a escolher na variedade de frutas que ele tinha cortado para mim. "Você não tem que se preocupar."

"Desde que eu já estava de pé , eu achei que poderia prepara o seu café da manhã ." Ele colocou duas panquecas quentes na minha frente. "Eu espero que você não se importe de tomar o café da manhã aqui, já que não posso sair."

"Eu realmente não estou com vontade de ver ninguém hoje. Sem ofensa, mas eu realmente não estou com fome." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas.

"Gostaria de matar aula comigo? Nós poderíamos fazer um piquenique romântico em nosso lugar preferido."

Eu refleti sobre sua oferta. Eu queria ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria Edward por perto. Eu definitivamente não queria assistir ás aulas hoje. Edward e eu tínhamos nos matriculado no Peninsula College, em Port Angeles no final de agosto. Nosso programa era idêntico. Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que eu gostava da vida universitária. Era muito diferente do ensino médio; mais liberal. Alguma vitamina D podia ser apenas o que eu precisava para ajudar a combater minha melancolia. Não é sempre que temos um dia de sol em Forks.

"Eu acho que seria perfeito. Primeiro, eu tenho que correr para a cidade para pegar e encomendar algumas coisas para a festa."

Jessica e Mike iam se casar no sábado. Era para eu estar no casamento deles, mas desisti . Eu menti, usando a festa de aniversário de noventa anos da avó não-existente de Edward como desculpa. Eventualmente, fiquei com peso na consciência e me ofereci para organizar a festa de despedida de solteira dela , algo pelo qual eu estava agora muito arrependida.

Edward me deu um sorriso simpático. "Eu vou cuidar dos arranjos do piquenique. Quando você chegar em casa, podemos sair."

Ele não ficou chateado que eu não toquei nas minhas panquecas.

Troquei por um jeans e camiseta, então dirigi até a cidade. Eu pedi um monte de bandejas para festa numa loja local . Infelizmente, os armazéns gerais não tinham os tipos de decorações que eu precisava. Acabei dirigindo até Port Angeles de qualquer maneira. Felizmente, eu não encontrei com qualquer um da minha turma enquanto eu corriam em torno da cidade. Quatro horas mais tarde, eu estava de volta em casa.

Edward me encontrou do lado de fora para ajudar com todos os pacotes. Eu verifiquei a caixa do correio - não havia nada. Novamente, tive aquela estranha sensação de vazio.

"O carteiro já passou, mas não tinha nada para nós. Você estava esperando por alguma coisa?", Edward perguntou.

"Hum ... não. Na verdade não."

Eu me movi passado pelos seus olhos curiosos e entrei. Uma cesta de piquenique estava pronta na mesa da cozinha. Continuei até a geladeira para guardar os poucos mantimentos que eu tinha pego.

"Alguém ligou enquanto eu estive fora?"

"Alice conta?" Edward disse, entrando na cozinha.

Eu fechei a porta da geladeira. "Não."

Ele sorriu. "Então, ninguém ligou."

Seu modo de dirigir já não me aterrorizava. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a maneira dos Cullens fazer as coisas. A música tocava suavemente ao fundo enquanto ele entrava nas curvas em uma velocidade desafiadora. Nós conversamos sobre a escola, sobre a festa para amanhã a noite, sobre o casamento no sábado - nós falamos sobre tudo o que não envolvia a palavra aniversário.

Eu tinha passado o meu aniversário de dezenove anos em um quarto de hospital com Charlie. Meu décimo oitavo aniversário, o aniversário que eu havia compartilhado com Edward, tinha sido um desastre. Ele tinha sido o nosso ponto de ruptura e quase nós levou a nossa morte. Lembrar do meu aniversário reabria velhas feridas que eu gostaria de esquecer. Ele também nos lembrava da linha de tempo muito diferente que eu estava.

Ele estacionou em um local familiar em uma extremidade arborizada. Saí do carro e sem quebrar o nosso ritmo, eu estava nas costas de Edward. Agarrei-me firmemente enquanto ele nós levava para a floresta desconsiderando a pequena trilha na floresta.

Ele gentilmente me baixou assim que chegamos ao nosso lugar no prado aberto. Eu peguei algumas flores, enquanto ele estendia o cobertor e removia os recipientes com frutas, queijo e biscoitos. Sentei-me e comi enquanto ele lia ¨Grandes Esperanças de Charles Dickens¨. Quando eu terminei, coloquei os recipientes de volta no cesto e me sentei ao lado dele.

"Eu vou sentir saudades disso", ele murmurou com os lábios frios contra o meu pulso.

"Do quê ?"

"Seu pulso".

Eu puxei minha mão. "Por favor, Edward. Hoje não."

Ele pegou minha mão e beijou-a novamente. "Sinto muito".

"Você se lembra de qualquer um dos seus aniversários quando era humano?"

Ele pensou por um momento antes de um sorriso aparecer. "No meu aniversário de quatorze anos, meu pai me levou no West Side Grounds para assistir ao jogo do Chicago Cubs contra o Brooklyn Roobins . Os Cubs ganharam por 6 à 1. Quando chegamos em casa, mamãe tinha um bolo de chocolate esperando com quatorze velas acesas. Eu não queria chateá-la e comi um pedaço enorme. Acabando com uma dor de barriga naquela noite, e confessei a mamãe sobre tudo o que eu tinha comido durante o jogo. Ela não ficou brava - ela nunca ficava brava ".

"Quando fiz seis foi o dia em que comecei a odiar aniversários. Mamãe teve a ideia brilhante de fazer uma festa de aniversário e convidou todos da minha classe. Eu estava totalmente envergonhada. Quando chegou a hora de cantar parabéns, eu tive que ficar em cima de uma cadeira, a fim de soprar as velas. Eu me inclinei para a frente, escorreguei na cadeira e cai de cara no bolo. Todas as crianças começaram a rir. Corri para meu quarto e me recusei a sair. Eu não fui para escola o resto da semana. Depois disso, eu me recusei a ter qualquer tipo de festa de aniversário. "

Edward e eu rimos juntos.

"Eu não acho que você tem que ficar em uma cadeira mais", ele disse .

" Imã de perigo, lembre-se. Se algo pode dar errado, dará ." Nós dois ficamos em silêncio e olhamos na direção oposta um do outro. "São dessas lembranças que eu não vou sentir saudades."

"Você diz isso agora, até que aconteça . As vezes as memórias ajudam a mantê-lo saudável. Como só como um vampiro pode ser."

Eu me virei para ele. A luz do sol faziam seus olhos brilhar como ouro, enquanto seu rosto brilhava como diamante. Naquele momento, ele era ainda mais surpreendentemente belo do que nunca. Sua aparência literalmente me tirou o fôlego.

"Para minha sorte, você pode me fazer lembrar de tudo o que eu quero lembrar", eu respondi em um sussurro ofegante.

Era uma conversa difícil para ele e ele rapidamente mudou o tópico, claramente não querendo discutir sobre o meu aniversário.

A temperatura começou a cair quando o sol começava a desaparecer por detrás das árvores. Já esperávamos a queda precoce da temperatura. Edward balançou o cobertor e o guardou de volta na cesta. Eu não queria deixar o nosso refúgio pacífico, mas tínhamos que voltar para a realidade.

A secretária eletrônica estava piscando quando chegamos em casa, com uma mensagem de Charlie.

"Onde você esteve durante todo o dia?" , ele perguntou quando eu retornei sua ligação.

"Edward me levou para almoçar. Acabamos de voltar."

"Você teve um bom aniversário?"

"Poderia se classificar como um dos melhores." Edward sorriu para mim do sofá . _Até o do ano que vem, quando eu celebro vinte de novo_, eu pensei para mim mesmo retornando o sorriso de Edward, grata que ele não era capaz de ler minha mente.

"Eu sei que você odeia presentes, assim Sue e eu só mandamos um cartão. Enviamos por Jacob."

"Jacob não esteve aqui." Como se na sugestão, faróis se refletiram na janela. "Não se preocupe. Ele acabou de chegar. Falo com você amanhã ."

"Feliz aniversário, Bells".

Murmurei um agradecimento e desliguei o telefone. Não esperei pela batida. Fui até a porta da frente e a abri. Jacob tinha um sorriso no rosto e um grande buquê de flores. Eu consegui dar um sorriso. "Você realmente não devia ter se preocupado."

"Feliz aniversário... eu trouxe estas para animar a sua casa. Você deve estar cansada de ver coisas mortas o tempo todo", ele disse, olhando para trás de mim,para dentro. Edward não reconheceu a sua presença.

"Jake ,esta noite não", eu implorei.

"Claro, claro." Ele me entregou o vaso de asters azuis, rosas e brancas, juntamente com o cartão de Sue e Charlie.

"Quer entrar?" Eu perguntei.

"Na verdade não."

Revirei os olhos e fui para a cozinha colocar as flores sobre a mesa. Elas enfeitaram o lugar. Coloquei a cartão para baixo, então me virei e sai para me juntar a Jacob no capô de seu carro. Havia um frio no ar e eu cheguei mais perto dele para me esquentar.

"Eu vim mais cedo hoje, mas eu acho que você tinha ido em algum lugar."

"Edward me levou para almoçar." Eu nunca contei a Jacob sobre o meu prado e de Edward. Esse era o nosso lugar privado. Mais de um ano atrás, eu havia tentado obter ajuda de Jacob para encontra -lo. Quando Edward havia partido e eu estava desesperada por apenas algum tipo de comprovação de que ele tinha sido real. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não tinha dito a ele que era um lugar que Edward tinha compartilhado comigo.

"Ele se mudou?", A voz de Jacob era amarga.

"Não." Eu suspirei. Não havia maneira de evitar que Jacob se machucasse. Não importa quantas vezes eu disse a ele que era com Edward que eu queria ficar, ele sempre mantinha algum raio de esperança de que eu iria mudar de ideia.

"Então, se eu tivesse vindo as três horas da manhã , ele não estaria aqui?"

"Jacob". Levantei-me do carro e caminhei em direção a estrada. "Eu não estou no clima para o nosso ritual de argumentos hoje a noite." Eu podia sentir seu calor por trás de mim.

"O que há de errado?"

Encolhi os ombros. Era verdade que eu odiava aniversários, mas este era um sentimento mais sombrio. "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu me sinto ...nostalgica".

"Você quer dizer de Phoenix?"

"Não. Parece que está faltando alguma coisa. Como se eu tivesse uma centena de edredons sobre mim, mas posso dizer que um foi retirado. Talvez eu esteja apenas enlouquecendo. Ouvi dizer que vem com a idade."

"Não, eu acho que sei do que você está falando." Eu me virei para encara-lo. Claro que Jacob saberia como eu estava me sentindo. "Eu costumava me sentir da mesma forma em determinados momentos. Quando eu costumava ser intimidado na escola."

"Você ? Sendo intimidado?" Era difícil imaginar um cara do tamanho de Jacob sendo intimidado.

"Eu nem sempre fui este valentão." Ele sorriu.

Eu me lembro de quando eu o tinha conhecido. Valentão não o teria descrito-o realmente. Atraente talvez mas não valentão. _Será que o meu primeiro encontro com Jacob seria uma memória que eu esqueceria_? eu me perguntava. Era uma memória que eu não queria esquecer.

"Quando alguns caras mais velhos pegavam no meu pé, eu corria chorando para casa. Rebecca me dava biscoitos e leite, e ouvia a minha triste história. Quando eu terminava ela me abraçava e me dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Era sempre seu cheiro que desencadeava aquele sentimento de vazio. Ela usava o mesmo perfume que mamãe. Era sua maneira de sempre se lembrar dela. "

Um caroço se formou na minha garganta. "Renee. Você sabe, eu realmente sempre esperava algo dela neste dia. Mesmo que ela sabia o quanto eu odiava presentes, ela sempre me dava uma coisinha. Ainda não parece real. Não parece certo ter um aniversário sem a pessoa que tornou isso possível estar aqui para comemorar com você . " Eu pensei nela hoje mais de uma vez, mas nunca considerei ser a sua ausência a razão do meu vazio.

Jacob me puxou em um abraço. Eu respirei seu cheiro na esperança de nunca esquece-lo.

"Você sabe que só vai piorar se você optar por ser como eles." E assim, Jacob tinha arruinado o momento. Eu me afastei dele e o olhei desconfiada.

"O que vai piorar?"

"O vazio". Seu sorriso foi subitamente substituído por uma expressão rígida. Um músculo estalou raivosamente em sua mandíbula. "Pense nisso. Todo mundo que você conhece vai acabar morrendo. Charlie, Sue, Angela ...eu. Tudo o que você vai ter são memórias de uma vida totalmente diferente."

_Memórias_ . "Muito obrigado, Jacob. Eu realmente posso contar com você para levantar meu astral." Minha voz tremeu de raiva e medo. Dei alguns passos em torno dele, mas ele bloqueou meu caminho.

"Alguém tem que tentar colocar algum juízo nessa sua cabeça dura."

Eu me senti numa armadilha. Eu fiz a única coisa que sabia fazer - Eu o ataquei. "Você é a ultima pessoa que pode chamar alguém de cabeça dura. Isso vindo de um homem que não importa quantas vezes eu diga que eu não sou apaixonada por ele, ele ainda se recusa a desistir. Eu já lhe disse que não importa o que aconteça, será sempre ele - vou me casar com ele - não com você " Minhas palavras eram frias e exatas.

Jacob estremeceu como se eu tivesse batido na cabeça dele com uma pedra. Eu tinha feito muito pior. Eu tinha chego em seu peito e arrancado seu coração sem nenhum remorso. Ele não disse nada, nem eu. Ele entrou em seu carro, bateu a porta e acelerou pela estrada.

Voltei para casa atormentada, sem dizer uma palavra para Edward, e fui para o banheiro batendo a porta com tanta força que o espelho sobre a pia balançou. Eu afundei contra a porta tomando algumas respirações profundas para acalmar a minha raiva e segurar as lágrimas.

Vapor subiu no ar quando a banheira ficou cheia de água quente. Limpei o espelho e olhei para o meu reflexo. Procurei alguma semelhança com Renee. Os olhos escuros de Charlie e pele pálida olharam para mim. Eu costumava pensar que eu me parecia com minha mãe. Não havia nada que eu pudesse ver que me lembrasse dela agora. Eu afundei na banheira me sentindo mais deprimida e solitária.

_Todo mundo que você conhece vai acabar morrendo. Charlie, Sue, Angela ... eu. Tudo o que você vai ter são memórias de uma vida totalmente diferente._ Eu afundei mais para baixo na água tentando abafar a voz de Jacob.

Minha pele estava vermelha no momento em que saí da banheira. Eu escorreguei em um pijama limpo e abri a porta. Vapor permaneceu atrás de mim quando voltei para baixo. Edward estava na cozinha, olhando para o buquê no meio da mesa. Cruzei os braços e me encostei no batente da porta observando-o.

"Eu tenho que admitir," ele disse suavemente, "que eu admiro a ousadia sarcástica de Jacob ".

"Eu acho que você ouviu a nossa conversa."

"Não intencionalmente." Suas habilidades naturais de vampiro me frustravam algumas vezes. "Mas eu não estou me referindo a briga, eu estou falando sobre o buquê. Você sabe que tipo de flores são?"

Meus olhos caíram sobre o belo arranjo sobre a mesa. "Flores Aster. São as flores para os nascidos em setembro." Achei estranho ele me fazer essa pergunta.

"Você sabe o significado por trás delas?"

Meus olhos se estreitaram para ele com desconfiança. " É grego, significa estrela por causa de sua forma."

"É verdade, por isso o nome, mas há mais do que isso. Acredita-se que possuem algum tipo de poderes místicos - Um encanto de amor para atrair afeição. As pessoas costumavam coloca-las em túmulos dos soldados mortos na esperança de mudar o fim da batalha em que perderam a vida. Além disso, nos tempos antigos, eles costumavam queima-las para manter as serpentes malignas longe. Adivinha quem é a serpente maligna? " Ele direcionou seus olhos cor de âmbar para mim e me deu seu sorriso torto.

Senti o aumento de calor no meu rosto. Eu não disse uma palavra quando caminhei até a mesa, peguei as flores do vaso e as atirei no lixo.

"Ele nunca vai aceitar sua escolha." Em vez de caminhar em minha direção, ele caminhou na direção oposta para o outro lado da sala. "Você deve considerar o que ele disse a você , Bella. Tudo o que ele mencionou vai acontecer. Só porque você ganha a imortalidade, não significa que todo o resto ao seu redor faz o mesmo. Imortalidade vale para sempre. Charlie irá envelhecer e morrer. Você terá que desistir dos seus amigos. Você não pode correr o risco de estar perto de ninguém . Mesmo Jacob vai envelhecer eventualmente, e morrer ... não que vocês dois vão continuar amigos depois de transformada "

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você está apenas tentando me fazer mudar de ideia."

Seu olhar era afiado e feroz. "Eu estou tentando fazer você entender como crucial é a sua decisão . Depois que você tomar essa decisão, não há como voltar atrás. Para ser um vampiro vale a pena desistir de tudo? Desistir da família, amigos ... de si mesmo? Bella, você não tem que ser como eu para ficar comigo . Eu nunca quis isso - Eu nunca quis que você quisesse ser como eu ".

"Os Volturi -" Edward abriu a boca para contestar, mas eu levantei minha voz cessando a sua interrupção. "Não me diga que eles não são um problema,porque eles são."

Ele fechou os olhos, sua boca formou uma linha fina. Eu não tenho que ser telepata para saber o que ele estava pensando. Ele responsabilizava-se pela posição que eu estava . Se ele nunca tivesse ido para Volterra, os Volturi nunca teriam se envolvido em nosso relacionamento de montanha-russa. Agora que eles estavam, o passeio seria muito mais curto.

"Você não deve culpar a si mesmo", eu sussurrei.

Ele riu sem humor. "De quem mais é a culpa? Eu não posso culpa-la. Eu com certeza não posso culpar Jacob." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em uma expressão agonizante. "Eu não quero que você se sinta como se tivesse que desistir de sua vida por causa de algo que eu fiz, eu tenho certeza que eu poderia fazer algum tipo de barganha com Aro -."

"O quê ?" Minha voz era estridente cheia de pânico. "Não. Você ... você não pode estar falando sério, Edward. Por favor, me diga ... me diga que não tem considerado seriamente uma ideia tão estúpida?"

Seu silêncio respondeu minha pergunta. A sala começou a girar em torno de mim. Meus joelhos cederam e eu cai no chão. Edward estava ajoelhado ao meu lado em um instante. Suas mãos frias alisando meu cabelo.

"Honestamente, Bella. Você precisa deixar de ser tão dramática."

"Você não pode me dizer que estava indo assinar um pacto com o diabo, para salvar a minha alma e esperar que eu reagisse indiferente sobre isso",eu disse com a minha cabeça entre os joelhos.

"Eu não vou fazer isso." Sua voz era suave.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos. "Você pensou sobre isso, que me diz que você considerou, o que significa que você teria feito isso sem me consultar primeiro.É a minha alma, Edward. Minha. Eu escolho se eu quero ter uma ou não. Que tipo de trato que você acha que Aro teria oferecido? "

"Ele deixou claro que minhas habilidades seriam um trunfo para os Volturi. Tenho certeza de que poderia ter-lhe oferecido algo pela sua liberdade."

"Você teria me deixado de novo?" Minha voz era pequena como de uma criança. Eu apertei os meus olhos os fechando para bloquear a memória daqueles meses que eu tinha ficado sem ele.

"Não. Eu sinto muito, eu nunca vou deixar você . Foi só um pensamento bobo.. Um desesperado. Eu me sinto responsável por você ter que tomar essa decisão.".

Peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e olhei em seus olhos. "Eu escolhi você no começo - Antes dos Volturi, antes de Victoria, antes de James. Nenhum deles tem nada a ver com minha decisão de ficar com você ... como você . Perder Charlie vai ser muito difícil, assim como perder Jacob, mas não será nada comparado ao que seria perder você . Eu posso viver sem eles ... Eu não posso viver sem você . Apenas o pensamento me mata. Estou triste porque Renee não está aqui, mas eu ainda posso respirar e a única razão que tenho é por sua causa . "

"Você é tão masoquista quanto eu ." Ele riu e me puxou para seus braços.

Nós nos sentamos no chão alguns instantes antes de subirmos as escadas. Eu dormi tranquilamente com a minha rocha olhando por mim.

Quando abri os olhos no dia seguinte, tudo parecia estar de volta ao normal: o céu estava cinzento e o chão molhado. Eu troquei minha roupa e corri para a cozinha, onde Edward tinha o café da manhã esperando por mim. Eu comi enquanto ele lia as manchetes no jornal. Depois que eu acabei, ele pegou nossos livros e saímos para a escola.

Edward aliviou meus nervos e me disse que Alice ia cuidar de tudo para que a festa de despedida de Jessica ficasse pronta . Com Alice no comando não havia nada para se preocupar. Eu fui capaz de relaxar e me concentrar nas aulas pelo resto do dia.

Quando voltamos para casa, ficou claro que Alice tinha estado ocupada trabalhando arduamente, fazendo o que ela fazia de melhor - exagerando. Haviam balões brancos e rosas na caixa de correio, balões brancos e rosa amarrados ao corrimão nas escadas, balões brancos e rosa presos a varas fincadas no chão, que iam até os degraus. Até mesmo a porta da frente estava coberta de balões.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para Edward, que deu de ombros e simplesmente disse: "Você conhece Alice." Eu conhecia Alice, e calafrios subiam e desciam a minha espinha lembrando que eu tinha dado carta branca para ela na organização do meu casamento.

Eu entrei pela porta aberta, com medo do que me esperava do outro lado. Eu congelei olhando para as bandeirinhas brancas e rosas penduradas no teto. As escadas estavam cobertas com balões brancos e rosas. Cadeiras extras foram colocadas na sala de estar. Era óbvio que a cadeira de Charlie estava reservada para Jessica, devido ao balão branco e rosa que adornava cada lado. A mesa de jantar foi coberta com uma toalha de mesa de seda e quatro pacotes colocados no centro.

"Você gostou?" Alice brilhava da porta da cozinha. Quando eu fui capaz de tirar a minha atenção da decoração para ela, tive que sufocar uma risada. Ela estava realmente vestindo um avental por cima do vestido preto de cocktail . Ela parecia a dona de casa perfeita usada em revistas familiares para anúncios.

" É... você realmente se superou, Alice", eu disse olhando para a decoração. "Os presentes..."

"Um deles e meu, um de Rosalie, um de Esme e um seu."

"Obrigado. Eu esqueci." Eu não pude deixar de corar com a minha negligência.

"Eu sei. E não se preocupe, ela irá adorar." Ela me deu uma piscada e voltou a trabalhar nos aperitivos. "A propósito, feliz aniversário atrasado. Seu presente está na sua cama."

Eu dei um suspiro irritado, passei por Edward, e fui para o meu quarto para me trocar . Eu deveria saber que Alice não ia deixar meu aniversário passar sem me dar algo. Colocado sobre minha cama estava um cartão com uma simples fita preta. Dentro havia um cartão presente para um spa de luxo em Seattle.

_Leve alguém e divirta-se_. _Com amor, Alice._

Eu sorri pensando o quanto do seu auto-controle levou para ela me dar um único presente. Decidi não reclamar e iria usá-lo para mostrar a minha gratidão.

Mais pessoas vieram do que eu esperava. Sra. Newton e Sra. Stanley estavam lá junto com algumas amigas de Jessica do hospital. Eu estava contente que Angela foi capaz de chegar em casa um dia mais cedo para participar da festa. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Lauren Mallory. Eu não a tinha visto desde a formatura, mas isso não era algo incomum. Ela e eu nunca tínhamos sido amigas por assim dizer. No entanto, ela era amiga de Jessica.

Todos se acomodaram exceto por mim. Eu tentei ficar ocupada na cozinha fora da vista de todos. Alice se encarregou do entretenimento. Elas jogaram alguns jogos, comeram, jogaram mais alguns jogos, em seguida abriram os presentes. Jessica saltava para cima e para baixo na cadeira conversando alegremente, enquanto Angela lhe entregava um presente ao mesmo tempo. Ela ganhou, pelo menos, duas torradeiras e outros diversos utensílios de cozinha. Angela dizia o nome da pessoa que deu o presente e o passava para Jessica. Ela falava o que era e tão Angela escrevia ,para os cartões de agradecimento que seriam enviados mais tarde. Eu ouvia da cozinha enquanto eu lentamente limpava.

"Esme Cullen", disse Angela.

"A esposa do Dr. Carlisle Cullen", Jessica explicou como se ninguém soubesse quem ela era. Houve o som de rasgar papel. "Toalhas bordadas". Ooh e Ahhh se seguiram.

"Rosalie Cullen."

"Roupões bordados. Sinta como eles são macios."

"Alice Cullen."

"Ah, Alice, você não precisava ter se incomodado. Uma camisola marfim de seda com o robe combinando."

"Isso vai ser perfeito para usar em sua noite de núpcias", disse Lauren. Jessica riu em resposta.

"E por último, mas não menos importante, Bella Swan."

Agora seria o momento perfeito para levar o lixo para a lixeira, pensei. Eu não tinha ideia do que Alice tinha comprado para mim. Eu esperava que fossem chinelos de seda para combinar com o presente dela. Quando eu ouvi os suspiros de Jessica, eu sabia que não eram chinelos.

"Ahhh", a Sra. Stanley disse sem fôlego.

"Agora isso é que o que você usará em sua noite de núpcias ",Alice disse .

"Bella! Bella?" Jessica me chamou.

Eu mastiguei meu lábio inferior e sussurrei por uma magia de invisibilidade, mas não funcionou. Facilmente sai da cozinha e olhei para a sala.

Jessica estava atrapalhada com um ursinho branco que estava adornado com algumas pequenas fitas cor de rosa. Dentro do pacote de presente estava um conjunto de meias brancas que iam até a coxa e uma cinta-liga. No final de cada liga tinha uma pequena fita rosa que combinava com do ursinho. Meu rosto ficou quente quando todos os olhos se voltaram para mim.

"Uh ... Eu não esperava um presente assim de você ", disse Jessica com um meio sorriso no rosto. "Obrigado."

Murmurei uma resposta e corri de volta para a segurança da cozinha.

Eu terminei a limpeza ao mesmo tempo que todos decidiram que era tarde e eles deveriam partir. Sra. Newton me abraçou na porta.

"Mike ficou chateado que você não vai ser capaz de comparecer ao casamento", ela disse .

"Desculpe. Eu realmente gostaria de ir, mas prometi a Edward que iria com ele para a festa de aniversário de sua avó ."

"Ele entende. Eu vou lhe dizer isso. Eu vou fazer uma cópia do CD e envia-lo para você ."

"Isso seria ótimo." Eu forcei meus lábios a sorrir.

Fui para fora e tirei os balões, jogando-os no lixo antes de ir para dentro. Os únicos que sobraram foram Jessica, Angela, Alice e Lauren. Alice e Angela estavam tirando as decorações, enquanto Lauren estava ajudando Jessica a reunir seus presentes em uma sacola grande que ela havia trazido. Quando tudo acabou, nós descansamos na sala de estar.

"Você está ficando nervosa?" Angela perguntou à Jessica.

"Na verdade não. Não é como se Mike e eu não conhecêssemos um ao outro desde sempre."

"Sim, mas ... você sabe", disse Angela. "Eu conheço o Ben desde que éramos crianças, mas o pensamento de ficarmos juntos- juntos é um pouco assustador."

"Quer dizer que você e Ben não tem ..." Lauren balançou as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"Oh Deus, não", Angela corou. "Não é que Ben não quis. Eu não quero ter a chance de engravidar. Eu não confio em nada cem por cento."

"Eu não engravidei ainda."

"Você e Tyler já fizeram isso?" Angela perguntou incrédula.

"Claro. Quando ele se transferir para Boise State no próximo outono, vamos morar juntos. Depois que terminarmos os estudos e uma vez que nós estabilizarmos,talvez a gente se case e tenha um casal de filhos."

"Mike e eu vamos tentar as crianças agora. Ele e eu queremos uma família grande. Eu já parei de tomar a pílula há alguns meses."

"Ah. Não admira que você não está tão assustada com sua noite de núpcias." Angela revirou os olhos. "Você só estava fazendo suspense."

"Ninguém é tão certinha como você , Angela. Tenho certeza que mesmo Bella e Edward têm tido uma vida sexualmente ativa desde o colegial." Todos os olhos, com exceção de Alice, se viraram para mim depois da declaração de Jessica. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Nenhuma de nós vai sair correndo para contar para o seu pai ou o Dr. Cullen. Isso fica entre amigas."

"Edward e eu não tivemos ... nos dois ainda ... decidimos esperar até que estejamos casados para ter relações sexuais."

Angela sorriu e Jessica ficou sem fala.

"Oh, por favor", Lauren cuspiu. "Me disseram que você e ele praticamente moravam juntos. Você espera que eu acredite que você e Edward Cullen não tiveram sexo? Você pode ser capaz de enganar todo mundo na cidade, menos a mim. Eu nunca acreditei nesse seu jeitinho de santa desde o começo. "

"Confie em mim. Esperar até que estejamos casados não foi ideia minha." Abra a boca e enfie o pé dentro

"Sério?" Jessica disse ignorando a explosão cruel de Lauren. "Você não acha que ele está fazendo isso com outra pessoa, não é? Você não acha que ele ainda está vendo aquela loira linda que eu vi em janeiro, quando vocês estavam separados?"

"Era a filha do Dr. Peterson, Ambar".

Jessica balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou falando sobre a garota que ele levou para o Sweetheart Dance. Esta outra era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher loira."

"Você deve estar se referindo a Tanya," Alice falou pela primeira vez. Ela tinha ficado tão quieta, que tinha esquecido que ela estava lá . "Ela é amiga da família. Posso garantir que Edward só tem olhos para Bella." Lauren fez um barulho sarcástico, que a fez receber um olhar frio de Alice.

"E você e Jasper?" Angela foi o unica corajosa o suficiente para fazer a Alice tal pergunta. "Você e ele são sexualmente ativos, ou vocês vão esperar até o casamento?"

Sem hesitar, Alice respondeu. "Sexo não é a coisa mais importante em um relacionamento."

"Você está evitando a pergunta", Lauren retrucou.

Alice sorriu. "Eu estou, não estou."

Lauren pulou do sofá . "Está ficando tarde. Jess, eu vou ajudar a carregar os seus presentes para o carro."

Segui Jessica, Lauren e Angela para a porta com Alice se arrastando bem atrás.

"Sabe, nós deveríamos nos reunir a cada seis meses ou pelo menos a cada ano", Jessica disse parando na porta. "Gostei muito de nossa conversa garotas. Eu posso até ver os próximos cinco, sete anos a partir de agora, nossos bebês brincando juntos. Vamos prometer manter contato uma com as outras."

Lauren olhou em volta insegura. Angela concordou entusiasmada com Jessica. Novamente, eu usava um sorriso falso e concordei mesmo sabendo que eu estava mentindo. Eu dei um suspiro de alívio depois que todas se foram.

"Você vai ficar esta noite?" Eu perguntei, voltando-me para Alice. Pouco antes da festa começar, Edward me informou que ia acampar com Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Eu apenas assumi que Alice assumiria a vigia.

"Se você quiser que eu fique." Havia algo estranho na maneira como ela estava olhando para mim - a cabeça inclinada para o lado e sobrancelhas levantadas. Seus lábios com batom vinho enrugados por apenas um momento antes de abri-los para dizer algo, em seguida fecha-los bem rapidamente.

"Eu posso dizer que você está tentando esconder algo de mim, Alice. Apenas cuspi-o."

"Edward vai me matar se eu respirar qualquer palavra que te deixe chateada."

Eu imediatamente pensei em nossa conversa anterior._ Não entre em pânico,_ eu disse a mim mesmo._ Ele apenas foi acampar com sua família. Ele não deixou você de novo. Ele prometeu que não faria isso_. "Droga, Alice. Eu estou cansada de ser mantida no escuro. Eu já estou chateada, então você pode muito bem ir em frente e me dizer o que Edward não quer que você me diga. eu vou cuidar dele mais tarde. " Se houver mesmo um mais tarde. chutei me por pensar em tal pensamento negativo.

Ela só hesitou por um momento. "Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que isso significa, mas eu tenho uma teoria." Ela segurou minha mão me puxando para o sofá . Meu estômago era uma bola de nervos. "Tenho que meio te ... enganado sobre os preparativos do seu casamento."

"Só isso?" Eu balancei minha cabeça confusa. "Você está falando de algum tipo de preparativo ilegal? algo que eu vou me arrepender?"

Os olhos dourados de Alice olharam fixamente para os meus. "Eu tenho usado o meu talento para comprar itens para o seu casamento que eu já sei como vai ser -Ou como - ia ser."

Meu coração gelou. "O que você quer dizer com" ia ser¨? "

"Essa é a coisa, Bella. Minhas visões pararam."

"Você quer dizer, você não está tendo mais visões ?"

"Não. Minhas visões estão muito bem, exceto pelo seu casamento. Como se isso não fosse acontecer."

"Talvez haja alguma mudança de planos. Talvez a gente decida fugir." Isso era o que eu queria fazer de primeiro.

"Não. Não, apenas o casamento - você também. Eu não estou tendo nenhuma visão sua." Isso foi perturbador. Alice teve as visões de eu me tornando um deles quando eu conheci Edward.

"Você mencionou uma teoria. Espero que não me envolva sendo colocada no chão." Estremeci com a ideia.

"Não, não. Nada disso, boba. Você sabe que nós nunca permitiríamos que a sujeira fosse empilhada em cima de você ", Alice disse, tentando acalmar meus medos. "Eu acho que é o bando de cães - um em particular me veio em mente."

Eu dei uma risada nervosa. "Jacob?"

"Sim, Jacob. Eu não posso ver quando os vira-latas estão por perto. E se ele mudar de ideia? Eu sei que ele não está feliz com o casamento. Eu sei que ele ainda é apaixonado por você e vai fazer tudo que puder para impedi-la de estar com Edward. "

"Não." Eu rapidamente me levantei e comecei a andar pela sala - a madeira gemendo sob o meu peso. "Jacob não faria nada para me machucar."

"Eu não disse que ele machucaria você, Bella." Alice mantinha sua postura perfeita no sofá . "Você tem que encarar o fato mais cedo ou mais tarde que ele é nosso inimigo, seja por escolha ou não. A única razão que temos sido capazes de estar na terra deles foi por sua causa . Depois de você aceitar o nosso nome e nossa natureza, todo o tratamento especial será anulo e sem efeito. Eles irão despreza-la exatamente como fazem conosco. De fato, uma vez que você for transformada, teremos que mudar sem chance de retornar. Edward a transformando vai contra o tratado. "

"Mas é o que eu quero. Eu pedi para ele fazer isso."

"Não importa. O tratado afirma que não podemos morder qualquer humano, independentemente se é a pedido da pessoa. Jacob vai lutar por você e ele vai lutar sujo se isso manter você humana."

Pensei nas flores de aniversário, na viagem, no beijo na montanha no ultimo verão. Ele e Edward tinham lutado sujo pelo meu carinho, mas Jacob foi ainda mais baixo, fazendo-me acreditar que ele ia lutar com os recém-nascidos de Victoria, sem se importar se ele viveria através da batalha. Ele queria que eu o convencesse que ele tinha algo por que viver, pedindo-lhe para me beijar. Tinha sido o suficiente para colocar uma pequena semente de dúvida em minha mente sobre o casamento com Edward. Mas o meu amor era forte o suficiente para aguentar e eu cai em mim.

"Você sabe dos rumores através do bando, certo?" A voz de Alice me atraiu de volta ao presente. "Alguns acreditam que Edward sabia sobre o ataque na tribo deles em abril. Eles estão tentando fazer parecer que Edward teve algum tipo de envolvimento no ataque de Irina."

"Jacob me disse," eu murmurei e desviei os olhos de seus observadores dourados.

"Tenho certeza que ele disse. Ele está tentando colocar a dúvida na sua cabeça, Bella . Você sabe -.".

"Claro que eu sei que Edward não teve nada a ver com isso", eu rebati. "Jacob está apenas preocupado comigo. Ele não quer me ver machucada."

"Ele é maldoso. Ele está apaixonado por você e eu não estou muito certa se você não está apaixonada por ele."

Eu empalideci com a sua declaração. "Eu amo Edward. Eu nunca o deixaria por qualquer pessoa, incluindo Jacob."

"Se você realmente quer dizer isso", ela de forma articulada levantou-se do sofá e ficou na minha frente, com as mãos sobre meus ombros ", então talvez seja hora de começar a se desapegar - começando com Jacob .Quanto mais tempo você segura-lo, mais ele vai ver isto como um sinal de que você ainda está indecisa. "

"Alice, eu acho que prefiro ficar sozinha esta noite."

Ela me deu um abraço e saiu pela porta da frente.

Eu não dormi. Meu coração e minha cabeça estavam em duelo um com o outro . No primeiro sinal do amanhecer deixei minha casa e fui para La Push enquanto eu ainda tinha um pingo de coragem deixada em mim.

Eu bati na porta da frente de Jacob. Billy atendeu com um sorriso. Aparentemente, Jacob não tinha contado a ele sobre a nossa última conversa. Ele me disse que Jacob já havia saído para terminar um trabalho para o Sr Keel. Eu descobri onde ele morava e fui para lá .

Cheguei na casa de tijolos e bati na porta. A porta se abriu e eu reconheci a face da festa do quatro de julho. Embora ele não sorria, seus olhos tipo que o faziam.

"Eu odeio incomodá-lo, mas eu estou procurando por Jacob Black. Foi-me dito que ele está fazendo um trabalho para você ."

O velho grunhiu. "Ele trabalha para mim. Ele trabalha bastante."

Eu torcia as mãos nervosamente diante de mim. "Posso falar com ele? é importante. Eu sou Bell-"

"Eu sei quem você é ", disse ele. "Qualquer um que tenha ficado ao redor desde jovem por um segundo deve saber quem você . Siga-me", ele disse virando-se e lentamente se afastando.

Corri para dentro e fechei a porta. A casa cheirava a tabaco e café . Haviam pequenas bugigangas de porcelana por toda a casa. Ele me levou a uma porta nos fundos e apontou um dedo torto para um grande galpão.

"Ele está trabalhando lá . Não tome muito de seu tempo", ele me falou. "Eu quero que ele termine o carro hoje."

A porta bateu atrás de mim. Eu respirei fundo e continuei em direção ao galpão. Billy Idol cantando ¨Rebel Yell¨ cumprimentou-me quando me aproximei. Estendi a mão e desliguei o velho rádio.

"Desculpe, Sr. Keel." A voz de Jacob era abafada. Seus jeans manchados de óleo se projetava para fora, debaixo de um carro enferrujado. "Definitivamente vou ter este Firebird funcionando antes do sol se por. Dê-me amanhã para o trabalho da pintura, e ele estará pronto para sair daqui até segunda-feira."

"Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz em ouvir isso", eu disse.

Jacob saiu de debaixo do carro. Havia uma pequena mancha preta de graxa na sua testa . Ele levantou-se, fazendo-me inclinar minha cabeça para cima para olhar para ele. Ele casualmente caminhou até uma bancada de trabalho e pegou um pano já coberto de graxa.

"Você veio aqui para pedir desculpas?"

"Nós precisamos conversar." Eu corajosamente encontrei seu olhar. "Jacob, eu não quero mais ver você ." As pessoas dizem que quanto mais rápido você puxar o curativo de uma ferida, menos dói. Elas mentiram.

"Você não quer me ver, ou você não pode me ver? Eu sei que o sanguessuga estava ouvindo na noite de quinta-feira. Eu sei que ele sabe que o que eu disse é verdade. Agora ele está com medo de perder você . Eu puxei a venda fora de seus olhos. "

"Jake, nunca houve qualquer venda em meus olhos. Você simplesmente se recusa a tirar os tampões do ouvido e ouvir-me. Ele nem sequer sabe que estou aqui agora. Eu estou aqui por minha conta. Esta é a minha decisão. "

Ele desesperadamente procurou uma rachadura no meu rosto serio. "Você não quer dizer isso .Você não pode apenas se afastar de mim - De nós"

"É exatamente isso, Jake . Nunca houve um ¨nós¨ usei você para consertar as motos, eu usei você para preencher um vazio, eu usei você para fazer minha vida mais fácil ,mas eu não preciso mais de você. Eu não devia ter prolongado isso tanto quanto eu fiz, mas nós precisávamos de sua ajuda contra Victória. Obrigado. "

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. Seus músculos tremiam levemente. Seu pomo de Adão subia e descia enquanto ele engoliu a bile de ódio, loucura e arrependimento . "Você está mentindo. Você sabe que nosso beijo significou alguma coisa para você . Você não pode negar isso. Você me beijou de volta com a mesma paixão que eu tinha."

"Eu precisava que você achasse que tinha alguma coisa por que lutar . Se o bando tivesse sentido seu sentimento de perda, poderia ter sido uma vantagem para os recém-nascidos . Nunca foi por amor, Jacob ... Ou, pelo menos, por amor a você . "

Ele fechou os olhos e virou de costas para mim. "Por que você está me contando isso agora? Por que não logo após a batalha? Por que você apenas não permitiu que o sanguessuga deixasse o xamã nos matar?"

"Eu sentia pena de você . Além disso, os Cullen sentiam que deviam a sua tribo por ajudá -los. Mas eu não posso continuar prendendo você. Não há nenhuma razão que você não deva seguir em frente com sua vida,como eu estou fazendo com a minha. Eu prometo que esta será a última vez que você me verá ". Eu mal era capaz de dizer essas palavras sem a minha voz embargar. Eram as mesmas palavras que Edward havia me dito quando ele partiu. Agora eu entendia o seu ponto de vista.

"Claro, claro." A voz de Jacob estava vazia de emoções.

Fui atrás dele, tomando cuidado para não ter nenhum contato físico. Um toque e eu iria perder minha coragem. Enfie a mão no bolso da minha calça, e coloquei o pequeno lobo de madeira entalhado a mão na bancada ao lado dele.

Sem outra palavra, virei-me e sai correndo. Eu não olhei para trás. Eu mantive meus ombros retos olhando para frente. Eu fui capaz de atravessar a cerca, rumo a minha caminhonete, e sai em direção da rodovia antes que a dor rasgasse o meu corpo. Através da visão embaçada eu fiz isso cruzando La Push. Eu encostei e inclinei minha cabeça contra o volante e chorei, passando os braços em volta de mim para me segurar. Eu solucei até que meus olhos estavam inchados e minha voz áspera. Lentamente, eu voltei para minha casa em Forks.

Encostei no quintal e estacionei ao lado do Volvo prata. Edward já estava abrindo a minha porta antes que minha mão estivesse na maçaneta. Eu deslizei para fora do caminhonete e cai em seus braços.

"Bella, o que há de errado?" Ele tentou me puxar para trás para olhar para mim, mas eu puxei-o para mais perto.

"Apenas me abrace." Fechei os olhos e respirei seu cheiro doce. "Apertado", eu resmunguei.

"Bella, amor. Se eu te abraçar mais apertado eu vou quebrar suas costelas."

"Eu não me importo." Eu precisava dele para fechar o novo buraco no meu peito. Quanto mais eu cheirava e sentia a sua proximidade, mais suportável a dor se tornava.

Edward só afrouxou o abraço sobre mim, quando me afastei. Ele percebeu minha fraqueza e me levou como uma criança para casa e me deitou no sofá . Ele foi ao banheiro molhar uma toalha para o meu rosto,se sentou ao meu lado e esperou pacientemente. Ele teria esperado para sempre se ele tivesse que fazer isso.

"Jacob e eu terminamos." Minha voz ainda estava trêmula. "Eu tive que deixa-lo ir. Não estava sendo justo com ele. Eu tive que dizer algumas coisas horríveis..." lágrimas frescas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

Edward me puxou para seu lado e deixou-me chorar em seu ombro. Eu chorei pelo amigo que eu tinha perdido e pelas mentiras que eu tinha falado. Eu sabia que queria ficar com Edward para o resto da minha vida. Eu sabia que haveriam sacrifícios para conseguir o que eu queria. Eu tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesmo que eu iria para o inferno e voltaria para ficar com ele. Eu só não sabia que todos os outros teriam que ir para o inferno comigo.


	11. Outubro

**_Nota do Capítulo_**:"Há dois lados para cada questão:um lado está certo e o outro está errado, mas o meio é sempre mal."Ayn Rand

**_**_**Di**sclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer_**_**

_**Outubro**_

**_Alice PO_**V

"Droga," eu gritei jogando a revista através da sala. "Eu já olhei em mais de uma dezena de revistas no ultimo mês - e nada." Eu me inclinei para trás e descansei minha cabeça contra o joelho de Jasper. Instantaneamente me acomodando.

"Você está se esforçando muito",ele disse.

"Sim, e eu não deveria. Nunca me esforcei tanto. Edward vai me matar."

"Não, ele não vai", Jasper me tranquilizou.

"Ah, por favor. Ele já não fala com ela porque ela cruzou a linha com sua preciosa Bella ." Rosalie estava encostada em Emmett, pintando as unhas dos pés de roxo escuro.

"Ele vai me matar", eu repeti.

Edward ficou mais do que com raiva, quando ele descobriu que eu tinha falado para Bella cortar seus laços com Jacob Black no mês passado. Ele achava que eu não deveria ter dito nada a Bella sobre a minha visão do casamento deles, ou a falta dela. Era a vida de Bella e se por algum motivo ela não quisesse se casar com ele, nós não tínhamos motivos para dissuadi-la. Eu tinha pensado que Jacob Black era a razão pela qual eu não tinha mais visões do casamento; aparentemente eu estava errada.

"Eu acho que você está levando isso muito a sério." Emmett estava sentado com os olhos grudados na tela da televisão, encantado com seu novo jogo ¨Hallo¨. "Provavelmente há uma explicação lógica de por que você não estar tendo mais visões do casamento."

"Estou aceitando qualquer coisa."

Emmett encolheu os ombros grandes . "Talvez você tenha encomendado tudo que você poderia pedir."

Até mesmo Rosalie engasgou com sua declaração.

"Isso é impossível! é só outubro. Eu ainda nem sequer comecei a cuidar da festa de recepção. Tenho que entrevistar os fornecedores, decidir a decoração , contratar a banda e encomendar os arranjos florais. Além disso, eu não estou completamente satisfeita com o traje do casamento . Então há todo o material pré-casamento que tenho que olhar; como escolher as porcelanas chinesas e fornecedor para o ensaio do casamento. "

"Porcelana chinesa? Sério?" Emmett se virou para mim, apesar de seus dedos firmemente continuarem trabalhando no controle do jogo. "O que eles vão fazer, Alice? Colocar um alce ou leão da montanha no prato antes deles morrerem?"

"Bella ainda é humana. Os humanos usam porcelana chinesa. Você é um garoto, o que você sabe, afinal?"

Ele voltou sua atenção para o jogo. "Ok, talvez eu esteja errado, mas não significa que não haja outras razões."

" Ela poderia cair em si e perceber o erro enorme que ela está cometendo", Rosalie disse. Ela era a única da família que não estava satisfeita com Bella se juntar a nós.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Impossível. Ela ama muito Edward. Ela nunca desistiria dele."

"Ela pode não desistir dele, mas e se ambos desistirem de você ?"

Eu virei minha cabeça rapidamente para olhar nos olhos de meu marido. "O que você está sugerindo, Jasper?"

"Nós todos sabemos que Bella nunca quis um casamento grandioso, para começar. E se ela e Edward decidirem fugir? Pular toda frescura, e correrem para Vegas."

"Eles não fariam isso." Meu temperamento queimou.

"Bella é sorrateira o suficiente - ela faria isso." Emmett sorriu.

"E tudo o que Bella quer, Edward é mais do que disposto a cumprir." Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou pelo rosto de Rosalie.

Dei um pulo e peguei o telefone, mas a voz de Carlisle me parou.

"Estou contente pela a maioria de vocês estarem aqui", disse ele. "Esme e eu já oferecemos seus serviços para o evento do Dia das Bruxas ."

"Carlisle, sem ofensa, mas não deveríamos ficar quietos? Sermos imperceptíveis?" Rosalie disse.

"Se não fosse por uma causa tão boa, não estaríamos envolvidos este ano. Toda a renda vai para as famílias que perderam seus empregos, para ajuda-los durante as férias. Eu já contribui em nome da nossa família e ainda mais anonimamente, mas Esme realmente quer que isso seja um sucesso. Ela é a responsável este ano e não ficaria bem se sua família estivesse ausente. "

Ele puxou um pedaço de papel de dentro de sua jaqueta e começou a ler o que cada um teria que fazer. Rosalie e Edward encenariam uma cena da caça das bruxa de Salém. Emmett e Jasper empunhariam espadas em uma batalha de ¨A lenda do Cavaleiro sem cabeça¨ . Eu peguei um trabalho fácil; o de guia. Esme ainda incluiu Bella na diversão, colocando-a na máquina de fumaça para a cena dos zumbis no cemitério.

"Ela imaginou que Bella não se importaria, pois é um trabalho que chama menos atenção," Carlisle explicou.

"Jasper e eu estávamos a caminho para visitá-los. Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar, mas vou avisa-la." Eu agarrei a mão de Jasper e o sai puxando.

No caminho para Bella, Jasper me avisou para ficar calma. "A última coisa que eu quero é brigar com Edward. Ele já está chateado com você,vamos tentar não deixar isso pior."

"Eu vou simplesmente colocar a dúvida de fugir no subconsciente dela."

A sobrancelha de Jasper arqueou levemente. "Como?"

"Com a culpa." Eu sorri.

Nós estacionamos na frente da casa de Bella. Um solitário Jack lanterna estava ao lado da porta da frente. Educadamente toquei a campainha e esperei pacientemente.

Edward abriu a porta. Seus olhos piscaram rapidamente de mim para Jasper. "O que você quer?", ele perguntou não muito gentilmente.

"Nós temos que querer algo só para visitar nosso irmão favorito e futura irmã ?", Eu sorri e mantive meus pensamentos para mim mesmo.

Jasper falou logo depois de mim. "Carlisle pediu nossa ajuda para algum tipo de evento de Halloween, no qual Esme está supervisionando. Alice e eu viemos para dizer o que vocês vão fazer."

O rosto de Edward permaneceu cauteloso. Ele hesitou apenas um momento antes de se mover para o lado para nos deixar entrar.

"Que tipo de evento de Halloween? "

"Pelo que ele descreveu, tipo como uma casa mal assombrada", Jasper falou enquanto eu ocupava um lugar no sofá . Água estava correndo no andar de cima o que significava que Bella estava no chuveiro. "Ele nos informou que somos voluntários para participar este ano,já que Esme está no comando. O dinheiro arrecadado vai para as famílias carentes, para as próximas férias."

"Acho que não há nenhuma maneira de faze-lo mudar de ideia?" Edward perguntou com uma careta.

Jasper balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Não. Quando Carlisle decide alguma coisa, as chances dele mudar de ideia são muito pequenas."

"Por favor, me diga que não vamos estar desfilando como vampiros"

A água parou de correr, e eu interrompi a conversa antes que Jasper pudesse responder. "Jasper deveria comer alguma coisa antes de Bella vir para baixo." Jasper enrijeceu ao meu lado. "Por que você não vai com ele e vocês dois podem discutir a sua parte?"

"Eu não tenho certeza que deixa-la sozinha com Bella seja uma boa ideia," disse Edward. "A última vez que você esteve com ela, você a levou a entrar em uma depressão profunda."

"Eu não a fiz fazer qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse fazer", eu respondi com firmeza. "Além disso, não havia razão para continuar a adiar o inevitável."

Edward abriu a boca para vomitar algumas palavras não lisonjeiras, mas o som do fechamento da porta no andar de cima o levou a se conter. Bella sem jeito parou no pé da escada olhando para nós três na sala de estar.

Edward se aproximou e beijou sua bochecha. "Jasper e eu estamos indo para uma caminhada. Você vai ficar bem sozinha com Alice?"

Engoli em seco. Ele agiu como se eu realmente fosse uma possível ameaça para ela. Bella acenou com a cabeça e assistiu Edward e Jasper partir pela porta dos fundos. Ela deu uma olhada para mim e virou-se para ir para a cozinha. Esperei alguns minutos antes de me levantar para segui-la. Ela estava sentada na mesa comendo uma banana e lendo um livro. Sentei-me na cadeira em frente a ela.

"Você está com raiva de mim?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Bella colocou o livro de lado com a casca de banana. "Por que eu deveria ficar com raiva de você , Alice? Fui eu que pedi que você me dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Você só me contou a verdade e deu conselhos. Fui eu que arranquei o coração de Jacob."

"Eu sinto muito pelo que você teve que fazer." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso sincero e simpático. "Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto planejar o seu casamento significa para mim. Quanto seu casamento significa para toda a família. Nunca vi Esme e Carlisle tão felizes. E Edward. Sei que ele não vai admitir, mas ter todos presentes enquanto você diz os seus votos significa muito para ele. Acho que ele pode estar um pouco inseguro sobre o seu amor por ele. "

"Ele sabe o quanto eu o amo. Ele sabe o que eu estaria disposta a fazer por este amor."

"Eu não acho que ele está completamente seguro,até que você ande pelo corredor e confesse o seu amor na frente de familiares e amigos." Eu estava mentindo para colocar todas as dúvidas que ela poderia ter,para incentivar um grande casamento. Minha melhor arma era Edward. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria discutir com ele.

Ela e eu ficamos sentadas à mesa encarando uma a outra. O toque do meu celular me fez desviar os olhos primeiro. Eu o retirei da minha bolsa e hesitei por um momento antes de atender.

"Sim?"

"Sra. Whitlock? É Dwight Lambert da Biblioteca de County Harrison. Você esteve aqui há dois anos atrás à procura de informações sobre a família Brandon."

Levantei-me da mesa e virei de costas para Bella, cuja testa tinha enrugado com curiosidade.

"Sim, Sr. Lambert, eu me lembro de você . Você foi muito útil."

O homem idoso riu. "Esse é o meu trabalho, minha senhora."

Esperei o bibliotecário falar, mas ele parecia ter um lapso em sua memória. "Eu sinto muito, Sr. Lambert, mas houve uma razão pela qual você ligou?"

"Oh, sim." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu pensei que você estaria interessada em saber que Elizabeth Johnson faleceu . Ela era-".

"Sim, eu me lembro quem ela era."

Um pequeno mundo, de fato. Eu tive informações há dois anos atrás sobre a minha família humana a partir de uma fonte improvável. Eu nunca tinha pensado muito sobre eles até que nossos caminhos se cruzaram com James. Ele tinha me dado um ponto de partida, que era a enfermaria psiquiátrica no Mississippi. Foi durante o tempo que nós deixamos Bella em Forks, que eu descobri que eu tinha muito tempo extra disponível . Fiz uma pesquisa para descobrir sobre a minha árvore genealógica. Que me levou a Biloxi onde eu tinha vivido no início de 1900. Descobri também, com a ajuda de Dwight Lambert o bibliotecário, que eu tinha uma irmã que faleceu, chamada Cynthia. E da morte de sua filha, Elizabeth Johnson, que na época ainda morava em Biloxi com sua família.

"Sua filha, Abigail White, está pensando em fazer um leilão. Lembrei-me o quanto você estava interessada na história da família Brandon, e pensei em lhe ligar. Talvez pelo preço certo, ela a deixaria vasculhar por toda a herança de família e a deixaria fazer o primeiro lance. "

"Foi muito gentil da sua parte Sr. Lambert. Agradeço a ligação." Eu desliguei e olhei para a parede digerindo a notícia que acabara de receber.

"Alice, você está bem?", A voz de Bella parecia muito distante no momento. Virei-me e dei um meio sorriso.

"Minha sobrinha faleceu . Era um senhor que eu conheci quando estava fazendo uma pesquisa á dois anos atrás, Ele pensou que eu gostaria de saber que sua filha - minha sobrinha-neta - Está planejando leiloar alguns objetos da família"

"Claro que você gostaria de saber. Ainda é a sua família. Quando você planeja ir?"

Eu ri. "Bella, eu não vou. Porque eu iria querer objetos de uma vida que eu nem me lembro?"

"Alice, algo pode desencadear uma memória. Você realmente quer vê-los nas mãos de estranhos?"

"Eu não me importo cujas mãos eles acabem", eu disse me afastando de seu olhar atônito. Eu caminhei de volta para a sala e retomei o meu lugar no sofá . "Por que eu iria querer guardar algo que me lembrasse de uma família que me descartou . Eu não tenho sido humana a muito tempo Bella . Eu nem considero a minha família humana - família. Eu tenho uma família agora. "

"Você não pode me dizer que ouvir a notícia do falecimento de sua sobrinha não incomoda." Bella se sentou no sofá ao meu lado. "Sua irmã não te descartou. Você não pode me dizer que não está nem um pouco interessada no que pode ter sido deixado. Se você não estivesse interessada, você não se preocuparia em descobrir mais sobre seu passado para começar. "

A porta de trás se abriu quando Edward e Jasper se juntaram a nós. Bella viu isso como uma oportunidade para ganhar aliados e rapidamente os informou do meu telefonema. Ela ficou claramente chateada quando Edward ficou do meu lado.

"Mas você tem itens que pertenceram a sua mãe e seu pai," Bella argumentou. "Por que Alice não deveria ter algo da família dela?"

"Porque Alice não quer nada da família dela," Edward disse pacientemente. "Além disso, a minha não me trancou em um asilo de loucos e fingiu minha morte."

Bella virou seus olhos escuros para Jasper. "Jasper você concorda comigo, não concorda?"

"Desculpe, Bella. Se Alice não quer nada que pertencia a família humana dela, não podemos força-la." Eu sorri presunçosamente para Bella. "No entanto, eu acho que Bella tem um ponto." Eu me virei para olhar para Jasper.

"Não faria mal", Edward disse olhando para Jasper. "É sempre bom estar prevenido."

"Será que um de vocês dois se importaria de nos dizer o que vocês tanto pensam?" Eu perguntei ficando irritada pela falta de comunicação verbal.

"Talvez exista algo de sua família, que você não gostaria de ver cair em mãos erradas", Jasper disse. "Fotos antiga de família - Eu tenho certeza que existem algumas suas guardadas em caixas ou álbuns antigos em algum lugar, se acontecer de cair nas mãos erradas ...".

"Sei". Eu não poderia imaginar minha família guardando fotos minhas , mas Jasper tinha um ponto válido. "Eu acho que você e eu poderíamos arrombar e roubar todas as fotos minhas com eles." Eu amava a ideia de estar me arriscando com Jasper.

"Por que não vamos você e eu . Dessa forma, ninguém vai ter que ir contra a lei", Bella disse, assustando a todos nós.

"De jeito nenhum." Edward apertou os lábios com desgosto. "Eu absolutamente não confio em você e Alice juntas."

"Ah sei. Você a deixou fazer uma viagem de moto com o vira-lata, mas você não confia em mim?" Eu respondi irritada.

"Edward, eu sou a única pessoa que pode ir com ela, a minha aparência normal não vai levantar suspeitas. Só vai ser por alguns dias .Ida e volta" Os músculos trabalhavam tensos na mandíbula de Edward. "Você prometeu que não seria tão controlador," Bella sussurrou.

Os olhos de Edward perfuraram os meus como uma chama crepitando. "Tudo bem", ele disse entre os dentes cerrados.

"Yay. Vamos viajar", eu disse sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Dentro de alguns dias tudo foi planejado. Edward e Jasper arquitetaram um plano, e tudo que Bella e eu tínhamos que fazer era segui-lo. Eu ainda tinha meu formulário de admissão ao devidamente nomeado Hospital Estadual Manicômio do Mississippi. Bella e eu éramos estudantes universitárias do estado do Mississippi, fazendo uma pesquisa sobre o instituto. Eu liguei e falei com Abigail White, minha sobrinha-neta, e informei que ela poderia ter alguns itens que seriam de interesse e que estaríamos dispostas a pagar. Ela pareceu assustada e confusa com o nossa repentina ligação, mas gentilmente concordou em nos encontrar.

Reservamos um voo para Seattle partindo um pouco depois do meio-dia, com uma escala em Houston. Chegamos em Biloxi cerca de nove da noite. Bella alugou um carro, e eu dirigi para o hotel. Bella se recusou a deixar-me ir para o cassino, e em vez disso me manteve no quarto; para que ela pudesse repassar o nosso plano.

"Eu quero ter certeza que vou fazer tudo certo",ela disse mastigando uma barra de granola que ela tinha escondido em sua bolsa. "Durante a nossa pesquisa do instituto -"

"Manicômio", eu murmurei, enquanto mecanicamente trocava os canais da televisão.

"- nos deparamos com Mary Alice Brandon, e gostaríamos de saber se ela tem algumas fotos que poderíamos olhar e ser capaz de colocar um rosto com o nome para acrescentar ao nosso relatório." Bella olhou em minha direção. "Isso não soa um pouco estranho para você ?"

"Considerando a verdade, não soa estranho."

"Bem, eles certamente nunca iriam adivinhar a verdadeira razão por que estamos aqui." Bella bocejou e se arrastou para baixo dos lençóis. Em menos de dois minutos ela tinha adormecido.

Eu olhei pela janela do sétimo andar para o fluxo constante de tráfego abaixo. O céu estava claro, livre de estrelas. Carlisle disse que a minha memória sobre a minha família foi apagada, provavelmente por causa do tratamento de choque que eu tinha sofrido durante a minha internação. Ou talvez eu não queria lembrar. A data em meu formulário de admissão e a data na minha lápide eram a mesma. Minha família tinha se livrado de mim, porque eu era única. Eu tinha um dom que naquela época era inexplicável. Eu era uma aberração. Comecei a me perguntar se Bella poderia estar certa. Eu poderia ter algum tipo de flashback ao ver certo objeto? As possibilidades existiam,e eu não ficaria feliz.

Eu vi o sol nascer. Bella começou a se mexer quando a luz do sol entrou através das cortinas. Ela resmungou um bom dia enquanto se arrastava para fora da cama e foi para o chuveiro. Eu vesti uma camisa de gola alta e manga comprida marrom e calças pretas. Por último, eu coloquei minhas luvas de couro pretas que eram forradas com cashmere.

Bati na porta do banheiro e disse a Bella que a encontraria lá embaixo na sala de jantar.

A sala de jantar era a principal área de refeição nos hotéis. Um grande buffet foi espalhado de parede a parede com qualquer coisa que um humano poderia querer comer. Eu peguei uma xícara de café para exibir e encontrei uma área isolada na parte de trás. Momentos mais tarde eu estava acompanhada por Bella. Ela colocou um prato de batatas fritas e um omelete na mesa.

Decidimos deixar Bella falar mais, esperando que tirasse a atenção de mim. Nossa história era fraca. Se Abigail não acreditasse que estávamos fazendo um trabalho de pesquisa sobre o instituto, então poderíamos ir com o meu plano original e arrombar. Se houvesse qualquer foto que me reconhecesse, precisaríamos obtê-la.

Saímos assim que Bella terminou de comer. A água brilhava quando atravessamos a Biloxi Bay e seguimos para Ruskin Avenue. Cinco minutos depois, chegamos a um sobrado marrom em estilo do século 19.

Eu saí do carro e abri o meu guarda-sol preto. Bella me lançou um olhar curioso quando caminhamos para a porta da frente.

"Eu acho que a minha pele ao sol poderia causar algum contratempo", eu disse explicando a razão para o guarda-sol.

"E um guarda-chuva em um dia de sol não vai?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder quando a porta da frente se abriu. Bella e eu olhamos para uma menina na nossa frente . Ela tinha cabelo ruivos encaracolado que caiam em seus olhos azuis cristalinos. Ela não disse uma palavra enquanto continuava a olhar para mim.

"Olivia! O que eu disse a você sobre como abrir a porta ..." A voz da mulher desapareceu quando ela se aproximou por trás da menina e nos viu. Ela era uma imagem adulta da menina. "Posso ajudar?"

"Isabelle Mason." Bella colocou para fora. A senhora colocou a menina para o lado e apertou a mão de Bella. "Esta é Rosalie Whitlock. Ligamos e falamos com Abigail White?"

"Sim, sim. Sinto muito. Eu sou Abigail. Tem sido uma semana muito corrida. Por favor, entrem" Ela nos levou para dentro. "A casa está uma bagunça. Se preferirem podemos sentar na varanda lá trás, onde não está tão bagunçado."

"Se você não se importa, é mais fácil para mim sem a luz do sol", eu disse. Abigail inclinou a cabeça e olhou para mim com curiosidade. Eu levantei meu gurda-sol. "Sensível a luz do sol".

Um rubor rápida tocou seu rosto. "Oh, eu sinto muito. A sala de estar deve ser segura. Não há janelas lá ."

A casa tinha piso de madeira. Ela nos levou por um corredor, passando a escada e por um batente em forma de arco. Bella e eu ocupamos um lugar no sofá . Abigail estava certa sobre a casa estar uma bagunça. Haviam pilhas de livros e caixas espalhadas pelo chão.

"Eu vou estar de volta com um pouco de chá gelado," Abigail disse, virando-se e saiu rapidamente da sala. Ouvi seus passos pelo corredor.

A menina que tinha aberto a porta para nós estava parada no canto. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim.

"Olivia ... esse é o seu nome?" Eu perguntei. Ela não respondeu. "Quantos anos você tem, Olivia? O gato comeu sua língua?"

"Alice", Bella sussurrou.

"Eu só estou tentando conversar."

"Ela pode não ser capaz de falar."

Ela deu alguns passos para a sala - sem tirar os olhos de mim, em seguida ela sussurrou: "Eu sabia que você estava vindo."

"O que?", Eu olhei para ela, perplexa. Seus olhos eram grandes e azuis claros como o céu lá fora.

Sua voz era tão baixa. Bella não a ouviu.

"Eu não disse nada", Bella disse .

"Não, ela disse", eu disse, mantendo meu olhar firmemente em Olivia.

"Eu não -" Bella sufocou quando Abigail caminhou de volta para a sala com uma bandeja contendo três copos e uma jarra de chá gelado.

"Olivia, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vá para o seu quarto e deixe a conversa para os adultos". Ela bagunçou o cabelo ruivo de sua filha e fez sinal para fora da sala. Olivia saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Abigail serviu a Bella e a mim um copo de chá , em seguida sentou-se no sofá em frente a nós. "Agora me diga novamente o que a sua investigação sobre o instituto em Jackson tem a ver comigo?"

"Tem a ver com a sua ancestral," Bella disse. Abigail continuou a dar-nos um olhar vazio. "Durante a nossa pesquisa do Hospital Estadual Manicômio do Mississippi, nos deparamos com os formulários de admissão pertencentes a sua tia-avó , Maria Alice Brandon."

"Você deve ter se enganado. Minha tia-avó nunca esteve em um asilo de loucos."

Eu deslizei os formulários de admissão da minha bolsa e os passei as mãos tremulas de Abigail. Bella e eu sentamos em silêncio, enquanto Abigail olhava para os papéis.

"Ninguém nunca falou sobre Maria Alice."

"Mas você sabe que ela existiu, certo?" Eu perguntei, não sendo capaz de manter silêncio.

"Sim. Ela está enterrada no nosso jazigo de família no cemitério."

"Você já perguntou sobre ela? Sobre como ela morreu?"

Os cachos de Abigail balançaram quando ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Quando eu tinha uns seis anos, perguntei a vovó Cynthia sobre ela. Ela só me disse que tinha sido uma morte trágica. Eu sempre acreditei que ela tinha sido assassinada e por isso ninguém nunca quis falar sobre isso. Tentei fazer algumas pesquisas, quando eu estava na escola, mas eu nunca consegui achar nada sobre ela. Agora eu sei o por quê . "

"Pode ser que a sua avó não sabia," Bella disse simpaticamente.

"Eu não estou tão certa sobre isso. Vovó Cynthia era uma mulher orgulhosa do sul. Se ela soubesse de algo que ela achasse que poderia ser vergonhoso sobre a nossa família, ela teria empurrado para debaixo do tapete. Minha mãe não era muito melhor . Apesar que ela se casou com um ianque, muito a contragosto da vovó " Abigail sorriu com uma lembrança não contada depois sacudiu-a fora. "Então,vocês sabem por que ela foi colocada na casa de louco?"

"Pelo que pudemos encontrar, nós acreditamos que ela foi admitida por causa de seu dom psíquico. Mary Alice alegava que podia prever o futuro e portanto, seus pais pensaram que ela era comprovadamente louca e a colocaram lá."

"E sobre sua morte? Você acha que houve alguma confusão no hospital e Alice Maria poderia ainda ter sobrevivido? Ou você acha que ela pode ter cometido suicídio, quando a internaram lá?"

"Eu acredito que," eu disse, "os pais a consideraram morta depois de interna-la. Isso porque o ano na lápide e o ano nos documentos da internação são os mesmos. Ela morreu no asilo, mas não cometeu suicídio. "

"Isso é trágico." Os olhos de Abigail pareciam triste. "É claro que ambas já sabem muito mais do que eu. Eu não vejo como eu possa ser de alguma ajuda."

"Nós estávamos esperando que talvez pudéssemos olhar através de alguns álbuns de fotos antigas e ver se há uma foto de Maria Alice para colocar com nosso relatório," Bella disse.

Abigail passou os olhos de Bella para mim. "Vocês estão com sorte. Minha mãe morreu recentemente e eu tenho um milhão de coisas para olhar, por isso a razão da bagunça." Ela apontou para a confusão em torno dela. "Tenho certeza que Vovó e Mamãe nunca jogaram nada fora. Eu apenas não posso ficar com tudo. Meu marido é da Força Aérea e ele está sendo re-posicionado para a Califórnia. Estou pensando em vender algumas coisas e o que não vender eu vou doar para a sociedade histórica. Vou manter umas poucas lembranças, mas eu não posso levar tudo comigo. Tim teria um chilique. " Ela engoliu o resto de seu chá , colocou o copo vazio de volta na bandeja e se levantou. "As caixas de fotos estão lá em cima. Embora eu acho que vocês não vão encontrar fotos de Maria Alice ."

"Por que?", Bella perguntou enquanto seguíamos Abigail para fora da sala de estar.

"Eu nunca vi nenhuma."

Nós a seguimos até a escada estreita para o segundo andar. No final do corredor havia uma escada pendurada no teto que levava ao forro. Como Abigail descreveu encontramos a desordem, eu podia sentir olhos nas minhas costas. Eu rapidamente olhei por cima do meu ombro. Os olhos azuis de Olivia estavam espreitando através de uma porta entreaberta . Quando me virei, ela silenciosamente fechou a porta.

Eu olhei para Abigail enquanto Bella subia para o sótão. "Eu acho que eu deveria usar o banheiro antes de começar."

Abigail olhou para baixo. "Claro. Terceira porta."

"Obrigado." Eu ignorei o olhar de Bella e me virei para ir para o corredor. Eu esperei até que ouvi seus passos se afastarem da abertura do sótão, e fui ao quarto de Olívia. Sem bater, eu abri a porta e entrei. Olivia estava sentada em sua cama com uma boneca na mão.

"Eu sabia que você viria", ela disse novamente, mas sua voz era mais forte do que tinha sido lá em baixo.

"Você sabia que eu estava vindo, como?"

"Eu vi você ." Ela escorregou para fora da cama e caminhou até sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela abriu a gaveta, tirou um papel e entregou-o a mim.

O desenho não era muito bom, mas bom o suficiente para que eu pudesse dizer que era eu. No desenho, eu estava usando o que eu estava - até mesmo as luvas pretas.

"Você fez isso?" Perguntei a Olivia. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você tem visões frequentemente?"

"Ás vezes. Vovó me disse que eu não deveria contar a ninguém. Ela disse que era errado imitar bruxas. Ela disse que ver o futuro era mal., Não que eu quisesse ver, elas simplesmente aparecem eu não posso impedi-las. " O lábios de Olivia tremeram enquanto seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. "Eu não quero ser uma bruxa."

"Você não é uma bruxa". Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela. "Você tem um dom especial; uma segunda visão. Você tem visões do futuro. Não tem nada de mal. Eu acredito que você pode ter herdado de sua tia Avó Maria Alice. Ela tinha esse mesmo dom."

"E você não é uma bruxa ou má?", disse Olivia em voz baixa. Seus olhos estavam confiantes. Ela me viu chegando e sabia quem eu era.

"Não. Eu não sou uma bruxa." A parte ¨má¨ era discutível. Eu queria ser honesta com ela,então eu não respondi a outra pergunta.

"Eu tenho algo para você ." Ela caminhou de volta para sua mesa de cabeceira e tirou duas fotos amareladas, e as estendeu para mim. "Eu tive a visão a alguns dias, depois de encontrar as fotos. Foi como eu sabia quem você era."

Eu olhei as duas imagens. Eram fotos de família. Não havia dúvidas que era eu nelas. Eu usava um vestido com um colar grande e a bainha estava um pouco acima do tornozelo. Meu cabelo estava escondido debaixo do meu chapéu de crochê. Eu estava em pé atrás de minha mãe, que usava um terno (paleto e saia) e um grande chapéu enfeitado por uma pena. Ela tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto assim como meu pai, que estava ao meu lado vestindo um uniforme militar. Minha irmã , Cynthia, sentada ao lado de nossa mãe. Estava datado como 1919, um ano antes de me mandarem embora. Eu esperava sentir algum sentimento de nostalgia, mas seus rostos não agitaram nada dentro de mim.

"Você se importa se eu levar estas?" Ela balançou a cabeça ruiva. "Foram as únicas que você pode encontrar?"

"Sim. Eu não pude olhar muito bem. Mamãe me pegou fuçando e disse para não voltar no sótão. Ela disse que tinha aranhas."

"Eu vou lá em cima dar uma olhada." Eu deslizei as duas fotos no meu bolso de trás. Olhei de novo para o desenho antes de ofereci-lo de volta para Olivia. Eu sorri vendo a neblina amarela que ela tinha pintado em volta da minha cabeça. "Você achava que eu era um anjo?", Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram em confusão. Entreguei-lhe de volta o desenho e sinalizei para a minha cabeça. "O brilho de um auréola ."

"Isso não é uma auréola",ela disse me entregando o pedaço de papel de volta. "Sua cabeça só parecia estar no nevoeiro."

Eu ri e coloquei o papel junto com as fotos.

Deixei o quarto dela bem na hora que Abigail estava descendo as escada. Eu estava de pé na parte final da escada quando Abigail desceu o último degrau.

"Ah, ai está você . Pensei que tinha se perdido." Ela limpou as mãos em seus jeans. "Eu temo que sua amiga não está tendo sorte em encontrar qualquer coisa que vala a pena."

"Eu vou ajudar. Se eu não fizer isso, vou ouvir até o fim de como ela fez todo o trabalho sozinha." Eu sorri e subi para o sótão.

Bella estava sentada no chão, com uma caixa cheia de fotos em frente à ela. Sentei-me e a puxei para mim, então comecei a olhar através delas com a minha velocidade de vampiro.

"Onde você estava?"

"Mais tarde".

Bella deixou-me ficar com a caixa e foi procurar em outra. Ela encontrou alguns álbuns que tinham apenas fotos de paisagens, animais e edifícios antigos. Haviam algumas fotos emolduradas, mas não de qualquer um que eu me lembrava.

"É como se você nem sequer existisse," Bella murmurou enquanto folheava um álbum antigo. "Maria Alice não é nem mencionada."

"Estou surpresa que Abigail tinha sequer ouvido falar de mim." Eu tinha olhado em todas as caixas de fotos e assim como Olivia tinha dito, não havia fotos minhas para serem encontradas. "Eu acho que acabamos por aqui."

"Isso não incomoda?"

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para o tom preocupado de Bella. "Por que deveria?"

"Eles são sua família. Sua carne e sangue." Ela teve que fazer uma pausa e baixar a voz agitada. "Charlie sabe que eu odeio fotos de mim em todos os lugares, mas ele ainda as mantém. Ele ainda mantém uma em sua carteira e uma na cômoda. Eles não guardaram nenhuma sua. Como alguém pode ser tão cruel?"

"Eu era mal aos olhos deles," Eu disse usando a palavra que Elizabeth disse a Olivia. "Foi mais fácil para eles viverem a vida como se eu nunca tivesse existido. O que tornou mais fácil para eles respirarem e seguirem em frente com o que fizeram. Eu não guardo nada contra eles. Eu amo a minha vida e eu amo o minha nova família. Eu não posso nem pensar em não estar com Jazz. Eles não foram insensíveis, eles apenas lidaram da melhor maneira que souberam. "

"Sim, mas mesmo sem fotos ou não dizendo seu nome não poderia ter feito a perda mais fácil. Eu sei."

Eu virei meus olhos para longe dela. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando quando nós a deixamos. Edward tinha pego tudo o que poderia recorda-lo, mas suas lembranças eram eterna.

"Nós deveríamos ir," eu disse.

Saindo encontramos Abigail no primeiro andar. Ela pediu desculpas por não ser de muita ajuda. Eu não vi Olivia antes de sairmos.

No caminho de volta para o hotel eu disse a Bella sobre o meu encontro com a minha sobrinha bisneta . Eu disse a ela que Olivia tinha herdado o meu dom. Eu também lhe entreguei as duas fotos que ela foi capaz de encontrar. "Veja," Bella disse com um sorriso, "eles guardaram fotos suas afinal de contas." Eu mantive o desenho de Olivia para mim.

Uma vez de volta ao hotel, Bella concordou em me deixar tentar a minha sorte no cassino. Nós concordamos que eu não iria chamar muita atenção para nós. Na manhã seguinte, quando saímos de Biloxi, éramos mil dólares mais ricas.

Jasper e Edward estavam esperando por nós quando o avião pousou. Revirei os olhos observando a mudança da expressão de Edward de tensa para relaxada quando ele verificou Bella, mais para ter certeza de que ela estava ilesa. Eu me perguntei se ele iria continuar a fazer o mesmo, depois que ela fosse uma vampira. Ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos com um olhar mortal.

Halloween era na semana seguinte e nos mantivemos ocupados ajudando Esme a se preparar para o evento de arrecadação de doações. Mais de uma centena de bilhetes já tinham sido vendidos e toda a comunidade parecia estar animada. O que atraiu a multidão não era o pensamento de ajudar os outros ou até mesmo o Dia das Bruxas, mas o fato de que Esme Cullen era a supervisora do evento. Embora estivéssemos vivendo em Forks por cinco anos, todo mundo ainda era curioso sobre a nossa família.

O evento era para ser realizada na escola de Forks . Escolhemos as salas maiores para nossas paródias. A lanchonete seria o ponto de encontro onde as pessoas poderiam deixar as doações. Esme também planejava ter vários eventos para as crianças que eram muito jovens para o tour . Sue havia concordado em fazer um grande pote de chili que seria livre para aqueles que participariam.

No dia do evento, todos nós chegamos cedo para conseguirmos no preparar. Eu era a comissário de bordo zumbi. Eu usava uma roupa de aeromoça de 1970, que estava despedaçada e rasgada em vários lugares porque eu tinha morrido em um acidente de avião. Várias pessoas da equipe do hospital se ofereceram para ajudar. Jessica Newton iria me auxiliar com os passeios, enquanto Mike se ofereceu para encenar o cientista louco em Frankenstein .

Jasper e Emmett praticavam a sua luta de espadas em traje de gala. Jasper fazia o papel de Ichabod Crane. Ele usava um colete preto, calças pretas com meias brancas, uma camisa branca e sapatos de salto baixo de couro com fivelas de ouro. Ele tinha prendido o cabelo com uma fita de seda preta. Ao contrário de Emmett, Jasper parecia muito confortável em sua roupa.

Emmett era o Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça. A gola de sua capa foi fixada no topo da sua cabeça. O tecido da capa era grosso o suficiente para que nenhum humano pudesse ver a sua cabeça.É claro que Emmett podia ver muito bem. Esme tinha encontrado um adereço em forma de cabeça para usar quando o Cavaleiro pegasse a cabeça de Icahbod. Acertamos o cabelo de forma de quem visse a distância parecia que era a cabeça decepada de Jasper.

Rosalie não queria fingir ser queimada na fogueira, portanto, uma pequena réplica de uma forca foi feita para ela. Ela usava seu vestido puritano longo de lã, o que permitiu que os joelhos dobrados ficassem imperceptíveis. Quando Edward abrisse o alçapão, Rosalie cairia apenas para pousar no banquinho escondido.

Bella parecia estar à vontade. Ela trabalhou por trás das cenas do cemitério zumbi. Nós transformamos a parte de trás da escola no cemitério e organizamos para que alguns voluntários saíssem do chão como zumbis. O trabalho de Bella era produzir nevoeiro o suficiente para tornar o evento arrepiante.

Uma hora depois do sol se por as festividades começaram. Famílias com crianças mais jovens chegaram primeiro. Enquanto seus filhos estavam sendo entretidos, os adultos eram levados para o tour mal-assombrado. Quando ficou mais tarde os adolescentes chegaram ansiosos por emoção, e não foram decepcionados. Alguns gritavam tão alto que eles chegavam a perder a voz.

Embory, Quil e Jared apareceram para acompanhar seus pares ao tour . Eu deixei Jessica levar o grupo deles. Eles não ficaram muito tempo depois disso.

Estava próximo das onze horas e a multidão estava diminuindo. Um dos voluntários na mesa de doação teve de sair mais cedo e eu tomei seu lugar, deixando apenas Jessica como guia. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a mim, depois que ela tinha acabado de terminar com um outro grupo de adolescentes desordeiros. Havia outro pequeno grupo na porta.

"Você quer que eu pegue esse grupo?" Eu perguntei.

Jessica olhou para eles e soltou um suspiro. "Não, eu vou . Mas primeiro eu quero ter certeza de que Bella voltou do intervalo. Ela perdeu os dois últimos grupos e nem se incomodou de dizer a ninguém que ela estava indo embora."

Normalmente as queixas de Jessica não teriam me incomodado, mas duas coisas causaram o meu alarme. Primeiro: Bella não teria partido sem dizer a alguém, e segundo: a minha falta de visões. Quando pensei em Bella, nada acontecia. Eu pulei do meu assento e corri para Carlisle.

"Eu acho que estamos com um problema", sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Bella está desaparecida."

"Desaparecida como em ..."

"Desaparecida como em não aqui. Nem em lugar nenhum."

"Vá". Essa foi a sua ordem e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer: Encontre-a de qualquer jeito.

Eu corri para onde Jasper e Emmett estavam esperando o próximo grupo. Eles estavam tentando acrobacias diferentes com suas espadas. Depois que eu estava à vista, Jasper imediatamente sabia que algo estava errado.

"Ela pode ter escapado com um dos lobisomens," Emmett disse depois que eu contei a eles o que estava errado.

"Bella não faria isso", eu argumentei, mas não muito convencida. O grupo deles poderia ter voltado e a encontrado, em seguida, dito uma história triste sobre como Jacob estava sozinho e miserável sem ela. Tudo o que ela precisava era de um pequeno empurrão. Ela já se sentia terrível sobre a maneira como ela terminou as coisas no mês passado.

"Nós precisamos descobrir", Jasper disse. "E precisamos dizer a Edward".

_Edward_. Depois que ele ouvisse que Bella sumiu, ele iria enlouquecer. Eu odiava vê-lo assim. Ele era um estourado. Se ela voltou para Jacob , o que isso significa para o futuro deles? Como ele reagiria a essa notícia? Eu me senti como se estivesse andando para minha execução quando nos aproximamos da sala dele. Jasper criou uma atmosfera reconfortante antes de entrarmos.

"... a noite toda. Estou ficando cansada dessa corda em volta do meu pescoço." Rosalie estava reclamando quando entramos, "Eu espero que vocês estejam aqui para nos dizer que acabou."

"Ela não teria saído sem me dizer," Edward disse com desespero em sua voz. "Eles devem tê-la obrigado a sair com eles."

" Não temos certeza se os lobisomens a levaram", Jasper disse suavemente.

"Então, por que Alice não pode nos dizer onde ela está?"

Isso explicava . Eu não tinha pensado nisso até que Edward disse. Eu não podia ver Bella, porque ela estava com eles. Só não sabíamos se era a força ou de livre vontade.

"Ela não teria saído sem me dizer para onde estava indo", Edward repetiu em um tom severo.

"Ela é atraída para os vira-latas". Rosalie puxou a corda de seu pescoço. Ela estava certa de que seu dia de bruxa acabou. "Agora sabemos por que você ainda não estava tendo visões do casamento." Rosalie sorriu para mim.

"Você ainda não estava tendo visões do nosso casamento depois do mês passado?" Edward perguntou. "Você disse a Bella?"

"Não."

"E você não se incomodou em me dizer?"

"Você não estava falando comigo, lembra?" Eu respondi de volta sarcasticamente.

Edward me encarou por alguns momentos. "Eu preciso ter certeza de que eles não a forçaram . Se ela foi de bom grado, eu vou recuar. Eu sempre disse que o faria." Ele começou a ir em direção da porta, mas Emmett coloco a mão em seu peito para detê-lo.

"Não é uma boa ideia você ir pisando no território deles . Eles já tem uma implicância com você . Eles podem ter convencido Bella a ir apenas para tirar você do sério ... Fazendo você cometer um erro .Peça a Seth para dar uma checada nela. "

Edward ligou para Seth, mas ele não foi de grande ajuda. O grupo sabia que ele estava próximo de Edward e não o mantinham a par das coisas. Além disso, desde a lesão de Seth, ele não havia se transformado e não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com a tribo. Ele disse a Edward que eles estavam provavelmente na praia de La Push fazendo uma fogueira.

"Eu vou". Como eu disse, Edward era um estourado. Ele não tinha auto-controle quando se tratava de Bella.

"Então, todos nós vamos," Jasper disse.

"Carlisle deve vir com a gente." Edward queria discordar de mim, mas eu mantive minha posição. "Ele é o nosso líder. Eles podem nos dar uma recepção mais calorosa com ele, sem tentar nos matar no local."

Nós informamos a situação a Carlisle e ele concordou comigo, que ele deveria nos acompanhar. "Todos nós aparecendo vai parecer que queremos um confronto. Emmett e Rosalie podem ajudar Esme aqui, enquanto o resto vai para La Push".

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de Jasper para controlar o meu temperamento", Edward disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Claro que você não precisa", Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso.

Não iriamos acusa-los de sequestrar Bella. Iriamos permanecer em silêncio ao lado de Carlisle e deixa-lo falar. Enfim esse era o plano , e funcionou no começo ... bem, de certa forma.

Havia uma festa na praia. Haviam mais pessoas do que apenas as do bando, mas eles não chegaram perto o suficiente para nos apresentar. Sam, Jared e Paul vieram nos receber bem longe da fogueira,o que estava bom pra mim. Fogueira não era amiga dos vampiros.

"Sam". Carlisle cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. "Eu não estaria em seu território, se isso não fosse uma emergência, mas -"

"Onde ela está?", Edward disse ignorando Carlisle. "Eu só quero ter certeza de que ela está segura e que é isso que ela quer."

"Oh, certamente é isso o que ela quer ", disse Paul com um sorriso sinistro.

Mais integrantes da tribo começaram a vir ao nosso encontro.

"Vocês não deveriam estar aqui", disse Sam abordando Carlisle. "Não convidamos vocês para entrar em nossas terras."

"Nós queremos ter certeza de que Bella está segura", Carlisle disse.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada?" Jacob cuspiu. Ele se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Sam. "Enquanto ela estiver com o seu tipo, ela nunca estará segura . Mas é isso é o que ela quer. Ela deixou perfeitamente claro para mim. " Ele estava com raiva, magoado e não fazia a menor ideia.

"Ela não está aqui?" Eu perguntei. Minha mente parecia estar congestionada com dúvidas e medos.

"Eu sinto muito", Carlisle disse. "Pensamos que ela tinha deixado Forks com alguém de seu povo. Ela não nos avisou e ficamos preocupados. Você entende por quê ."

Paul riu. "Vocês não estão vendo o que eles estão tentando fazer? Eles fizeram algo com Bella e estão querendo nos culpar. Assim como Edward planejou fazer em abril."

Lá estava ele. Paul estava tentando convencer a todos de que Edward estava envolvido, de alguma forma, com Orenda e Irina quando eles atacaram o bando. Eles haviam sofrido na luta: Sam perdeu a criança por nascer, Seth perdeu o braço e Brady perdeu a vida.

Edward rosnou para Paul. "Este não é o momento para as suas acusações absurdas. Se você quiser me desafiar para uma luta, então que assim seja, mas será depois de eu encontrar Bella. "

"Paul, você vai ter que deixar um pouco para mim." Jared deu um tapa nas costas de Paul. Ele lambeu os lábios enquanto olhava Edward. "Kim quase foi morta por causa desses sanguessugas".

"Não pense que a luta vai ser fácil." Jasper sorriu. "Posso garantir a vocês que eu vou ajudar o meu irmão."

Sam e Carlisle tentaram acalmar os ânimos e tomaram o controle da situação, que tinha de alguma forma conseguido sair do controle. Todos ignoraram seus líderes e estavam gritando insultos uns com os outros.

Eu olhei para cima para ver um pedaço de nuvem escura passar a lua cheia. Então a visão me atingiu como uma onda. Eu caí impotente de joelhos enquanto observava as imagens que chegavam a mim. Quando acabou, eu comecei a entender algumas coisas que aconteceram ao longo dos últimos dois meses. Eu sabia que Jacob não era a ameaça ao casamento de Bella e Edward. Agora eu sabia por que minhas visões do casamento foram infrutíferas. O que Olivia tinha visto era uma névoa. Um feitiço propositadamente dirigido a mim para me manter cega. Um feitiço para esconder Bella.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Seus olhos grudados em mim. Impotente olhei para cima e apenas uma palavra deslizou pelos meus lábios: "Volturi".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olá! ainda tem alguém acompanhando? bem, eu espero que sim... Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas não tenho tido muito tempo.<em>**

**_Vou tentar manter um ritmo, prometo :)_**


	12. Novembro

**Notas do Capítulo:** "Apesar de seus esforços, as pessoas vão se machucar quando é hora delas se machucarem." - Haruki Murakami

_**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**_.

**_Novembro_**

**Edward POV**

O som em torno de nós se transformou em um silêncio mortal. Em algum lugar no fundo do oceano, o som de uma baleia poderia ser ouvido. A visão de Alice atirou sua bola de demolição em meu reservatório de emoções, o quebrando completamente.

"Onde?" Eu exigi. Jasper entrou em cena entre Alice e eu. Eu podia sentir seu poder tentar acalmar a minha onda de raiva, medo e desespero.

"Numa cabana", Alice disse , incapaz de trazer a voz acima de um sussurro.

"Existem muitas cabanas," eu fervia.

"Neve. Uma cabana na floresta e há neve ao redor." Alice olhou para mim, impotente. _Achei que eram os lobisomens. Esse tempo todo, eu pensei que eles eram a razão de eu não poder ver o casamento._

"Isso é bom", Jasper disse. Ele poderia dizer o quão chateada Alice estava e tentou acalma-la com palavras, pois a maior parte de sua energia estava sendo gasta em tentar me manter calmo. "Sabemos que ela não está por aqui. Eles a levaram para o norte."

"Ou para outro continente," eu rosnei enquanto atirava punhais para Alice. "Como diabos isso aconteceu? Você deveria estar monitorando seus movimentos!"

"Edward". Carlisle tocou no meu ombro. "Agora a coisa mais importante é encontrar Bella. Mais tarde, quando ela estiver sã e salva, vamos nos preocupar sobre como eles foram capazes de cegar Alice. Precisamos ter você focado e racional".

Carlisle estava certo. Cada momento que passávamos discutindo como e porque, era um tempo muito precioso que poderíamos ter passado procurando Bella. Eu sempre entrava em um pânico quando se tratava dela. Quando o clã de James apareceu eu entrei em pânico e meu primeiro instinto foi fugir. Então, quando Jasper tentou atacar Bella em sua festa de aniversário, fugi para mantê-la segura e só tinha tornado as coisas muito piores. Eu queria fugir quando ela entrou na minha vida. Se eu tivesse ficado longe, ela estaria a salvo agora , eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu queria fugir, mas agora eu não tinha ideia de qual direção ir. Eu já estava perdido sem ela. Ela era tão meu estabilizador como eu era o dela.

"Dá para saber quantos?" Jasper perguntou.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda estou sobre algum tipo de encantamento. Tudo esta embaçado eu só posso ver - Christian "

"Chistian". Jasper olhou para mim. "Ele pode ter vindo aqui em busca de vingança pelo incidente em Cancún."

"O que aconteceu em Cancún?" Jacob falou atrás de nós. Nós quatro nos viramos e olhamos para o bando de vira-latas que estava ouvindo tudo o que estávamos dizendo. "Não importa. Isso não me interessa." Havia uma ponta de cinismo amargo em sua voz.

Carlisle assumiu o controle da conversa. "Estamos totalmente no escuro aqui.Não sabemos onde Bella está e algum tipo de encantamento foi colocado em Alice, e não sabemos exatamente quantos dos Volturi estão vindo."

"Eu acho que agora o mais importante é encontra-la", eu disse, entrando em ação. "Jacob e eu deveríamos voltar para Forks e ver se podemos rastreá-la. Nós os manteremos informados sobre nosso progresso. Enquanto isso, trabalhe com Alice e um plano de resgate."

"Por que Jacob iria?" Jared perguntou.

"Você não percebeu Jared? Há um plano fervilhando na mente diabólica dele", Paul zombou. "Ele vai fazer alguma coisa, talvez oferecer uma troca. Um lobisomem por um humano."

Mesmo que eu quisesse arrancar a língua de sua garganta, fiquei tranquilo. "De todos vocês mestiços, Jacob conhece melhor o cheiro de Bella." Eu ignorei as risadinhas. "Nós vamos ser capazes de localiza-la mais rápido se apenas nós dois formos - haverá menos aromas para eliminarmos.E não se preocupe comigo tentando troca -lo por Bella .Para um vampiro, um não acéfalo ...é como perguntar se você prefere beber vinho de uma ótima safra ou água de esgoto. "

"Dê-me uma boa razão pela qual eu deveria me importar?" Jacob perguntou e deu um passo a frente, como se para me desafiar. "Por que eu deveria pensar em ajudar vocês sanguessugas?"

"Pense nisso como um pagamento por Carlisle ter salvo seu rabo cheio de pulga. Faça-nos este único favor e estamos quites."

Jacob olhou para Sam, que por sua vez encolheu os ombros e disse: "A decisão é sua." Jacob se virou para mim e rosnou. "Depois disso, estamos quites." Eu balancei a cabeça cortesmente.

Carlisle colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Prometa-me que vai ligar assim que você encontrar alguma coisa?"

"É claro." Seus pensamentos não me disseram se ele acreditava em mim ou não.

Jacob seguiu logo atrás de mim para o carro. Eu joguei as chaves sobre o meu ombro. Ele pegou e fez uma pausa. Eu caminhei para a porta do passageiro e me virei para ele.

"Eu presumo que você gosta de dirigir rápido?" Eu perguntei a ele. Ele não estava com medo - apenas desconfiado.

"Claro,claro . Mas eu pensei -" Entrei no carro e fechei a porta no meio de sua sentença. Em menos de um minuto, ele deslizou no assento do motorista.

Estávamos longe o suficiente de La Push, quando ele decidiu falar. "Eu sei que há uma razão para você estar me deixando dirigir o seu carro, e não tem nada a ver com minhas habilidades de condução."

Eu tinha aberto o porta-luvas tirando um guardanapo amassado, e estava procurando por algo para escrever quando respondi. "Eu não posso dirigir e desenhar ao mesmo tempo .Bem, eu provavelmente poderia, mas desde que você possa dirigir rápido -" Ele pisou no freio e o carro derrapou até parar.

"Estamos ou não estamos indo para tentar rastrear Bella?", Os músculos de seus braços estavam apertados da pressão que ele estava pondo no volante. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam com raiva.

"Não da maneira que eu levei você a acreditar", eu murmurei. Eu tinha finalmente encontrado a caneta e estava trabalhando em achatar o guardanapo no meu joelho.

"Você já sabe onde ela está , não sabe? Por que eu estou indo com você ? Você não gosta de mim e eu com certeza não gosto de você ! Você está esperando que eles vão me matar de uma vez por todas? Tenho certeza de que Bella te disse como ela me usou .Tenho certeza que você sabe que eu sei o tolo que eu fui por deixa-la brincar comigo - apenas como um maldito violino "

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri. "Eu não posso acreditar que você acreditou na história dela. Ela é uma péssima atriz ."

"Não tente fazer parecer que ela não quis dizer o que disse, só porque você precisa de mim agora." Ele queria acreditar que ela estava mentindo, eu podia ler seus pensamentos embora ele tentasse escondê -los.

"Eu sei que você se lembra quando eu a deixei para protege-la . Foi o - se não o pior erro que já cometi."

"Você está tentando me dizer que ela, na verdade, pensou que era uma boa ideia me magoar apenas para me proteger? Para me fazer pensar o pior dela para me manter seguro?" Eu olhava para ele em silêncio. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu não preciso de proteção contra você ."

"Não de mim, mas dela." Seu sorriso desapareceu na confusão. "Acredite em mim, Jacob, eu entendo seus sentimentos em relação a ela. A necessidade de estar com ela é tão grande que você se sente como se fosse deixar de existir sem ser capaz de vê-la, ouvi-la, toca-la." Nós dois silenciamos pensando nela. "Ela se importa com você ," eu disse em uma voz baixa e composta. "Mais do que eu gostaria."

"Você não tem razão para ter ciúmes de mim." Ele falou com uma leve amargura. "Você é a pessoa que ela escolheu todas as vezes."É _uma pena para ela_, pensei.

Jacob respirou fundo e voltou a colocar o carro em movimento. "Não me diga que você só queria um pouco de tempo comigo para me informar que Bella não me odeia, afinal de contas. Quer dizer, eu vou ajuda-lo a lutar, mas você não acha que um de seus irmãos ou Carlisle seriam de melhor ajuda? "

O guardanapo estava tão plano como ele poderia ser. Gentilmente, eu toquei a ponta de feltro da caneta em sua superfície irregular e comecei a desenhar a imagem que eu tinha visto na mente de Alice.

" Ás vezes, eles tem a tendência de pensar racionalmente. Você e eu não. Aliás, eu acho que eu deveria dizer que estamos indo para Denali".

"Alaska?" Jacob me lançou um olhar feroz antes de se concentrar novamente na estrada. "Espere. Denali não é onde os seus amigos sanguessugas malucos moram?"

" É por isso que estamos indo." Eu terminei o desenho colocando-o no bolso. "Eu vi a visão de Alice. Notei um ornamento de Denali pendurado em uma das paredes da cabana." Tão boa quanto Alice é, mesmo ela pode perder pequenos detalhes devido ao estresse.

"Você está dizendo que eles a levaram?"

"Eu estou dizendo que eles estão envolvidos de alguma forma, Tanya e Kate ficaram furiosas com a minha família por nos aliarmos com o seu bando contra a irmã delas... Nossa amiga"

"Você explicou que a sua chamada amiga tentou mata-lo?" Eu sorri. "Obviamente que elas não estão apenas tentando lhe ensinar uma lição se tiverem notificado os Volturi."

"Não, e eu não acho que isso tenha algo a ver com o que aconteceu em Cancún também."

Atravessamos para o Canadá e eu o instruí a continuar até chegarmos na linha de estado do Alasca. Eu queria assumir o volante desde que eu sabia para onde ir.

"Por que o grande segredo ?" Jacob perguntou. "Não teria feito mais sentido trazer os outros com a gente. Você sabe, o poder nos números?"

"Se aparecêssemos com um exercito, eles pensariam automaticamente que tínhamos vindo para lutar .O que iria colocar Bella em mais perigo do que ela já está agora . Eu vou tentar a diplomacia primeiro . Se isso não funcionar - Bem ... . "

Ele olhou acusadoramente para mim . "Como fazendo isso sozinho vai salvar Bella ?Se você acha que eu vou ficar parado enquanto você -"

"O que você vai fazer é tira-la de lá . " Meu tom tornou-se frio. "Ouça-me com muito cuidado, Jacob Black. Os Volturi são implacáveis. Você é a melhor chance de Bella sair de lá viva. Eles não conhecem seus pontos fortes ou fracos. Eles tiveram alguns problemas com lobisomens no passado,o que pode mante-los longe de você . "

"Eu sou seu curinga, isso que você está dizendo?" Seu rosto foi gravada na pedra. Ele estava se preparando mentalmente para a luta.

"O que eu estou dizendo, é que você será capaz de nós dar algum tempo. Ela não vai querer sair, mas você tem que fazê-la ir."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você quer que eu seja o cara mal, enquanto você banca o herói."

Eu me virei e olhei para fora da janela tentando afastar a feliz lembrança. Eu não merecia nada feliz. Parecia quase como se fosse ontem quando Bella e eu estávamos na lanchonete da escola de Forks - a primeira vez que sentamos juntos em público. Ela não sabia que eu era um vampiro, mas ela sabia que havia algo diferente em mim, depois que eu a tinha salvo de ser esmagada por um veículo. Ela pensou que eu era um super-herói. Ela estava muito errada.

"Estou longe de ser um herói. Você vai ter que ser firme com ela. Não importa o que ela dizer, você tem que levá-la para o sul. Talvez leva -la de volta para Phoenix ou em algum lugar no sul da Califórnia até tudo se acalmar . "

"Porque não apenas leva-la de volta para La Push? La é mais seguro do que qualquer outro lugar."

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso cínico. "Os Volturi não honraram o tratado, Jacob. Você honestamente acha que seu bando teria chance com uma bola de neve no inferno contra um exercito de vampiros?" Estremeci com o pensamento. Eu sabia muito bem do que os Volturi eram capazes. "O bando seria extinto. Não só isso, mas um monte de pessoas inocentes perderiam a vida. Charlie está lá . Temos que mantê -lo seguro."

Jacob estava quieto. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, sem ter que ler seus pensamentos.

"Eu sei que estou pedindo muito de você ", eu disse. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Ela vai me odiar. Ela nunca vai me perdoar se algo acontecer com você ."

"Ela vai, com o tempo. Ela entende que tudo o que fazemos, nós fazemos isso por amor a ela. Ela não vai te odiar quase tanto como ela vai me odiar."

Jacob parou na fronteira. Eu assumi a direção e o aconselhei a dormir um pouco. Enquanto eu dirigia para Denali, fui analisando cada possibilidade - cada estratégia que eu poderia pensar. Eu visualizei em minha mente o que eu diria e o que eles iriam dizer. Fui buscando estratégias. Seria difícil manter três vampiros ocupados, mas não impossível. Eu acreditava que eu seria capaz de ganhar tempo suficiente para Jacob tirar Bella em segurança. Christian e Tanya seriam os mais difíceis. Eu teria que pegar um deles primeiro e rapidamente. Kate estava em uma escala de equilíbrio. Eu estava quase certo de que ela estava apenas seguindo Tanya por lealdade porque ela pensava que estava certa. Se eu matasse Tanya primeiro, isso poderia acender um fogo em Kate. No entanto, se eu matasse primeiro Christian, eu poderia vencer as minhas amigas de Denali - ou pelo menos o tempo suficiente para garantir o bem estar de Bella. Se houvessem mais Volturi além de Christian ...

Eu ainda estava revendo todas as possibilidades, quando sai da estrada e entrei ainda mais para dentro da floresta em direção a casa tão familiar. Eu estava contando que Eleazar e Carmen saberiam onde a cabana estava localizada. Se pudéssemos encontrar a cabana, então poderíamos encontrar Bella. Neve cobriu o chão. Eu examinei a estrada criteriosamente enquanto dirigia para dentro da floresta.

"Jacob", eu disse calmamente. Seus olhos escuros se abriram largos e alertas. "Você tem que ficar no carro. Eu não quero ser desrespeitoso com os amigos que estou em busca de ajuda, levando um lobisomem malcheiroso para a casa deles. Espero que você entenda."

"Claro, claro". Ele se esticou e recostou-se no assento. "Nós sentimos o mesmo por vocês sanguessugas".

Meus sentidos foram aumentados quando me aproximei da casa de Carmen e Eleazar. Eu peguei os pensamentos de Carmen primeiro. Ela estava revivendo uma memória de muitos anos atrás, na Espanha. Não querendo escutar, eu rapidamente fechei a conexão . Minha mão estava levantada para bater, quando Eleazar abriu a porta.

"Edward. Certamente eu não estava esperando por você . Tanya não baniu você e sua família?" Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

Eu devolvi o sorriso. "Ela baniu, e confie em mim, eu não colocaria em risco a sua fidelidade, se não fosse uma situação de emergência."

"Por favor entre. Você e sua família são sempre bem-vindos em nossa casa. Carmen e eu pertencemos ao Clã Denali, mas não o deixamos ditar nossas vidas." Eleazar fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao carro. "O seu amigo não quer entrar para se aquecer?"

Eu ri. "Não. Ele vai ficar bem."

Entrei na casa deles, onde Carmen me cumprimentou com um beijo.

"Eu odeio ir direto ao assunto, mas estou precisando desesperadamente de sua ajuda." Eles me deram total atenção. Eu puxei o guardanapo do bolso e passei-o para Carmen. "O desenho não está muito bom, mas eu estava esperando que vocês pudessem reconhecer esta cabana e pudessem me dizer onde ela está localizada."

Os olhos de Carmen rapidamente olharam para o desenho passando-o para Eleazar. "Se você não se importa, eu poderia perguntar o por quê ?"

Sem hesitar, eu rapidamente contei todos os eventos que antecederam o sequestro de Bella no Halloween - quase 48 horas atrás.

"Deve haver algum engano." A mente de Carmen cambaleou com a confusão. "Tanya e Kate ficaram indignadas e magoadas por causa da morte de Irina, mas para elas conscientemente envolverem os Volturi ... parece bizarro."

"Bizarro mas não inimaginável".A voz de Eleazar era suave, mas estranhamente desconcertante.

"Você realmente acredita que o ódio delas contra os Cullen iria substituir o desdém para os Volturi? Depois do que os Volturi fizeram a família delas?" Carmen desafiou Eleazar.

Ele apertou a mão dela. "Infelizmente, os Cullen são um alvo mais fácil do que os Volturi. Você sabe como vampiros crescem com a vingança. Mesmo os mais pacíficos não podem controlar a absoluta necessidade de revidar. Qual o seu plano?" ele me perguntou.

" É claro que eu vou tentar falar e procurar outra saída. Christian não é o mais inteligente da guarda deles."

Seus dentes brilhavam enquanto ele sorria. "Edward, quem neste grupo conhece melhor os Volturi do que eu? Você não pode negociar com eles. Eles distorcem as regras para se adequarem a conveniência deles. Nenhum deles pode ser confiável. Você honestamente acha que eles vão deixar Bella partir livremente sabendo o que ela faz? "

"Eu não estou planejando Bella partindo livremente , mais sendo levada é o que eu tenho em mente." A sobrancelha de Eleazar arqueou interrogativamente. "A pessoa que você confundiu com um humano é Jacob Black."

"Um lobisomem?" A voz de Carmen levantou uma oitava.

"Eu estou esperando que eles vão ter a mesma reação", eu disse. "Enquanto eu mantenho os outros ocupados, Jacob vai levar Bella tão longe quanto possível."

"Isso nunca vai funcionar." A voz de Eleazar foi mais acentuada neste momento. Ele se inclinou para frente e colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, olhando direto nos meus olhos. "Edward, me escute. Tanya e Kate claramente não estão pensando direito. Não só você vai se matar, mas vai acabar matando Bella e sem dúvida o seu amigo lobisomem."

"Tudo isso é minha culpa!" Levantei-me e andei pela sala. De repente tudo se tornou muito grande. Eu era um vulcão á beira da erupção. "Se eu apenas ficasse longe ..."

Uma rajada de ar frio entrou na casa quando a porta da frente se abriu. Jacob estava de pé na entrada com os músculos tensos.

"Eu queria ter certeza que você não estava sendo mantido refém, ou você sabe ... mais morto do que o normal."

Carmen cautelosamente o pediu para entrar. Jacob fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Carmen e Eleazar não insistiram que ele chegasse mais perto.

"Você não considerou o que vai vir de tudo isso?" Carmen perguntou. "Ambas as famílias vão estar em perigo."

" Carmen está certa. Os Volturi não vão parar com você . Eles alegaram que ambas as famílias tentaram instigar uma guerra. Eles não vão aceitar nada além do que a morte de todos."

"Estas são as criaturas que vocês permitem governar o seu povo?" Jacob perguntou com desdém em sua voz.

A pergunta de Jacob pareceu divertir Eleazar. "Alguém tem que fiscalizar nossa espécie, ou a espécie humana seria extinta." Jacob deslocou seu peso desconfortavelmente. "Há muito poucos que são vegetarianos como os Cullen. Os Volturi têm sido muito bons em lidar com vampiros desonestos. Lamentavelmente os Volturi são vampiros também. Eles sofrem com as mesmas características prejudiciais, como o resto de nossa espécie. Eles são egoístas, egocêntricos, vaidosos, orgulhosos e pensam em si como divindades - invencíveis "

"Por quê o resto de vocês não luta contra eles?"

"A guerra de vampiros ocorreu a 1.500 anos atrás, quando os Volturi derrotaram os Romenos. Apenas dois Romenos foram capazes de escapar da batalha. Os Volturi foram diminuídos, mas não derrotados."

"Por que eles lutaram com os Romenos?"

Os lábios de Carmen foram puxados para baixo em uma carranca. "Pela mesma razão que você está perguntando por quê não nós levantamos contra os Volturi."

Eleazar desenhou um mapa melhor, mais ilustrativo da cabana da visão de Alice. Ele indicou e descreveu todos os cômodos da casa. A cabana situava-se no topo de uma colina. Em frente a ela tinha uma floresta e atrás um rio.

Deixamos a segurança da casa de Carmen e Eleazar, e viajamos pelo norte para Tanana. Algumas horas depois, estávamos olhando para a cabana que matinha Bella cativa . Não havia nenhuma atividade fora, mas certamente eles não estavam esperando ninguém.

"Você está pronto?" Perguntei a Jacob , que já estava em sua forma de lobo. Ele revirou os olhos e deu um som que eu imaginei ser uma risadinha.

Rapidamente e em silêncio, caminhamos até a colina. A correnteza do rio Yukon podia ser ouvida a distância. Peguei vários pensamentos diferentes vindos de dentro quando nos aproximamos. Kate estava nervosa e por sorte estava pensando em outras coisas. Ficou claro que Tanya não estava lá, porque Kate estava preocupada com ela. Eu peguei o pensamento arrogante de Christian. Não era o melhor momento para a raiva controlar minhas emoções, por isso permiti que seus pensamentos escapassem da minha mente. Eu congelei no meu lugar ouvindo outro pensamento. Era um que eu não esperava.

_Edward_,a voz fria de Jane saltou dentro da minha cabeça. _Estava me perguntando quando você ia chegar. Cheira como se você trouxe um amigo. Por favor,venha para dentro . Temos muito o que conversar._

"Eles sabem que estamos aqui", sussurrei para Jacob. Ele lamentou uma resposta. "Faça o que fizer, não chateie a loira." Meus ombros estavam tensos quando eu virei a maçaneta da porta e entrei.

Jane estava sentada em uma cadeira de encosto alto, preguiçosamente folheando uma revista. Christian estava sentado em uma mesa jogando cartas com uma Kate desatenta. Embora eu não pudesse ver Bella, o cheiro dela estava fortemente presente.

Eu senti uma pequena gota de alegria quando Jane se encolheu ao ver Jacob. "Eu vejo que você trouxe uma dessas criaturas imundas com você ", ela disse . "Caius ficara interessado em ouvir isso. Suas amigas Denali contaram algumas histórias muito interessantes." Olhei para Kate e ela baixou os olhos para a mesa. "Parece que elas estavam certas sobre tudo. Bella ainda é humana e os lobisomens são realmente seus aliados .Esta informação não vai ser muito bem aceita por Caius - ou Aro"

"Onde Bella está?" Eu exigi.

"Cristian".

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se levantou da mesa e foi até um dos quartos no andar superior. Um momento depois, ele voltou com uma Bella tremendo. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo. Ela não parecia estar ferida, apenas assustada . E honestamente eu não podia dizer se ver Jacob e eu juntos a acalmou ou a fez mais temerosa.

"Você e seu bichinho de estimação causaram uma grande agitação em Cancún", Christian disse pegando suas cartas e continuou a jogar. "Eu receio que vocês nos custaram alguns clientes valiosos."

"Eu tenho certeza que há outros que estão dispostos a tomar o lugar deles", eu respondi. Meus olhos não se movendo de Bella .

"Você poderia explicar por que ela ainda é humana?" Jane perguntou. "Eu entendi a última vez que nos encontramos que ela iria ser transformada dentro de alguns meses. Isso foi a mais de um ano atrás. Não há como negar que ela ainda é muito humana." Jane sorriu e passou a língua rosa molhada sobre os lábios.

"Eu acho que perdemos a noção do tempo. Você sabe como nossa espécie tem o hábito de negligenciar o tempo. Parece que nós vimos ontem." Lentamente meus nervos incendiaram. Cerrei os dentes quando os meus músculos ficaram tensos involuntariamente.

"Não me faça de boba Edward. Você nunca teve a intenção de transforma-la, teve ? E deixe-me lembra-lo para não mentir para mim de novo ou a próxima dor que você sentira será em seus ossos."

"Ele vai me transformar," Bella deixou escapar. Ela correu para o meu lado e me agarrou pela cintura. Jacob se aproximou e puxou a camisa dela com a boca tentando puxa-la para longe. Ele estava preocupado que o que estava acontecendo comigo a afetaria. Ele não sabia que o poder de Jane não tinha efeito sobre Bella. "Uma coisa aconteceu com meu pai e eu não pude deixá -lo."

"Bella," Eu tentei adverti-la, mas Jane disparou outra corrente para mim, enviando-me de joelhos.

"Pare com isso! Não há nenhuma razão para você machuca -lo", Bella gritou com Jane. "Ele pode me transformar agora. Ele ... ele pode me transformar agora e ... e você pode ir. Ninguém tem de se machucar. Por favor!"

A dor parou instantaneamente. Eu me levantei e encarei Jane. As mãos de Bella agarradas em minha camisa. Seu coração batia tão forte, que fiquei preocupado que ela iria quebrar uma costela.

"Eu disse a ambos da última vez que os Volturi não gostavam de dar uma segunda chance. Receio que transformar você agora está fora das mãos de Edward."

Meus olhos audaciosamente encontraram os de Jane. "Antes que você faça quaisquer decisões drásticas, acho que você e eu deveríamos ter uma conversa."

Christian não estava mais interessado nas cartas. Ele virou-se para assistir ao drama que se desenrolava. Kate, no entanto, manteve os olhos sobre as cartas dispostas sobre a mesa.

"Eu não acho que haja qualquer coisa para discutir," Jane disse ironicamente.

"Ah, eu acho que o que tenho a dizer você acharia muito divertido. Naturalmente, se você insisti, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em esperar para compartilha-lo com Aro eu mesmo."

Jane me olhou duvidosamente. Era um jogo de xadrez. Todas as peças ansiosamente esperavam que ela fizesse seu movimento.

"Cristian, mantenha os olhos no filhotinho. Se ele tentar alguma coisa, não hesite em matar a humana." Jane sorriu maliciosamente quando eu me encolhi.

Eu peguei o rosto de Bella nas mãos e limpei as lágrimas com meus polegares. Não haviam palavras de encorajamento que eu poderia dizer em voz alta. Eu descansei meus lábios na sua testa e respirei seu aroma doce - o aroma que ainda me deixava louco.

"Jacob, por favor, não faça nada estúpido", eu murmurei enquanto me tirava dos braços de Bella.

Jane e eu descemos o morro para o Rio Yukon. Eu rapidamente peguei um alce que havia parado para beber água. Ela virou os olhos com desdém.

"Você não pode fingir que é tão satisfatório quanto um humano", ela disse , enquanto olhava para o rio. Alguns flocos de neve caíram sobre a cabeça loira. Seus olhos vermelhos rubi eram claros e brilhantes.

"Não",eu respondi levantando da minha refeição. "Ele não satisfaz a fome, mas satisfaz todo o resto."

"O que é todo o resto ?" Eu não respondi. Sua risada suave ondulou no ar, em seguida, seu rosto tornou-se duro mais uma vez. "Não há nada que você possa dizer que poderia cavar seu caminho para fora deste buraco. Você não apenas mentiu sobre a transformação da humana, mas você também se juntou aos nossos inimigos declarados. Você lutou ao lado deles contra a sua própria espécie. Aro poderia perdoa-lo pela mentira, mas nenhum de nós nunca o perdoaria pela traição. "

"Eu acho que você pode ter confundido meu amigo peludo com um dos filhos da lua".

"Não me faça de boba", ela cuspiu. "Eu não sou cega. Mesmo se eu fosse, não há nenhuma dúvida pelo cheiro dele."

"No entanto, posso lhe afirmar que ele não é um lobisomem. " Jane me olhou com ceticismo. "Ele é um metamorfo. Ele foi ferido durante uma briga e Carlisle o tratou. Haviam algumas diferenças com o que sabíamos dos Filhos da Lua e os lobisomens de La Push, então Carlisle furtou uma amostra de sangue de Jacob e fez alguns testes. Eles mudam de forma e coincidiu de assumirem a forma de lobo. "

" Eles sabem?"

"Eu não acho que eles saibam, mas não queremos que eles saibam o que Carlisle fez. Destruiria o progresso que fizemos na tentativa de ser amigo deles." Dei tempo para Jane processar as informações antes de dizer de forma audível o que ela estava pensando. "Portanto, a minha família não é amiga de nossos inimigos.Não fizemos nada de errado. Não vejo nenhuma razão para os Volturi tomarem o lado de Tanya e Kate. Seria uma publicidade negativa se chegasse ao ouvido dos vampiros nômades e outros seres sobrenaturais, que os Volturi travaram uma guerra contra metamorfos porque os vampiros estavam invadindo as suas terras. "

"Então, o que fazer com a humana? Vai me dizer que ela é fruto da minha imaginação?"

"A humana Bella. Aqui está o seu problema Jane. Se você matar Bella, Aro vai ficar furioso com você . Sei que ele a quer. Se ela pode bloquear-nos enquanto ela ainda é humana, o que ela poderia fazer se ela se tornasse um vampiro? " Jane endureceu. "Se você levar Bella para Aro, ele vai transformá-la. Onde que isso deixa você? Seu status será derrubado em alguns níveis, algo que você não quer que isso aconteça."

Eu tinha atingido um nervo. Jane se virou para mim me derrubando. A dor foi tão grande que eu pensei que ia explodir. Era como se tudo dentro de mim estivesse sendo torcido e virado em todos os ângulos. Eu gritei em agonia. Ela parou pouco antes de eu sentir vontade de arrancar minha própria cabeça para parar a dor.

"Não leu minha mente! eu a quero morta - fora do caminho! . Mas você está certo, Aro iria me torturar, possivelmente me matar se eu tocá-la . Maldita Tanya! Eu estava esperando nunca mais ouvir falar de vocês novamente. Eu estava esperando que você tinha um mau gosto que eventualmente acabaria se dissolvendo. "

Eu a tinha deixado com raiva, mas tinha lhe dado algo para se pensar.

Jane cruzou os braços e franziu a testa enquanto ela continuava a pensar em voz alta. "Alec acha que estamos inspecionando atividades suspeitas no norte do Alasca, mas isso é tudo o que ele sabe. Naturalmente Felix e Cristian sabem, mas entretanto eles não se voltariam contra mim. Tanya e Kate são um obstáculo. Eu teria melhor chance se matasse Tanya, Kate , o lobisomem, você e a humana. "

"Você também poderia sofrer perdas."

"Mas vocês iriam sofrer mais. Diga-me Edward, quanto tempo você acha que seu bichinho de estimação vai durar? Felix e Tanya vão voltar logo de La Push. Ela foi para mostrar a ele a prova dos lobisomens. Eu tenho a vantagem."

"O que você quer?" Minha voz tremeu de raiva sabendo o que ela ia pedir.

"Os seus serviços pela liberdade deles."

"Aro nunca vai acreditar que eu me afastei dela tão facilmente."

"Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso. Acredito que Aro ficará satisfeito se eu apresentar você como um presente."

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Aro ficaria tonto de prazer de me ter em sua guarda. Ele tinha praticamente espumado pela boca quando eu fui para ele a alguns anos atrás. Tenho certeza que ele não tinha parado de pensar em todas as possibilidades, se tivesse alguém como eu na sua guarda. Além disso, minha saída do Clã de Carlisle iria diminuir a ameaça que Aro sentia dele. Mas não era na gratidão de Aro que Jane estava pensando. Jane realmente odiava Bella.

"Levar-me longe dela vai matá-la, mas é o que você quer, não é?"

Jane deu de ombros. "Eu tiro a vida dela, ou tiro a alma dela - você escolhe." Era sua maneira de dizer xeque-mate. Não foi difícil decidir que Bella estava melhor sem mim. Jane riu do meu silêncio. "Ela tem muito mais poder do que eu imaginava."

Quando entramos na casa, Felix deu um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava entre Tanya e Jacob, na tentativa de manter a paz.

"Tanya estava certa", Felix disse, sorrindo para Jane. "Os Cullen se aliaram com os lobisomens."

Bella deu alguns passos para correr para mim, mas Christian a puxou de volta. Ele puxou um pouco forte demais e ela gritou. Jacob rosnou o que fez Tanya silvar. Eu pulei para a frente, com as mãos estendidas para arrancar a cabeça de Christian fora, quando Felix me interceptou jogando-me no ar. Eu bati na mesa fazendo a pilha de cartas voarem em todas as direções. Kate não se moveu. Ela olhou para o meu corpo caído com os olhos selvagens. Bella gritou, mas eu pulei me endireitando para mostrar a ela que eu estava bem. Fisicamente, não havia uma marca em mim.

"Todos precisam se acalmar," Jane ordenou. "Felix, eu acho que nós fomos enganados." Um espanto intenso tocou o rosto pálido de Tanya. "O que vocês viram não eram lobisomens, mas metamorfos que podem mudar a forma para lobos. Eles não estão relacionados com os nossos inimigos da Europa."

Um suspiro escapou de Tanya. "Isso é impossível!"

"Você está me chamando de mentirosa?" Jane rugiu. Tanya gritou de dor e caiu com suas mãos e joelhos no chão. Kate despertou de sua confusão e correu para o lado de sua irmã .

"Eu não sou nenhum expert ", disse Felix. "Devemos levar um e deixar Caius ou Aro averiguar, apenas para certificar que não estamos sendo enganado por alguém?" Ele lançou os olhos em minha direção.

" Não há necessidade . Acredito em Edward . O fato deles se transformarem sem a ajuda da lua e andarem em forma de lobo durante o dia, confirma que Edward está dizendo a verdade - ao contrário de outros que tentaram nós fazer de bobos." Tanya gritou novamente em dor. "Você tentou persuadir os Volturi a fazer o seu trabalho sujo."

"Não", Kate disse. "Não sabíamos que eles eram metamorfos. Honestamente. Mas ... mas veja. A menina ainda é humana. Ele não fez a promessa que ela seria transformada?"

"Ele fez, mas foi perdoado."

Os olhos escuros de Kate correram de Jane para mim então de volta para Jane. "Então, temos de ser perdoadas por confundir os lobos com os nossos inimigos."

"Você pensaria assim," Jane disse com um sorriso triste. Seu remorso era um ato. Ela estava praticamente gargalhando internamente. "O único problema é que Edward tinha algo de útil para oferecer-nos que tornou mais fácil para perdoar e esquecer. Receio que você e sua irmã não tem esse tipo de recurso."

"O que ele pode oferecer que nós não podemos?" Tanya perguntou em um sussurro.

"Ele mesmo".

Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Bella. Kate e Tanya olharam para mim em choque.

"Suas mentiras para os Volturi são puníveis com a morte. Felix."

A morte de Kate foi rápida. Tanya ainda estava olhando para mim, quando o corpo sem cabeça de sua irmã desmoronou no chão. Christian moveu-se de seu lugar ao lado de Bella e assistiu Felix desmembrar o corpo jogando-o na lareira. Eu mantive meus olhos focados em Bella. Ela caiu no chão quando Christian soltou o seu braço. Ela não podia olhar para mim.

" Por favor perdoe-me, Edward . Deixei minha raiva me controlar. Eu nunca deveria ter -."

As palavras de Tanya foram cortadas quando os dentes de Felix afundaram em seu pescoço. Em questão de minutos, não havia nenhuma evidência de que Tanya e Kate já tinham estado aqui .

"E a humana?" Christian perguntou.

"Eu vou dar a Edward a chance de transformar Bella como ele deveria ter feito há anos atrás", disse Jane.

Jacob rosnou.

"Eu vou cuidar do metamorfo, também," eu disse. "Ele e eu estamos esperando por esta luta a um bom tempo."

"Felix, Christian. Acho que posso lidar com isso daqui em diante. Pode levar alguns dias até que Bella possa viajar. Por favor, avise meu irmão que está tudo bem." Jane abriu a porta para despacha-los.

Felix fez uma pausa antes de sair. "Tem certeza de que pode lidar com isso?" Não era a minha lealdade que ele questionou, mas a minha capacidade de transformar Bella - La mia cantante.

"Eu vou ajudá-lo." Jane o assegurou e os acompanhou para fora.

Bella, Jacob e eu permanecemos imóveis depois que eles partiram. Um pequeno movimento meu fez Jacob entrar em ação. Ele pulou na frente de Bella, os pelos ouriçados .

"Você pode se acalmar", eu disse. "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de lutar contra você ." Minha energia foi drenada. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para uma Bella em colapso. "Ou causar a ela qualquer outro dano",eu disse lendo sua mente.

_Vamos atacar a garota má quando ela voltar_? Jacob perguntou, olhando para a porta.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, todos que nós amamos vão morrer."

_Então,não vamos fazer nada? Eu não vou deixar Bella tornar-se um deles!_

"Nem eu . É isso é o que ela não quer. Lembra-se do que eu disse antes, sobre para onde ir? Eu preciso que você faça isso no caso deste plano não der certo. Todo mundo precisa estar em alerta durante alguns meses pelo menos. " Como Jane esperava evitar Aro era um mistério para mim.

Bella não pode dar nada além do que um sussurro rouco. "Era uma mentira, não era? Você não vai me transformar, não é?" Ela perguntou permanecendo sem vida no chão.

"Nós deveríamos saber que isso nunca iria funcionar - Você e eu. Eu me culpo .Eu vivi o suficiente para saber que era um erro . Se eu pudesse voltar a trás ..".

"Não. Não diga isso."

Mas eu disse.

"Bella não podemos estar juntos. Nós nunca deveríamos ter ficado juntos em primeiro lugar. Estou fazendo a única coisa que eu posso fazer para salva -la."

"Eu vou para Volterra eu mesma e Aro vai me transformar." Ela instavelmente levantou-se e cambaleou até a porta. "Você se afastou de mim uma vez, eu não vou deixar você ir embora novamente."

Agarrei-a pelos ombros a virando para mim. A mágoa e a dor em seu rosto era quase mais do que eu poderia suportar. "Por favor, me escute. Minha vida já acabou. Eu já estou morto. Você ... você ainda tem muito para viver. Pense em Charlie."

"Charlie tem Sue agora. Ele não precisa de mim. Eu preciso de você ! Você não pode me deixar de novo! Você prometeu!" Lágrimas sufocaram sua voz.

"Algumas promessas não podem ser mantidas. Bella, eu tenho que fazer isso para salvar a todos que nós conhecemos, incluindo Charlie. Você percebe se eu não fizer isso o que significaria para a minha família, para sua família, para o bando ? "

"E sobre o que isso significa para nós?" Os nós dos dedos dela agarrados à minha camisa estavam brancos. "Devemos lutar. Não podemos deixa-los fazer isso conosco. Se você partir, eu vou morrer. Eu não posso passar por isso novamente. Não depois de tudo o que passamos."

Eu a puxei para mim. Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre - só eu e ela. Corri meus dedos pelo seu rosto, cheirei seus cabelos, beijou-lhe os lábios, memorizando cada pequeno detalhe; as batidas de seu coração, sua respiração, sua pele - tudo.

Jane voltou para dentro trazendo com ela uma lufada de ar frio. Um sorriso dançou cruzando os lábios escarlates. Era hora de ir.

"Eu estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer. Sempre vou fazer o que tenho que fazer para mantê-la segura." Eu ajeitei as mechas soltas de cabelo para trás de seus ombros. "Prometa-me que um dia você vai me perdoar", eu sussurrei no ouvido de Bella. Seu coração era rápido e irregular.

"Por favor. Não faça isso." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Tão delicadamente quanto eu pude, desenrolei seus dedos de minha camisa e me afastei. Jacob avançou e a pegou antes que ela caísse no chão. Eu precisava me afastar, enquanto eu ainda tinha a coragem e a força para me mover.

"Obrigado", eu disse a Jacob sobre meu ombro. Parei na porta, mas não podia me forçar a olhar para o que eu estava deixando para trás. "Por favor, a mantenha segura e feliz. Você pode dar muito mais do que eu jamais poderia."

Corri, embora os ecos dos gritos e soluços de Bella me seguissem. Eles iriam me acompanhar para sempre.

Uma vez que Jane e eu estávamos a uma boa distância da cabana, eu disse, "Não queremos deixar os Volturi esperando. Sem dúvida Felix e Christian já os atualizaram com tudo que ocorreu." Eu queria me apressar e tirar Jane tão longe de Bella quanto possível, no caso dela mudar de ideia.

"Só o que eles sabem. Temos que fazer outra parada antes de ir para Volterra." Eu dei-lhe um olhar curioso, que a fez rir. "Honestamente, Edward você acha que eu teria concordado com toda essa bobagem, se e não soubesse o que eu sei? Um toque de Aro iria revelar minha traição. Eu não sou estúpida", ela cuspiu, perdendo seu charme feminino . "Teria sido mais fácil para mim levar seu querido animalzinho e enfrentar as consequências. Entanto, eu aprecio minha vida. Vivi muito tempo para perde-la para um humano."

Nós viajamos para Cuxhaven na Alemanha, onde paramos na frente de uma pequena casa perto de Kurpark. Sem bater, Jane levou-me para dentro. Um homem alto, magro, com cabelos dourados balançou a cabeça na direção dela. Ele era um vampiro é não ficou alarmado por nossa presença.

"Ela está ?" Jane perguntou.

"Onde mais eu estaria, querida?" Uma senhora atravessou uma cortina de contas. Ela era pequena, com cabelos castanhos claros. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se graciosamente de Jane, abraçando-a. Quando ela se afastou, me jogou uma olhada.

"Edward Cullen", Jane disse. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira de grandes dimensões. A senhora levantou uma sobrancelha fina.

_O extraordinário telepata._ Ela riu do meu olhar perplexo. Sua risada era estranhamente similar a de Jane._ Você não deveria estar chocado de nossa espécie saber sobre seu clã - os vegetarianos. Como é nobre e humano. Eu respeito e invejo seu estilo de vida. Se somente eu tivesse tal restrição._

"Obrigado", eu respondi.

"Você tem alguma ideia de como eu fico irritada por ser deixada de fora de uma conversa?" Os olhos de Jane dispararam punhais para nós.

"Controle a sua língua, jovem, e não se esqueça com quem você está falando." Jane baixou os olhos. "Perdoe a minha filha. Parece que os Volturi deixaram de lhe ensinar bons modos."

Engoli em seco. "Filha? Você é a mãe de Alec e Jane?"

Mais uma vez, ela riu. "Na verdade, um segredo bem guardado ... Fico feliz em saber que os outros não sabem da minha existência, o que poderia ser um problema"

"Como pode Aro não saber que você existe?" Eu perguntei. "Se ele não a pessoa que te criou, então ..."

"Abe. Abe foi quem informou Aro das habilidades psíquicas dos meus filhos . Porque eu era mais velha, eu sabia como controlar a minha. Aro salvou Alec e Jane de morte súbita, mas só porque ele queria seus serviços. Meu marido se matou tentando salva-los e eu fiquei atormentado pela dor. Enfim, Abe percebeu o poder que ele havia entregue a Aro. Nós aprendemos através da história como alguns agem com tanto poder. Abe pensou que iria equilibrar a pontuação, e me transformou ele mesmo. "

"E como que isto foi mantido do resto dos Volturi? Eu nunca ouvi Carlisle falar de você."

"Está é a minha habilidade especial . Eu posso substituir seus pensamentos com outra coisa - qualquer coisa que eu escolher"

"Você é uma ilusionista." Ela acenou a cabeça.

"Precisamos de Kendra, minha mãe, se esperamos que Aro acredite em nós."

"O que o impede de saber que eu estive aqui?"

Jane e Kendra compartilharam um sorriso.

"Eu vou coloca-lo em um sono profundo", disse Kendra. "Quando você acordar, você nunca vai se lembrar dessa conversa."

"Ela vai fazer o mesmo comigo", disse Jane não parecendo muito satisfeita com a ideia. "É importante que estejamos na mesma página."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu ainda estou espantado que Aro não sabe. Como você tem sido capaz de manter isso dele por tanto tempo?" Perguntei a Jane, mas Kendra respondeu.

"A mente é complicada. Eu tenho certeza que existem aqueles que, através dos anos, aprendem a manter você fora da cabeça deles? Há muitas facetas na mente - Vários lugares de memórias a pensamentos para ir . Eles podem ser bloqueados e algo tão simples como um cheiro pode recupera-los. Edward, Deus me abençoou com gêmeos e em que retrospecto ele os abençoou com um ao outro. Se Alec se esquece, a voz de Jane o faz lembrar. Se Jane se esquece, as características de Alec a fazem lembrar. Durante algum tempo, eles vão se lembrar. Infelizmente, você não vai. Agora, o que vou fazer hoje, querida? "

Jane brevemente informou sobre a nossa situação. Kendra ficou intrigada sobre meu relacionamento com Bella. Ela reprovou Jane sobre seu ciúme em direção a Bella, o que só irritou Jane. Eu me perguntava se tudo fosse descoberto, Jane ficaria do lado de Kendra ou Aro? Cheguei a conclusão que Jane ficaria do lado de quem tivesse a maior chance de sobreviver. Jane não estava amarrando todas as pontas soltas para meu benefício, mas principalmente pelo dela.

Kendra saiu de onde ela estava sentada na frente de Jane, e moveu-se para trás de mim. Ela colocou as palmas de suas mãos na parte de trás da minha cabeça sobre o meu lobo occipital. Seus dedos anularem massageado minhas têmporas. Meu lobo frontal começou a latejar e minha cabeça parecia que estava em chamas. Então, não havia nada além de escuridão total.

Não poderia ter sido um sonho, porque vampiros não dormem. Era uma memória. Tanya e Kate viraram Bella contra Jane. Jane e eu chegamos a decisão que eu transformaria Bella agora, a fim de nos manter seguros. Depois de feito, tudo seria perdoado. Mas algo deu terrivelmente errado com esse plano.

Jacob. Ele escolheu a morte de Bella, em vez de imortalidade. Eu estava congelado em estado de choque, enquanto ele rasgava seu pescoço delicado. No momento em que eu pulei para agir, já era tarde demais - o dano já havia sido feito. Jane perseguiu Jacob enquanto eu segurava Bella quando a vida a deixou .

Meu corpo estremeceu com a recordação. Eu encontrei-me no banco de trás de uma limusine e olhei para a pessoa ao meu lado. Jane.

Eu olhei para trás para fora da janela. Eu não queria ser o que os Volturi eram. Por muito tempo, eu tinha domado o monstro dentro de mim. Enquanto Bella estava viva, eu fui capaz de manter o monstro longe. Agora Bella se foi. Eu queria vingança e punição. Eu nunca seria capaz de me acertar com Carlisle. Aliando-me aos Volturi, eventualmente, eu seria capaz de convencê-los a eliminar Jacob e seu bando. Eu relaxei e dei boas vindas ao monstro que antes eu temia me tornar.


	13. Dezembro -13

**Notas do Capítulo:** "Alguns de nós seguem um ciclo completo .Alguns de nós cegamente vão a lugar nenhum. O ciclo não tem que ser muito grande para fazer sentido, te vencer e/ou ser divertido .Lembre-se disto e fique calmo" - Jason Mraz

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Mayer.**

_**Dezembro**_

**_Jake POV_**

Eu conheci o capitão Clyde Monroe por pura sorte.

Eu tinha estado em Key West a procura de trabalho, mas parecia que ninguém queria me contratar. Eu fiz o que Edward pediu e fugi com Bella para o local mais distante possível dentro dos Estados Unidos. Eu gastei todo meu dinheiro em quartos maltrapilhos em hotéis decadentes por uma semana. E saía no dia seguinte á procura de trabalho - e nada. Ninguém queria me contratar sem experiência. No quarto dia, entrei na milionésima oficina e falei com um dos mecânicos.

"Você tem experiência?", Foi a primeira coisa que ele me perguntou.

"Claro, claro. Estive trabalhando em veículos desde que eu era criança. Eu reconstruí calhambeques para um homem no norte e ele os revendia."

"Sim e eu jogo futebol com o meu filho, mas isso não me faz nenhum jogador de futebol. Você realmente trabalhou em uma oficina em funcionamento, numa em que você bate cartão todos os dias?"

"Não, mas -"

"Sinto muito garoto. Eu não tenho capacidade no momento de contratar um novato para treinar. Obtenha um pouco de óleo atrás de suas orelhas e volte em alguns meses."

Eu cerrei meus punhos em frustração. Como eu poderia obter qualquer experiência se ninguém me contratar? Pisei para fora e respirei algumas vezes;eu estava rapidamente ficando sem opções.

"Eu não queria escutar, mas eu entendi que você está procurando trabalho?"

Olhei para o homem vestindo bermuda branca e uma camisa florida. Cabelo branco saindo para fora de seu boné . "Você está me oferecendo um emprego?" Eu perguntei.

"Talvez", disse ele. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre barcos?"

"De qual potência?"

Ele falou enquanto nós caminhávamos até a marina. Capitão Clyde Monroe era aposentado da Guarda Costeira dos EUA. Ele e sua esposa se mudaram para a Flórida há alguns anos e começaram seu próprio negócio com um barco. Depois de alguns anos de sucesso, ele tinha comprado mais dois. Era só ele e um de seus amigos que ele conheceu quando morava em Key West. O negócio era bom, mas tinha chego a ser um pouco demais para eles. Ele estava procurando alguém para ajudar na manutenção dos barcos e também ajudar com as excursões de pesca.

"Não vai pagar muito. Posso pagar talvez dez, doze dólares por hora, seis dias por semana. Você tem família?"

"Só eu e minha amiga."

"Pense sobre isso, então você e sua amiga podem vir jantar com a gente. Vai me dar uma chance para apresentar-lhe ao meu parceiro, Ted."

No começo Bella se recusou. Ela não estava em condições de colocar um rosto amigável. Foi o meu constante implorar que a fez ir. Eu não queria deixa-la sozinha á noite.

Ted e eu nós demos muito bem. Ambos assumiram que Bella era minha namorada e eu não discordei. Eu disse a eles que ela estava tendo dificuldade em ficar tão longe de casa pela primeira vez. Clyde perguntou onde estávamos morando e balançou a cabeça quando eu disse a ele.

"Amanhã, inferno esta noite, arrume suas coisas. Tenho um pequeno trailer na área de camping perto da Marina Key West. Você pode ficar lá pelo o que você está pagando no hotel agora. Não é uma mansão, mas bate aquele lixo."

No dia seguinte nós mudamos. Isso tinha sido há quase dois meses. Parecia uma vida.

"Você e sua namorada tem quaisquer planos para o Natal?" Perguntou Clyde. Eu estava limpando o convés do Halosydne depois do meu turno . Key West estava cheio de turistas em dezembro. O negócio estava crescendo. Ted estava visitando sua família mais ao norte e não ia estar de volta até janeiro. Clyde e eu estávamos nos desdobrando.

"Vamos apenas relaxar."

"O Natal é época para a família. Ela ainda está deprimida? Eu não a vejo sair muito."

"Ela está indo bem." Eu menti. Bella sentava-se como um zumbi olhando para fora da janela. Eu tentava rir e brincar com ela, mas não havia resposta. Ela não se movia do sofá . Ela não comia muito. Era exatamente como tinha sido quando Edward a tinha deixado na primeira vez. Nada do que eu dissesse parecia chegar até ela. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais ela ou eu poderíamos continuar assim.

"Você é mais do que bem-vindo para se juntar a mim e minha família." Eu tinha conhecido os dois filhos de Clyde e gostei deles. Eles visitavam quando podiam. Um vivia na costa leste em Titusville e o outro vivia no Alabama. Ambos tinham esposas e filhos.

"Receio que isso possa deixa-la mais triste. Ela não está realmente com vontade de celebrar este ano. Nada muito grande."

Não nós preocupamos em decorar o pequeno trailer. Nenhuma árvore, nenhuma iluminação, sem biscoitos de Natal - nada.

"Não há necessidade de ligar, se você mudar de ideia. Apenas venha."

Agradeci Clyde pelo convite e comecei a voltar para o acampamento.

Passei por algumas lojas que ainda estavam abertas. Não parecia certo não fazer algo tradicional. Eu entrei em uma das boutiques para dar uma olhada. Bella não gostava de presentes e ela não era do tipo vaidosa, por isso sai de lá e fui olhar em outras lojas. Peguei algo e mandei embrulhar.

Como de costume, em minha caminhada de volta ao acampamento eu repassei o que aconteceu no Alasca em minha mente. Como Edward tinha fugido sem transformar Bella ou me matar, eu não tinha nenhuma ideia. Talvez ele não fugiu. Talvez ele estivesse morto.

Ainda assim, tinha uma coisa que eu não consegui tirar da cabeça que Jane tinha dito a seus sanguessugas sobre nós. O que ela quis dizer com que eramos metamorfos e não lobisomens? Aparentemente, não era tão grande como o tipo de criatura que eles tinham lidado no exterior. Ficou claro que Edward sabia algo sobre nós que não tinha compartilhado. Eu comentei com Sam e ele não pareceu saber de nada. Nem ficou tão curioso quanto eu.

Quando Bella tinha perguntado sobre nossas características, em comparação com o que Hollywood havia criado, eu ri e lhe disse que era mito. Prata não poderia nós ferir e a lua não tinha efeito sobre a nossa transformação. No entanto, de acordo com Jane (e obviamente Edward) havia algo lá para essas coisas não terem efeito.

Caminhei mais devagar no quarteirão do acampamento. Meu temperamento tinha começado a se intensificar. Minha vida tinha sido colocada no ciclo de rotação por muito tempo. Era hora de saber a verdade e só havia uma pessoa que eu conhecia que poderia fornecer respostas.

Coloquei o pacote para baixo, sentei minha bunda num banco, peguei meu celular e liguei para Forks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alice POV<em>**

Nossa casa tinha sido estranhamente silenciosa desde novembro. Ninguém falava muito ultimamente. Embora Jasper constantemente tentasse me convencer de que eu não era a culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, eu sabia a verdade. Qual era a vantagem de ter o dom da clarividência, se você não pode impedir as pessoas de se machucarem?

Quando Jacob tinha voltado sozinho com Bella, ele se recusou a deixar nós vê-la. Não poderíamos força-lo na terra dele. Se fizéssemos isso, teria causado uma guerra. O que não teria sido o melhor momento para qualquer uma das partes.

Jacob rapidamente deu um resumo do que aconteceu no Alasca. Os Volturi com a ajuda das nossas, uma vez queridas amigas Tanya e Kate, tinham sequestrado Bella. Edward sabia onde encontrá-las graças a minha visão, mas ele não se preocupou em compartilhar esta informação com o resto de nós. A única maneira de conseguir com que Bella saísse viva era sacrificar-se para os Volturi. Resumindo: Tanya e Kate estavam mortas, Jacob tinha fugindo com Bella para um local desconhecido e Edward estava agora com os Volturi.

Era véspera de Natal e a neve cobria o chão. Nenhum de nós se sentia com vontade de celebrar este ano. Não havia decorações no gramado da frente, nem árvore de Natal em cada quarto, nem presente para embrulhar.

Jasper e eu estávamos voltando para casa da caça. Eu não sabia o quanto mais dessa tranquilidade eu poderia aguentar. Jasper sentindo a minha depressão me puxou para ele.

"Eu acho que o tempo para o luto acabou", ele sussurrou em minha orelha antes de mordisca-la. Eu não estava de bom humor e não devolvi o favor.

"Eu não tenho que ter o dom de Edward para saber o que todos estão pensando. Que eu pisei na bola - no pior momento . Tudo está um caos por minha causa, Jazz.".

"Eu não sei como, mas eles puxaram uma venda sobre os seus olhos Alice. Ninguém pode culpa-la."

"Edward confiou em mim. Eu o desapontei." Isso era o que mais feria. Ele me pediu para fazer uma coisa simples, para que ele soubesse quando os Volturi planejavam vir atrás de Bella, e eu não tinha visto. Carlisle e Jasper concordavam que alguma coisa deve ter sido feita para manter seus atos ocultos, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de saber ao certo. Eu por outro lado, não podia confiar em minhas visões ou na falta delas, até que eu descobrisse o que tinham feito para mim. É verdade que eu tinha sido capaz de finalmente ter a visão de onde eles haviam levado Bella, mas não era como as minhas outras visões. Ela tinha vindo com ramificações que eu não tinha desde que me tornei um vampiro: Uma enxaqueca do tamanho de Júpiter.

Havia raiva na voz de Jasper quando ele disse, "Edward deveria ter nos contado onde Bella estava. Se ele tivesse nos dado uma pista,as coisas seriam muito diferentes agora. Mas não podemos mudar o passado."

"Não deveríamos pelo menos estar tentando fazer alguma coisa? Exigir que Edward seja mandado de volta para nós ou ... ou ..."

Jasper riu. "Ou vamos derrubar os Volturi? Carlisle sabe como esses caras agem melhor do que o resto de nós. Ele costumava ser um deles. Tempo é tudo. Aprendi isso durante a Guerra Civil."

"Mas quanto mais esperamos mais poderemos estar perdendo-o . Além disso, você se esqueceu de Bella?"

"Tenho certeza de que Jacob está cuidando bem dela." Revirei os olhos. "Ela está segura. Ele não vai deixar que nada aconteça a ela."

Entramos para dentro de casa. Bing Crosby estava cantando sobre um Natal branco. _Pelo menos alguém além de mim estava cansado do silêncio_, pensei. Encontramos o resto da família na sala de estar compartilhando uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

"Reunião familiar?" Eu perguntei.

"Não uma oficial." Carlisle nos ofereceu um copo. Pegamos e sentamos no sofá .

Bing começou a cantar outra canção de Natal alegre enquanto a conversa encheu a sala. Esme, Carlisle e Rosalie discutiam política do leste, enquanto Jasper e Emmett falavam sobre os próximos jogos universitários de boliche. Olhei com espanto para a minha família agindo como se tudo estava do jeito que deveria ser.

"Vamos fingir que não há nada de errado aqui?" Eu pulei do sofá . Minhas mãos formando pequenos punhos ao meu lado.

Carlisle limpou a garganta. "Alice", ele disse em uma voz clara e uniforme, "temos que confiar que Edward sabe o que ele está fazendo."

" É claro que ele não sabe o que está fazendo", eu gritei. "Se ele soubesse, ele estaria aqui. Só Deus sabe o que eles estão fazendo com ele. Eu não posso suportar pensar ..." Se Edward estivesse morto, eu não iria saber?

"O cão disse que ele foi voluntariamente", disse Rosalie ",Eu não acho que o matariam tão rápido. Eles têm regras."

"Você honestamente acha que eles jogam por elas?", Eu perguntei incapaz de esconder a minha amargura. Rosalie não respondeu, desviando os olhos do meu olhar.

"Se precipitar agora seria suicídio." A voz de Carlisle era forte, mas suave. "Eu não gosto de sentar e esperar mais do que o resto -"

A declaração de Carlisle foi interrompida pelo soar da campainha. Ficamos todos olhando uns para os outros quando soou pela segunda vez.

"Alice você está esperando alguma entrega?" Esme perguntou enquanto seguíamos Carlisle até a porta.

"Eu não. Não me senti com vontade de fazer compras este ano."

Uma rajada de ar frio nos cumprimentou quando Carlisle abriu a porta. Não havia dúvida que era um vampiro. Seus olhos vermelhos de rubi se mostravam brilhantemente debaixo da franja preta de seda. Nós imediatamente tomamos uma posição de combate. Ela podia ser menor do que eu era, mas eu de todas as pessoas sabia que a força não pode ser determinada pelo tamanho.

"Você é Carlisle Cullen?" ,ela perguntou . Sua voz era hipnotizante.

"Sim. E você é?"

"Um mensageiro. Edward envia um aviso relativo a uma humana chamada Olivia". Um grunhido escapou dos meus lábios ao som do nome de minha sobrinha neta vindo da boca de alguém, obviamente dos Volturi. "Eles querem alguém com a capacidade dela" Seus olhos me olharam brevemente antes de voltar para Carlisle. "Ele precisa de um favor deles. Ele pede desculpas pelo seu egoísmo. Ele não iria entrega-la se houvesse qualquer outra forma, mas não há."

"Edward vai entregar uma criança de oito anos os monstros por um favor?" Minha voz estava alta e agitada com raiva e choque. "Você está mentindo. Edward nunca faria uma coisa dessas."

"Nosso Edward nunca. Mas o Edward deles faria," Carlisle murmurou. "Algo aconteceu. Ele não está pensando sensatamente".

"Eu fiz o que ele pediu. Você foi avisado."

"Onde -" Antes que Carlisle pudesse terminar a pergunta, o mensageiro vampiro tinha desaparecido. Uma nuvem de neve rodopiava em seu rastro.

"Truque ou verdade?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a sala de estar.

"Qual seria o truque?" Jasper perguntou. Ele colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura para me puxar para perto dele.

"Talvez eles querem que a gente concentre toda a nossa atenção sobre Olivia, enquanto eles nos atacam por trás," Emmett sugeriu.

"Senti que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Acredito que Olivia está em apuros", disse Jasper.

"Eu não vou deixa-los tê -la. Eles não podem leva-la Carlisle." Eu engoli o veneno que havia vazado em minha boca.

"Eu me pergunto que tipo de favor faria Edward fazer uma coisa dessas?" Esme perguntou para ninguém em particular.

"Quem sabe onde a mente dele está bem agora." Carlisle aperto a mão dela. "Isso muda tudo. Nós vamos ter que nós dividir em grupos. Jasper, Alice e Emmett, eu quero que vocês três protejam e vigiem Olivia. Esme e Rosalie, eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui, caso haja problemas com os Quileute. "

"Você não pode estar falando sério," Rosalie cuspiu. "Eu odeio os mestiços, tanto quanto eles me odeiam. Eles nunca pediriam a minha ajuda, não importa o quanto as probabilidades estão contra eles."

A voz de Carlisle era paciente quando ele explicou. "Eles estão em conflito uns com os outros agora. Alguns não querem a nossa ajuda, enquanto há aqueles que a querem. Dei a minha palavra para Embry que iria ajuda-los se eles estiverem sobre ataque de nossa espécie, dos Volturi ou algum outro vampiro. "

"O que você vai fazer?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu acho que Eleazar e eu deveríamos fazer uma visita aos nossos velhos amigos. Preciso descobrir que tipo de acordo verbal Edward e os Volturi fizeram. Talvez nossas relações passadas vão significar alguma coisa para eles e poderemos encontrar um caminho para sair disto ".

"E se você não puder, estamos dispostos a ir para a próxima etapa para salva-lo?" Jasper fez a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Será que isso significava guerra entre eles e nós? Nossas chances não pareciam ser boas se chegasse a esse ponto.

"Eu não acho que essa seja a única alternativa Jasper. Há muitos caminhos que devemos considerar. Esta é uma situação delicada."

Carlisle abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas foi interrompido pelo toque de seu telefone celular. Ele olhou para o número exibido antes de atender. "Dr. Cullen." De repente, suas sobrancelhas se uniram em preocupação.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leah POV<em>**

Sentei-me em um tronco observando as ondas escuras quebrarem na praia - o vento frio secando meu cabelo encharcado. A praia estava deserta, exceto por mim e Eli, que eu tinha deixado dentro do oceano. Meu coração e minha mente não estavam no surf hoje. Na verdade, meu coração e minha mente não tinham estado em muitas coisas nos últimos dois meses fora o drama acontecendo ao meu redor.

Depois que a Rainha Bella foi sequestrada na noite de Halloween, o rei Edward arrastou Jacob a fora para procura-la. Durante o tempo em que eles foram embora, Embry pegou o cheiro de outros vampiros. Em vez de ir primeiro para Sam com a informação,ele disse a Carlisle. Eles investigaram a área em conjunto, e apesar de haver vestígios de outros vampiros, eles não estavam mais na área.

Paul, sendo Paul, fez o maior escarcéu sobre Embry consultar os sanguessugas primeiro ao invés de nosso alfa Sam. Sam assumiu o comando e saltou sobre Embry para não passar a cadeia de comando.

"Eu não estava fazendo isso Sam", Embry disse com os dentes cerrados. Quem gosta de ouvir gritos na frente de todos? "Eu pensei que nós estávamos todos trabalhando juntos".

"Eu não confio nesses sanguessugas," Sam respondeu acidamente.

"Eles não nós deram nenhuma razão para não confiar neles."

"Você está malditamente cego?" Paul pulou com o argumento. "Você é um idiota se você não acha que eles tinham alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu em abril." Cada chance que Paul tinha, ele sempre trazia a tona o incidente em que o nosso bando foi alvejado e atacado. Ele ainda acreditava que os Cullens estavam de alguma forma envolvidos, embora todos nós estaríamos mortos sem a ajuda deles.

"O que você provavelmente cheirou foi alguns dos amigos deles- esperando para atacar uma vez que estejamos distraídos", Jared disse . Ele sempre me pareceu estar do lado de Paul.

"Dividir para conquistar". Paul concordou.

"Sabe Paul, do jeito que você está sempre procurando uma razão para provar que os Cullens não são confiáveis, quase me faz pensar se você não está por atrás de algumas dessas ocorrências estranhas." Os olhos de Quil se estreitaram sobre Paul.

Paul tremeu com raiva á beira da transformação.

"Paul, acalme-se", Sam gritou.

"Você está protegendo Quil?", Perguntou Jared. Ele agarrou Paul pelo braço e o puxou para trás. "Sério? Ele acusa um dos nossos e você fica do lado dele?"

"Eu não estou tomando qualquer lado!"

"Obviamente," Jared murmurou.

Paul se acalmou, mas uma linha invisível tinha sido desenhada na areia: Paul e Jared de um lado - Quil e Embry do outro. O resto de nós estava no limbo, sem ter certeza onde ficar. Nosso grupo estava se dividindo. Algo que não podia acontecer. Se Sam não assumisse o controle logo, estaríamos em guerra com nós mesmos.

"Quando Jacob voltar -"

" Se Jacob voltar ", Paul zombou interrompendo Sam.

" Quando ele voltar ", disse Sam com mais firmeza olhando Paul," Vamos cortar todos os laços com os Cullens .Todos os favores estarão pagos. Eu não me importarei com o que mais aconteça... estaremos quites "

Jacob voltou, mas apenas brevemente. Sam deu-nos o relato de Jacob. Que não era bom. Os Volturi sabiam sobre nós e sabíamos através dos Cullens que eles não eram confiáveis. Por essa razão Sam queria vigilância vinte e quatro horas. A tensão estava em um momento alto.

Eu observei quando Eli nadou de volta para o oceano, para pegar a próxima onda. Havia uma sensação de estar sendo observada por trás. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver Sam vindo na minha direção. Ótimo .

"Eu preciso de você para fazer o próximo turno comigo." Sam ficou alguns passos atrás de mim.

"É o meu dia de folga. Que há de errado com Jared?"

"Algo aconteceu com a família de Kim. Paul e Collin estão terminando o turno deles. Embry e Quil não estão aqui."

Eu voltei minha atenção para Eli, que tinha pego uma onda e estava vindo de volta para a costa.

"Então, eu apenas deveria largar tudo o que eu tinha planejado, porque a família de Kim é mais importante?"

"Não que eu deveria ter que lhe dizer, mas um membro da família dela faleceu." Ele estava tão quieto que se não fosse pelo calor que irradiava de seu corpo, eu teria pensado que ele havia partido. "Não é um pedido Leah, é uma ordem. Encontre-me em vinte minutos."

Eu rosnei em resposta, embora isso não era bom.

Eli surgiu a partir da água salgada sorrindo. Ele correu até onde eu estava sentada, colocou a prancha na areia e se sentou ao meu lado. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam puxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo todo molhado. Sua roupa de borracha moldada ao seu corpo musculoso.

" A água está fria demais para você ?" Eli brincou. Eu ri em resposta. "era Sam com você ?"

"Sim . Uh , algo aconteceu. Vou ter que cancelar esta noite." Tínhamos feito planos para uma ceia de Natal sozinhos.

O ouro em seus olhos castanhos brilhavam quando ele voltou sua atenção para longe de mim, olhando para o oceano.

"Claro."

"Não é o que você está pensando." Minhas palavras saíram um pouco dura demais.

Ele não se virou para olhar para mim, quando ele falou, "eu estou pensando que tipo de mensagem que Sam te deu que poderia fazer você de repente mudar nossos planos. Leah desde que eu retornei de Berkley, não passamos mais que três dias juntos. Eu não estou cutucando, mas quando você me larga pelo seu ex na véspera de Natal, o que eu deveria pensar? "

Como eu deveria responder a ele? Se eu admitisse que ele era meu imprintee (o que eu não estava pronta para fazer), então ele certamente saberia de tudo . O que eu temia era que eu estava apaixonada por ele como Jacob estava por Bella. Eu não poderia dizer se meus sentimentos por Eli eram de luxúria ou algo mais profundo. Até que eu soubesse, ele tinha que ser mantido no escuro sobre isso. Agora não era um bom momento para ele saber sobre minha outra vida. O que ele faria se descobrisse que sua namorada era uma cadela de verdade?

"Leah, aqui você é uma pessoa diferente da que você era durante as férias de outono em Berkley." Ele se levantou e pegou sua prancha. "Quando a sua agenda estiver livre me ligue." Ele correu de volta para a água sem nunca olhar para trás.

Levantei-me do tronco e me dirigi para a floresta para começar o meu dever. A neve não me atrasaria. Uma vez que eu estava fora de vista, eu peguei velocidade e deixei meu lobo interior solto.

_Eu vou falar_ com- "

_Fique fora da minha vida Sam!_ Agora não era o momento para pensar na minha vida amorosa, ou a falta dela. Em vez disso eu virei meus pensamentos para as aulas que eu estaria enfrentando em janeiro,a saúde de Seth , a felicidade de Mamãe e Charlie, o impasse de Jacob ,os transtornos no bando (Sam não gostava de ouvir), eu pensei em tudo, mas a única coisa que eu realmente queria e precisava pensar - era Eli Marshall.

Uma rajada de vento soprou do sul e o cheiro fez com que meu nariz ardesse.

_Vampiro_, eu chamei por Sam quando comecei a perseguição.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward POV<em>**

Olhei para as páginas em branco tentando pensar em algo para escrever. Pela primeira vez, fiquei sem palavras. Ou isso ou a caneta foi amaldiçoada e não queria escrever. _Não a caneta, sou e_u. Eu que tinha sido amaldiçoado desde o dia em que nasci.O que parecia amaldiçoar as pessoas ao meu redor também. Eu coloquei o diário de volta na estante. O que me lembrou muito de uma vida anterior. Deus, tinha sido apenas no mês passado? Apesar da dor ainda fresca cada vez que eu pensava nisso, parecia que Bella tinha morrido há muito tempo.

"Edward, a festa está prestes a começar. Você vai se juntar a nós?"

Virei-me para encontrar Jane. Havia algo incomum sobre como ela estava me tratando desde que me juntei aos Volturi. Talvez tivesse sido a mando de Aro, mas sua atitude cordial em relação a mim sempre me manteve alerta. Eu não era tolo. Não podia se confiar nos Volturi.

"Eu acho que eu vou passar, obrigado." Era inútil para mim tentar evitar o estilo de vida deles. Eu não me saciava de sangue humano, no entanto, eu precisava disso para me manter vivo. E manter-me vivo era o que eu planejava fazer, pelo menos até que eu pudesse vingar a morte de Bella. Eu tocava cada mente brevemente e escolhia o mais vil entre o grupo na festa. Isso ainda não estava certo, mas considerando a alternativa era o melhor que eu poderia fazer.

"Você pode pensar que está sendo nobre por não se juntar a nós, mas você deve saber Edward, que todos morrem no final. Animais foram colocados na terra para os humanos, os humanos foram colocados na terra para nós. Você não pode ver como o ciclo funciona? Por que se torturar por eles? Você fica esperando até que você mal pode suportar antes de comer. Você está começando a irritar Caius ".

"E qual a preocupação de vocês?"

"Você é um de nós agora. Você faz parte da guarda. Você é uma das peças mais valiosas de Aro."

"Ele enviou você para ficar de olho em mim." A raiva dela me deu um motivo para sorrir, algo que eu raramente fazia nos dias de hoje. Ela odiava quando eu lia sua mente.

Um sorriso tenso se formou em seus lábios. "Eu não vou descer ao seu nível. Aqui não. Coma ou morra de fome, eu não me importo. Quanto mais você se afastar, mais Aro vai saber onde está a sua lealdade".

"Posso assegurar-lhe, que os Volturi tem a minha lealdade."_ Por enquanto,_ eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Ela estudou o meu rosto por um momento,invejando meu talento. "Muito bem. Vou dizer a ele que você se juntará na próxima vez." Não haveria como negar o convite para a próxima festa.

"Obrigado," eu disse quando Jane fechou a porta dos meus aposentos.

Fez-se o silêncio. Olhei ao redor do quarto sombrio. Era meu, mas não tinha nada de bens pessoais. Eu não tinha trazido nada de Forks comigo. Aquela era a minha antiga vida. Todos aqueles anos inúteis se fazendo de humano. Suspirei e sai do quarto.

Eu caminhei pelo corredor mal iluminado longe das vozes eufóricas vindas da sala de banquete. Fui em direção a ala sul da fortaleza subterrânea, e entrei na única sala que tinha encontrado para me manter um pouco focado. No meio da sala estava um piano de cauda. Sentei-me, coloquei meus dedos sobre as teclas frias de marfim, fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar.

Era nesta sala sentado neste instrumento, onde me sentia remotamente vivo. O lugar onde eu tinha encontrado a luz onde só havia escuridão. Esta sala tinha se tornado meu refúgio.

Eu parei no meio de Mahler Symphony No. 3 e imediatamente comecei a Mozart "Dove sono '. A voz que me acompanhou era como o céu.

Eu conheci Amelia uma semana depois que eu tinha chego em Volterra. Ela havia sido transformada com a idade de doze anos, durante os anos de 1800. Aro a tinha ouvido cantar e tinha que tê-la. Ele a atraiu com promessas de uma vida além de seu que ela se juntou aos Volturi, ela foi colocada na ala sul e apenas chamada em ocasiões especiais ou quando eles se sentiam com vontade de ouvi-la. Foi por isso que eu a tinha usado; eu sabia que podia confiar nela e ninguém saberia quando ela se afastasse.

"Eu achei que você estaria aqui." Sua voz era tão suave quanto um sussurro quando ela falou, ao contrário de sua voz quando ela cantou.

Virei-me e sorri. "Você teve algum problema?"

"Sua família foi muito receptiva ... bem, exceto pela baixinha." Amelia chamando Alice de baixinha era divertido, desde que era menor que ela. "Eles pareciam muito preocupados com você ."

Meu sorriso desapareceu. Eu sentia saudades da minha família, mas não havia nada que eles pudesse fazer por mim agora. Eles não concordariam com a minha necessidade de vingança. Quebrando o tratado causaria guerra entre eles e os Quileutes. Carlisle sempre quis evitar derramamento de sangue. Os Volturi eram diferentes. Eu ia apostar todas as minhas fichas nessa diferença.

Meus olhos se estreitaram em Amelia. "Você poderia ter se machucado."

Ela baixou os olhos para o chão. "Eu não pude evitar a minha curiosidade. Nunca vi um".

Depois que ela tinha deixado a minha família, ela havia parado por La Push na esperança de ver meus inimigos.

"E eu vejo que você não se desapontou."

"Dois estavam farejando como se estivessem esperando algo. Eu não fui capaz de ficar muito tempo."

_Eles devem estar em alerta_, eu pensei comigo mesmo. "Você não lutou com eles, não é?"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente - não um ato fácil num rosto de querubim. "Brinquei com eles. Eu a fiz pensar que ela iria me pegar, então a deixei pra trás duas vezes. Cães estúpidos".

_Leah_. Ela era a única mulher metaforma que eu conhecia.

"Obrigado. Estou em dívida com você ."

"Você é meu amigo Edward. Não é necessário retribuir.É bom ser realmente útil. Estive tão entediada." Seus lábios formaram um beicinho.

Agradeci novamente e depois voltei para o meu quarto. Alertando os Cullen era uma maneira de limpar a minha consciência. Desde que conheceu Alice, Aro a queria por sua capacidade psíquica. Durante uma viagem ao Mississípi, ela conheceu seus parentes ainda vivos e encontrou Olivia que possuía o dom da clarividência. Meu plano era simples: Dar informações sobre Olivia a Aro em troca de ajuda para destruir os metaformos. Depois que eu segurassem o coração silencioso de Jacob Black na minha mão, eu então, faria o impensável e de uma tacada só entraria em guerra com os Volturi, que sem dúvida levaria a minha morte.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e puxei o diário de novo. Desta vez as palavras caíram rapidamente nas páginas. Meu plano era brilhante e infalível. Não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse me parar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella PoV<em>**

Nada parecia importar mais. A vida continuou em torno de mim, mas eu ainda estava presa ao passado. Cada minuto de cada dia eu repassava meus últimos momentos com Edward, pensando que talvez eu teria sorte e alguma coisa iria mudar, mas nunca mudou. Eu dormia durante o dia e ficava acordada esperando por ele durante a noite. Quanto mais a minha mente, corpo e alma poderiam aguentar ... eu não sabia. Como o meu coração batia cada vez era um mistério para mim. Com todas as rachaduras e hematomas, ele deveria ter parado no momento em que Jacob me agarrou e fugiu da cabana no Alasca.

Pensei em todos os meses que eu tinha perdido. Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpida, se eu tivesse sido mais forte, se eu não tivesse sido tão infantil e egoísta, teimosa ... se, se, se . Minha sanidade estava desmoronando _.Eu não posso fazer isso, eu estou entrando em pânico. Eu não posso continuar existindo sabendo que ele está lá fora - sabendo que ele está com eles. Isto está me deixando louca_!

Eu sabia a que a última separação tinha me levado. O quão baixo eu tinha me curvado para apenas ter um vislumbre dele. Mas desta vez era diferente. Não era como se ele não quisesse estar comigo. Eu sabia que ele queria. Era o fato de que ele não podia. Eu o havia colocado nesta situação, atrasando nosso casamento, em seguida terminando nosso relacionamento. Se não fosse por minha causa, ele não estaria perdido. Nós estaríamos juntos como deveria ser.

_" Bella não podemos ficar juntos. Nós nunca deveríamos ter ficado juntos em primeiro lugar_. "

Suas palavras ardiam quando elas saltavam em torno de minha cabeça confusa e atrapalhada. Ele estava errado, claro. Mas agora tudo estava perdido. Eu o tinha perdido e me perdi no processo. Jacob pensava que poderia me curar. Infelizmente, apenas uma pessoa poderia me salvar de mim mesmo e os Volturi não iriam deixar isso acontecer.

Os Volturi. O nome deles fazia o meu eu mais profundo se encher de ódio. Minha face se aquecer com raiva. Eles eram a razão da minha dor. Tentei imaginar Edward com eles e eu gritei com a visão. Ele estava sempre preocupado em ser um monstro. Não haveria escapatória agora. Eu tinha Jacob para me manter semi viva. Ele não tinha ninguém. Ninguém para falar. Ninguém para se apoiar.

Lágrimas umedeceram meu rosto. Como chegamos aqui? Havia apenas uma coisa que eu sabia que poderia me manter sã . Uma solução para acabar com todo o sofrimento de uma forma ou de outra.

Sacudi-me do meu estado de coma. Era véspera de Natal. Meus olhos percorreram todo o campo de camping. Pela primeira vez desde o Dia das Bruxas, eu era capaz de me levantar e me mover com um propósito, sendo impulsionada pela esperança.

Tomei banho,me vesti e parti para o sol ofuscante. Natal na Flórida me fazia lembrar de Phoenix, exceto pelas palmeiras e oceano. Eu andei sem medo de fazer contato visual com estranhos. Não tinha perigo de encontrar um vampiro aqui.

O mercado estava cheio de compradores desespero de última hora. Fui para a mercearia e peguei um dos presuntos defumados,algumas batatas e ingredientes para uma salada fresca. Enquanto eu me dirigia para casa, vi um conjunto de luzes brancas piscando e o peguei também.

Uma vez de volta em casa rapidamente coloquei as batatas no forno, fiz a salada e arrumei as luzes ao redor da palmeira, que ficava no canto da sala de estar no pequeno trailer.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, eu ouvi os passos pesados de Jacob subindo a passarela de cascalho. Ele entrou e fez uma pausa. Seus olhos escuros encararam a planta iluminada ,em seguida continuaram a procurar pela sala até que eles pousaram em mim na cozinha.

"O que é tudo isso?" ele perguntou quando um sorriso começou a aparecer em seu rosto.

"É Natal". Sentindo-me um pouco envergonhada com o meu estado de espírito ao longo dos últimos meses, eu dei de ombros e me virei de costas para ele. "Você merece mais por me aturar, mas desde que eu esperei muito tempo não tinha sobrado muito . Você sabe como são os compradores de última hora."

"Claro, claro."

Ele se espremeu passando por mim na cozinha em seu caminho para o banheiro para se limpar. Ele cheirava a peixe e mar. Eu continuei a cortar o presunto e peguei as batatas do forno. Fiz meu prato e sentei-me no sofá . Jacob vagou na cozinha alguns minutos, em seguida se juntou a mim. Um momento de silêncio se passou entre nós.

"Isso é bom." Jacob mordeu um pedaço de presunto.

"Eu não posso levar o crédito por isso. Apenas comprei no mercado."

"Não, não o presunto. Você . Você sabe, falar e se mover. O que aconteceu?" Era uma pergunta tão simples, mas exigia uma resposta tão complexa.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Jacob seria a minha primeira batalha na guerra que eu estava por entrar, Eu tinha que passar por ele, e eu sabia que ele não iria fazer isso fácil para mim. Antes que eu pudesse falar, notei um brilho rosa perto da palmeira no chão. A caixa embrulhada em papel vermelho foi posta ao lado do vaso de plantas.

"Por favor, me diga que você não vai me dar um presente."

Jacob colocou seu prato de lado e correu para fora do sofá . Foi até a planta e pegou o presente na mão em dois passos .

"Não entre em pânico. Não é nada como o que dei a você no ano passado." Ele colocou a caixa na mesa de café na minha frente. " realmente algo que nós dois podemos usar . Vá em frente - abra."

Eu tirei o papel fora, enquanto Jacob sentou ao meu lado observando minha reação. Olhei para a caixa em total descrença e confusão.

"Você me comprou um saco de pancadas... em forma de palhaço?"

"Eu comprei para nós. É de plástico para quando ele voltar não te machucar. Eu pensei que isso poderia ser uma maneira de você liberar um pouco da sua raiva ".

"Eu deveria ter pelo menos enviado os cartões de Natal", eu disse ainda olhando para a caixa com o palhaço.

"Eu cuidei disto."

"Huh. Claro que você fez. Todos estão sempre cuidado de tudo antes mesmo de eu saber o que está acontecendo." A raiva que eu sentia mais cedo começou a subir novamente. "Todo mundo está sempre fazendo o que acha que é melhor ou mais seguro para mim, sem se preocupar em obter a minha opinião."

"Não havia tempo pra fazer um social," Jacob disse suavemente. "E você é a humana no grupo. A que tem a maior probabilidade de ser morta. "

"Eu não tenho que ser humana. Eu não quero ser humana. Eu deveria ter sido transformada no ano passado."

Jacob levantou-se do sofá . "Aqui vamos nós de novo." Ele correu suas grandes mãos através de seu cabelo curto e grosso. "Bella, você já pensou que talvez tudo isso aconteceu por uma razão. Talvez, apenas talvez, Deus está tentando faze-la entender através de sua cabeça dura que você não está destinada a ficar com Edward." Eu estremeci ao som do nome dele. Quando Jacob falou novamente, sua voz era suave. "Vocês dois só tem batido em paredes de tijolos uma atrás da outra. Esta foi a gota d'água."

Eu balancei minha cabeça em desafio. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Claro, tivemos obstáculos -".

"'Obstáculos' seria um eufemismo."

"-Mas nós sempre conseguimos encontrar uma saída todas as vezes", eu disse, ignorando o sarcasmo de Jacob. "É hora de eu parar de ter dó de mim mesma." Levantei-me e virei-me para encarar Jacob, que estava no balcão remexendo no presunto. "Eu vou traze-lo para casa."

Jacob parou de mastigar e olhou para mim. "O que quer dizer 'traze-lo para casa"?

"Eu estou indo para Volterra. Vou salva-lo."

"Você não pode estar falando sério Bella. Se você mostrar seu rosto para qualquer um desses sanguessugas, você estará morta."

"Você não entende Jake. Estou morta agora." Minha voz falhou. "De qualquer maneira eu vou morrer."

"Claro,isso doí agora, mas eventualmente você vai passar por isso. Você superou da última vez."

Deixei escapar uma risada curta e amarga. "Eu estava um caco. Você se esqueceu até que ponto fui capaz apenas para ouvir a voz dele, ou um vislumbre do fantasma dele?"

"Não, eu não esqueci. Nem me esqueci de quando você começou a sorrir de novo, brincar de novo, viver de novo como uma pessoa normal deveria." Seus olhos escuros brilhavam com raiva súbita. "Ele não fez nada além de causar-lhe dor e colocar sua vida em perigo, mas você ainda não consegue esquece-lo. Estive com você em cada passo do caminho. Eu sou o único que está aqui agora, mas eu não sou o suficiente para você . Porquê ? "

Eu parei ao ver a dor em seu rosto e olhos escuros.

"Eu não posso explicar nada disso Jake." Meu olhar caiu para minhas mãos. "Eu te amo. Eu realmente amo. Mas não da mesma forma que eu o amo. Eu não posso viver sabendo que ele se entregou a essas criaturas ... por mim."

"Você está louca se pensa que eu vou deixar você ir."

"Você não pode ficar de olho em mim vinte e quatro horas." Endureci meus ombros e olhei para ele. "Eu vou com ou sem a sua ajuda. Eu não sou prisioneira. Posso partir se eu quiser."

"Qual é o seu plano?" ele perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

"Eu...Eu ainda não tenho um ainda", eu gaguejei.

"Como que você vai passar pela guarda deles?" Eu abri minha boca e tornei a fecha-la . "Se você entrar, como que você vai sair ?Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até eles te encontrarem - encontrarem Charlie? É o resto dos Cullen, e eles? Os Volturi vão revidar e não vai ser nada bonito. Eles não vão parar, o que você acha disso? "

"Tudo bem. Então, meu plano não é perfeito."

"Você não tem um maldito plano", sua voz elevou-se, fazendo-me saltar. Ele fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo várias vezes para acalmar a raiva dentro dele. "Não sabemos que tipo de acordo que ele fez om aqueles sanguessugas. E se ele não puder sair? Assim que eles souberem que você está lá, eles vão mata -la. Ele vai tentar para-los e eles vão mata-lo também. Eu não vou deixar você ir de encontro a morte. "

"Desta vez, a escolha não é sua ou dele. É minha."

Olhamos um para o outro. Nenhum de nós se mexendo. De repente, ele suspirou e passo a mão pelo cabelo.

"Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço."

"Você já se olhou no espelho ultimamente," eu murmurei.

"Nós temos que ter algum tipo de plano, não importa quão ferrado possa ser", disse ele. "Nós estamos mortos se tentarmos isso sozinhos. Vamos precisar de toda a ajuda que pudermos conseguir. Descobri que Carlisle tem alguma informação sobre um grupo de ... outras pessoas que podem estar dispostas a ajudar." Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. "Eles não são fãs dos Volturi também."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em alarme. "Você ... você não vem comigo. Eu não vou arriscar mais vidas."

"Essa coisa de escolha funciona nos dois sentidos Bella. Se você for sozinha, pode muito bem significar o seu fim. Isso não vai acontecer." Ele caminhou ao redor do balcão e pegou minhas mãos pálidas com as suas mãos bronzeadas. "Eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo sabendo que eu a deixei andar livremente para um covil de leões. Se você morrer, morrerei ao seu lado. E levarei alguns desses sanguessugas com a gente."

"Você está disposto a morrer por nós?"

"Por você ".

Eu tomei uma respiração trêmula. "Eu acho que nós temos um plano à fazer." Não ia ser fácil. Eu sabia que vidas seriam perdidas: da família, de amigos, a minha.

Desde que eu conheci Edward, eu tenho pensado muito em como eu iria morrer. Eu tomei a decisão de que era uma boa forma de morrer, no lugar de outra pessoa, alguém que eu amava. Mas eu não estava planejando morrer e eu não iria morrer sem lutar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E assim termina nossa história... mas ela continua em ¨Evolution¨ que está sendo escrita pela WynterC. Bem, não sei se o enredo tem agradado muito,mas se você quer que eu traduza a continuação por favor me deixe saber.<em>**

**_Meu muito obrigada a todas que acompanharam e esperaram as atualizações pacientemente._**

**_Adorei dividir ¨Full¨ com vocês e adoraria fazer isso com ¨Evolution ¨ também. Então espero que seja um até mais :D_**

**_E pra quem gostar de True Blood logo mais estarei começando a tradução de ¨Eric¨ da DeeDeeINFJ, que é baseada no livro não na série , que é bem diferente e na minha opinião muito melhor! A fic é uma versão dos livros só que do ponto de vista do Eric. Ela já teve mais de 3 mil reviews! e fiquei muito espantada e feliz quando a autora autorizou a tradução. _**


	14. Sobre Evolution

Olá! só pra avisar que já comecei Evolution, não resisti : P


End file.
